Christmas Shots
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, lotza Jeff/Edge. Included; E&C, Matt/Jay, Punk/JoMo, JeriMiz, Jay/Heath. Just a few Christmas styled shots. AU, OOC, humor, fluff, angst, adorkable Adam. 48; At a party Miz is tired of watching Chris flirt & ignore him.. so he decides to entertain himself by collecting kisses under the mistletoe. Done for this year!
1. A Sorta Christmas Carol

**I haven't really been in the yule tide spirit this year, so I just decided to do some Christmas-y one shots just cuz. Some will be very short. M/M Slash, of course. Language, adult situations, perversion, fluff, maybe a hint or two of angst (shrugs). I wanna see what I can get done before Christmas. I dunno if there will be sex or not. I've rated it 'M' just in case I decide to.. The majority of these will be Jeff/Edge, of course. And will center around my adorkable Adam, of course. ;) The first one is a backwards ass take on 'A Christmas Carol'. It had to be fit into one drabble, so it's not quite epic.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter one/ 'A Sorta Christmas Carol'  
Rated; M-ish/ L, (adult situations, perversions, talks of sex, a bit of a twitchy/dramatic Addy, Mor in a shower)  
Pairing; Implied Jay/Adam, Jay/Morrison, Jeri/Adam, Jay/Jeri, & Jeff/Adam.  
Set-up; Adam's apparently been a naughty boy this year & is visited by 3 spirits. It's not really what he expected...**

Adam Copeland sighed as the clock started chiming. Tonight had been hell. Literally. Adam never saw himself as a modern day Scrooge, but apparently he had been bad enough this year to be haunted by three 'spirits' (all in the form of his friends) and not the kind of 'spirits' he wanted to be haunted by either.

The first had been Randy Orton, who showed him his Christmas past. Randy only showed him a lonely Christmas of just him and his mom when he was younger before he had even met Jay. It had been a rough year and they didn't have much, but his mom still managed to make sure 'Santa Claus' got him that soccer ball and hockey stick he so wanted. _"So what?"_ Adam had argued. His childhood was rough, but he persevered. He rose above and now he had whatever he wanted and made sure his mom had whatever she wanted. He definitely could not be considered a Scrooge on that account.

The next thing Randy showed Adam was a night in his and Jay's old college dorm. Adam had gulped and twitched all through the live memories of losing his virginity to his best friend in the small twin-sized bed. Randy only laughed at the blushing blonde, acting like a horny teenager himself as he watched Adam writhe and moan like a slut in heat underneath Jay. Seeing the blonde's hair be a mess and his ass sticking up in the air as his back arched and Jay fucked the holy shit out of him. They had just been drunk and horny that night and what the hell! Randy would pay dearly for that, Adam decided. He'd find something dark and hard in his stocking, alright. And it wouldn't be coal or chocolate, he'd tell him that.

Next was Jay Reso, who was plotting the same thing that was so-not-coal related as it concerned Randy Orton. Adam was happy he had an ally in the get-Randy-for-showing-private-shit department. For the Christmas Present thing, Jay showed Adam John Morrison taking a shower.

"How does this relate to me and being a Scrooge?" Adam had asked in irritation.

Jay just shrugged. "Oh, it doesn't really." He said, letting his eyes feast on the brunette's wet skin and those suds that washed away under the steamy water. "I figured if I had the power to show anything for one night, then I didn't wanna waste it on you. I wanted to sneak a peek at this." Jay smirked, still drooling. He groaned as Morrie dropped the soap and bent over to retrieve it. His lean legs spread out and his firm round bottom just right there all naked and wet and ready to be taken.

Adam's mouth had dropped. "Some friend you are!" He huffed, slapping Jay on the arm.

"Ow!" Jay complained, rubbing where he'd been smacked. "See? That's why I'm showing you this. You've been nothing but a total brat this year."

Adam's left eye twitched. "Because I've been a brat, you're showing me John Morrison taking a shower?" He squeaked.

Jay wet his lips as he watched Johnny running his soapy hands all over his torso, moving them down to rub over his crotch. Jay shuddered and took a deep breath. "Yes. That's exactly why." He cleared his throat. "Eh, I could have showed you worse things. Like the time you hooked up with Chris Jericho.."

"Or you could show me the times _you_ hooked up with Chris Jericho." Adam smirked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, see? This is much better." Jay snapped his fingers and a bag of popcorn appeared in his other hand. Jay grabbed a handful out before offering some to Adam. "So stop being a little bitch and let's watch." He grumbled before cramming his mouth full.

Now it was time for the final ghost. Adam didn't remember 'A Christmas Carol' as good, probably perhaps because it had been a long time since he'd watched or read it. And even though he was pretty sure he had nothing to worry about (even though he still didn't know what he had done so wrong to warrant this even happening to him!) since the other two 'ghosts' were pretty fucked up and so-not like the story by Charles Dickens. Adam still felt dread about the last 'ghost'. That ghost was the Ghost of Christmas Future, Yet to Come, whatever... That ghost was generally like death in the story, if Adam remembered right, telling Scrooge that unless he changed his ways, he'd die alone and be totally unmourned. But so far for Adam, tonight had just been sex.. and more sex..

Adam sighed as the clock finished striking down and the room went kind of darkish and there appeared the Ghost of Christmas Future. Adam shivered as he saw the looming figure in a black robe with the hood pulled up over its head and red menacing eyes peering out from the black emptiness of the hood. The figure moaned loudly and pointed towards Adam with the hand that wasn't holding the sythe.

Adam let out a rather girl-ish yelp and ducked behind his bed. Covering his mouth with a squeak that he'd be teased for if Jay or Randy had heard it.

"Ad-am.." The figure moaned, drawing out his name.

Adam peered up. "Pl-please.. uh.. Spirit.. leave me alone.."

The Grim Reaper-ish Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come slowly raised his hands up and took down his hood before shaking out his green and blue hair.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "Jeff!" He growled. His foolish fear replaced by irritation as Jeff smiled widely at him. Adam got up and collected whatever manhood he may have had left (which he was positive wasn't much) and stalked over toward Jeff Hardy. "Oh-no. I've had enough of this! I don't give a damn what you think you have to show me from my so-called 'Christmas Future', I am NOT going anywhere with you! I'm done." Adam protested, waving his arms about as Jeff stared at him in slight amusement. "I get it." Adam began to pace. "I've been a bad boy. I repent and change my ways!" He stopped and nodded wildly, long blond hair shaking about. Eyes wide and feral. Adam blinked, his lips twitching at the ends. "I'll be all magmercifient from now on, but.. you can forget it! You're not taking me nowhere." Adam folded his arms stubbornly.

Jeff just shrugged and removed his robe. Peeling it apart in front before letting it slip down his shoulders and flutter to his feet. "That's all well and all, Adam. But I'm not here to take you anywhere." Jeff smirked, raising his shirt above his head in front of the confusion-ridden blonde before reaching for his belt. "I'm just here to _take_ you."

* * *

**First, I realize magmercifient isn't a word.. I just had Adam make up a word in his distress. Also I realize 'A Christmas Carol' went absolutely nothing like this, lol. I love that classic Christmas tale, but I didn't wanna rewrite it. I just wanted it to be sorta silly. And actually, it's been a long time since I even saw anything to do w/ 'A Christmas Carol'... Uhm, oh-well.. Merry X-Mas, everyone? Haha! **


	2. Mistletoe

**Debwood-1999, prolly cuz it's quite new. (shrugs) Drool-worthy visuals never hurt. & thank you as well. redsandman99, Ive figured out Jay was very mean for not taking some of us to watch JoMo in the shower. Bad Jay, lulz! takers dark lover, thank you. Oh-yeah, they're gonna have lots of fun :P RatedRCandi, too bad 'A Christmas Carol' wasn't like that. It'd be good for at least seeing Adam distressed, lol. Animal Luvr 4 Life, haha, naturally xD**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter two/ 'Mistletoe'  
Rated; T/ (kissing, mentions of swearing, tiny bit of suggestiveness)  
Pairing; Jeff/Adam.  
Set-up; Jeff's waiting for just the right person under the mistletoe.**

Jeff stood in the living room. He had been waiting for just the right person to stumble under the mistletoe that hung from the doorway and when they finally did, he surprised them by grabbing them by the head and capturing their lips with his own. They hesitated for a bit before slowly beginning to kiss back. Jeff used his tongue to part their lips before flicking it inside, continuing to explore and taste this person, who still had the sweet taste of candy cane on their breath.

Jeff smiled inwardly and caught the others bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking a bit before letting it go and brushing his lips across the others, pecking them a couple of soft times before pulling back.

Adam blinked down at his hands as Jeff took them in his own, running his thumbs over the blonde's knuckles.

"Hi." He said, capturing Jeff's emerald green eyes. Watching as Jeff bit on his lower lip and smirked.

"Hi." Jeff giggled, staring back at the object of his affection.

There was a moment of serene silence that wafted between them for a second amongst certain other holiday clutter around them. And of someone- that would be Jay- swearing at Matt for 'burning' the turkey while Chris laughed at the both of them. But all the two under the small traditional decoration hung in the door frame noticed was each other. Content in the kind of comfortable silence that existed between close friends and lovers.

Finally Jeff looked away before back at Adam, letting his eyes search his face. The younger male shifted on his feet before opening his mouth. "So, I have a mistletoe over my bed if you.. wanna go meet me under it..?"

* * *

**Kinda short and cheesy. I know. & look, no dirty language (gasps) ... (sighs) I still blame my unwillingness to write anything besides Jedam.. or Adam in general... stubborn writer..**


	3. New Sex Toy? Pt 1

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, d'aww, they were just kissing.. Smutty's gewd though. ;) Thank you, xD. Rhiannamator, chp 1, for some reason I can't see Judy as being anything but awesome. :D If not to Jeffers, it's usually Jay. As it should be. ;) I'd blame Jericho for being a slut. I always seem to have them pass him back & forth.. Chp 2, it was a beginning, & in my mind as well this leads to a long beautiful life. ;P Lol, that works, Jay & Matt are the old married couple & Chris is waiting for Mor & Miz. Works perfectly, XD. Aw, thanks so very much, Love. You made me feel so much better. :) redsandman99, thank you, XD. RatedRCandi, well, Addy was who Jeff was waiting on to walk under it. He prolly wouldn't've accepted anyone else, lol. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter three/ 'New Sex Toy?'  
Rated; M-ish/ L, (adult themes, talks of sex toys)  
Pairing; Jeff/Adam.  
Set-up; Adam inquires about a certain ornament found on Jeff's tree.**

Adam picked up the peculiar ornament on Jeff's tree. It was of an erect penis, made from that resin stuff or whatever. The head of the cock was red and made to blink when turned on. There were also a string of little resin made lights around the shaft of the fake dick and a bow was wrapped right above the balls.

"Please tell me this is not our new sex toy?" Adam muttered as he heard Jeff come in from outside. The younger Hardy shook off the chill and snow before taking his coat off and hanging it up to dry.

"Oh, Adam. Don't be silly." Jeff replied, hugging Adam quickly from behind before going over to a drawer and opening it. Adam looked down as Jeff sat something on the table. "_This_ is our new sex toy." Jeff smiled proudly.

Adam only gulped. He knew he shouldn't have asked. The _this_ was a very large and round vibrator that was red and striped with white to look like a candy cane. Adam looked back down to the much smaller resin cock ornament. The ornament may have been better in retrospect.

* * *

**Another shorty. Inspiration; thinking of perverted ornaments from like Spencer's. (shrugs) I may have 'extras' to add to this later... It's bad when the A/Ns are longer than the chp itself. I apologize, next'll be longer.**


	4. Second Chance Miracle

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, lol. Yup, they did. :P redsandman99, aw, thanks. :) Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter four/ 'Second Chance Miracle'  
Rated; M/ L, (angst, near tragedy)  
Pairing; Jeff/Adam. Who else?  
Set-up; Jeff gets a phone call on Christmas Eve that Adam's been in an accident. Longer this time.**

Jeff dropped the phone from his hand, sending it to the floor with a clatter and probably damaging it in the process. But that wasn't Jeff's major concern right now. Phone's could certainly be replaced. What he just heard was way more serious and Jeff sunk to the chair beside him unable to stand anymore for feeling like his bones were nothing more than pudding. He vaguely heard Matt approach him. His brother stopped dead in his tracks in the living room. Noticing the phone laying askew on the floor and Jeff's drained complexion, a blank look masking his features. Jeff didn't blink, just ran his hand over his mouth. He felt strange and just dead inside.

"Jeff? What's wrong? Jeff? Shit, you look like you saw a ghost. What happened?" Matt asked, ignoring how Jeff flinched when he touched his shoulder.

"Hospital." Jeff cleared his throat. "I need.. hospital.. Now.."

Matt looked at him confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

Jeff got up and stoically made his way toward the door, grabbing his coat and slipping into it. Just 10 minutes ago he'd been preparing to have Christmas Eve dinner with his family, now his world was crashing. Plans had been abruptly changed and Jeff knew that if he got too into detail right now, he might lose it. "Let's go. I need you to drive me."

"What about the turkey, Jeff? I just put it in the oven." Matt reminded.

"Shut it off. It can wait. We have to go. I'll be in the car." Jeff replied before leaving the house.

Matt went over and picked up Jeff's phone. It was dead now. Probably got shut off when Jeff dropped it.

Movement for Jeff was slow and surreal. Like he was in a bad dream, or better yet, a nightmare. He made it to the car and got in okay and was now waiting impatiently for his brother to get the lead out of his ass and come on. Meanwhile praying that it wasn't as bad as..

Matt opened the door and slid inside, jamming the key in the ignition before closing the door.

Jeff pushed his hair back, he was already buckled up. "Hurry up. Let's go. Now. We have to get..."

"Not till you tell me what's wrong." Matt started it up. He had to wait a minute for it to warm up anyway.

"It's Adam. He was in a car wreck on his way over here. Jay's already at the hospital, he called to tell me."

Matt swallowed and let out a troubled breath. "Oh, Jeff, I'm sorry. Is he alright?"

"I don't know! Jay was talking a mile a minute, said they were just getting him back there to work on him! Said he had to turn his phone off. Now please, we need to get there! If anything happens to him, Matt.." Jeff trailed off and held his head in his hands.

Matt reached out and took hold of Jeff's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and nodding before pulling out.

The drive there wasn't usually this long, but to Jeff it felt like a small eternity. He chewed his nails and fidgeted the whole way. Mumbling to himself about how stupid he'd been. Adam had been his unrequited love. Jeff had never mustered up the nerve to tell him. They had had an on-again off-again fling for years. Adam made sure Jeff knew his affections for him, but Jeff told him he couldn't return them like that. In truth he was so scared. So dating and fooling around on the side were never enough. Now Adam might not even be okay. Yesterday, the troubled couple had a disagreement over how they were to celebrate Christmas. Jeff felt like a selfish prick.

-xx-

The good news was that there was no internal bleeding, nothing broken. Just some slight bruising that would heal. The bad news was that Adam had cracked his head pretty hard on the steering wheel when his car hit an icy patch and the car rammed into a guardrail. Jay had been a little ways behind him in his own car and had been the one to call for help. Adam was currently comatose and lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to IVs and shit that made Jeff so nervous. Jeff had found Jay beside Adam's bed, holding his friend's hand and fighting back tears.

"They said he might pull out of this and wake up. They said he's okay. They're doctors, I'm sure they know what they're talking about." Jay had said.

Jeff nodded. "I'm sure." He wasn't sure if he believed it. But saying it had to make it true, right?

Jeff was by Adam's side now, holding tightly to the hand that wasn't attached to the IVs with both of his own. Jay was busy calling Adam's mother and Matt was out in the lobby because Jeff wanted a moment alone. Jeff sniffled and brought Adam's hand up to his lips, kissing it gently.

"I'm so sorry, Adam.." Jeff said quietly, reaching over to rake the blonde's pretty hair back, wary of the gash on Adam's forehead. It probably looked worse then it was, Jeff told himself. It was badly bruised and only required a couple of stitches. "You have to wake up, okay? I can't.. I can't without you.. you know that, right?" Jeff cursed to himself. Of course Adam didn't know that. "God, Addy.. I've been so selfish. I'm so sorry." Jeff choked back a sob, ignoring the couple of tears that managed to force their way through his tired eyes.

Jeff looked around and swallowed back all that pain he felt tugging and ripping at his heart. This was just way too much for him. Way too sudden. Jeff always thought he'd have forever with Adam. But now he might..

Jeff sighed and bit his lower lip, closing his eyes.

Now he might be wrong.

Jeff laid his head on Adam's chest, crying softly as he listened to the blonde's steady heartbeat. After a minute Jeff sniffled and raised his head, wiping his eyes. "I can't lose you, Adam.. you have to wake up for me, okay? I want.. I want a life with you.." He said softly, reaching up to trace his fingertips over Adam's pale lips. "I want.. I want us to do things still.. so much I want us to do.. to see.. Oh, baby, I wanna take you places. Buy you things. Spoil you." Jeff smiled lightly before his lips quivered. "I want us to be together, Adam.. like for real, you know? A couple. No bullshit this time. I can't make this shit up to you if you're like this. Wake up, please..? For me..? For us..?"

Jeff sighed. Adam still remained still and silent. His eyes shut and that damn machine he was hooked up to beeping once ever so often. Jeff hoped it was a good sign. The doctor had assured them Adam was okay. Adam would be okay. He just had to wake up on his own. That still didn't stop Jeff from being worried... From being afraid.

"Please wake up, baby. I need you.. I'm not happy without you.. Please.. Please let him wake up for me. I'll be better. I'll treat him better."

Jeff refused to leave Adam all through the night.

-xx-

Matt watched his brother from the doorway. Jeff hadn't left Adam's side and had all the while been talking to him. Telling him things and recalling memories, murmuring whatever he could think of in an attempt to keep Adam here with him. Jeff wouldn't move and would just keep touching Adam; holding his hand, brushing back his hair or touching his arm. Mostly Jeff would lay his head on Adam's chest or stomach and remind himself Adam was still alive and breathing. For Jeff, Matt considered, this had to be the worst Christmas ever for his brother.

Jay came up and handed Matt his cup of coffee. "How's Jeff doing?"

Matt shook his head. "Miserable. You?"

"The same." Jay sighed, sipping his coffee. It didn't help to see his best friend, his surrogate brother, like this at all. It felt like someone shot a dagger straight into his heart and then spit in his face for good measure.

-xx-

"Remember when I said I only loved you as a friend?" Jeff asked, carefully running his fingers through Adam's hair. "I lied. I was so scared. I was terrified that if I told you how I felt.. then I'd get hurt or we wouldn't be able to make it work.." Jeff took a deep breath, biting on his fingernail before returning his hand to Adam's. "All that doesn't matter now if you don't come back to me. I'm sorry, Adam. I'm.." Jeff's voice quivered, he trailed off and wiped his eyes, sniffling before shaking his head. "I'm fucking terrified now. I don't wanna lose you, Adam. You mean the world to me and I have to tell you that. I have to know you heard it. I.. I love you.. you have to know that.. I love you, Adam. I always have."

Jeff took a shuddered breath and laid his head back down on Adam's tummy, praying silently in his head and begging whatever power with all he had in him to let Adam wake up. Jeff raised his head when the pressure he had on Adam's hand was returned just a bit. Jeff looked down to Adam's fingers as they curled around his own. His breath catching in his throat. His attention was captured from that as he heard his name being choked out raggedly and pained.

"Je-ff.. hmhmm.." Adam struggled to move, his eyes opening for a bit before fluttering shut.

Jeff's lips twitched hopefully, his mouth agape and his heart feeling a bit of ease. He leaned down and pet Adam's hair back, shushing him. "It's alright, Addy.. I'm here.. you're okay.. it's all going to be okay. You hold on now, stay awake.. Imma go get someone."

Adam nodded, smacking his lips, his eyes struggling to focus and wincing from the intense pain in his head. Jeff yelled for Jay and got halfway out of the room before remembering the call button and using it instead.

-xx-

To some this might not seem like a major miracle. Adam wasn't in that deep of a coma, even if it did give them a scare. But Jeff saw it as a confirmed second chance and thanked his lucky stars at every thought he had. The doctor checked Adam over and noted that he was fine and within a day or so he'd be strong and healthy enough to go home.

Jay and Matt left and returned that night with a couple of presents. Matt getting the blonde a few CDs and Jay getting his friend a scarf and something else that he'd have to wait for at home- which just happened to be a guitar, and lessons so Adam wouldn't totally suck at playing it. Jeff had originally got Adam a shirt and a few other small items. A couple of things to go along with Jay's gift. But Jeff considered this second chance the best gift of all. Jeff had Adam back and be damned he take it for granted ever again.

After Jay and Matt left, reluctantly, to go back to finish their Christmas traditions, Jeff sat still holding to Adam's hand. Kissing his fingers occasionally. Adam was sitting propped up in bed, suffering through some nasty hospital food that Jeff promised to make up for later.

Adam watched Jeff as he studied the bruises on his arm. "Did you.. did you mean what you.. what you said to me..? About loving me?" Adam asked timidly.

Jeff turned back to him and nodded his head. "You heard that, huh? I got through to you?"

"Thought I dreamed it." Adam shrugged.

Jeff moved closer and kissed Adam softly on the lips, lingering a bit before deepening it just a little. He loved how Adam melted into the kiss and looked forward to a life of kissing Adam whenever the chance presented itself. Jeff pulled back and reached around to stroke Adam's hair back.

"Every word. I meant every word. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I never told you. I want a life with you, only you. You mean everything to me." Jeff smiled softly as Adam did. "I love you."

Adam wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and hugged him. "I love you too, Jeff."

"And we'll be a real couple this time." Jeff assured, rubbing Adam's back. "I promise. I'll make everything up to you, you'll see."

-xx-

_(-Next Year, Christmas Eve-)_

Jeff had kept his promise to Adam. They were a real couple and not a day passed that Jeff didn't tell him he loved him or show him in some way how precious he was to him. They went places, done things and Jeff spoiled Adam with almost all the things he wanted. Adam couldn't have been happier since a year ago he'd gotten for Christmas the one thing he had always wanted; Jeff Hardy to love him.

This year, the turkey smelled good coming from the oven and the Christmas tree was lit with decorations of red, green and gold everywhere. Matt was busy cursing his current burn from the kitchen while Jay laughed and refused to be of any help. Shannon and Shane were busy having a snowball fight outside and making mischief while Adam sat snuggled up beside Jeff on the couch, watching the crackling fire as it burned. Adam nuzzled his face along side Jeff's shoulder, rolling his eyes up towards his lover's content face. Jeff looked down at him, meeting his lips and kissing him softly. An 'I love you' on both men's breath. Adam glanced down at his hand that was placed securely inside of Jeff's, turning it some and admiring the silver band on his ring finger. It was an early Christmas gift from Jeff. An engagement to be each others forever.

* * *

**Eh, blame Jeff muse. He's been working himself silly on these things. (sees Jeff muse sprawled out on couch, tongue hanging out & panting tiredly) **_**Edge muse: (standing over Jeff & fanning him w/ a magazine)**_** I do whatever he sez... I should prolly try & work on someone else... but, eh..**


	5. No Fingering Presents

**takers dark lover, chp 2, thank you. Chp 3, haha, they usually have rather interesting things from there at Christmas, lol. Chp 4, thanks as well :) JoMoFan-spot, chp 4, I wanted to do something like this, esp w/ Jedam, I like Christmas fics, but finding pairings or characters I like in them's kinda hard save for a select few. I was actually really proud of chp 4. I'm desperate for more people to write Edge (decently that is..) I'd honestly read him w/ just about anybody just to read him, my beloved Jedam aside. But I'm becoming kinda picky. I thought it was a bit different. Nope. No, there doesn't always have to be a bad guy, sometimes things just go wrong. I didn't want Jeff to come off as a bad guy tho, just someone who needed a nudge in the right direction. & really I like having my characters have fun & be silly, but this was serious and I needed them to come off a such, I'm happy w/ how it turned out. & gawd, that E&C showing at the Slammy's melted me, XD. My Jeff muse has been hell bent to prove he can take care of Adam in a fic. He appreciates it. ;) & haha, yes, me an Edge muse both do whatever Jeff muse tells us, even if we complain lots in the process. :P Chp 3, yeah, don't worry, I got what you meant. :) Adam shouldn't protest, he knows Jeff can coax him into just about anything. :P Thanks bunches, Luff. Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. redsandman99, aweh, thanks. :D Animal Luvr 4 Life, eh, I thought it was, hehe..**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter five/ 'No Fingering Presents'  
Rated; T/ L, (eh, some suggestiveness, mentions of dildos, come childishness, frustrated Jeff)  
Pairing; Jay/Adam/Jeff threesome. Mentioned Matt/Jericho.  
Set-up; Jay's caught fingering presents & Adam ponders about inanimate objects coming alive.**

Jay sat in the living room, gazing around at the bang up job of decorating Jeff had done... well, Jay and Adam had tried to help their lover, but Jeff got agitated after a couple of silly string cans were found and shenanigans had ensued, thus prompting the younger Hardy to send them both to their room. Jeff ended up yelling more when he found out what Jay and Adam were up to in that room without him. Jay smirked, thinking about it.

Now the living room had a tree and garland and bulbs, lights and all those other holiday cheer-inducing things. And under the brightly lit, sparkling tree were wrapped presents. Mostly Jeff's for Adam, Jay and Matt and such. Or Adam's for Jay, Jeff, Matt and such. Jay had a couple under there, but he wasn't done with his shopping yet.

Sighing in boredom, Jay scooted down to the floor and picked up a present marked to him from Jeff before gently mashing on it. It was boxed shaped and wrapped in green paper that had white snowflakes on it. The name tag was a snowman to match with the words affectionately scribbled out 'To: _Jay_ / From: _Jeff_'. Jay smirked, turning the package over in his hands, examining it before lightly shaking it a bit and listening to see if it rattled. It did rattle and Jay pondered what it could be before shaking it a little harder. Jay was squeezing it again when a voice startled him.

"Jason Reso! Stop fingering the presents this instant!" Jeff stood behind him, arms folded and tapping his foot. Irritated scowl on his full lips.

Jay swallowed and tossed the present back down in its respective place before rubbing his hands together. "Awe, but, Jeffy, what's the fun in Christmas if ya can't finger them?"

"I said no fingering. Christmas is just a few days away, you can wait." Jeff scolded.

Jay folded his arms and huffed. "You say the same thing about fingering Addy. I never get to finger Adam anymore either. Mean ole Jeffy, tell me what I can and can't do with my fingers."

Jeff scratched his head as the short-haired blonde sat on the floor muttering. Jeff rolled his eyes and went on back towards the kitchen. "Speaking of Addy; go get him, dinner's almost ready."

"Can I finger him if I can't finger the presents?" Jay smirked as he got up off the floor.

"We'll see." Jeff replied and running water could be heard as an indication that he was washing his hands.

Jay gave a little huff. "Fine. Is Matt and Chrissy joining us tonight?"

"Nope." Jeff popped his head back in, drying off his hands on a dish towel. "Matt said they wanted to stay in tonight. Just them. Be all romantic and some shit." Jeff shrugged.

"Good. More food for us." Jay snickered.

Jeff snorted loudly. "I'd not let either of them catch you saying that if I was you."

"Eh, they can eat me." Jay quipped as Jeff disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Careful, they just might. Nom nom nom.." Jeff went on from the kitchen.

"Just cuz I'm delicious." Jay added.

Jeff scoffed loudly and gave a unimpressed. "Ha."

"Oh, hahaha." Jay waved Jeff off and bounded off to find Adam.

-xx-

Adam's tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated, folding the wrapping paper just right before securing it with a piece of tape. Carefully he tore off another piece of tape. It was like defusing a bomb. It had to be done just right or..

"ADDDDDYYYY! Where are you?" Jay sang from outside the room.

Adam sighed, letting out that breath he was holding. "In here!" He shouted, taking his eyes off his second piece of tape for one second and letting it get tangled around his fingers as he tried to place it. Adam raised his hand up and tried to wiggle his fingers, growling before shaking his hand in a sorry attempt to get the tape off. His other hand was no help because it was kind of busy holding the paper in place. "Ooh, stupid tape. Why you hate me?"

Jay walked in the room and saw Adam fighting the tape. He chuckled, not bothering to hide any amusement. "Adam, the tape doesn't hate you. It's not alive to hate you."

"But what if objects were alive like say in Toy Story?" Adam asked as Jay helped free his bound fingers.

"Then I'd feel terribly sorry for dildos." Jay muttered, pulling off a piece of tape and helping Adam wrap his gift.

Adam puckered out his bottom lip. "Even the ones you and Jeff use on me?"

"Haha, especially those." Jay teased, sticking his tongue out.

Adam rolled his eyes and smacked Jay on the arm.

"Ow. I'm telling. You're in trouble." Jay threatened.

"I'll tell that you peeked at two of your gifts." Adam retorted, turning the gift over to secure the other end.

"You wouldn't dare. You peeked at three anyways!"

"Not the point." Adam pouted harder.

Jay sighed. "Oh, alright. Any dildo is lucky to be used inside of you. It makes them feel happy and loved. There? Happy?" Jay smiled as Adam pecked him on the cheek.

"I peeked at four anyways. Ha!" Adam admitted, folding another side of the paper and motioning for Jay to give him more tape.

"You bitch." Jay grumbled as Adam laughed.

Adam signed his name on the 'to' line on the gift tag. On 'from' it was addressed to Chris. He held it up when his present was done.

"What'd you get him?" Jay asked, poking at the present.

Adam smacked his hand away. "Psh, like I'd tell you."

"I'm trustworthy!" Jay defended.

Adam shook his head. "Nope. Wrong."

"I am! Ask anybody!"

"I don't have to ask anybody. I know you first hand, Jay-Jay." Adam smiled before turning to leave the room.

Jay opened his mouth to dispute it, but yeah, maybe Adam had him there. Instead he just followed after the taller blonde.

"Y'know, I'd be kinda worried if inanimate objects could really come to life." Adam pondered as they made their way down the hallway. "I'd be afraid they'd try to kill Jeff in his sleep."

"Why's that?" Jay asked, wetting his lips. The smell of food entering his nose and making him hungry.

Suddenly they both heard Jeff swear from the kitchen. "Damn stove! You burnt my crescent rolls!"

"Need I explain?" Adam smirked.

Then they heard a loud clanging sound and Jeff curse again. "And hurt my foot! Oh, you're good.."

Adam shrugged. "Then again.. maybe they _are_ alive.." He shook his head as Jay laughed.

* * *

**The Toy Story thing came from something Alexx Raven (Jadamgasm) said on Twitter about what if things came to life like in Toy Story only everything. She said it would be awkward for somethings. To which Rhiannamator said 'those poor dildos'. Haha! I've always thought about that tho. Like if inanimate objects came to life in my house, I fear certain things I own would try to kill me in my sleep. O.o My PS2 /might/ protect me. I've treated it very good. (shifty eyes) & it's strange that it seemed like for once Jeff sounded like the 'daddy' in this one. Ah, he was just a bit flustered w/ the holidays & Jay & Adam's nonsense wasn't helping. :P And sorry about delays, I've been a bit sick. **


	6. New Sex Toy? Pt 2

**Debwood-1999, chp 4, yeah, shockingly I'm kinda a sucker for happy endings myself. Tragedies can be heart-wrenching, but I prefer happily ever after, lol. Chp 5, it was actually supposed to be that it hurt his hand, I left out a word.. Oh-well, it was the same difference, lol. Thanks bunches! Esha Napoleon, redsandman99, takers dark lover, Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank you guys, XD. Seraphalexiel, chp 1, haha, I don't blame Jay at all. Chp 2, sometimes cheesy can work.. Chp 3, I actually thought about that, as explained below. You inspired me. ;D Chp 4, thank you. Chp 5, I dunno who in their right mind would, lulz. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter six/ 'New Sex Toy? Part Two'  
Rated M-ish/ L, (some dirty talk, talks of sex toys, adult situations, slight teasing)  
Pairing; Jeff/Adam. Mentions of Matt/Mor.  
Set-up; A second part to the 'New Sex Toy?' chapter. Inspired by Seraphalexial's review that it might hurt Addy. Adam's worried about the new sex toy & Jeff explains himself.**

Jeff sat on the couch flipping through channels. There seemed to be an overabundance of Christmastime holiday specials, but none that really caught his interest. Finally he stopped when he saw a commercial for the Grinch that was coming on next. The living room's lighting was dimmed down low so the multi-colored lights on the tree could shine brightly and set the mood in the room, which was cozy and comfortable given the fact that it was freezing and snowing outside. Least the sleet and ice had eased up. Inside it was warm though, and earlier Jeff and his lover had shared hot cocoa while playing a friendly game of blackjack with some old cards Jeff had found in a drawer.

Now Jeff sat relaxing, his attention slowly being pulled away from the TV by the big ole, curious hazel eyes that he felt were watching him. Jeff blinked before glancing over out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, Adam was watching him. The blonde's pretty eyes, gleaming in the light of the Christmas decorations, were wide and curious. Adam was pondering something and Jeff knew it was about him. Jeff shifted in his seat and let out a tired sigh, patting Adam on the leg as the blonde's feet rested in his lap. Adam himself was leaned back against the arm rest on the opposite end of the couch.

When Jeff stirred, Adam did as well, squinting since his eyes had been focusing so hard and slowly turning them toward the coffee table. He stared at the big, round, candy cane designed sex toy as it just sat there, menacingly taunting him. It just freaking sat there, mocking him. They hadn't used it yet and Adam was afraid to ask Jeff about it at all.

Jeff smirked as he saw Adam scowling at his not-so-little toy. It was rather amusing to have been witness to Adam pouting at it like it was a new lover brought into their relationship. He had disdain for the toy.

"I'll be really gentle and easy, y'know." Jeff cleared his throat and stretched some.

Adam tilted his head and looked back at Jeff, his face twitching.

"I'll use lots of lube and take my time. It'll fit." Jeff nodded assuredly.

"It'll hurt." Adam said smally, seeming surprised at himself for allowing those words to be uttered.

Jeff gave an amused chuckle. "Only for a little bit."

Adam shook his head, twisting his fingers in the end of his shirt. He wasn't so sure. The thing was bigger than Jeff's cock or any other sex toy Jeff had used on him. And they had never done double anal before since Jeff was so jealous and refused to share, thankfully; Adam didn't think he could handle two anyway.

"Oh, come on." Jeff teased, leaning towards Adam a bit. "Bet you'd be so hott on your knees, all spread out and taking that up your tight little ass." He licked his lips, choking back a little giggle as Adam's face flushed.

Adam felt a twinge go through him. He could feel himself twitch in his pants.. then he looked back at the toy and paled. It looked bigger than it did before.

Adam turned back to Jeff and swallowed. "No. I can't, Jeff." He said honestly, looking down and not bothering to push the strands of hair back that fell down in front of his eyes.

Jeff sighed and relaxed back into his seat. "Fine." He murmured, reaching over to the end table beside the couch and pulling something out of its drawer. He sat a smaller, but still pretty good sized, also candy cane designed vibrator on the table next to its massive twin. "That one work better, you big baby?" Jeff asked.

Adam sighed relief and nodded. He could deal with that one. But he didn't quite know why Jeff had gotten two sizes or why Jeff liked to keep random sex toys in his drawers. Against all warnings going off in his head not too, Adam asked anyway. All he said was, "Why?"

Jeff shrugged. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask." Jeff laughed as Adam reached forward and smacked him on the shoulder before folding his arms. "Oh, c'mon. I was just playing. I wasn't gonna make you use it. I would never intentionally hurt you. Besides, that thing would stretch you too much and I like you good and tight." He smirked, shifting around so he could pull his now pouting blonde into his arms.

Adam risked a small smile in his pouting, his back resting against Jeff's chest as the younger Hardy held him. Jeff kissed him on the side of the head.

"Besides, I can always leave that one sitting out on the table for when Matt comes over. It's always entertaining to watch him get all twitchy and unnerved." Jeff added about the huge vibrator.

Adam laughed that time. "S'that why you keep dildos and vibrators and stuff in random drawers around the house?"

Jeff puckered his lips before nodding. "Matt acts like such a prude. Like _he_ doesn't have dildos and vibrators in special drawers in _his_ house."

Adam's eyebrows raised. He looked back at his lover with inquiry. "And you know this how?"

Jeff shrugged, biting on his lower lip in habit. "I've found them looking for other stuffs before. Best prank I ever pulled was to put Icy Hot on one of the dildos and put it back. Matt told me the next day how JoMo complained that he was on fire. He asked me if I had anything to do with it."

"And?" Adam persisted.

"And?" Jeff repeated. "I lost control over my laughter and he knew it was me. He got mad. Damn Matt, can't take a joke." He muttered.

"You Hardys sure are strange." Adam tisked before turning back around and snuggling back against Jeff's chest, his eyes turning back to the TV as 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' started.

Jeff reached down and took hold of Adam's hand, squeezing it as he sat the remote down. "But you love me." He said softly, kissing Adam on the head and playing with the blonde's fingers.

Adam's lips curled up in a little smile. Yeah, he could never deny that. He definitely did.

* * *

**And my continuation just to have them just be a bit normal. Eh, I'll take whatever pops into my head right now. & this was just one of those things. & Jeff muse is giving me no inspiration for no one else. He's being rather greedy. I don't think on the first chp I put the usual 'don't own anything' "disclaimer". Oh-well, you guys already are aware I don't own any rights & shit. Also, on my profile, I'm not holding my breath or demanding anyone write me Jedam... I can dream someone will, if not for me, but just for the sake of writing them. XD.**


	7. Not So Silent Drive

**Debwood-1999, haha, poor Matt & Mor. :P Thanks! redsandman99, & also probably terribly uncomfortable, lol. Animal Luvr 4 Life, that did seem pretty random... BellaHickenbottom, (snaps fingers) awe shucks. Thanks anyway. ;D BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, okay. :) Esha Napoleon, thank you! xD**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter seven/ 'Not So Silent Drive'  
Rated; M-ish/ L, (agitated and grumpy Addy, innuendo, perversion, some creepy horror-movie-styled talking, song parodies, talks of drinking and groping, talks of stalking and rape- not too harsh or anything)  
Pairing; Jay & Adam friendship mainly. Mentions of Jeff/Adam and slight Jay/Chris, Matt/Jay.  
Set-up; An irritated Adam's driving to a holiday party w/ Jay singing his own twisted Christmas carols in the passenger seat. Adam's worried about Jeff stalking him. **

Adam gripped tightly to the steering wheel as he peered over it, gritting his teeth. The window was foggy and the road was a bit icy and here he was driving to some Christmas party he didn't really want to go to. And that wasn't the worst of it. Oh-no. The worst of it, and reason why he was being dragged to a party he wished not to attend was sitting beside him belting out his own versions of Christmas songs for his own amusement and Adam's never-ending torture. Adam kept telling himself that if he didn't love Jay Reso- his bestest friend in the whole world, Jay Reso- then he'd pull over and set him out in the blistering cold!

"Dashing through the Rhodes, with Cody and Goldie! Over the Ted we go, laughing at DiBiase, hahaha! Bells on Ziggler's collar rings, as he's chased by Vickie!"

"Ugh! Enough! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Adam finally snapped.

Jay had initially flinched as Adam shouted, but just gazed over at his long-time friend like Adam was crazy. Although he did look a bit that way. Adam's eyes were wide and he was breathing hard. The blonde blinked and looked over at Jay, his hair sticking out from his coat and under his skull cap, frazzled.

"What?"

Jay shrugged. "What? Am I annoying you, or something? Chill-out, dude. I'm just trying to do something to take my mind off this weather.. and the fact that you could skid at any moment and send up plundering off a cliff all Thelma and Louise style." Jay rubbed his hands together, reaching over to fiddle with the crappy-ass heater of Adam's rental car.

"For one, we're not on any cliffs. Two, you're going to cause me to plow into a tree deliberately if you don't shut up."

"Lighten up, Addy." Jay sighed. "You're just a little on _edge_ because I'm making you go."

"Just cause you wanna hook up with Matt or Chris." Adam smirked crookedly.

Jay shrugged again and snuggled back down into the seat. "Whichever's really fine with me. Now keep your big ole bug eyes on the road. I don't wanna die before I get to have the chance of getting some mistletoe action."

Adam sighed and went back to focusing on the road. Jay turned his attention to the radio, turning the buttons and getting static and more static before finally Christmas songs. And not some soft rock shit either. This was like opera shit. Some chick belting out 'Do You Hear What I Hear' in an ear splitting manner.

"Oh, god no. That's worse than you. Turn that off." Adam snapped, grumbling under his breath.

Jay clicked back off the radio. "It's not my fault you got a crappy car."

"Never rent from those fuckers again." Adam groused more.

"It's also not my fault you're in a pissy mood, Mr. Adam Joesph Copeland." Jay scowled, folding his arms and looking out the window.

Adam sighed as quiet resumed in the car before fussing at the front window as he had to wipe it off.

The quiet did not last long and Jay was at it again.

"Slay bells ring, are you killing? In a lane, blood is glistening. A deathbed sigh, amongst the terror tonight. Dying in a winter horrorland. In the meadow we found a shelter. And pretend we're nice and safe. We'll pray for help inside our shelter, till the killer snowman comes and chops us down."

Adam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Jay, please.. please, stop with the caroling..."

Jay did not.

"Silent night. Bloody night. None is calm. All is fright..."

"Dude!" Adam shouted. "Blasphemous and creepy! Imma set you out in a minute!"

Jay laughed. "No, you wouldn't. You love me too much."

"I'm second guessing that as we speak." Adam said darkly.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Edge. You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as Cactus (Jack), you're as charming as Tyler Reks. Mr. Eeeedddge. You're a CM Punk with greasy black hair!"

Adam twitched. "No I'm not!" He squeaked, touching to his hair self-consciously with one hand. "My hair's perfect! You take that back right this instant!"

Jay smirked and continued. "You're a monster, Mr. Edge. Your heart's an empty hole. Your brain is full of ladders, you have thumbtacks in your soul, Mr. Eeeedddge. I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot rope!"

Adam snorted. "Oh, you lying bastard! I know you'd be just dying to touch me. Dirty lying bitch."

Jay laughed and shook his head. "C'mon, I'm only trying to get you to loosen up. It'll be fun."

"No, it won't. It'll be uncomfortable and socially awkward." Adam pointed out, adjusting the shitty heater again.

Jay grimaced. "Why're you being so bitchy toward it? Give it a chance. We'll drink and get drunk and dance and laugh at friends who are also drunk.. then we won't remember any of it in the morning. Yay. Fun."

"Yeah. Our friends and some of our coworkers will get drunk and grabby with me. You dunno how it is, Jay. Fighting off drunk, horny coworkers." Adam pouted, making it sound like he was the locker room slut.

Jay's eyes narrowed. "But you're used to it. I hear you like it. Don't lie."

"What?" Adam squeaked, nearly losing balance and swerving. "Who do you hear that from, Jay? I'm not! They're lying!"

Jay burst out laughing and Adam's eyes narrowed that time.

"You suck so hard."

"I'm not the one who sucks, Addy.." Jay's giggles ceased when he saw the flushed glare on Adam's face. "Oh, come on. I was just joking with you. You know I would murder anybody for trying to touch you. Lighten up."

Adam grumbled a sigh and it got quiet again. "I still don't see why we can't just go back to our nice warm hotel room."

"Are you still worried about the drunken, horny, gropey coworkers?" Jay asked, shifting in his seat.

"He just won't leave me alone. I've told him. When he ends up raping me, it'll be your fault." Adam nodded sideways toward Jay.

Jay blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, you mean Jeff? Haha. Oh, gawd. He's still after your ass, I forgot."

"He's not getting my ass. He can keep dreaming and keep his damn hands to himself." Adam shuddered.

Jay made a humming sound and came up with another song, clearing his throat before beginning.

"He sees you when you're stripping. He knows when you're a bad little cunt. He knows when you spread your legs, and when you take it up the butt. Oh, you better not moan. Better not suck. You better not cum, I'm telling you, Slut. Jeffy-Claus is stalking you now."

Adam growled. "William Jason Reso! This is NOT funny, dammut!"

"Oh, Adam, shit. How bad could it be? So he's a little crazy and likes to stalk you?" Jay remarked. "I didn't let him develop those pictures I caught him taking of you in the shower, by the way. See? Imma good friend."

Adam twitched. "He.. shower..? You..?" Adam shook his head. "Please tell me you're joking again."

Jay shook his head and looked down. "I wish I was. He's got it so bad for you. It's kinda romantic if you think about it." He said with a small smile.

"Kinda creepy, if you ask me." Adam muttered.

"Kinda amusing sometimes too though. He had to be pulled off Punk that day he caught him flirting with you. It was funny." Jay chuckled.

"Like I said, creepy. And unstable." Adam added, wiping off the window again. "And you and Matt is neither one a bit of help in keeping him away from me."

"We've tried." Jay said sheepishly.

"No you haven't. You both cater to his sick little obsession with me."

"I took those pictures and burned them! That's not catering!" Jay pointed out.

"Whatever. Like I said, Imma end up raped and it'll be _your_ fault."

"Well... maybe you could.. y'know.. use it..?"

"WHAT?" Adam shrieked. "I could not.. you take that shit back right now! I'm not going to be Jeff Hardy's personal slut!"

Jay stared at him. He always thought Adam secretly might want to be and didn't want to come out and admit it and that's why he protested it so damn much. "Why not? You're always so wound up, maybe he could wear you out. You could stand to relieve some tension. Edge."

"I hate you." Adam grumbled. Jay laughed.

It got silent again...

Until...

"I don't see why he's so fascinated with me anyway? What does he want from me? Why'm I his object of stalking?" Adam pondered aloud.

Jay quirked an eyebrow at him. Seriously? "Your cute little ass? I dunno."

"I'm serious, Jay! Why of all people does he waste time stalking and bothering me?"

"He likes you. You're not that much of an insufferable bastard, y'know. You'd be a awesome catch for someone." Jay replied, his cold and numb fingers fiddling with his jacket zipper in boredom.

"For Jeff Hardy? Mister Enigmatic Rainbow Warrior?"

Jay shrugged. "Why not? Jeff's a good-looking guy. The locker room would love to get with him too, but he's _strangely_ smitten with you." His voice slightly laced with sarcasm.

"Dammut, Jason, be serious." Adam scolded.

"I am serious. You both could have your pick of anyone and yet no one else is good enough because you both.. I dunno.. should maybe just quit the bullshit and get together." Jay sighed, wishing they would hurry up and get there. They couldn't risk going any faster than a crawl.

"Date?"

Jay groaned. "Date. Fuck. Go bowling. I don't care. It could be good for you, man."

"Some friend you are, Jay Reso. You want me to go out with a stalker." Adam pouted.

Jay rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Addy, we've both known Jeff for years. He's not like some diseased, creepy stalker dude who would shoot you up with filthy needles and tie you to a bloody bed before having his way with you and then chopping off your head.."

"Oh, god, Jay. Where do you come up with this shit? And no, don't answer that. I'll be sorry I asked."

"All I'm saying is, you're talking about Jeff like he's this closet psychopath." Jay pointed out.

"He could be." Adam began nibbling on his bottom lip.

Jay huffed. "You're right, Adam. He could be burying bodies under his house. It's always the quiet ones and shit." Intended sarcasm this time.

More silence ensued.

"Bet he'd be good in bed though." Jay hinted.

Adam sighed. "Jay..." He warned.

Jay giggled and started fooling with the radio again.

* * *

**Just cuz my Christian muse has been singing his own twisted versions of Christmas carols. The first one came from my brother. Tho, I changed where he had Dusty to Goldie and added Ziggler & Vickie. The rest were altered somewhat by me and my Christian muse. We used 'Jingle Bells', 'Winter Wonderland', 'Silent Night', 'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch', and 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'. I own no rights to any of those songs, 'Do You Hear What I hear', or Thelma and Louise- all of which comes from vague knowledge of pop culture. The things about Jeff burying bodies under his house and it always being the quiet ones came from a review I once got from Dark Fae Angel (hey, that was sorta one of the things that lead up to my Psycho Jeff obsession) The "object of stalking" line came from JoMoFan-spot's fic 'Gentleman'. Btw, read that! I highly recommend it, XD. **


	8. And The Superstars Get

******Animal Luvr 4 Life, (tisks) Poor Adam.. he always suffers, lol. Debwood-1999, haha, I honestly forgot about James' Christmas carols, those were the best. Meh, I like a good Christmas song parody. redsandman99, glad James approves, lol. Haha, maybe they should, they could drive Adam nuts :P Esha Napoleon, thanks, XD. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter eight/ 'And the Superstars Get...'  
Rated; T/ L, (wrestling violence, M/M kissage, some biased-ness)  
Pairings; Matt/Christian/Edge/Jeff, Ted/Cody, Centon, A-Ri/Cole.  
Characters; E&C, Hardys, CM Punk, John Cena, Michael Cole, Alex Riley, Ted, Cody, Morrison, The Miz, Alberto Del Rio, LayCool, Gail Kim, Ziggler, Vickie, Ryder, DX, Jericho, Sheamus, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, Santino, Kozlov, Masters, Kofi, Kane, Evan, Goldust.  
Set-up; The superstars get "gifts" so to speak. For random ha-ha's!**

The Superstars of World Wrestling Entertainment were all gathered around to receive their gifts. The Hardyz got ladders. Edge and Christian got chairs...

And immediately gave Alberto Del Rio a Con-Chair-To before he was Swantoned by Jeff off the ladder.

**"**Dammit!" Punk screamed. "Jeff's not supposed to be here!"

He was immediately told to shut up.

...

John Morrison got a new fur coat, a razor and new shades.

Morrison held up the razor perplexed. "What's this for?"

He was told to shave.

...

CM Punk got a new Diet Pepsi, immediately clutching to and squealing out a "You DO love me!"

...Until John Cena immediately knocked it over...

"Whoops. Sorry there, Punk." Cena apologized, but Punk growled.

Cena got Punk's foot up his ass.

"Finally!" Punk shouted with glee.

"Now wait a minute.." Cena said, backing up slowly.

Punk chanted "Must kill, must kill.." Before lunging at WWE's golden boy._  
_

"Whoa! See ya!" Cena proclaimed as he scrammed.

"You get back here!" Punk proclaimed as he gave chase. "You'll pay for my Diet Soda!"

...

Triple H gets his clearance to return. Please?

Hunter sighed. "Well.. Vinnie Mac is in a coma. My buddy retired. Who would I torture?"

He should know that he would indeed find someone.

"Well.. I'm sure I will.." The Game nodded.

HBK patted his buddy on the back. "That's the spirit." And took a drink of eggnog.

Hunter blinked in confusion. "Shawn, why aren't you in your super secret hideout? Vince's secret agenty guys or whatever could be lurking and try to drag you out of retirement!"

Shawn scoffed. "C'mon, Hunt. Those guys don't actually exist. Get real."

The imaginary camera then cut to two men in black suits and shades. One touched his hand to his ear piece and talked into it.

"We have him in our sights. Moving in." Agent One informed.

As they began to "move in", the imaginary camera cut back to DX.

Shawn stammered. "We, uh.. I.. Gotta go!" And ran off.

Hunter looked after Shawn then at the two agents as they ran past.

"You will not escape this time." Agent One exclaimed.

"Resistance is futile!" Agent Two added.

Hunter scratched his head. "Oh...kay.."

...

Cena ran through. "Tell him to leave me alone!"

While Punk still gave chase. "Must avenge my diet soda! Come back here, you fiend!"

"Help!" Cena shouted. Sheamus stuck out his foot, which Cena tripped over. "Aargh! Umph!"

Punk pounced. "Gotcha!" Then proceeded to grapple with and pummel Cena.

Cena blocked the blows the best he could. "Get this crazy idiot offa me!"

Sheamus just whistled innocently while Heath giggled.

...

Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder..

Ryder waved to Edge. "Hey, bro!"

Edge twitched. "Keep him away from me!"

"Why don't you return my calls?" Ryder wondered.

Christian then jerked Edge back behind him. "Mine! Get your own!"

Ryder blinked in confusion.

Anyway... Ziggler and Ryder get put in a tag team and a mesh up of their respective music is made to create the most annoying and easy-to-get-stuck-in-your-head entrance theme song ever.

"Just one question.. is..?" Ziggler began, but he knew Vickie was his valet. So he snapped his fingers and muttered. "Dammit.."

"EXCUSE ME?" Vickie huffed, insulted.

"Uh.. nothing.. nothing.." Ziggler fidgeted.

"What I thought." Vickie scoffed. Vickie gets a free gift certificate to Jenny Craig. It's from King. "You bitch!" Vickie gasped.

"Mwuhahaha! Eat me." King laughed.

"Careful, she might..." Ryder huffed.

Vickie growled and slapped Ryder in the back of the head.

"Ow! Edge, your ex wife just hit me!" Ryder whined.

"Leave me alone!" Edge twitched.

...

Mor was shaved. "I'm shaved. Happy? Now what?"

John Morrison gets a title shot against Miz.

"Hey? No fair! Why should I have to put MY title up against HIM? That's more of a gift for what /you/ want!" Miz complained.

It is pointed out that E&C is back together and that's fine. E&C cuddled and kissed in the corner while Jeff asked, "Can I get in on this?"

E&C both reach out and welcome the younger Hardy in. Matt sighed. "Now I'm all alone again."

Christian jerks Matt in their little circle. "Get in here, big baby."

Alex Riley gets an engagement ring for Michael Cole.

Miz blinked in confusion. "What?"

Cole stood there while Riley pulled the ring out of his pocket, getting down on one knee in front of Cole. "Will you marry me?"

Cole sniffled, all teary-eyed and gushing. "Of course I will."

Riley placed the ring on Cole's finger, rose up, kissed him and they skipped off together happily.

"What the shit was that?" Miz wondered. "I mean, really? REALLY? Ugh!" And hung his head.

"Really, Miz." Mor said, wrapping an arm around Miz's shoulders and leading him away. "Now about that title shot..."

Miz starts to cry when he is informed the title shot will be in pudding. The Angry Miz Girl glared.

And Miz stopped crying. "Oh, what? She's popping up in fics now?" He twitched.

How that happened, no one would ever know.

...

Santino gets tweezers. "Hey? What's-a-these for?"

"Kozlov thinks he knows." And Kozlov grabbed the tweezers. "Unibrow have got to go."

Santino could be heard screaming girlishly as Vladimir plucked his unibrow.

...

Ted got Cody a new mirror jacket. And Cody got Ted restraining orders for both Maryse and Goldust.

"That is not fair." Goldust huffed, snapping his fingers and walking out dramatically.

They exchanged gifts then hugged and went to cuddle in a corner of their own.

Goldust facepalmed, but gets the Slammy confiscated from Cole. "Ooh, and it's gold!" He nuzzled the small statue lovingly.

...

Michelle McCool and Layla both got matching trashcans to go over their heads.

"Hey!" They proclaimed, their anger muffled.

And Gail Kim got a shot at the Women's title. "Hellz yes! In your face, bitches!" She grabbed a kendo stick and started to hit LayCool's trashcans.

...

Those playful Hardys ran up to Sheamus and covered him with massive amounts of fake tanner.

They quickly scrammed as the fumes started to clear as Sheamus waved a hand in front of his face, coughing at the fumes. "Damn Hardys!"

...

Kane... was sitting in a corner, slumped over and pouting. "I'm not pouting!" And he pouted harder.

...He gets a hug..

Evan rushed up and hugged a confused Kane before scampering away while Kane sighed.

...And some gasoline and matches to set something on fire.

Kane perked up and grinned evilly. "Oh, Eddddggggge...?"

He was told no.

"What?" Kane shrugged.

He was still told no.

"But..? But..?"

And told no again.

"Ugh.. oh, that's no fun." Kane tossed down matches childishly and pouted furiously, muttering. "Biased..

...

Randy Orton gets..

Punk was still pummeling Cena. "This is for my Diet Soda!"

Randy then jerked Punk off Cena and shoved him against the wall. "Stay."

"What if I don't want to?" Punk glared.

"Then I punt you."

"Fine." Punk sighed and folded his arms.

Randy gathered Cena up in his arms and cuddled him. "There there, did mean ole Punky-boy hurt you?" And Cena sniffled and nodded. "Then we'll go back to my room and I'll make it all better." And Randy carried Cena off.

Umm.. Randy gets John Cena, I guess...

...

"Hey, Assclown, what do I get?" Jericho pondered.

Oh... Jericho gets all the awards I stole.. err, confiscated from some no talent hack.

Jericho gazed at award adoringly and huggled them. "You even had Fozzy inscribed on them! You care! You really really care!"

But he knew that.

...

"Well, then, Sunshine.." Wade asked.

Many wondered why he was channeling Regal?

"What does Nexus get?"

Oh, yeah... Nexus gets... (static)

...

...

"Hello..? Ah, forget it." And Wade walked away.

* * *

**This was wrote after before the TLC PPV. Mostly it was whatever bullshit popped up in my head. I did get a few things I wanted tho. (A few things I wanted were not mentioned, like Edge in a thong and such.. hehe..) Mor is the number one contender for Miz's title (Edge is champion again! & along w/ Jeff being TNA champion! XD!) & looky, Punk /is/ going after Cena! Haha! The line about HBK needing to hide b/c of Vince's secret agents coming for him came from something Seraphalexiel said on Twitter during the Slammy's about Shawn's secret location. She said it made her think of Vince sending out Bounty Hunters to drag Shawn out of retirement. I found it amusing. I dunno what I'd get Jericho. I want his ass back, but I adore Fozzy. As for Hardys and E&C, why not channel the days of old? Sorry, Alberto.. & the shot at Vickie's weight. Ugh.. I'm sorry. I'll admit she's looking great tho. Her on-screen persona still irritates me, but still.. Anything else, eh, this was just for random stupidity anyhow. Not personal. Note from 2013- I revised this chp in fear of something happening to the whole story. I posted it on my L J. It can be found there, look for the tag Christmas Shots. I still tried to keep it funny.  
**


	9. Mizerable ChrizMiz

**Debwood-1999, E&C & the Hardyz back together would make a lovely gift, lol. Jericho is uber talented. I have so much love for him & Fozzy. They're incredible. & I've been meaning to get to your one shot & the new one you posted. :) Esha Napoleon, redsandman99, thank you both, XD. JoMoFan-spot, chp 8, the gifts could'a been worse. O.o & sadly for Punk, Jeff always has to pop up in my work one way or another. (sighs) Yes, I actually find myself missing Triple H. The segments w/ Ryder & Edge on Raw made me giggle. I had to poke fun at them. I wouldn't slash them, but still.. Hm.. I never thought about ex-husbands for Edge.. The wives no longer exist. & someone should tell Ryder, Edge & Vickie was just kayfabe. ;) Alex/Cole was disturbing, but it was supposed to be, lol. Chp 7, Addy came off more grumpy that he usually does. Haha, comparing Adam's gorgeous hair to Punk's (& mostly anyone else's) is a sin. Bad Jay. :P I wouldn't blame Jeff for stalking Adam in the showers, actually, hehe.. & aweh, you definitely deserve it. Thanks, Love. XD. Rhiannamator, chp 3, you are behind. Naughty. :P Yes, I know you too well. & actually if I wanted to have Chris waiting on anyone (who wasn't Jay) it'd be Miz & Mor. ;) Oh, gawd! Lovely visions! XD! All Jeff muse needs, more ideas, lulz! **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter nine/ 'Mizerable ChrizMiz'  
Rated; T/ L, (kissing, depression, some angst, usual adult situations)  
Pairing; Eventual Punk/Mor, Miz/Jeri, Jeff/Adam, Alberto/Rey, Kane/Evan, Sheamus/Heath, mentioned as exes Miz/Mor.  
Set-up; It's been a year since Mike dumped Morrison at Christmas time, the holidays are depressing for him now. At the Christmas party, Phil tries to get Morrison to let it go.**

John Morrison stood against the wall. The party- which was just more-or-less a gathering of friends and coworkers and shit- going on around him like his misery failed to exist. It was the annual, not-so-annual, Christmas get together. He hadn't even wanted to come, but Phil made him. Stupid Brooks, he didn't know how he could allow himself to be swayed so damn easily.

But he couldn't solely blame this on his friend. Morrison was lonely and miserable. And he was lonely and miserable whether he was home by himself or here surrounded by people he had at random times pretended to hate and sometimes pretended to like.

Morrison grimaced as he observed the flickering faux votive candles that sat on a shelf, and the blinking multi-colored red, green, blue and white lights that were strewn up just about everywhere along with the green garland, adorned with little red bows. It wasn't the decorations fault, he knew. He had used to love Christmas... once upon a time. That was before Mike had shattered his heart. It was a year ago. Right before Christmas. The two had been going out for nearly four years. They were so close and Mor trusted his heart to him. He had so foolishly allowed himself to believe Mike was the one. Morrison was too in love with Mike to see that Mike didn't share his same beliefs about them.

Christmas used to be a time when he and Mike would celebrate together and cuddle by the fire or under a mountain of blankets and play footsie on the couch. They decorated the tree together and baked cookies and all that good and warm, fluffy, nonsensical bullshit.

Foolish. Morrison had let his blind affections for Mike turn him into a lovesick teenage girl and when Mike had so coldly ended their relationship without warning, John fell apart for awhile. He fell into a bit of a personal depression, kept to himself, was quiet around others including his friends. Phil, the self-righteous little bitch he was, had kept Morrison sane through his getting over it. He'd come over with ice cream and junk food and told Mor he could always parkour it off later. Phil had been what he needed the most, a friend. And though they had flirted around the idea that they could be more, they had somewhere decided mutually that it'd never work.

Morrison had thought he had been doing so good. He was over Mike completely. He had been sure of it. Completely. Even when he saw Mike hook up with Chris Jericho, he was still sure. It stung a bit seeing them all touchy and laughing and seeing them kiss and Mor had to choke down that jealous feeling he'd get in his throat when he'd see them kiss and shit.. but he was okay in the long run. It didn't mean Johnny was ready to jump into another relationship or anything. But he was okay.

But Christmas has a certain feel to it. And when you're a lonely bitch this time of year, it feels like an empty pit. And Mor, looking at the pretty flashing lights and hearing the mellow holiday songs playing, felt that emptiness full blunt. And all the memories of him and Mike at Christmas and all they had previously shared up until Mike cut him loose came back to him. All that pain came back. The type of pain only this season could deliver.

Morrison sighed, glancing over to Phil as he handed him some eggnog.

"C'mon. It's Christmas. Loosen up."

"Sez Princess Straightedge." Mor snorted.

"Eat me. The eggnog doesn't have anything in it anyway. Punch probably does."

"Then why didn't you bring me punch?"

Phil snorted and cracked open his Diet Pepsi. "S'all I need, you drunk and wiggling your ass to 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'."

"Could be fun." Mor smirked, tilting the cup up to his lips and taking a small sip.

"Or get you raped?" Phil nodded.

Johnny shrugged. "Eh, I might welcome it."

Phil scoffed. "You lie. If you welcomed it you'd get over this phobia you have against dating again."

"I don't have phobias." Morrison denied. "I'm just picky. I chose to be."

Phil shook his head. "Johnny, not every guy is going to treat you like Mike did. C'mon, how good is that guy off without you? He's with Chris, poor fucker."

Mor shook his head and looked around. His friends/coworkers/peers were mingling, laughing, drinking, having a good time. Glenn and Evan were talking, the larger man whispering something in the smaller's ear to cause Evan to blush. Alberto and Rey were arguing over something before Rey stomped his foot, turned and stormed out. A bewildered Alberto with his arms stretched out, immediately apologizing and following after. Sheamus and Heath were drunkenly- awkwardly, but still smiling and laughing- dancing. Heath huddled closer and laid his head on Sheamus' shoulder. Ah, Gingers in Love...

Mor sighed, gazing over at Adam, who sat on Jeff Hardy's lap with their tongues tangled around one another's...

No. Didn't want to see that. Couple's were always in such full force at these things. Jay was missing because he was injured, Matt just because he didn't want to come with Jeff, and Jeff was only there because of Adam and be damned what anyone else assumed.

"Oh, what's _that_ doing here?" Punk asked, nodding towards Jeff. "Didn't I retire him?"

"No." Mor replied blatantly.

Phil blinked and jerked back. "But the storyboard said.."

"I don't care. Besides, you know he's only here because of his _precious_ Addy." Johnny sighed, rolling his eyes.

Phil nodded and straightened up. "Ah, yes. The little blonde bitch." He said before taking another sip of his soda.

"You're still just bitter he turned you down for Jeff." Mor smirked dryly.

Phil nodded once. "You'd think it'd be obvious; Straightedge/Edge."

Mor scoffed. "There's nothing straight about Edge, Adam Copeland."

Phil shrugged and gave an 'eh' sound. He knew JoMo wasn't just implying on Edge's sexuality. Adam wasn't the 'wholesome' type. "It'd've never worked out." He concluded.

"'Fraid not." Mor concurred.

"Been one hell of a fuck though. Gewd gawd.." Phil shuddered. "Lucky ass Hardy cunt. Hope he chokes."

Mor snickered. He wouldn't tell Phil what he _choked_ on exactly. That just make him keep going.

-xx-

The night slowly progressed. Morrison sticking to drinking and avoiding the snack table. If it hadn't have been for Phil cracking jokes and keeping his mind off the season, Mor would have already left. They were goofing off with Cena and Orton now and it was going fine until _they_ walked in. Morrison's smile died on his lips as he watched Mike and Chris enter hand in hand. They tossed off their coats and started talking to Swagger as the towering blonde approached them.

"Just ignore them, Johnny. They're not worth it." Phil leaned over and whispered, picking up Mor's hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it. "Besides, tell them you're my bitch tonight. I have an elf suit for you to wear later on that I'm sure your ass'll look fantastic in." Phil purred sweetly.

Mor just shook his fooling off and tried to keep his focus back on the game of cards they were all playing.

But Morrison couldn't distract himself completely from Mike and Chris as the two went on. Laughing too loud, being annoying, groping each other in front of everyone. Johnny twitched as he watched Mike slide his arms around Chris' waist and under the back of his shirt, leaning down to capture his lips in what looked like an over exaggerated passionate kiss. A bit earlier they had stumbled over by the table Mor was sitting at with Phil, Cena and Orton to give a half-hearted- and awkward as hell- hello. Mike barely looked at Mor as they did so. He just snubbed him and went on. He knew how Morrison felt and he just didn't care, acting like this in front of everyone. Fuck, Mike could fucking show a little decency, but he didn't dare to.

Mor got up and excused himself before stalking out.

"Johnny!" Phil called after, losing sight of Morrison in the small crowd. "Shit. I'll be back later, you two go ahead."

"Will he be alright?" Randy asked, reshuffling the deck.

"He'll be fine. I hope." Phil stopped over by Mike and jerked him away from Chris. "You have some damn nerve. You knew he was here. Don't you have any fucking respect?"

Mike just swallowed and looked down at the floor.

"Hey, junior, it's not our fault he can't get over it." Chris chimed in.

Phil glared at him. "Shut up, Chris." He turned his look back to Mike. "Y'know, I dunno why I bothered. I know both of you. You deserve each other. You make me sick."

Mike started to say something, but closed his mouth, letting Phil go as the raven-haired male took off through the crowd.

Phil found Johnny outside, sitting on the steps with his head in his hands and fingers filed through his dark brown hair. He was looking down at the ground forlornly. Just utterly miserable. Phil sighed and plopped down beside him, reaching out to rub his friend's back.

"He's an asshole, you know? He's not worth it. Let them have each other."

"I'd like to. I really would." Mor swallowed thickly and sat up, shifting his foot on the ground. "It's _me_. Not him. _I'm_ the one that can't move on. I'm so stupid. Mike, I mean.. he moved on long ago. I'm the one who lets it eat at me and bother me. I'm the one who can't just say 'fuck it' and find someone new."

"You just need time, baby." Phil soothed, reaching up to pet back Mor's hair.

"Time?" Mor laughed dryly. "It's been a damn year, Phil! How much fucking time do I need?" Mor got up and started to pace the pavement. "I want to get over the bastard, I just can't.. I can't let it go.."

Phil got up and took Mor by the shoulders, leading him back towards the inside. "C'mon, we'll grab our shit and go do something else. Whatever you want. My treat."

"I wanna die." Morrison said dramatically.

"Besides that. I was thinking more on the lines of ice cream and cookies in the hotel room while we watch chick flicks and braid each other's hair." Phil grinned hopefully.

Mor snickered and shook his head. "Always back to junk food with you."

"But you love me.. and my fat ass.." Punk assured.

"But you don't have any long hair left to braid, Mr. McMahon wannabe." Mor commented, running his fingers through Phil's shorter hair.

"Eh, I hear McMahon gets hott ass though. I'm hoping some of the bastard's luck will rub off on me." Phil shrugged, moving closer to Morrison and grabbing his hands.

"He gets _ass_ because he's the boss with the big bucks. Not because of his hairdo." Johnny pointed out.

"Oh, I beg to differ. He got more hotter ass before he shaved his head bald." Phil disputed.

"But you had to shave your head? What'd you do, it backwards?" Mor snorted.

"Maybe." Phil rolled his eyes upward. They were standing in the doorway. "Looky." He nodded up to JoMo. Morrison gazed up and saw mistletoe. "You think we.. I mean.. it's tradition." He smiled.

Morrison looked back down at Phil and shook his head playfully, a sly grin creeping up on his full lips. "Phillip Jack Brooks, what'm I gonna do with you?"

"Kiss me?" Phil asked, wrapping his arms around Mor's waist and drawing him closer, his face nuzzling in John's neck. Morrison slid his arms around Phil's neck and Phil looked back up into his soft brown eyes.

"It _is_ tradition." He smiled before leaning forward and meeting Phil's lips in a soft tentative kiss. It was light at first. Friendly. Mouths moving slowly, a tongue peeking out to nudge lips apart. Morrison didn't think nothing much of it. It was a kiss. But there was something in that kiss. Something he hadn't wanted to admit he needed until then. There was passion and there was hope and fire. The kiss became harder, more open and wet. And soon Morrison was melting, moaning into the sweet kiss and clinging to his friend for dear life. Phil broke apart, pecking Morrison softly and brushing his lips along his cheek. Both breathing a little more heatedly now.

"M'sorry.. you can kill me too, if you want. We'll die together and it'll be beautiful." Phil smirked coyly.

Morrison shook his head. He knew it probably wouldn't work, but he was on fire just from one little kiss. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Shut up, Punk.." And with that he grabbed him by the shirt collar and mashed their lips back together. Maybe just once he could push all his shit aside and maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so depressing after all.

* * *

**Mush! Imma sap! & I wanna write Punk/Mor like this more. Something a little less depressing then 'Lost Memories'. It came off as so sweet. Thank my Punk muse. At first they were just supposed to be friends and there was no getting together, but I love how it turned out. I like couples like this. Friendly, cute. And I'd like the concept of Phil and Johnny being like 'girlfriends', lulz. I personally like the line Phil gave Mor about killing him too. It was aimed at Mor saying he wanted to die, btw. Kane/Evan? I dunno where that came from... Thanks to certain peeps on Twitter, Sheamus/Heath wouldn't be such a bad pair. Sheamus may grow on me.. "Princess Straightedge" comes from redsandman99, or maybe her James rather.. Went back & opted for a light-hearted title.. As Jericho said last year on Twitter "Merry Chrizmiz everybody!"  
**

**& yeah, I think I forgot to mention on the last chp that I meant no offense with anything. I didn't mean it in a bashing or mean way. I was only poking fun at some of the stuff in the storyboards for the year & shit. It wasn't aimed at anyone personally, just at their personas. **


	10. Snow Day

**Rhiannamator, chp 4, yeah, /near/ tragedy. I kinda still wanted them to have a happy ending. Hehe, Sleeping Beauty. :P Awe, thanks, Love. **_**Jeff muse: Ooh, Skittle! (takes it happily & runs off) **_**Esha Napoleon, thanks! XD. redsandman99, thank you. & yes, me too. :) BellaHickenbottom, chp 8, gah. I miss DX so much. I miss Shawn and I so hope Triple H gets back soon. Chp 9, there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of them anymore. They're such a cute couple tho. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter ten/ 'Snow Day'  
Rated; M-ish/ L, (adult situations, mentions of Adam having a sore ass, kissing, some ass grabbing & ass wiggling)  
Pairing; Jeff/Adam.  
Set-up; Jedam fluffiness on a snow day.**

Jeff ducked as a snowball whizzed past his head before drawing back and throwing one of his own. He burst out in a fit of laughter as it exploded right in Adam's face and the blonde began shaking his head wildly to get all the cold snow off himself and out of what hair stuck out from his skull cap and jacket. This had been the day so far; It snowed last night so Jeff got up early and dragged a very reluctant and grumpy Adam out of bed and demanded they go out to play. After some grumbling, and coffee, they bundled up really good and went outside to enjoy the snow while they had it. The snowman they built wasn't the most amazing one in the world, but to their credit, the snow wasn't packing together well. It would have to do this time. After that, an impromptu game of tag started and they chased each other around until Adam tackled Jeff into their pitiful excuse for a snowman. That started a snowball fight, more chasing and rolling around on the snowy ground, giggling and stealing kisses until Jeff smushed snow on Adam's exposed neck before taking off running. This started another snowball fight.

Now Jeff was laughing as Adam spit out snow and shook himself off.

"It's not funny, you ass!" The blonde shouted, panting in the cold, his breath coming out in puffs.

"Yes it is. You should see you. You look funny." Jeff giggled, leaning forward to catch his breath.

Adam growled and reached down to get some more snow to make a snowball, patting it together before throwing it. Jeff ducked the snowball right as Adam slipped and fell on his ass. Adam raised his head to see Jeff doubled over, laughing harder. Oh, this was just so damn funny, wasn't it?

Adam winced as he sat up, turning over on his side a bit and rubbing his ass. "Stop laughing and come help me! I think my ass is broken."

Jeff snorted and went over to Adam. "Better not be." He said, reaching his hands out for Adam's and pulling him up.

"Meanie, you broke my ass. I don't think I like you anymore." Adam pouted, gingerly following Jeff back towards the house.

"Awe, I'll rub it for you later. And what do you mean you don't like me anymore? Please, you adore me." Jeff scoffed, holding the door for Adam and waiting till he went on inside. Adam held his tongue. Neither confirming or denying it.

Jeff shut the door and helped Adam get his heavy coat off and pull the scarf from around his neck before working on his own. Boots were next to go before they both raced towards the bedroom to get into some warm and dry clothes. Now Adam sat in the living room by the tree they had decorated together, wrapped up in a blanket and shivering under the slight chill that still hung in the room. Jeff returned from the kitchen and handed him his cup of hot cocoa before taking a seat beside him on the floor. The two sat quietly for awhile, sipping their hot cocoa and making small talk, just enjoying each other's company as more snow began to fall outside the window. Adam smiled and laced his fingers in Jeff's, thinking he could do this everyday. It was simple and nice and with the person he loved.

"This was nice." He sighed contently.

"Hmm..?" Jeff replied.

"Today, just us. It was nice." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Sez the one who didn't wanna get out of bed." Jeff smirked, raising Adam's hand up and kissing his fingers.

Adam smiled. "Bed was nice. It was warm until you left me."

"Adam, we slept till 3pm."

"Which was very nice." Adam giggled, sitting his mug down on the floor and wrapping his arms around Jeff before pecking him on the cheek.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, we have friends coming over for Christmas." Jeff reminded, tapping his fingers on his cup before tilting it up to his lips and swallowing the rest of it down.

Adam laid his head on Jeff's shoulder. "Correction; Matt has friends coming over. I could just hide from them. Me and you."

Jeff kissed the top of Adam's head. "We could. Tell them we got snowed in and lay around in bed all day with nothing to do."

"Yeah, let's do it." Adam grinned as he raised his head back up.

"Matt would kill us though." Jeff sighed.

"At least we'd die refreshed." Adam added, batting his eyes cutely.

Jeff chuckled, leaning back as Adam moved to straddle his lap, the blonde's arms curling around his neck. Jeff ran his hands up Adam's back and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Jeff pulled back and smiled, his lips going to Adam's throat as Adam's fingers found their way to Jeff's hair.

The blonde whimpered and wiggled his hips. "Jeffy.. I think we should start working on that lying in bed thing now."

"Hmm.. really now..?" Jeff smirked, letting his hands roam under Adam's shirt, feeling of the soft skin underneath.

"I think you promised me an ass-rub anyway." Adam reminded, kissing the side of Jeff's face.

"You're gonna hold me to that, aren't you?" Jeff purred, reaching down and grabbing Adam under his ass and jerking him closer.

Adam moaned and arched his back. "Yup. Maybe even a back-rub too."

Jeff chuckled and pecked Adam on the lips. "Tell you what, you go on upstairs and get comfy and I'll be up in a second to make you and your ass feel all better."

Adam smiled. "Okay... can we still ditch Matt and his friends though?"

"Adam.." Jeff groaned as the blonde got up. "You're gonna be the death of me.."

Adam only smirked, turning back as he made his way toward the steps. Taking each step slowly and making sure to sway his hips in an attempt at seduction.

Jeff whistled as he let his eyes focus on Adam's taut little ass- which happened to look magnificent in anything he wore. Jeff wet his lips, his head tilting to the side. Not that that wouldn't be an awesome way to go..

* * *

**Okay, didn't know what to do. The last chp will be the '12 Days of Christmas' one that I will get posted sometime Christmas day. I most likely won't be posting any more to this after that (unless maybe a New Year's one hits me, but I doubt it) Happy Holidays, everyone! XD!**


	11. Naughty But Nice Drabbles

**Esha Napoleon, thanks, hun! XD! redsandman99, the rest of the ass-rub would've been nice.. & a very nice way to spend it. :P Animal Luvr 4 Life, chp 8, that it was, lol. Chp 9, blame redsandman for Princess Straightedge, hehe. ;) Chp 10, psh, like that'll happen. :P **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2010  
Chapter eleven/ 'Naughty But Nice Drabbles'  
Rated; M/ L, S (anal, cumming... crossdress, cuteness, sucking on candy, cheesiness, adult situations)  
Pairings; Jeff/Adam, Matt/Jay, Punk/Mor, JeriMiz.. more Jedam..  
Set-up; Different little holiday drabbles. Adam has a Christmas habit Jeff finds cute, Matt takes Jay on a sleigh ride, Mor dresses up for Phil, Chris don't know why he 'hates' Mike, & Adam gets to "top"... NOT.**

**Bow; Jeff/Adam.**

Adam stared at the present that Jeff had set out in front of him. It was a square box-shaped, pretty good sized. The wrapping was white, striped with green and red and the name tag had a silly little reindeer on it that said 'To: _Addy_ / From: _Jeffy_', scribbled in Jeff's hand writing. Beside the tag was a big, bright, green bow, the one with the sticky tape on the bottom. Adam surveyed the present Jeff had left sitting there while the younger Hardy had bounded upstairs to get his camera from their bedroom. The blonde's pink tongue flickering out past his lips to wet them before his eyes darted around. The coast was clear.

Reaching out, Adam snatched up the bow and stuck it on top of his head. He didn't know why he had this habit, but he had had it since he was a kid. If his gift had a bow, without even considering it, he'd pluck it off and put it on his head for his Mom to chuckle and snap a picture.

Suddenly a flash going off caught his attention and Adam looked up to see Jeff looking down at the screen on his digital camera. Jeff looked rather amused, a smile adorning his pretty lips and the lights of the Christmas tree gleaming in his emerald eyes.

"Now that's going to be our Christmas card next year." Jeff announced.

Adam glared at him for a bit before rolling his eyes upward and remembering the bow that sat a top his head, barely stuck there with what little stickiness that would hold onto his hair. The blonde huffed and grabbed his present. He should've known better than to do anything within the proximity of Jeff having a camera.

-xx-

**Sleigh Ride; Matt/Jay.**

Jay sat snuggled up and shivering. It was so cold and he was freezing out in this weather. Usually it didn't bother him and he loved the snow, which it was doing, fiercely so. But, thanks to Matt, his butt was sitting on cold metal and the wind was biting at him. Matt had requested they go on a sleigh ride. Jay wasn't sure they still did those, but apparently in this town they did at Christmastime. Jay shuddered and wrapped himself up tighter in his coat. A hat was on his head and a scarf around his neck, but his nose was still frozen and surely red. He was wearing gloves, but his fingers were still numb. Matt sat beside him, just as cold but laughing at his expense.

"Oh, wh-what's so funny? You're go-gonna get me sick." Jay complained. "I d-dunno why you wanted us to go on a sl-sleigh ride anyway. I didn't think you w-were into that."

Matt shrugged and threw an arm across Jay's shoulders, pulling him closer so they could cuddle. "I dunno. I never done this before. Fi-figured we should do something that we ha-hadn't before. You're not ha-having fun?"

Jay looked over at him. His glare softening. Matt was at least trying to be romantic.. even if shit didn't happen in real life like they did in movies. Jay smiled and placed an icy kiss on Matt's cheek. "As long as I'm wi-with you, I don't care wh-what we do."

Matt grinned. "That's cheesy."

"And this isn't?" Jay squeaked.

Matt laughed and held Jay tighter.

-xx-

**Impish Elf; Phil/Mor.**

Johnny stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the bottom to his elf costume. It was like a red frilly skirt that was incredibly short. He was wearing big, furry, white boots over red and green striped stockings that came up to his knees. The top was strapless, zipped in back, green in color and accented with rhinestones that glittered and sparkled under the right light. Mor picked up his typical elf-styled hat with the long socked-tail and the red, poofy ball at the end, complete with little pointed elf-ears stitched to the sides, and put it on, adjusting the tail. For his face was glitter and mascara, eyeliner and some peppermint flavored lip gloss. He had two furry, red bracelets on each wrist to complete this look.

Phil was in the living room, reading a comic book as he sat by the lit tree. He looked away from his book when he heard his lover clear his throat.. the book was then dropped as he saw exactly what his JoMo was wearing.

Johnny smiled sweetly, turning around and wiggling his hips a bit. "You like?"

Phil swallowed thickly, desperate to control his breathing, which quickened by the second. The raven-haired male started to speak, only letting out a choked squeak in response and causing his little impish elf to giggle as his hands became locked behind his back and his foot twisted boyishly into the carpet. Phil cleared his throat and reached out towards Johnny, grabbing the brunette's hands as he reached out for Phil as well before pulling Mor into his lap. Johnny wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and bit his lip.

"So? What do you want for Christmas this year?" Morrison purred next to Phil's ear.

Phil wet his lips, letting his eyes scan Morrison's legs as they crossed, a mischievous twinkle in the Chicago Made Punk's eyes. Finally Phil spoke.

"An XBOX 360, maybe?"

Mor huffed and playfully smacked Phil on the arm, faux pouting as Phil laughed. "Meanie. You're mean. You get nothing this year."

Phil wrapped his arms around Mor's slender waist and nuzzled his face along side his arm. "But, you're not so good yourself, y'know? And since I've been naughty, I think you're the perfect present for me.." Phil then shrugged. "Or.. better than coal."

"Michael Cole?" Mor asked, sounding confused.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you're not serious.." Though, either one would be bad.. (and not in the gewd ways..)

Mor started giggling and got up before darting towards the bedroom. Phil shook his head with a sigh before getting up and following after his wily lover.

-xx-

**Didn't Know Why; JeriMiz.  
**

Jericho grimaced as he bit down into the hard candy he had been sucking on. It tasted funny and old and bad.. He didn't know why he kept eating it like it was the best thing in the world.. But Mike had gave it to him.

Mike Mizanin. Arrogant. Outspoken. Determined. Loud mouthed.

Chris hated him.

And Mike.. psh.. Mike had some sort of crush on Chris Jericho. That was for sure.

Not that Jericho could blame him, or anything.

Chris glanced over and saw Mike standing by the catering table. A candy cane in his hand that he pulled off the garland that hung from the wall by tape. Miz stuck the candy cane in his mouth, crunching it before pulling the garland down and laughing to himself. Mike turned and waved at Chris, winking before turning and strutting away.

Chris scowled after him where Mike couldn't see before his lips curled into a cruel little smirk as he glanced back over at the limply hanging garland. Mike amused him. And Chris didn't know why.

-xx-

**Candy Cane Top; Jedam again.**

Jeff stood against the wall, watching Adam out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was leaned back on his elbows against the counter. His hip stuck out and his side arched. Adam was gazing up at the ceiling, appearing to be lost in some kind of thought. His pouty little lips wrapped around the long body of a candy cane stick. Adam moved his arm from the counter and took hold of the hooked end of the candy, curling his middle finger around it before pulling it out of his mouth. Adam's lips parted and he licked them before licking up the side of the candy stick, swirling his tongue around the peppermint treat before shoving it back inside his mouth, sucking on it a bit before pushing it in and out of his mouth.

Jeff groaned lowly, shifting on his feet and hoping his frustration at watching Adam wasn't showing. Adam pulled the candy cane out of his mouth with a pop and blinked over at Jeff, an evil seductive smile tugging at his sticky lips. Adam brought the stick back up to his mouth, sucking on it and making an obscene slurping sound as he watched Jeff watch him.

Jeff twitched and stalked over to Adam, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the bedroom. "Fine. You win. I can't last longer than you."

"And I get to top?" Adam asked hopefully as the door was slammed behind them.

"Oh, you get to _top_ alright." Jeff grumbled, working on getting them both as naked as possible.

...

Adam whimpered, wiggling his hips as he straddled over top of Jeff as the younger male laid on his back on the bed, Jeff's hips thrusting upwards as hard as he could manage and his cock buried so deep in Adam that the blonde was dizzy. Jeff raised up and wrapped his arms around Adam, reaching down to grab a hold of the blonde's asscheeks and spread them apart.

"That's it, baby.. ride that dick.. oh, fuck yourself on that cock.. fuck yeah.." Jeff groaned next to Adam's ear, his hot breath on his throat.

Adam's agitated growl turned into a strangled moan as Jeff hit his prostate, sending him delightfully over and causing him to momentarily forget his problem.

Jeff bit down into the blonde's neck, giving a growl of his own as he came deep inside of his lover. They laid like that for awhile, blissfully panting and still tingling from their frenzied fuck.

Adam lifted his head up and pushed his hair back. "That.. wasn't.. fair.."

"You said you wanted on _top_." Jeff smirked.

"This is _not_ what I meant!" Adam shrieked, upset he had let Jeff turn shit around on him again.

Jeff only shrugged, his grin wider. Somehow they got into a bet of who could go without sex the longest. The wager was, the loser would _bottom_. Jeff had clearly lost, but Jeff had other uses for the word _bottom_, however.

"You're a bitch." Adam pouted.

"But you're _my_ bitch, Addy." Jeff cackled, jerking the pouting blonde down for a hard passionate kiss. Adam jerked back and shoved Jeff. "And hey, what can I say, my dick loves your ass, _Addy_." Jeff giggled.

"You're an ass." Adam scowled.

"I can always make you another bet..." The blue-haired male offered.

"No."

Jeff laughed and hugged Adam close. If he wasn't so much fun to tease..

* * *

**The thing with Adam putting the bow on top of his head is actually something I do. I've done it since I was a kid and still to this day if a gift has a bow with the sticky stuff, it ends up on my head. And looky, I got a little bit of smex! Poor Addy. :P I wrote this to average it out. My '12 Days of Christmas' was actually gonna be chp 11. Oh, well, lulz! Also, that one'll be up by morning some time. The last one..**


	12. In Closing

**This chp was changed. Esha Napoleon, thanks! XD. takers dark lover, chp 6, yeah, that would be cruel. Bad Jeffrey.. Chp 11, that's okay, hun. Thanks bunches, XD!**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2010**  
**Chapter twelve; 'In Closing'**  
**Rated; T/ (mentions of Edge in a thong, oiled up pretty boys, Mor stripping, & ass cream)**  
**Pairing; Jedam, Matt/Jay, Ted/Cody, JeriMiz, DX maybe, Centon maybe.**  
**Set-up; Just Superstars being random.**

The Superstars were all warm and fuzzy as another holiday season came to a close. Those lovable Hardys were both poking and prodding at Edge as he stood in all his glory in just a tiny black thong.

The statuesque blonde beauty screeched and tried to cover his long lean body as Hardy fingers poked at his delicate areas.

"Stop! I am not for on display! Jay, help me!" Adam whined.

Jeff merely giggled. "Matt can keep ole Jay busy." He said, scooping the blonde up bridal style, licking his lips. "Tonight, you are all mine."

Adam sighed and wrapped his hands around Jeff's neck. "Oh, whatever shall I do..?" He smiled. He didn't mind one bit.

Matt shook his head. "I don't know, guys. I can't find our.. you know..?" He muttered.

"What, Matty? What?" Jeff asked.

"Our stuff.. the stuff.. the.." Matt lowered his voice inconspicuously. "Ass cream."

"Mhm." Jeff nodded. "I'm sure it'll turn up."

Jericho stood there being awesome as Miz worshipped at his mentor's feet. He was in Michelle Mizanin garb without the trashy wig, one leg curled under him and the other stretched out, both covered with fishnet stockings. He wore those platform white shoes and cut off jeans shorts so short they left little to any imagination and his black Fozzy shirt was tied up.

"Am I done worshipping yet, my King..?" He purred.

Jericho straightened his shoulders. "You'll know."

Miz slouched. "What is that supposed to even mean..?"

"I.. uh.. Just keep worshipping, junior." Jericho continued his proud stance as Miz sighed and continued to worship.

Punk sat on the couch, cuddling his Diet Pepsi protectively as Morrison's head lay in his lap. Mor was tired from stripping to holidays songs on a pole wrapped with garland and bows. He had gotten majorly tangled up in them and fell hard on his hip. He'd have a bruise later. Punk glared at Randy and Cena. Those arrogant crew-cuts that always attacked his soda.

Cena's bubble butt was busy being made fun of, even by Orton, who pointed and laughed at how it just was round and.. bubbly.

"I think it's growing.. damn.." A still pantless Randy started to poke at it, but his hand was smacked away.

"Maybe all of Santa's gifts were carried in there." Hunter laughed.

"You have no room to talk!" Cena folded his arms dramatically.

"Please, my ass is perfect. We can have an ass-off right here." Hunter said, undoing his pants.

Cena held out his hands defensively. "No thanks."

"No, I'll show you." Hunter turned around and pulled down his pants, wiggling his naked ass.

HBK then sprinted up, out of breath. "Oh, come on! Without me? Jeez!" He stomped at the missed opportunity and stalked away as Hunter pulled up his pants.

"Now, Shawn, it's not like that.." Hunter explained, going after HBK.

Ted and Cody were oiling each other up in the corner. The oil was peppermint flavor because that was festive. They rubbed their hands all over each other's slippery half-naked bodies, fingers roaming slick skin. No one knew why or bothered to ask, it was just fun to watch.

Matt had abandoned Adam and Jeff to find Jay. He picked up a large white container on the table with a big red bow tied around it and smirked. "Hey, Christian! I found the ass cream! It's gonna be a Merry Christmas after all!"

* * *

**I think it's kinda stupid & as least festive as possible.. & I wouldn't want to end with it.. but I've had to dig something out of the dark corners of my mind spur of the moment. I'm too afraid to keep posted what I had just in case someone sees it and decides to be mean. I tried to stay true to the original. You can find it on my L J, just look for the Christmas Shots tag. Miz got to be in drag this time. It was inspired by the Michelle Mizanin outfit during that Tough Enough thing. The original last ANs- This was my last chapter. After all, after Christmas I don't see the point in having anymore Christmas-themed one shots (shrugs). I may pick this back up next year tho.. maybe.. but that's still a whole 365 days away. ;P Originally I didn't wanna go w/ Cena's bubble-butt, but I had nothing else. I'm not a huge Cena mark.. but his ass is impressive. Oily Legacy boys prolly fall under the same for me.. eh.. Edge in a thong would so make up for everything, lulz! Thanks to everyone that read, faved, reviewed, etc; I appreciate it so very much! XD! & after this I can stop worrying about deadlines & get back on my other shit. Merry Christmas, y'all! Bah humbug & goodnight! ;D**


	13. Baby's First Christmas

**It's baaaack! JoMoFan-spot, thank you, baby. Cena was quite unexpected, but I had no one else, lol. I might have to do another one at the end of this years.. It was stressful, but honestly it was the funnest project I ever did. Chp 11, hehe, I'd like to write Punk/Mor like that more often. I don't think Jeff wants to sacrifice his top status to anyone anymore. Chp 10, I adore them like that. Jeff's lap will always belong to Adam. It's where he belongs. Chp 9, writing these was my therapy last year. I love Miz/Mor, but I love Miz/Jeri & Punk/Mor too, it worked out. ;P Chp 6, (giggles) silly Adam, he should know Jeff would never hurt him. Fun to make him twitch tho & Jeff can't help it. Chp 5, I wouldn't say everyone's fingers. Some fingers wouldn't come in inches of that ass w/out getting smashed w/ a hammer. Luckily for Jay, he's on the list of ppl who can finger. Chp 2, for some reason I like Jeff pursuing Adam better. Chp 1, (giggles) No, there was nothing left of his poor manhood. :P Thank you as always, doll. (loves on) Animal Luvr 4 Life, chp 11 & 12, thank you. Esha Napoleon, thank you. :) redsandman99, chp 11 & 12, thank you, xD. BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, takers dark lover, thank you both. Rhiannamator, chp 5, they would be such a lovely threesome. Oh, Daddy Jeff & Daddy Jay. Poor Baby Adam. :P Chp 6, (cackles) Jeff would be super easy ;) Chp 7, that was so much fun to write just cuz of the songs. Ah, Jay & all his men. He's such a player. Chp 8, it's depressing that Mor still hasn't shaved. (giggles) I didn't even catch the Christian jerking Matt thing. It slipped right past me. At least it was spray tanner, it'll wash off. Maybe we can find /someone/ to help him... Chp 9, boy, was I trying some odd couples that year. :P Eh.. Thank you, baby. I loves you lots. (snuggles) Cal-Wills, Phil/Mor is really an underrated pairing. It's a shame too. Thank you, hun. neonaxelgrease, chp 6, 7, 8, 9, thanks, lovely. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter thirteen/ 'Baby's First Christmas'  
Rated; T/ L (only in the ANs tho, fluff, & a baby)  
Pairings; Jeff/Adam.  
Set-up; Just some Jedam fluff w/ their newest addition Joseph.**

Adam sat in the huge recliner, gently rocking as he held the small sleeping child. All around him the living room of the Copeland-Hardy house was decorated up for the holiday season and the blonde was content to sit in the gentle glow of the lit tree and other various things that sat around on shelves in the room that were also lit, like the houses and miniature street lamps in the Christmas village that sat on a shelf all to itself.

Adam smiled as he watched his son, the small baby boy with just a poof of blond hair on his little head, his skin smooth and soft to the touch. Him and his husband Jeff had had a beautiful baby and this year for Christmas, Adam couldn't ask for more.

"Adam, have you seen..?" Jeff stopped when Adam shushed him.

"I just got him to sleep." He smiled when the not even one year old wrapped its tiny fingers around Adam's middle finger, giving the littlest of a squeeze and sighing in its sleep.

"Sorry, guys." Jeff looked down and picked up what he had been searching for. "I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached." He said, opening the box and taking out an ornament. He kissed Adam on the forehead and showed him the ornament. "It's from grandpa." He smiled.

Adam smiled with him, gently touching the resin ornament that was of a baby bear wearing a winter hat and a scarf. It said 'Baby's First Christmas' in bold letters and had the name 'Joseph Nero Copeland-Hardy' written on it on the banner in marker. It was going to be a lovely addition to their Christmas tree, one they could treasure forever, even after Joseph had grew up. Jeff held the ornament by its red string, taking it over to the tree and slipping it on a branch in just the perfect spot where it'd be seen by everyone. He positioned it just right, stepping back to make sure it was alright.

Jeff walked back around behind Adam's chair and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Okay, Mommy, you look tired." He said, kissing his blonde on the cheek, lingering and breathing in Adam's sweet scent.

"In a little while. I just can't get over him, y'know." Adam smiled, gently tracing his fingertip over Joseph's chubby cheek, giggling as their baby smacked his lips in his slumber. "He's so perfect."

"Mhm. Like his mother." Jeff smiled and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Like his father." Adam's lips quirked and he carefully held the baby as he got to his feet, carrying him to his cradle in his nursery. He watched him a bit more after he got him snuggled and tucked in, turning out the light and joining Jeff back in the living room. Jeff handed Adam a cup of hot cocoa, as the blonde cuddled back up against him on the couch.

"It's snowing, baby. I think we're gonna have a white Christmas after all." Jeff said, stirring his cocoa with a candy cane.

Adam nodded, gazing out the window as the large, fluffy and white snowflakes fell outside. "I hope so. That would really make it awesome." He said, taking a sip of his cocoa and laying back against Jeff's chest, enjoying the lazy holiday season, cozy and perfectly happy.

* * *

**I have reopened Christmas Shots until the end of this Christmas. Sadly, I am behind, but I'll see what I can do. I always said the Jedam baby would be named Joseph Nero Copeland-Hardy. After both my boys. Name is mine, & I don't want it stolen by ppl who fuck shit up for me- I'm sorry, old memories. & you should know who those ppl are. If not, eh, no offense to everyone else. (smiles sweetly) Merry Xmas. My Jedam muses are expecting, it's a boy. This just inspired by that.  
**


	14. Festive Jealousy

**Esha Napoleon, redsandman99, thank you both :) LadyDragonsblood, (cackles) poor Adam. But yus, preggers Adam is fun. That's okay, hun. It saves space on me answering them anyway. ;) I'm glad you're enjoying them. I think they were easy to miss since they were packed in so tightly last year. & Thank you, always. takers dark lover, thanks. x-heel-luvver-x, indeed they would, xD. Me too, I have to try & fit in a total of 12. Debwood-1999, oh, awesome. Hope all is well. Thank you, hun.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter fourteen/ 'Festive Jealousy'  
Rated; T/ L (crossdress)  
Pairings; Jedam, Jay/Heath, Miz/Jeri, Amy/Trish. Implied Phil/Mor.  
Set-up; Adam gets jealous watching Jeff talk to Gerard at his Xmas party, so he takes drastic measures... (Gerard Davis is my OC, if he's 'married' he's Gerard Falconer, it depends)**

His pants were so fucking tight. No one should have a right to wear pants that damn tight. At least that's what Adam Copeland thought as he sipped his eggnog- only his fourth glass for anyone counting- sitting on the couch in the living room where the party was being held. He grumbled bitterly, muttering to himself as he watched them. His long-time boyfriend Jeff Hardy- fiance as of last November- was standing over by the snack table Adam had helped Jeff set up talking to- or openly flirting with, as Adam had convinced himself- with Gerard Davis. Gerard was some kind of aspiring singer and artist and, according to Adam, Gerard's pants were too tight and his smile was too bright and his damn eyes lingered on Jeff a little too long.

Adam huffed, watching Gerard flip the long strands of firetruck red-dyed hair out of his face as he wet his lips. Hussy. The blonde sighed and looked around the room. It was all decorated up and festive for Christmas. Lights strung up along the walls and the banister that lead upstairs to their room, along with the garland and cute little red bows. The tree stood in the corner with Adam and Jeff's personal ornaments, all lit up and glittery. They had decorated that tree together. The whole room was sparkly and shiny with colors of red, green and gold. It should be a happy time.. but eh, the holidays seemed only to drag Adam down these days. Maybe it was because he felt older. They didn't seem as magical, no matter how hard Jeff tried to make them so. And the winter months were a drag and further seemed to make him feel useless.

And here Jeff was with Gerard. Claimed he was just a friend. Gerard was Jeff's own age. They both liked art and shit and sometimes Adam wondered if he himself had anything in common with Jeff. Sometimes he wondered if the people who once said they'd never work out were right. If they were doomed and just struggling to make it. And Jeff would always remind him that he was over-thinking things. To Jeff, they were perfect. And that's what Adam held on to.

But now here was this. Jeff smiled widely down at the smaller male and Gerard giggled, reaching out and touching Jeff's arm. Adam twitched visibly. His face growing hot and flushed. He swallowed and blinked a few times, shaking his head. He was getting jealous and this would end in a shitload of pouting, a bitch-fit and probably tears. He needed to stop before he started.

Then Gerard leaned over and whispered something to Jeff and Jeff nodded. And Adam couldn't stop his mind from wondering about what they were talking about. He couldn't hear them. He almost wanted to go over and hug up against Jeff, nuzzle his neck and insert himself into the conversation. But, he didn't. Instead he downed the last of his eggnog and got up, stalking upstairs.

Matt Hardy sat in the corner in a foldout chair, looking forlornly at Jay Reso as the blonde danced with his new little obsession named Heath Slater in the open patch of room Jeff had cleared for people to mingle and dance to the soft Christmas music playing on the speakers fixed to the wall. Jay had his arms wrapped around the redheaded male's waist, as Heath's were placed on Jay's upper arms, head laying contently on Jay's shoulder. Matt watched them sway to the music and a smile forced itself on his lips. He couldn't be mad or upset. He and Jay had long since ended whatever they had, they would never work and both knew it. And Matt was happy Jay had found someone to make him feel so awesome. But that didn't mean that times like this wouldn't bring memories back and it didn't mean those memories wouldn't make Matt smile as much as they made his heart ache. And maybe, Matt thought, it wouldn't sting so bad if this wasn't the one Christmas that he was lonely.

Matt sighed, feeling Chris Irvine pat his shoulder sympathetically. The other blonde shook his head, glared at Heath and went on his way. Matt had to laughed. Chris and Jay were a different story. A bitter ending to a bitter romance. Chris found his own young boytoy though along the way. Chris shuffled over to Mike Mizanin and John Morrison, his arms going around Mike's waist and his face nuzzling in Miz's back. Morrison looked just as lonely and miserable. His lover Phil Brooks wasn't invited thanks to his troubles with Jeff. Mor understood, he wanted to see his friends anyway and would probably make it up to Phil later.

Matt looked over at Jeff and Gerard, seeing Adam had disappeared and he could guess why. Gerard was gazing up at the younger Hardy brother, batting his eyes as he listened. It was probably over nothing, but Adam would be butt-hurt about it later and Matt wanted to be far away from the scene as humanly possible. He let his eyes linger on Gerard and had once thought that maybe... but Jeff had quickly informed him _"Matty, I wouldn't. His boyfriend's a little possessive and off his rocker. Take me over Adam and magnify that by like, oh, ten-thousand and one. Just don't."_ Matt heeded that warning. Jeff had been bad enough about Adam on various occasions, someone ten-thousand and one times worse was something to avoid.

Jeff had been talking to Gerard for maybe ten minutes. He gazed back to check on Adam. His lover had been pouty lately and he was worried. But Adam wasn't on the couch, he wasn't with Jay or Matt or Chris and had pretty much vanished. Fuck. This probably wouldn't end up good. A disappeared Adam meant he was off hiding and pouting somewhere by himself and allowing himself to think. Jeff looked down at the ring he wore on his finger. It was to prove to everyone that even though he and Adam weren't married yet, he belonged to Adam Copeland and no one else. The funny thing was, Jeff used to be the jealous one. He hated when Randy or even Jay was around his precious blonde. But that passed and today Jeff was one hundred percent secure in that Adam was his alone. But since Jeff started talking to Gerard, Adam had become the jealous one. When there was nothing to be jealous of. Jeff wouldn't risk it even if he was interested and he wasn't interested. Gerard wasn't even interested. He couldn't make Adam understand that.

"Adam missing?" Gerard asked.

Jeff sighed. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I shouldn't have come."

"No. You're fine. He's just been.. it'll be okay. Have some punch." Jeff's head snapped up toward the stairs when he caught a glimpse of Adam and his face flushed.

Adam stood at the top of the stairs, gazing around. And Jeff noticed he garnered attention as usual. They all stared at Jeff's fiance and suddenly Jeff understood the jealousy because it was coming back. Jeff choked that down and walked over to the stairs. Adam took each step one at a time, careful not to trip in the black high heels he was wearing. He held up the end of the short and flashy red dress that hugged his curves so tightly. He flipped his teased long blond hair back, his lips parted and kissed with a sheen of glittery gloss and his hazel eyes accented with black eyeliner, making the green in them stand out and be noticed. Adam's other hand lightly grazed the banister, fingers skimming over the fake pine needle of the garland and the soft faux velvet of the red bows. Jeff met him at the bottom of the stairs and Adam could've smiled.

Jeff's arms were folded and he didn't look impressed. And there was that jealous gleam in Jeff's emerald eyes, his lips pursed. There was his Jeffy. The one to jerk him up and show him who he belonged to..

Adam stood upright, a cocky smirk tugging at those glossy lips, prepared to play him more. Maybe even cut in with a dance with Jay. He gazed around, taking his eyes off Jeff. Yes, people were staring, even the girls in attendance. Trish Stratus even toasted her drink to him, giggling to Amy Dumas and burying her face in her girlfriend's shoulder. Amy whistled and licked her lips. Adam's eyes landed on Gerard and even he stared before blinking and looking down uncomfortably and slinking back into the nearest corner. Adam looked back at Jeff. His Hardy boy just shook his head and smiled.

"Hm.. did my baby decide to go dress up finally? Damn." Jeff whistled lowly, walking around to get a good view. "You're hott, baby. Fuck, the things Imma do to you later." Jeff even smacked Adam on the ass, making the blonde squeak. Well, this wasn't panning out..

"Jeff.." Adam growled, blushing.

Jeff giggled and took Adam's hand, dragging him out from the stairs, arms going around his waist. "I wanna dance first."

Adam sighed, a smile creeping up on his lips and arms going around Jeff's neck. It was alright. He got Jeff's attention on him and that's what he wanted. He let Jeff move them around, everyone had went back to their own things and it was just him and Jeff again.

"You okay?" Jeff asked, fingers ghosting along Adam's lower back.

"I am now." Adam said quietly.

"We were just talking."

"Please, you were flirting." Adam deliberately pouted. "I saw you smile, and he giggled and touched your arm like a schoolgirl with a crush."

Jeff snorted, squeezing Adam. "We were discussing art. Thinking about collaborating with him on a project. Fans might like it and we could do it for charity. It'd be neat."

Adam nodded. Jeff did seem to light up whenever he was proposed with something creative. He took his art extremely serious, it was his escape. He could understand Jeff getting excited.

"Just feels like I have nothing to share with you like that." Adam whispered.

Jeff scoffed, looking up at his blonde. "Bullshit. We share our lives together. Our mornings, our nights. We decorated together. Designed this house together." Jeff lifted Adam's chin toward him. "There is no one I'd rather be with but you. I love you."

Adam smiled. "I love you too, Jeff." He took Jeff's head in hands, pressing his lips to his and Jeff smiled into the kiss.

"Hey, mistletoe's over there." Amy shouted and Adam flushed as Jeff giggled, moving them in the way of the mistletoe.

Later Adam made his way over to Gerard. The rocker was sitting by himself, swirling punch around in a glass. He gazed up at Adam. "Yeah?"

"Hi. Um.. wanna dance while Jeff's busy with Matt and Amy?" Adam asked, hands behind his back.

"I think you're too much woman for me." Gerard hid his snicker by sipping the rest of his punch.

Adam kicked off his heels and grabbed Gerard's hand, pulling him up. "And I don't go for little girls, but eh.." He smirked, dragging Gerard out.

Gerard laughed and awkwardly tried to figure out where to put his hands. "Who's gonna lead?"

"I'll lead." Adam grumbled, his arms going around Gerard's waist and the younger male's going up to his shoulders.

Jeff shook his head as he watched Adam and Gerard stumble and attempt to dance. At least they were smiling and laughing.

"Bottoms are trying to dance together." Jay nodded. Even Heath was trying to dance with Morrison without killing him. They never got along because Heath got it into his stubborn little head that Mor was trying to steal Jay. But hell, it was the Christmas season. Why hold childish grudges? They looked less than happy, but it was still amusing and Jay laughed.

Jeff looked down at Matt and grinned before holding his hand out. Matt looked at it and shrugged. "May I have this dance, Matty?"

"Really? Are you serious?" Matt folded his arms.

Jeff shrugged that time. "Adam and Gerard are dancing and that's waaaaay weirder."

Matt nodded and gave his hand to Jeff. "You are not leading."

"Oh, I think I am. I offered." Jeff drug Matt out, swinging his brother around with a zealous force.

Matt squeaked and nearly lost his balance before clearing his throat and putting on a more manly tone. "Dammit, Jeff. Cut your shit out."

Jeff giggled, grabbing Matt's hand, the other on his older brother's lower back. Matt sighed and placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, letting his little brother lead. He shook his head with a smile. Even if he didn't have a special someone this year, he had his family and they'd never let him be lonely.

* * *

**I went the AU route. Gerard has long red hair b/c it was more festive. Adam's in a red dress b/c it was more festive. :P Jay & his men. He is such a player. :P Jeff is usually the jealous one in the Jedam relationship... until Gerard came along in my world & Adam saw what it was like to be the jealous one. Silly boys. They know Jeff & Adam are soulmates in my world. Gerard's off-his-rocker boyfriend? Well, Rhi knows who that is. ;) Gerard & Jeff are both artistic. Sometimes I do wonder what a collaboration between them would look like..**


	15. Romantic Getaway

**takers dark lover, he wanted Jeff's attention & yeah, he got it. ;P LadyDragonsblood, well.. I can't blame Jeff.. But if I had them both in the same room.. I'd have both of them on leashes at my feet & I'd be daydreaming, lol. Jeff loves his Adam more than anything, but he can talk to someone else. They discussed art, it was innocent, I promise. Thanks, hun. & I'll try. grotesfaery, chp 7, in my world it's E&Cest, or just E&C. Sorry, sugar, I don't like calling them Jaydam. Too close to Jedam & it's confusing (Jedam used to be called Jadam by some readers who did it to get under my skin- bad memories) & the only way I could do Jay/Adam in here is as friends, past lovers (like in the 1st chp) or in a Jeff/Adam/Jay threesome (like in chp 5). I've decided that the main pairing is my OTP & I'm just not putting Jeff or Adam w/ anyone except each other. I may do another E&C friendship tho. Chp 12, eh, red, black, blue, purple, they're all gewd .:P redsandman99, incredibly, XD!**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter fifteen/ 'Romantic Getaway'  
Rated; M/ L, S (oral, fingering, anal, stroking)  
Pairing; Christian/Heath Slater.  
Set-up; For Christmas vacation Jay takes Heath on a romantic getaway. Fluff. For my darling Rhiannamator.**

Heath gazed out from the window of their suite. It was rare Jay did things like this, but hell if he was going to complain. After all, his lover had whisked them away to the mountains and rented them a fancy hotel room over looking the town for the holidays. From his balcony Heath could see everything, the snow-covered mountains in the back drop, the shops all decorated for the Christmas season with wreathes on the doors and lights wound up around the lamp posts adorned with big bright red bows. He could see the frozen pond where people were skating with their children, bundled up, their breath coming out in thick white puffs. Some were walking along the sidewalks and trails with dogs or baby carriages, or couples cuddled up together on park benches. The ground was covered with a fresh blanket of thick white snow that glistened under the bright sun and reminded Heath of icing on a cake. It looked good enough to eat.

Heath suddenly felt hungry himself and snuggled down into his coat for warmth, his nose frozen and red. He went back inside, smiling when he heard Jay singing in the shower. Some Christmas song he had stuck in his head from the radio on the drive over. "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In a lane, snow is glistening.."

Heath shut up the doors and plopped down in front of the roaring fire, warming his hands and waiting.

-xx-

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Heath asked, fighting with Jay's hood and the rights to fuss over the blonde male. Just because Jay was Canadian and probably used to the cold didn't mean he wanted him getting sick on their vacation.

Jay huffed, letting the hood of his jacket be pulled up in place, the drawstrings pulled tight. He couldn't see now. "Dinner first. Then maybe we could explore the town." He pushed the hood up out of his light blue eyes, gazing around and letting out a breath.

They hailed a taxi, the roads were clear and free of ice at least and getting around today wouldn't be problematic. Heath's jaw dropped when they arrived to the restaurant. It was probably more expensive than any restaurant he had been to in his life.

Jay just shrugged. "I wanna spoil you. It's a vacation. We deserve it."

Jay even held Heath's chair out for him. He even ordered a bottle of wine. And while waiting for their food to arrive, Jay held his hand across the table as they talked, letting his thumb brush along his knuckles. The lighting was dimmed low, the tables accented with flickering taper candles and Jay didn't miss that blush on his pet's cheeks as he told him he was beautiful.

After dinner, they walked around town, window shopping and enjoying the sights.

"This place is adorable. I wish I had my camera. Left it back in the room." Heath pretended to pout, kicking at the sidewalk.

Jay just smiled. "We'll come back tomorrow and take pictures of everything. I want you to remember this." The blonde led his redhead down the sidewalk, stopping at a window that had a big display of toys. There was stuffed bears and a choo-choo train, dollies and jack-in-the-boxes, toy soldiers and such. It looked like the perfect rendition of a classic Christmas set-up seen in old cartoons and TV shows.

Heath smiled, giggling at how cute it was. They moved on to another window and Jay watched as the redhead's eyes lit up. In its display hung a big beautiful black faux fur coat.

"You wanna go in? Try it on?" Jay offered. He had been offering they go into some shops and look around, but Heath told him they'd do that another day. They had all week.

Heath shook his head, lips twitching into a smile. "Nah. It'd be more JoMo's thing anyway. Not mine."

"I think you'd look hott in it." Jay smirked, folding his arms.

Heath nudged his shoulder before locking his arm with Jay's. "C'mon, Daddy. I wanna see the pond."

They took a taxi back to the pond, which was centered in the park. It wasn't far from their hotel suite and they'd walk the rest of the way.

"We didn't bring any skates." Heath stated, placing his gloved hands on the back of a park bench.

"We could rent some in town. The manager said there was a place that rented and sold them when I asked."

Heath nodded, strolling along the sidewalk path. Jay joined by his side and Heath grinned before taking off.

"Hey now, c'mon, it's too cold for this!" Jay laughed and chased after, tackling Heath in the snow. The two grappled, the redhead being pinned on his back and Jay poised over top of him. Both panted and just as Jay leaned down to capture Heath's lips a fistful of snow was shoved in his face.

Heath giggled, struggling free as Jay brushed the snow off.

"I see how you are.." Jay bent down and grabbed a snowball.

"What'cha gonna do about it, Daddy?" The giggling redhead ducked the snowball fired and bent down to gather his own.

"Oh, you cannot beat me at snowballing. I am Canadian, I am a champ at-" And before he could finish Jay ate another snowball. "Oh, it's on." He charged after and the two chased each other around, dodging and throwing snowballs, some connected, others failed. They'd tackle each other and roll around in the snow, laughing and playing until they were frozen, tired and breathless.

Jay kissed Heath's frozen lips as Heath lay under him in the snow.

"We need to go in, Jay-Jay.. my butt's numb. I know you don't want that.." His teeth even chattered.

"Aw, my baby cold? Mhm, you're the one who started it." Jay kissed Heath again before helping him up and dusting the snow off him.

The walked back to the hotel huddled up together and shivering, laughing and smiling and perfectly happy.

-xx-

Back inside, the clothes that were wet from snow came off and warm pajamas took their place. Jay had fixed the fire as Heath made them hot cocoa and they snuggled up in front of the soft glow of the fire, a fort of pillows behind them to prop them up. Heath sipped his cocoa, listening to Jay tell stories of his childhood and some embarrassing ones of his best friend Adam. He loved how his redhead giggled, stirring the cocoa with a candy cane as he listened.

"So..? What about you..?" Jay asked, raking a strand of long light red hair back behind Heath's ear.

"Me? I'm nothing special." Heath whispered, taking his last sip of the warm chocolate, brown eyes gleaming in the fire's glow.

"You are too special. What do you want for Christmas, little boy?" Jay kissed his neck softly, letting his lips brush along his sweet smelling skin.

Heath purred. "I got all I want here, Daddy." He cuddled up to the blonde, gazing up and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jay looked down at him, leaning down to capture those lips, mouth moving over his and tasting him as well as the cocoa and peppermint.

Heath pulled back and grabbed his candy cane, sucking on it and smiling sweetly as he held it by the hooked end.

"Vixen.." Jay muttered, watching those plump lips slide up and down the peppermint stick before a pink tongue came out to lick up the side. Jay leaned over and took the candy cane, biting it in two and chewing as he laid his boyfriend back on the soft white rug underneath them.

It was then that clothing started to be removed and both wound up naked in front of the fire. The lights were already dimmed and the glow of the flickering flames kissed their bodies. Their shadows danced on the walls as they moved, bodies tangled up, hands roaming over flesh and rediscovering familiar places that felt like home. Jay's lips searched everywhere they could get to, or that Heath would let him as he lay writhing beneath him, hips arching up to meet Jay's and hardening cocks brushing against each others. A soft groan escaped Heath's throat as Jay's lips found the perfect spot on his neck.

"Uhm.. please, Daddy.." Heath whimpered as Jay's hand found his cock, stroking him roughly and making him whine and buck. "Please.." It was breathless as soft chocolate eyes shone up at him in wonder and lust.

Jay kissed his way down Heath's body, spreading his legs and kissing up his inner thigh before leading his tongue up his shaft as it curved up against his abdomen. He wiggled his tongue across the head before lapping at the slit and swallowing back the precum gathered there.

Heath's fingertips drug up Jay's arms and along his shoulders, finding their way to his hair and tangling the best they could as he murmured one more "please.. Need you, Daddy.."

"Need to taste you, precious.. you taste so good.."

And Jay loved that whimper he got as he slid his lips over the head of Heath's cock, sucking a bit before bobbing his head. He reached his other hand up to Heath's lips, feeling them be kissed before his wrist was grabbed and those lips slid over his fingers, sucking and getting them nice and wet. He brought his hand back down, rubbing the digits over Heath's pucker and teasing for just a second before pushing them inside.

"Oh, fuck.. yes.. finger me, Daddy.. open me up.. just like that.. ohhh.." Heath arched, wiggling down into those large fingers as they probed him, digging around and rubbing against his insides before being scissored apart and fucked roughly in and out. "God.. fuck.. fuck me.. please.."

Jay shook his head, pulling back to swirl his tongue around Heath's cockhead and lick down the side, fingers still pushing in and out. He took him back in, sucking harder.

"Unnnfff, please, Daddy.. need your thick cock stretching me.. fucking me.. you know how good I feel.. uhm.. wanna ride you.."

Jay could've smirked. He pulled his lips off Heath's cock with a wet pop, withdrawing his fingers and sitting back as Heath retrieved the lube. Jay's hands went to Heath's hips as Heath straddled him, pulling him closer as the redhead squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it before reaching between them and taking hold of Jay's cock.

"That's it, baby.. get that dick ready for the sweet little ass.." Jay purred, kissing his neck.

Heath lined Jay's cock up with his entrance, feeling Jay push him downward. Heath cried out as he was impaled, sitting still a moment and enjoying the feeling of fullness before placing his hands on Jay's shoulders and lifting himself up. Jay thrust up to meet him, pulling him back down and moving his hips in a circle.

"Ohh.. you feel soo good.. so big, Daddy.. fuck, Jay.. love you inside me.." Heath wiggled his hips, raising back up and sitting back down before starting a pace.

"Oh, fuck.. that's it.. bounce on that dick.. like fucking yourself on that big cock..?" He kissed his neck again, letting his hands trail up his sides and over to his back, pulling him closer.

Heath nodded breathlessly, strands of red hair falling down into his face. He shook them away, arching his back and rocking his hips, his cock bobbing up and down with his movements. Jay took hold of him, stroking him slowly and gaining the most precious whines and whimpered half pleas he had ever heard.

"Harder, baby..? That what you want..?"

"Yes, please.. harder, Daddy.. rub me.. make me cum for you.. wanna cum so hard for you.. Ohhhh, fuck.. yes! Shit.." Heath's teeth chattered. Jay was stroking him harder and rolling his hips up at just the perfect angle to hit his prostate and Heath saw stars. "Please.. almost.. so close.. not gonna.. fuck.. right there.. Daddy.. Ahhh!" Heath buried his face in Jay's shoulder, cumming hard all over Jay's belly and fingers, trembling and feeling delightfully dizzy.

Jay licked his cum off his fingers before holding the redhead tight, thrusting up inside him and feeling Heath's walls contract all around him, squeezing his dick and bringing on his own orgasm. "Oh, fuck.. Heath.. love you.." He murmured, thrusting a few more slow times to milk his climax before holding him close, letting them cool down as they panted in front of the dancing flames of the fire.

-xx-

Heath woke up the next day to a empty bed and frowned before he saw the note.

_Pet, just stepped out a sec. Ordered room service. Let them in. Love, Jay.  
_

Heath smiled and got up, wandering into the living room and waiting. Their room was nice. It had a living area with a fireplace and a couch, chairs and there were lamps sitting on tables. There was a big screen TV and music center and an adjacent kitchen. The bathroom was wondrous and had a huge bathtub and vanity sink. And their bedroom had a large king sized bed. It was perfect.

Heath answered the knock on the door a few minutes later and the cart was wheeled in with covered trays of food. Heath wanted to wait on Jay to get back before digging in, but he was too hungry and it looked and smelled too sweet.

Heath retreated into the shower next and by the time he emerged, Jay was back and nibbling on his food. "Hey, Daddy, where'd you disappear off to?" He asked, plopping down beside him on the large cozy couch.

Jay shrugged. "Just out. Had business to tend to. It's fine. So, what're we doing today, Pet?"

This second day was spent shopping and walking around. Heath brought his camera this time and took loads of pictures of the town and Christmas decorations and lights, making Jay pose in some. They even set to rent skates for tomorrow.

-xx-

The next day was skating in the park. Heath giggled as Jay lost his balance, landing on his butt.

"Awe, I thought all you Canadians could ice skate. C'mon, mister hockey man.. show me how it's done.."

"You're gonna pay for that later.. It's been awhile.."

Heath stuck his tongue out and Jay went after him, only one leg went one way and the other went another and he slipped again. Heath burst into laughter and Jay flushed brightly.

"If you can catch me.." And Heath took off.. only to land on his own ass some time later. Jay wanted to laugh at his pouting pet who sat on his aching cold bottom, arms folded and lower lip puckered out. But instead he helped him up and they both tried to balance each other out.

They arrived back to the hotel room cold and sore. Clothes were strewn along the way and Jay ended up in a nice warm bath as Heath worried with bath salts and anything that would make bubbles.

"C'mon, get in here. We don't need that."

"Well, I want it.." Heath said, going over to pour some bubble bath in the tub. He pushed Jay forward and ran his hands up his back.

"Mm.. what're you doing..?" Jay purred, groaning as he felt Heath's fingers massaging down into his tired muscles, finding all the right kinks and knots. "Oh, fuck.. right.. a little to the left, babe.. that feels nice.. ah, yeah.."

Heath giggled, leaning down to kiss Jay's wet shoulder.

"I feel silly in a bathtub by myself though.. come join me.." Jay grunted as Heath's thumbs kneaded into the middle of his shoulder blades.

"I will when I'm ready.." And Heath squeaked as Jay grabbed his arm and jerked him in the tub with him. "Aah, you.. you.." He cut off, laughing as Jay tickled him.

"Yeah.. I wouldn't finish that.."

Heath giggled, thrashing the best he could and flinging water and subs against the side of the tub. "Okay.. okay.. sorry.. stop.."

Jay did eventually stop and rested with Heath's back against his chest as he ran the rag up and down his arm. The ends of Heath's hair was soaked and dripping and drops of water ran down his pale flesh. Jay blew on his neck, causing him to shudder.

"Hold me, Daddy. Don't ever let me go."

Jay wrapped his arms around him, holding him to his chest and breathing next to his ear. "Never."

-xx-

They both lay on their sides that night in bed, Heath's hand wrapped around Jay's cock and Jay's hand wrapped around Heath's as they stroked each other. Lips found lips, smacking softly as they parted and met again. The fingers of Jay's free hand found Heath's hair, tugging his head back and exposing his neck as his mouth moved over his throat.

It was quiet except for their panted breath and soft moans. Heath gasped, eyes widening before rolling back, lips parted and lids fluttering closed as he came. He squeezed Jay's dick, urging on his orgasm.

Jay kissed his lips again, flicking them parted with his tongue and tracing over his bottom lip before moving to clean them up and crawl back into bed, pulling Heath close and holding him through the night.

-xx-

It was the next day that a huge box arrived.

"Ooh, Daddy, what's that? Did ya get me something?" The redhead seemed to bounce with excitement.

"We have to go back home in a couple days to be there for Christmas or Adam and Jeff will have our heads." Jay started.

"I know, Daddy. I've had fun though." Heath said, raking his hair behind his ear.

"So, I can either make you wait till Christmas day or let you open it now.." Jay nibbled his lip in pondering this. "Hm.. you pick. I don't care."

Heath eyed the box, a devilish grin forming on his lips. "I want it now." And he tore into the paper, ripping it off and sitting the bow aside to keep before opening the box. Inside was his coat. Heath let out a happy squeal and picked it up, hugging it close to his chest. "How'd you know? Thank you, Daddy." He hugged Jay impossibly tight next.

"Had a hunch." Jay smirked. "Picked it up the other morning and had it set up to ship here today."

"I can wear it to New Years! I'll be so pretty!" He got up and put it on, giving a twirl and going to look in the mirror, modeling it.

"You were already gorgeous, babe." Jay smiled, watching his precious pet admire the coat.

"Aww.." Heath hugged up to Jay, nuzzling his neck. "This has been the best Christmas ever. I love you."

"I love you too, precious." Jay said, tilting his chin up and kissing his lips softly. And the best part was that it wasn't even over yet.

* * *

**Rhi's Xmas prezzie. Jay muse attacked me in the bath tub w/ it the other day & I threatened him w/ bodily harm if he didn't hold it. It actually was inspired by a Nip/Tuck Christian/Sean fanfic I read years ago where they took a romantic getaway and there was snow & a fire and a bathtub. I've always wanted to write something like this & when I was pondering for this series good ole Jay-Jay found the perfect plot set-up. There was this faux black fur coat I wanted... I seemed to think Heath would look purdy in one. Eh.. & I am sorry, this series is sorta my personal project, it has bits & pieces of myself in it so I chose my main pairing to lead. There can be others, but Jeff & Adam belong to each other... at least for this year. Who knows if that may change next year or not. If another threesome crosses my mind tho, that may even happen. Also, sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude if I did.  
**


	16. All That Glitters Is Gold

**Debwood-1999, I've yet to take a vacation like that. I've stuck to Arizona & the beach. Warm places. :P Can't say I've never wanted to do something like that for Christmas tho. takers dark lover, thank you. M.j's place, that's okay, hun. Hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter sixteen/ 'All That Glitters Is Gold'  
Rated; T/ (AU, fluff)  
Pairing; Jedam.  
Set-up; At 10 Jeff decided Adam was his forever. At 34 his mind hasn't changed.**

10 year old Jeff Hardy held the ring by the big fake diamond as he brushed the gold glitter over the band. After the glitter dried there, he brushed white over the diamond and admired his work. He had gotten the cheap ring at a dollar store and decided it needed a little more sparkle.

A few days later the green-eyed boy made the small journey to Adam's house in the cold. Snow crushed beneath his feet and his nose tingled, turning numb and red. He knocked on the door and Judy Copeland answered fairly quick.

"Oh, hi, Jeff. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mama. Is Adam home?" Jeff asked cheerily.

"Yeah, he's in his room. Come on in. You want anything to drink?"

"Nah. I'm good." Jeff nodded at Judy, smiling and making his way to Adam's room.

Jeff presented Adam with his gift. "A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." He smirked, winking.

The 14 year old rolled his eyes, smiling as he looked at the ring. "Oh, Jeff. It's lovely." He said as Jeff slipped it on, of all fingers, his ring finger.

"You can be mine forever now."

Adam just shook his head, lips quirking as he hugged Jeff.

-xx-

(-present day-)

38 year old Adam sighed, gazing at the old ring Jeff had gave him when they were kids. He kept it in a special box and hadn't worn it in years. It was way too small these days, duh. And some of the glitter had worn off, the sparkle long since faded. But he'd never part with the memento.

He gazed up when he heard Jeff was home and stored the ring back away, bounding into the living room to greet his Jeffy.

After dinner they sat by the tree, sipping coffee and talking about past Christmases. Adam's eyes lit up when Jeff got out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a silver men's band with a real diamond in the middle of it.

"Something beautiful for the most beautiful person I've ever known." Jeff said as he got down on his knees. "Adam, I love you. I've waited years to do this. This Christmas will you give me the greatest gift of all and be mine forever? Will you marry me?"

Adam just stared at the ring for the longest, mouth open and hazel eyes shining bright under the glow of the Christmas lights and of the moment itself. He blinked at the tears threatening, his chest feeling tight with joy and warmth. He tried to speak, getting choked up before flinging his arms around Jeff's neck and holding him tight.

"Yes, Jeff. I'll marry you." He said happily, burying his face in Jeff's hair.

Jeff pulled him back a minute later, taking his head in his hands and kissing him as his thumbs caressed his cheeks, wiping his tears away. Jeff took the ring out of the box, slipping it on Adam's ring finger as his blonde held his hand out.

"Now you can really be mine forever." Jeff grinned, pecking Adam's lips again.

Adam gave a joyous sobbed laugh, admiring the ring and watching it shine as he turned his hand. He hugged Jeff again, basking in the glow of the perfect Christmas moment.

* * *

**I went AU & had Jeff & Adam know each other as kids. It might'a made more sense w/ E&C or something, but this was Jeff's. I almost made it Phil/Mor. But this was Jeff's. Whatever the boss sez... I'm okay w/ the Jedam personally. :P**


	17. Girlfriends

**LadyDragonsblood, Jeff muse is usually right. Even if we argue about him being right sometimes.. You're welcome, hun. Glad you liked it. Thank you. Debwood-1999, thank you. Ooh, congratulations, boys. takers dark lover, thanks. BellaHickenbottom, indeed they do :) redsandman99, aww, thank you. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter seventeen/ 'Girlfriends'  
Rated; M/ L (talks of dick-sucking & fucking & Punk taking over)  
Pairing; Punk/Mor. Mentions of Miz/Mor & Melina/Mor.  
Set-up; Phil comforts Morrison after he's gotten the boot from WWE.**

John Morrison was miserable. He had managed to cost himself his dream job and this close to Christmas. His ex was the one to "see him out". Fucking Mizanin used to stand by his side, but somewhere he became a corporate monkey. Miz and Morrison broke up after the 2009 draft, and Mike and Johnny broke up sometime after that in real-life. Miz was right, John had become a Jannetty. But there was Melina and all the shit and yeah, Mor stepped out of line. But he didn't think anything warranted him to be shoved in the dirt so badly before being shown the door.

Fucking bitch. Had him so blind. Now she wouldn't fool with him. Blamed him for losing her job. Whatever. Mor got to his hotel room to find the one person always waiting for him. Phil Brooks just shook his head.

"Y'know what you need? A makeover. No need for that beard anymore."

Mor smiled. It would be nice to get rid of that thing. After a good clean shave, Mor let Phil fix him some water and salts in a pan and he sat on the end of the bed with his feet soaking, munching on some popcorn while some lame old black and white Christmas special played on the TV. Phil was up on his knees behind him on the bed, braiding his hair, which was tradition to do whenever JoMo was upset. And the feeling of Phil's fingers in his hair, raking through it and separating strands and twisting them together always felt relaxing and nice.

"Fuck Mike. Fuck WWE. Fuck Melina. And fuck Johnny no-balls Laryngitis. You'll be fine."

Johnny gave a weak smile. "I screwed up. I knew that weeks ago and it was too late. My career. My dream job.. gone."

"There's always TNA." Phil cringed himself at that. "And if that bitch follows you, I'll go chop her dick off myself."

"You don't want me going to TNAwful."

Phil sighed. "No, I don't. WWE just isn't gonna be the same without you. I'm gonna miss you." Phil winced as he caught a snag, making Mor hiss. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Eh.. maybe I can return one day.."

"Oh, if you only spread your legs for Vince like Melina once did and did for the whole locker room." Phil sighed dramatically.

"Couldn't save her in the end either." Mor said, tossing popcorn at the corny TV program.

"Nope. Guess not." Phil secured his braid. "That's okay, I'm working on taking over. And one day my evil plan of overthrowing Vincent Kennedy McMahon and John Laurinaitis will come to fruition and I will reign supreme. Then you can come suck my dick for your job back." Phil said, petting his hair.

John snorted.

"Oh, I'll tell you no after, but it'll just be to get in your pants. And after I fuck you, I'll still tell you no.. but that's just because I'll want another go and.."

"Okay, enough.." John nuzzled back against Punk's chest, wiggling his toes in the warm water and taking in the peppermint scent of the salts.

Phil wrapped his arms around him, holding him when he thought his crude humor was failing.

Mor hummed thoughtfully. "In charge or not, I'd still suck your dick and let you fuck me."

Phil scoffed playfully. "Slut."

Johnny giggled and dried his feet off with a towel he had sitting by him on the bed, pushing Phil back on the bed and straddling him. "Fine, I'll prove it to you how slutty I am."

Phil purred, wrapping his arms around Morrison and drawing him closer as their lips met. The movie and the sorrows Mor felt temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**It's somewhat depressing. I swear JoMo comes off as more emo than my Gerard. I kinda bashed Melina, but I no longer care. Also, I think I shave Mor every Xmas. I was wanting to do something like this after Morrison left & have Phil comfort him or something. I ended up w/ this. This was based off the Mizerable ChrizMiz chp (9) where Phil offers him junk food, chick flicks & hair braiding to make him feel better. Since then I wanted to do something like that anyway. Yes, I called John Laurinaitis, Laryngitis as a quip at his scratchy voice. It's supposed to be cruel. It's coming from Punk.**


	18. Movie Night

**LadyDragonsblood, I think we all have, lol. At this point I'd take just about anyone over No Voice. Evening, morning.. w/ my sleep habits, neither mean too much to me. :P redsandman99, kinda felt nice to write them again. I wish I could write them more like that. JoMoFan-spot, I wish I'd of wrote this immediately after Mor left. (giggles) I absolutely adore writing Punk like that. I'd prolly be alright w/ Punk taking over. Thanks, lovely. (snuggles)**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter eighteen/ 'Movie Night'  
Rated; T/ L (some cattiness, popcorn violence)  
Pairings; Jedam, Jay/Heath.  
Set-up; Jeff & Adam have friends over to watch Xmas movies, they just can't settle on which one. Gerard Davis is my OC.  
**

"How 'bout the Grinch?" Jeff asked, digging through movies.

"I'm sick of that one. No." Adam replied, agitated at Gerard nudging him on the couch.

"I liked that one." The smaller man said, more to get under Adam's skin.

"Too bad."

"Okay, Jack Frost?" Jeff asked and flinched at the collected "no" he got. "Home Alone?"

"Already seen that one." Jay groaned.

Jeff sighed tiredly. His house was full of whiny babies tonight because it was movie night and they wanted a Christmas flick, but could not decide what to watch.

"I have Rudolph.. or maybe it's Bambi.." He said digging. He wasn't sure. He just knew it had a fucking deer of some kind.

"All you have are the cheap second-rate sequels to both." Adam informed.

"If it's not the original then I don't want it!" Gerard shouted.

"If they're not the originals they're not worth it." Heath put in, snuggling up to Jay.

"I agree with the ginger." Adam added.

"I am not a ginger!" Heath shrieked, making Jay wince.

"I got Gremlins 2.. wasn't that Christmasy?" Jeff asked.

"No, part one was Christmasy. Part two was not. Doesn't count." Gerard nudged Adam again. "You're on me."

"It's my couch!" Adam screeched.

"Well, you're squishing me!" He pushed again, grunting as Adam leaned on him further.

"Y'know what? I've had it. You two get down here and pick out a movie yourselves." Jeff got up and Adam and Gerard looked at each other before scrambling down into the floor and to the entertainment center. They managed to bump heads when they got there.

"Ow! Your head's too fucking hard!" Gerard whined, rubbing his head as Adam grinned.

Jeff rolled his eyes and sat back. This should be good.

And Minutes later...

"I want Batman!"

"Spiderman!

"Batman!"

"Spiderman! Jefffffy!" Adam shouted.

"Neither one of those are Christmas movies!" Jeff reminded.

Jay raised his hand like a first grader. "I was gonna suggest Tombstone."

Jeff twitched. "Neither is that!"

"My Bloody Valentine." Adam held up the movie.

"I am not watching Jensen again." Gerard said stubbornly. "And that's faaaaaaar from Christmas."

"I guess the emo fairy prefers A Nightmare Before Christmas." Heath snickered.

Gerard growled and folded his arms.

Finally Jeff put in the Grinch and took no ifs ands or buts about it. Jay made popcorn and that was mistake. Gerard was sitting on the floor and Adam had to throw popcorn at him from the couch.

"Stop it." Gerard said, glaring back at him and flicking the popcorn out of his hair.

"No." Adam threw another piece.

"I said stop it!"

"I said no!" And another piece was thrown. This started a popcorn fight and now both brats were picking popcorn out of their hair and glaring at each other. Jeff only laughed at his pouting blonde and ate popcorn out of his hair.

Thankfully for Jeff, halfway into the movie things calmed down. Jay was sitting in the chair, lap full of ginger vixen, the movie forgotten to them and their lips locked. Jeff sat on the end of the couch, Adam asleep against him and Gerard asleep against Adam on the other side. Jeff snickered and picked up his popcorn, munching happily as he finished watching the movie.

* * *

**Ugh, that sounded better in my head the first time around. But I didn't get to write it down the first time around and the next time didn't sound as good. I don't think this year's have been as great as last year's. I've came off a painful block and I'm trying. I'm also taking whatever I can get. Sorry. Inspired by me going thru my family's pitiful movie collection. :P The only Xmas movies I really have are the Grinch, Home Alone and Keaton in Jack Frost. I own rights to nothing mentioned. I've realized these are becoming my main 5 characters.**


	19. Family Time

**JoMoFan-spot, (giggles) I know, baby. It is just for our utter amusement. :P LadyDragonsblood, every year I intend on expanding my collection & every year I fail, lol. They're lucky he didn't just spank them.. or maybe unlucky, hehe. M.j's place, thank you. Me too actually.. takers dark lover, chp 17 (sighs) Me too. Chp 18, thank you.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter nineteen/ 'Family Time'  
Rated; M/ L (vibrators, wrapping presents, lazy vibe, movies)  
Pairings; Jedam, Jay/Heath.  
Set-up; The gang has some family time in the living room. Also included are Jedam's baby Joseph, & Gerard Falconer, my OC.**

They all sat in the living room, movie playing on the television and it had just gotten to the part where the robbers were getting their asses handed to them by the traps set up for them. The baby that sat propped up in a fort of pillows on the couch squealed, leaning forward and grabbing two big handfuls of black hair of the man that sat in the floor in front of the couch and yanking with all its might. Which, even for a baby, was pretty hard on someone's scalp.

Gerard hissed, giggling a bit and reaching up to untangle those fingers. "Joseph, c'mon. M'gonna be bald."

The baby only gurgled, laughing and bouncing his whole body, tugging on the black hair like it was reigns on a sleigh.

Adam popped in from the kitchen, drying a plate with a dishtowel. "You're letting him watch Home Alone? Jeffy, shame on you. Teaching my baby slap-stick violence." He disappeared back into the kitchen. It was his turn to do dishes while his husband Jeff, son Joseph, and Gerard sat in the living room watching TV.

Jeff was busy trying to get Gerard's hair free from Joseph's grip. The baby kicked, clapping his hands together and squealing as the bad guy fell down again. "Yay, look at that mean ole baddie get hurt." Jeff cooed, picking his son up and cradling him in his lap. Joseph's fist immediately found his mouth and he craned his neck to see the TV. "Adam, can you bring me his bottle please?"

Gerard had turned around and reached out to wiggle his fingers against the bottom of Joseph's small foot, making the baby boy kick and coo. "Hey there, baby.."

Jeff watched amused as Gerard played with the baby, nibbling on his foot playfully. Joseph liked attention, he liked to be played with and so far Jeff had saw that his son was a people person. Not really had disdain for anyone or anything. He was just a sweet, happy, healthy blond-haired baby boy. Like his mother Adam, Jeff grinned.

Adam came in with a bottle and a towel and Jeff placed the towel under Joseph's chin, removing his fist before offering the bottle and watching tiny fingers touch to the plastic bottle and a small mouth wrap around the nipple as he fed. Gerard watched him too, using a finger to touch to his hand and feeling the baby curl his small fingers around his, squeezing.

Adam sighed, gazing around the dimly-lit living room. The only light was the glow of the TV and the large Christmas tree and various Christmas decorations and lights. He placed his hands on his hips and slouched tiredly. It was the Christmas season and soon his house would be full of guests. Jay and Heath were coming over tonight and Matt would show up on Christmas day because he lived just a few feet away. He didn't know if Gerard was staying or not. Then Adam's mom Judy would be coming and the Hardy brother's dad Gil and it was just going to be hectic. Adam smiled. He loved it.

"C'mon, baby, sit down and relax. Watch some movies with us. And you could've waited on the dishes. I told you I'd help as soon as Joseph was out. It wasn't an emergency." Jeff said rocking the small baby a bit and watching his little eyelids flutter and fight not to close. Gerard had his head laying on Jeff's knee as he watched the baby.

"It's okay. I wanted them done and out of the way." Adam plopped down on the couch, groaning as he felt his body relax.

Jeff nodded towards the baby in his arms and looked at Gerard. "You ever think of having one?"

Gerard paused, blinking and gazing up for a second before moving away. He ran his hands up his legs and rubbed his knees. "He doesn't want one yet. Not ready. I understand."

Jeff nodded and Adam reached down to pull the much smaller male up into his lap, cuddling him like a teddy bear. Mostly Gerard was the couple's teddy bear or their doll and he found himself dressed up, his hair fixed up and made all pretty. He didn't totally mind. Gerard buried his head on Adam's shoulder, continuing to watch the movie out of the corner of his eye.

After Jeff had gotten Joseph down and put in his crib, he sat the baby monitor on a table and got a large bag of gifts out of his and Adam's bedroom. Adam got the wrapping paper, tape and scissors before hunting down bows and name tags.

"Make sure you get a pen that will actually write on the damn things this time." Jeff hollered from the living room floor.

Adam poked his head out from the kitchen and scoffed. "I know what I'm doing." He then huffed a little too prissily and went back to finding his supplies.

Jeff giggled, laying the paper out and grabbing a gift that was supposed to be for Heath and Jay. It was a gag gift he'd let them open tonight while it was just them.

Gerard's eyes widened as he saw it. "Oh, my god.." He turned and continued prowling through Jeff and Adam's movie collection.

Jeff held up the package with the large vibrator and shook it. "They seemed to really like the one I had sitting out on the table a few weeks ago. They kept giggling and prodding at it. I got them one just like it." Only it was a different color. Jeff's- that he bought a previous year- had been candy cane striped and was huge. Jay and Heath's was silver.

"Why do you keep those things out on the table?" Gerard asked.

"Makes people- especially Matt- twitch for my amusement." Jeff said, cutting the paper just right and folding it over to secure with tape.

Gerard wet his lips, eyes jittering between the gift and Jeff. "Do you.. do you use them..?"

"Adam won't let me." Jeff answered simply, carefully focusing on the present as he wrapped it.

Gerard nodded and held up two movies. "Gremlins or Home Alone 2?"

"Gremlins!" Adam shouted.

"We needed to watch Home Alone 2." Jeff muttered.

"Gremlins!" Adam shouted again.

Jeff looked up at Gerard and sighed. "You be the tie breaker."

Gerard smiled and held up the box with the little furry creature on it. "Gremlins."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Fine. Adam, baby, make popcorn please."

Adam groaned from the kitchen and the sound of the cabinet squeaking could be heard. "Ugh, I have to do everything."

"I'll rub your feet later and you'll get over it." Jeff held up his wrapped present and examined it.

Adam returned shortly with the name tags, bows and pen. He went back to the kitchen and brought back a large bowl of popcorn. The bowl sat on the floor, Gerard occasionally munching on it and watching the movie as Adam and Jeff wrapped presents.

-xx-

Heath stared out the window of the car, watching the snowflakes fall on the glass. "Why did we have to come tonight? It's freezing."

Jay looked over at his bundled up redhead from the driver's side, his gloved hands clutching to the steering wheel. "Hush. It's better we go now."

"Why?"

"Cuz I said so."

Heath pouted, looking out the front window and watching the snow gather on the wipers before being swiped away. "The emo fairy gonna be there?"

"Probably. He's always there."

Heath shrugged, snuggling down into his coat and wrapping it tighter around himself. "Turn up the heater. I'm freezing."

Jay sighed and fumbled with the button. "It's as high as it can go."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Daddy, can we stop for hot cocoa.. ooh, there's a Pilot Station, I bet they have cocoa!"

"Jeff has cocoa, you can wait, we're almost there."

"But the pilot has corndogs. I wanted corndogs! Jeff's doesn't have corndogs." The redhead pouted harder, folding his arms.

"I'm gonna spank you when we get there."

Heath leaned over and batted his eyes. "Ooh, promise?"

Jay sighed.

-xx-

By the time Jay and Heath arrived it felt way later than it should and Jeff bounded out to help them with their things. Heath curled up on a heater vent and Adam brought him hot cocoa.

"I could've gotten it, Adam." He said as he held the mug with both hands, inhaling the steam and aroma of the peppermint added to the chocolate.

"It's okay. Figured you'd want a cup."

Gerard curled up on the couch, clutching to Joseph's rainbow colored teddy bear named Skittles, eyes glued firmly to the end of Gremlins.

Jeff stomped the snow off as he came inside, shaking off the chill, in his arms was a big box of already wrapped presents for under the tree. Adam took the box and went over to place them under the tree while Jeff took off his coat.

"Is that all of it?" He asked as Jay brought in the final bags.

"Yeah. We're good."

"How was the drive?" Adam asked, shifting through presents and shaking one marked to him from Jay.

"Brutal." Jay groaned. "Don't squeeze that."

Adam stuck his tongue out and continued prodding.

"How's Joseph doing?" Heath asked, unwrapping a candy cane to stir his cocoa with.

"He's a fireball. Asleep finally." Jeff said, plopping down by Gerard's feet on the couch. He waited for Jay to sit down beside of Heath in the floor before handing them their _special_ gift. "You can open this one now."

"We're two days from Christmas." Jay pointed out.

"Well, if you want to open it on Christmas.. in front of Mama and Gil.." Adam stated, positioning the presents just perfectly.

"That makes me worried." Jay said, shaking the present. It was heavy and hard. Jay looked at Heath and both shrugged before they tore into the wrapping paper.

Adam immediately snapped a picture at their faces, giggling. Heath squeaked and Jay shook his head at the vibrator in the box.

"You two.. I swear." Jay choked down a laugh.

Jeff cackled.

"I know, right? That thing is massive." Gerard snickered.

"Is that the one Adam won't let you use on him?" Heath asked, wrinkling his nose.

Adam huffed. "How do you know that?" He then glared at Jeff and Jeff's eyes went to the ceiling. He started whistling and twiddling his thumbs. "Ass." He threw a pillow at Jeff.

Heath eyed the toy, wet his lips and looked at Jay. "I don't have to..? I can't fit all that in.. uh.."

Jeff got up and grabbed the box it was in, pulling apart the side and showing another smaller vibrator matching the larger one beside it in the package. "There's two sizes, sheesh."

"So that's why you had two." Adam giggled.

"Yes. Mystery revealed." Jeff rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Heath looked at the smaller one and nodded. "Now that one I can handle." His eyes darted between the toy and Jay. "Wanna go try it now..?"

Jay smirked and Jeff threw the pillow at him. "No. Not in my house." The younger Hardy brother warned.

"Wouldn't be the first time we defiled the bed in your guest room." Jay stated.

Adam would not comment that Jay had also defiled it with Chris and Morrison before. Heath was the jealous type and he didn't wanna start a war.

Heath shrugged, hiding a smirk as he buried his face in his mug. "Oh, well.. maybe later.."

They sat for a little while longer, chatting and relaxing. Then Adam went off to go rock Joseph back to sleep when he woke up crying. Heath and Jay took off to their room because they were extremely tired. Gerard retreated to the bed they had set up in their basement and Jeff went around making sure the doors were locked and everything was turned off. He stopped by a shelf that contained various pictures of his family and friends and smiled. He loved the holidays. Jeff flicked off the light and went to wait for Adam in bed.

* * *

**I'm having a hard time this year & am trying to make it. I have a smut piece of Jeff fucking Adam w/ a dildo-sized candy cane to make up for it. I'll do better next year. I promise. I own no rights to any movie or anything else mentioned. The 'he' Gerard was talking about was most likely JD his husband, I've based so much off our Twitter Troubles Rhi-Vamped adventures & of our muses. Gerard & JD Falconer are OCs. This seems to be a sequel of sorts from the 'New Sex Toy' chps. The sex toy Jeff got Heath & Jay was the same kinds in those chps. When me & Rhi collaborate, Heath usually refers to Gerard as an "emo fairy".**


	20. Decorating

**A short little chp b/c I'm running out of time before December 25th. There is a chp before this one too.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter twenty/ 'Decorating'  
Rated; T/ L (eh, some fluff)  
Pairing; Punk/Mor.  
Set-up; A cold Mor watches Phil decorate their porch. Some fluffier Phil/Mor. Not much, but eh..**

Johnny stood out in the cold watching his lover Phil fiddle with the Christmas lights as he snuggled down into his brown fur coat. Under it he wore a little bit too tight of a silk button up that was freezing him, low rise slim fit jeans and furry brown boots over those. There was no snow yet, but his teeth still chattered and his nose was frozen and numb, his cheeks flushed.

"Ph-illy, it's fr-freezing. Come on in-inside." He begged. He tried to purr the plea, but it only came out prattled.

"M'almost done.. Oh, fucking renegade light. Don't wanna work for me, eh?" Phil took the blown bulb out and the rest of the string blinked off before he shoved a replacement bulb back into the empty slot.

"Philly..?" Mor gazed around in the darkness, bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep warm. Like it was helping.. hell no.

"Just a second." Phil said, twisting the bulb. "Go on inside and make us some cocoa."

Mor huffed. "I am not your cocoa wench and we are not Heath and Jay."

Phil shrugged, tongue peeking out as he wiggled the bulb. "Dammit.. ah.. aha! Gotcha!" Phil's eyes lit up as his string of lights did, as well as the previous dead bulb. He dusted off his hands and stepped back to admire his work, wrapping an arm around Mor's shoulders and pulling him close. The lights were beautiful and sparkled brightly in blue, red, green and many other colors, all dancing around their porch.

Phil looked over at his shivering boyfriend to see JoMo give a warm smile and a giggle, the lights gleaming in his soft chocolate eyes. "It's pretty."

"Yeah." Phil tucked a strand of long brown hair behind Morrison's ear before lifting his chin toward him. "But nowhere near as pretty as you." Phil murmured and Johnny melted as Phil's cold lips captured his own.

* * *

**Short, but sweet. I had short ones last year. I'm updating two a day maybe to make time. If you're here, there's a chp before this one about everyone (Jedam, Gerard, Jay/Heath) being lazy around the tree :P I just like describing Christmas decorum. & I love lights. Lights are pretty. Heath usually spoils Jay w/ cocoa in my & Rhi's heads..**


	21. Santa Loves You

**M.j's place, aw, thank you. Merry Christmas to you too. :) Debwood-1999, chp 19, ah, Jeff & his sex toys :P Oh, gawd I love those peppermint mochas... redsandman99, chp 19, ooh, cookie. (noms happily) Chp 20, very true. ;)**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter twenty-one/ 'Santa Loves You'  
Rated; M/ L (mentions of Jeff 'stripper' dancing & humping couches)  
Pairing; Jedam. Jay/Heath.  
Set-up; E&C tease Jeff about his dancing. Gerard Davis is my OC.  
**

Gerard shook the small gift box. It was addressed to him and was very tiny, wrapped in red and green paper with pictures of Christmas themed cookies printed on it in shapes of Santas and snowmen and wreathes. He shook the gift and it rattled and he pondered what it could be.

"What did ya get me?" He asked.

Jeff looked back and saw the present Gerard was holding. "Uh.. we got you Frank. He fit right inside the box."

Gerard narrowed his eyes. "He's not that tiny."

"You'd be surprised. And my wrapping skillz are epic." Jeff smirked.

"And Frank is tiny. Have you guys seen him? He's short! Gerard likes midgets! Oh, my god." Jay teased.

"You are not funny." Gerard said apathetically, shaking it harder.

"Whoa, stop that." Jeff warned.

"Oh, my god, you'll kill him!" Jay screeched and Gerard giggled, turning the package over.

"Honey, if he's in here, he'll suffocate before Christmas."

"It's only tomorrow." Jeff informed. He saw Gerard nod and he wrapped his arm around the smaller male's shoulders. "Why don't you just ask him out?"

Gerard shook his head. "Complicated."

Jeff patted Gerard on the back and dropped it. Frank was one of Gerard's best friends and unrequited love.

Adam sighed as he dragged a box full of gifts in from the bedroom. "God, Jeff.. we need this many?"

Jeff got up and put his hand on his hip. He gave a look. "What're you, Scrooge? It's Christmas." Jeff grinned and kissed his blonde on the cheek. "Is Mama coming tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Adam smiled.

"I dunno why she just didn't wanna stay here." Jeff added, going over to the tree to fix a bulb.

"Too much testosterone for her." Jay grunted deliberately and put his hands behind his head, wiggling his hips in a circle like a bad male stripper porn guy. He laughed when Adam punched him. "Ass."

"Dick." Adam shot back.

"And the dicks fuck the asses." Jay grinned widely.

"The only dick to fuck my ass is Jeffy's. Now behave, heathen, or I'll tell Mama on you." Adam warned, flipping his hair back in a rather overtly prissy manner before turning and strutting away.

Jay shook his head, snorting a laugh. "She wants me."

"You sick freak!" Adam shouted from the kitchen. "Stay away from my mother!"

Jay cackled louder.

"I will tell Heath everything!"

Jay snorted. "Ooh, I'm so scared."

"And then Gingerbread will pout for a few seconds and eventually give into Jay's own pouting and they'll make sweet love on the couch."

Jay glared over at Gerard who just smiled, crossing his legs and placing his hands over-lapped on top of his knee.

"No one's fucking on my couch." Jeff informed, placing the rest of the presents just right.

"We have our own couch to fuck on, thank you." Jay folding his arms.

"Good for you." Jeff muttered.

"How the hell does our conversations always turn to couch-fucking?" Adam asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"Ask your _brother_." Jeff pointed at Jay and the short-haired blond proceeded to look innocent.

"Jeff's fault." Jay shrugged.

Gerard quirked an eye. "Huh?"

"Last year's Christmas party." Jay began.

"Oh, god. Spare the boy. Shut up." Jeff groaned.

"Jeff had a little too much to drink and started dancing." Jay wet his lips and smiled.

"Stripper dancing." Adam added with a closed smile.

"Fuck you both." Jeff grumbled.

Jay smirked. "And he was all thrusting his hips and taking off clothes... pants hanging low off his ass and shirt ridding up.. and he went over to the couch, placed his hands on the back of it.."

"And started gyrating his hips like he was fucking it." Adam giggled. "It was funny.. and hott." Adam licked his lips, moaning.

"You've earned a spanking later, Adam Copeland." Jeff warned, glaring at his precious brat.

Adam shrugged. "Maybe he thought _I_ was the couch." He looked at Jeff. "You _were_ drunk."

Gerard shook his head and got up, getting his coat and gathering his things. "Imma head out, guys. See ya later."

"Be careful, roads might be slick." Jeff called and Gerard nodded, heading for the door. Jeff looked back at Jay. "Shame on you." He then looked at Adam. "And shame on you."

Jay and Adam looked at each other, both with bottom lips puckered out. They shrugged and burst into a fit of laughter as Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Just for that, Santa is not visiting two blond Canadians this year."

"Psh. Santa loves us." Jay grumbled, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. Totally loves us." Adam put in, sitting down beside Jay and snuggling up to him on the couch before laying his head in the other man's lap.

Jeff shook his head, a slow smirk forming on his lips. Yeah, 'Santa' totally loved them. It was definitely true.

* * *

**The story about Jeff dancing was inspired by the video of Jeff as a character of his named Buick who dances & practically humps a couch. Our inside joke is that Adam was the couch- mainly b/c Adam sez he felt like a couch in Rhi's 'Snowbound'. & yes, it always does go to couch-fuckage w/ me. Inside my head there's lots of fuckage on couches. My OC Frank Mason is kinda short. Technically so is Gerard in my wrestling boy world, but Frank is smaller compared to them. & that's the joke. **


	22. Holiday Heartache

**Your second one for this day. LadyDragonsblood, thank you, hun. :) & the baby would make a lovely couch, but he'd be very well taken care of & loved on & snuggled. :P **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter twenty-two/ 'Holiday Heartache'  
Rated; M/ L, S (some oral & fondling, angst, cheating)  
Pairing; Jay/Heath, some Jay/OMC.  
Set-up; Heath finds Jay cheating on him. Gerard Davis is my OC.  
**

Jay groaned as a set of plush lips slid up and down his dick. He stood against the wall in one of the bedrooms, eyes closed and hands tugging on soft silky locks. The noise of the party downstairs in the living room was far from his mind as well as various other things that had been previously troubling him as he let black hair slip through his fingers.

The sound of the door opening made Jay look up. He swallowed as he saw him in the doorway. Confused brown eyes took in the scene, his face masked with evident pain, lips parted, twitching in hurt and disgust.

The redhead blinked and shook his head. "Jay.. what..? Oh, my god.."

The voice made Gerard raise his head, wetting his hips and hazel eyes growing wide. He didn't rightfully know what to say at the moment.

"Heath, uh.. it isn't what.. Oh, fuck.." Jay blinked, still buzzed and his head spinning violently. This shit wasn't happening.

Heath shook his head again, face twisted in pain and fighting back tears. He turned and stalked off.

Jay cursed and zipped his pants, following. "Fuck, Heath.. I'm sorry.." The drunk part of his psyche didn't know why. They were on a cooling off period, or so Jay thought. The sane parts of his psyche called himself an idiot and a prickish asshole who should know better. He wasn't in high school. He was a grown man. He shouldn't have done this to Heath regardless of their problems.

"What the hell?" Heath screamed and some people at the Christmas party stared. "And with.. with HIM? What..? Of ALL people? You been fucking Morrison too? Chris? Adam?"

"No. It was just.." Jay shook his head, ears buzzing. "You're the one who wanted a break." Oh, fuck.. that was stupid.

"A break, Jay! I didn't want you to go fuck that emo slut! I can't even believe you! I.. I thought you loved me.." The hurt and anger in his voice was evident and his voice cracked and trembled.

Jay's heart clinched. He reached out for Heath. "But.. I do.. I do love you.."

Heath jerked away. "Liar. You couldn't." Heath closed his eyes, snarling. He reopened them and glared. "Just go back and fuck your slut. We're through."

To Jay, it felt like someone had just shot him. He flinched back. "But, baby..?"

"Fuck off, Jason Reso. I'm sorry I ever met you." And Heath turned and left.

Jay stiffened and ignored the tearing at his heart. Fine. If Heath wanted to be a bitch, maybe he would go back and fuck Gerard. He was already up there, so warm and willing. Gerard wasn't even drunk. Jay had been drinking and they had gotten to talking, flirting and things just lead to other things. Heath had been so cold to him for so long and Jay was confused and just missed somebody to make him feel wanted, desired. He missed Heath and he couldn't have him. Jay ignored people staring, the pounding in his head and sick feeling in his gut as he trudged back up the stairs to the theme of Santa Claus Is Coming To Town playing on the stereo.

Gerard looked up as he sat on the bed. "Sorry, Jay."

Jay twitched. "Forget it." He shut the door behind him as he stepped inside the room. Tonight he'd forget all about Heath.

But he couldn't forget it. He felt Gerard kissing him, his hands on him as they sat on the bed.. but those hands were Heath's. Gerard's giggles were Heath's. Gerard's hand slipped into his pants and Jay grunted, jerking his head back by black hair and closing his eyes as he nipped at his throat. A small whimper escaped Gerard and Jay stiffened as long fingers found him, wrapping around his cock and squeezing before stroking.

"Ooh, Daddy.. so big and hard for me.." And it wasn't Gerard's voice he heard purr it, it was Heath's. Lots of people called Jay Daddy, even Jeff and Adam, but no one called him that quite like Heath.

Jay stopped him and gently pushed Gerard back. "I'm sorry." He panted, closing his eyes. God, was he sorry. "I can't." He took the smaller male's head in his hands and lightly pecked his lips.

Gerard sighed and hugged him. "I know." Jay simply belonged to someone else, no matter how badly he'd fucked up.

-xx-

Jay sat in the living room, he had sobered up considerably and now his head ached to match his heart and his dick. Tonight was not going well and this Christmas so far had sucked major ass. At least the party had calmed down some and now Silent Night played softly on the stereo.

Adam flopped down beside Jay and laid his head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Jay-Jay."

"No, it won't. Adam, I fucked up so bad this time. I cheated on him. He'll never forgive me." Jay looked down at the bracelet Heath had given him for his birthday. "I'm such a bastard."

Adam sighed. "Did you.. did you fuck him..?"

"I couldn't finish the job if that's what you mean." Jay answered.

"What were you even thinking?" Adam asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it was the booze. But nah. I'm bitter. Maybe I wanted to hurt him.. cuz.. cuz he hurt me. That's cruel. That's fucking evil. I'm a prick. I don't care if he did hurt me, I had no right.." Jay shook his head, frowning. "Over now. I've lost him."

"Maybe you should wait a little bit and talk to him." Adam suggested, playing with Jay's fingers.

"I don't know, Adam. Maybe I can try." He patted his fellow blonde's knee and got up, heading for the door. He needed a walk and fresh air.

Jay walked down the street, passing the houses on their block. It was dark out and cold and the snow crunched beneath his boots. Jay huddled down in his jacket, his breath coming out in foggy white puffs. Some of the houses were all decorated and lit up for the holiday season. Lots of red and green and white. The LEDs looked especially gorgeous. There was Santas and snowmen and candles, stars and nutcrackers.

Jay smiled sadly as he stopped in front of a house to admire all the decorations. Heath used to love looking at all the houses lit up. Jay would take him driving through the streets to see all the Christmas stuff. Jay loved watching his Heath's brown eyes lit up brighter than the houses themselves.

Jay sighed and continued on his way. He reached his own house and noticed his lights were on. Tilting his head, he looked to the driveway. Heath's car was parked there and Jay took a deep breath and carried on inside. Heath was busy packing his things. Heath hadn't stayed here for many many nights, but he still had his stuff here, including more than half of his clothes.

"Baby, please.. don't. I'm sorry. It was a huge mistake. Don't leave. Let's talk about this and work it out."

Heath ignored him and shoved his clothes in a bag. "Look at you groveling. Pathetic."

Jay growled and grabbed Heath's wrists, pulling him away. Heath struggled.

"Let me go."

"No. Listen to me. He just.. we didn't go much further. I couldn't. What you saw and a little fondling was it. I can't take it back, but I'm sorry. It'll never happen again, I swear. You just.." Jay swallowed thickly and looked around. "You left me. I needed and wanted you and you didn't want me. I was drunk.. baby, please.."

Heath's lip trembled and he stepped back. "You can't even commit to me. You're such a hypocrite." He pulled away.

"Fine. You're right. I'm not perfect.. just give me another chance. We'll work this out. Heath, please.. I love you." Jay groaned in frustration and sat down. "What's the use? I've fucked up. I'm an asshole. Maybe you're better off."

Heath's eyes softened. He knew he'd be a dumbass to believe him. He didn't think he'd ever be able to trust him again and the pain he felt retching at his insides would probably never fully go away. Heath gazed around before going over to wrap his arms around Jay's neck.

"I still love you too, Daddy.. but I'm gonna need some time." He kissed Jay's cheek and finished packing his bag. "I'll leave the rest of it, but I'm taking my clothes."

Jay looked up at him as Heath opened the door. "You'll come back to me, right?"

Heath looked out into the snow and back at Jay sadly. He didn't say a word, just stepped out the door. He honestly didn't know.

* * *

**I dunno why it was Gerard. I wanted to write him w/ Jay in some way, but it was gonna be in Brothel & the psycho fics I was planning & just as fucking, not as any kind of couple. Not that they were a couple here, but fooling around is one thing.. My baby Rhi loves her Jay/Heath. I've become rather fond of writing them. & the angst.. so much angst this year.. I can't tell you that I don't love it. I wanted more E&C friendshippy shit. I got bits & pieces, but not as much as I'd liked. I'll make it up somewhere..**


	23. Muzak & Pretty Lights

**Debwood-1999, it needed to be done. :P Seriously, I needed one last one to complete my collection, hehe. redsandman99, chp 21, (giggles) There actually is a video like that on You Tube. I dunno if Jeff's drunk, but he's "stripper" dancing & he does thrust his hips against a couch.  
**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter twenty-three/ 'Muzak & Pretty Lights'  
Rated; T/ L (some fluff)  
Pairing; First Jedam, then Jedam & Jay/Heath.  
Set-up; Adam ponders Xmas music, & the boys go to a theme park.**

**Muzak;**

Adam wrinkled his nose as he listened to the song playing on the restaurant's system. Some station was playing sappy (and somewhat annoying) Christmas and holiday cheer inducing music and it wouldn't stop. He was waiting on Jeff to finally show up so they could have lunch together. Jeff was late and Adam's patience was wearing thin based on the music alone.

This song was particularly annoying. It was The Little Drummer Boy. It seemed it had been playing for hours. So many "rum-tum-tum-tums".. ugh.

_'Reva Dalby had been right,'_ Adam thought of the R.L. Stine book Silent Night from the Fear Street collection. _'There should definitely be a law passed against playing that song in public.'_

Adam tipped the coffee mug up to his lips, smiling as he saw Jeff stumble in and over to Adam's table. "Hey, baby." He mumbled into his coffee before taking a slow careful sip.

"Hi, Adds..." He stopped before sitting. "Oh, my god. Not that song." He grimaced. "They should ban that damn song from playing in public." Jeff said, sitting down and grabbing a menu.

Adam giggled. He and his Jeffy thought alike when it came to music.

-xx-

**Pretty Lights;**

Adam stood by the railing outside the ride. They were at a theme park. It was dark out and cold and the whole place was decorated up for Christmas. Thousands- or perhaps millions- of lights wound up and around the towering trees and adorned every inch of every building. There were Christmas trees lining the walkways each dressed in a different color of lights of all different kinds.

"Ooh, Jeffy! Blue trees!" Adam had squealed and ran off beside them. He stood and smiled. "Take my picture!"

Jeff clicked the picture and handed Jay the camera to go get in the shot himself. He wrapped his arms around his blonde, kissing a smiling Adam's cheek as Jay took the picture.

Adam loved this place at Christmas. It always got him in the spirit of the holidays. Jeff had brought Adam here during the first Christmas season when they first started dating and they came every year since then. Jeff wrapped his arms around his shivering baby after handing him a thermos mug full of fresh piping hot coffee. Adam hugged the mug and snuggled into Jeff's embrace.

"Thank you, baby." He tried to take a careful sip.

"Is their ride over yet?" Jeff then muttered a "never mind" as Jay and Heath stumbled off the ride that was designed to spin its passengers around in an egg-shaped vehicle. The couple was huddled together close.

Heath blinked, his eyes felt frozen and he shuddered violently. "M'cold now, Daddy."

"Yeah." Jay tried to keep his teeth from chattering. "Maybe we shouldn't have rode that thing in the cold.."

"I told ya." Jeff laughed.

"You two stuck together?" Adam asked, handing Jay the coffee and watching him sip gratefully.

"I dunno." Heath took the coffee himself.

"We're just huddled together for warmth.. we might be." Jay nodded.

Jeff nodded to his right. "C'mon, let's head out. I wanna get a funnel cake and stop by that one place for hot chocolate."

"Oh, man. I freaking love their hot chocolate." Adam practically drooled. Heath perked up at hot chocolate and the frozen couple followed Jeff and Adam.

They stopped and got a couple of powdered funnel cakes and headed to the little bakery near the entrance. It was warmer inside and they found a table in the crowded shop as Jeff ordered them all hot cocoa.

Heath and Adam wore matching furry hats. Heath's was white with two balls on top of the head. Adam's was black with cat ears.

"You should switch. The white would look better with blond hair. The back better with red." Jay offered, accepting the bite of baked doughy and sugary goodness Heath was trying to feed him.

Jeff passed out the cocoa and sat down. "Nah, Adam's my little kitten." He said, scratching Adam behind the ear.

Adam grinned happily and sipped his cocoa.

"I wanted a fox one." Heath pouted.

"Maybe they'll have one at a different store." Jay suggested.

Jeff giggled and dabbed powder on Adam's nose before kissing it off. He licked the white sugar off his fingers before pinching off another bite. Jay shook his head and watched the couple feed each other. They had been together forever and were more in love than ever. He looked over at Heath, nibbling at the redhead's fingers as Heath offered another bite. Perhaps one day they'd have the same.

* * *

**Adam was quoting a character named Reva Dalby from R.L. Stine's Silent Night. I own rights to nothing. Kinda got the idea when I started reading the book again. She sez in the prologue that "someone should pass a law against playing that song in a public place" in regards to 'The Little Drummer Boy'. I agreed w/ that statement, that song drives me nuts. :P The theme park inspired by one that's closest to me called Dollywood. They always decorate like every inch of the place in lights at Christmas & it's quite beautiful of a night.**


	24. Candy Cane

**LadyDragonsblood, that's okay, there's sooo many other Christmas songs I love. They always stuck me as a non-speaking angel in church plays. I got to be Mary once, & that's just b/c I was deathly sick that year & everyone thought I was dying. (smh) I actually liked being an angel more tho, costumes were prettier. Adam's either usually been a kitten or a puppy. Since forever he's been Jeff's puppy, his pet. Adam was supposed to be Jay's kitten originally. Doesn't matter, he's cute & petable. :P Thanks always, hun. redsandman99, if only I could rapidly update all my others. I really push myself w/ these. takers dark lover, thank you.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2011  
Chapter twenty-four/ 'Candy Cane'  
Rated; M/ L, S (inappropriate candy cane usage, bondage, sucking, fingering, rimming, fisting, fucking)  
Pairing; Jedam.  
Set-up; Jeff & Adam inappropriately use a large candy cane. Smut w/ very little plot.**

Jeff grabbed Adam under the chin, shoving the thick, long body of the cane cane in and out of his mouth and watching the juices of mixed saliva and sticky peppermint run down his chin. The blonde moaned deliberately, tilting back his head and swallowing, his eye's rolling back and his lids fluttering. Jeff watched as those cheeks hollowed and Adam sucked, making little slurping sounds. So precious.

He had Adam tied to the bed. Golden tinsel was wrapped around each wrist and binding them to the metal bars of the head board. The tinsel only served to dig into those wrists as he moved them and he tried not to do so often. The rest of Adam was naked except for a big bright red bow that was tied around his dick for Jeff's amusement.

Jeff pulled the candy cane out slowly, holding it by its curved hooked end and watching Adam's flushed plump lips drag off of it. They were stained red from both the candy and from flush. His cheeks were blushed and his chest heaved as he panted. Jeff tapped the large candy cane to those lips, watching Adam lick at the tip and try to suck at it. It was no ordinary candy cane. It was at least ten or more sizes larger than a average skinny candy cane. Eight inches long and as thick around as one of the vibrators. Jeff held it away and leaned down to lick across those lips and down his chin before kissing him sloppily and messy and using his whole mouth to devour Adam's.

"Hm.. tasty.." Jeff licked his own lips as he pulled back. He pushed the candy cane in his own mouth, sucking and grinning around the thick body as he watched Adam watch him and squirm.

"Jeffy... please.. m'sorry.. I was wrong.. it'll never happen again.."

Jeff shook his head, pulling the candy out of his mouth with a pop. "You and I both know you're lying, Adam."

The blonde pouted, puckering out his bottom lip and batting those long-lashed hazel eyes. He looked so pitiful that Jeff could have melted. But instead he took the wet end of the candy cane stick and ran it down the middle of Adam's chest. He leaned down and licked up the stickiness it left behind before running the end over Adam's nipples, circling his pecs and drawing little squiggles and letters. He had to keep re-wetting the candy with his own mouth since it kept drying and he leaned back down to lap up the mess with his tongue.

Jeff ran the candy cane down Adam's stomach, watching him tense and his belly sink in. He circled around his navel before dipping it inside. Adam whined, arched his hips up and wiggled. Jeff giggled and ran the candy cane on down under his belly button and right above his crotch.

"Je-Jeffy.. please.. I'll be a good boy.. please.. play with me.. do something.."

"I am playing with you.." Jeff leaned down and licked back up the trail he made, tonguing Adam's belly button and getting all the sticky off.

"Fuck... not like that.. you tease.." Adam pouted harder, squeaking when he felt Jeff run the end of the candy cane over the head of his cock that leaked and twitched as it curled back up against his abdomen.

Jeff wiped that precum off the tip with the candy cane and brought it up to his lips, licking across the end and moaning at the taste. "Mmm.. fucking delicious, Adam.. you taste so good.. Better than those cookies anyway.."

Adam struggled, wincing as the tinsel rubbed his wrists. "Then fuck me or suck me already and stop teasing me!"

Jeff's eyes narrowed and Adam swallowed. "Oh, I'm gonna fuck you alright.."

Jeff reached down and pulled off the bow, making Adam groan. Under the bow was a green cockring just because Jeff was festive. Jeff slowly stroked Adam's cock, loving how the blonde whimpered and whined, arching so sweetly and panting. Next Jeff wet the candy cane again and ran it up the underside of Adam's dick. Adam twitched, almost shaking. He was so hard he could explode. Literally. Jeff leaned down and licked up the underside, tonguing the head. He curled his free hand's fingers around him, stroking just a bit and raising it up to his lips. Jeff kissed the head before lapping at the slit.

"Fuck.. Jeffy, please.. you're being so mean. You.. you.. Grinch! You Scrooge!"

"Uh-uh-uh, Adam.. you're being naughty.. Naughty boys don't get nothing for Christmas.."

"I'm getting nothing now!" Adam's head hit the pillow and he licked at what peppermint he still tasted on his lips.

"Be patient." Jeff swirled his tongue around the head before raising back up. He placed the long body of the candy cane next to Adam's cock, wrapping his hand around both the candy cane and Adam and stroking. The hard candy rubbed against his flesh as Jeff's hand moved and Adam let out a whimpered gasp, mumbling incoherently, jerking and pleading.

"Jeff! Please! I can't take no more... please.. stop teasing me.."

Jeff wet his lips, eyes shining as he watched Adam writhe and kick. He took the candy away and leaned back down to lick up Adam's cock and down the side and across the head, getting it good and clean before sliding his lips over the head and sucking. Adam had been reduced to a quivering moaning mess and Jeff smiled around the dick in his mouth before bobbing his head. He pulled back and spread Adam's legs apart, going back to cover Adam's cock with his mouth as he positioned the end of the candy cane at Adam's pucker, running it over the delicate opening and pushing a bit just to tease.

"Jeffy.. please.. you can fuck me hard.. dry.. let you tear me up.. just let me cum.. please.."

Jeff shook his head and lifted up off Adam's cock. He grabbed Adam under the chin and tapped the candy cane to his lips. "I'm gonna untie you. You're gonna get up on your hands and knees like a good boy. You're gonna spread your legs and bow your head and take it or you won't get any presents on Christmas day. I'll take them all back."

"Santa and Jay will buy me presents." Adam pouted.

"Ha. Santa's watching you be bad and Jay knows what a mean little shit you can be."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Jeff, about Santa watching.. that's creepy.."

Jeff tilted his head and grimaced. "Yeah.. it kinda is. Sorry about that."

Jeff then went about untying Adam's hands. He expected a fight. But Adam just pouted at him and raked his long blond hair back out of his face before rolling over to his hands and knees. Adam arched his back some, spreading his legs out and wiggling. His hair fell down in front of him as he bowed his head.

"Good boy.." Jeff cooed, walking his fingers down Adam's spine and giving his ass a little smack when he got there.

Adam took a deep breath, panting and waiting. He looked over when he heard Jeff rummaging through their bedside table drawer.

"Eyes down." Jeff commanded, popping the top on the lube and squirting some onto his fingers. The scent of peppermint instantly filled the air.

Jeff plopped down behind Adam on the bed, spreading his cheeks some and leaning forward to lick across Adam's pucker as he warmed the lube with his fingers. Adam groaned, bucking back as he felt Jeff's tongue probing his entrance before licking up in one long swipe. Jeff pulled back and rubbed the lube between Adam's cheeks. He leaned forward and licked some of the edible lubrication off Adam's crack as he pushed two fingers past his opening, crooking them at an angle and rubbing against his inner walls before digging them around deep.

"God.. Jeffy.. please.. unf.. more.. oh, my god.. more.. finger me.. so good.." Adam writhed back, arching his back and whimpering.

Jeff kissed his cheek, wiggling the digits apart before pushing them in and out to stretch him a bit. Jeff withdrew his fingers and ran the candy cane between Adam's cheeks, tapping it against his pucker.

"Such a bad boy.." Jeff purred, reaching underneath Adam and taking hold of his cock, stroking it. "And when I'm done fucking you with this.." Jeff said, pushing the candy cane inside as he held it by the hooked end, twisting it and letting it brush against Adam's prostate. "You're gonna suck my dick and get me ready for that ass.."

Adam whimpered, burying his head in his pillow and folding his arms across the back of his head, his ass still up in the air and spread out with a large candy cane sticking out from it. Jeff jerked the candy cane back out almost all the way before shoving it back in.

"Fuuuuuck.. uhm.. please.. oh, god.. fuck.." Adam squeaked when Jeff squeeze his aching cock, fondling the blonde.

"Naughty little boy... my bad little boy.." Jeff giggled at the growl he received before thrusting the candy cane stick in and out of Adam's hole.

"Ohhhh'ahhh.. Jeff! Shit.. oww.. uhm.. harder.. baby, please.. fuck your naughty little boy.. so good.."

Jeff shook his head, lips quirking. He got up to his knees, releasing Adam's cock and placing his hand on the small of Adam's back, fucking Adam with the candy cane and making his blonde cry out and moan so fucking pretty.

"Like that, Adam.. like having things crammed in that tight little hole..? Fuck, you're so hott.. wanna fuck you so hard.. make you scream my name and cum all over me.. make you beg and shake, writhe on my hard cock as it splits that ass in two.."

Adam swallowed thickly, raising back up to his hands and wiggling back into the candy cane. "Baby.. please.. m'sorry.. I'll be good.. I promise.. oh, fuck.. yes.. uhm.." Adam bit his lip as his prostate was stabbed and he swore he saw stars.

Jeff pulled the candy cane out before leaning forward to lick up all the lube and sticky sugar sweetness the cane left behind. Jeff held the stick between his teeth as he undid his pants, shoving them down and tossing his shirt off before going around to the front of Adam. Adam backed up some to give Jeff room to get on the bed. Jeff got on his knees, stroking his cock as Adam nuzzled his thigh.

"C'mon, Adam.. let's see if that mouth can get you out of the mess you're in.. suck me like a good boy and we'll see about removing that nasty cockring.." Jeff panted. He hadn't realized how hard he had gotten in being caught up in playing with Adam.

Adam licked up his shaft and across the slit and Jeff stiffened, shaking his head and pulling Adam forward by the nape of his neck.

"I said suck.. put it in your mouth and suck.." Jeff groaned as he felt Adam's lips slide over the head, nibbling a bit before taking him further. "That's it.. get that cock nice and wet.."

Adam hummed around his dick, swallowing and bobbing his head as he sucked. Jeff saw Adam's hand going under his hips and he yanked his hair.

"No. And you take that ring off you will regret it." Jeff leaned down, rubbing a hand down Adam's back and down to squeeze his asscheek before pulling it apart. He held the body of the cane in the other hand and pushed the hook end inside of Adam, pulling it toward himself and using it to jerk Adam forward.

Adam gasped, coughing as he was hooked before wiggling back into the candy and whining. He took Jeff all the way in, relaxing his throat and stilling, swallowing again. His lips ached from being stretched and his throat hurt. Jeff grunted, shifting his hips and making Adam gag.

"Fucking tease.. oh, fuck yes.. choke on that cock, Adam.. m'so hard for that pretty little ass.." Jeff tugged lightly on the candy cane, the hook inside Adam pulling him forward a bit and making him whimper. "Fuck, yeah.. look like such a tramp.. hooked, gagging on my dick.. so sweet.." Jeff started to thrust, the hook keeping Adam in place as he fucked his mouth.

Adam gripped the sheets, closing his eyes and taking it. His dick was throbbing, dangling between his splayed legs and bound by the cockring. He needed to cum so bad. It was need at this point.

Jeff tossed his head back, groaning, teeth bared. He was so close himself and he knew his baby must be dying. Jeff pulled Adam up by the hair, removing the hooked end of the candy cane and sitting the inappropriate toy aside. He shoved Adam to his back, pushing his knees apart and crawling up in between them. He kissed Adam's neck and throat as he slammed inside him, hearing Adam cry out and feeling his nails claw at his back.

"Fuck.. yes.. Jeff.. fuck me.. destroy me.. yeah.. wreck me, baby.." Adam wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist, pulling him closer and scratching nails down his back.

"Fuck, Adam.. so hott.." Jeff captured Adam's lips in a wet kiss as he started to thrust, fucking Adam through the mattress.

"Oh, yes.. yes yes yes.. ahh'god.. so good.. Jeffy! Please.. take it off me.. let me cum.. need to cum now.. need to cum for you, Jeff.. please.. so hard.." Adam squealed as Jeff took off the cockring. He arched up into his hand as it worked his cock. It only took four flicks of Jeff's wrist for Adam to lose it, screaming as he came hard all over Jeff's fingers and their bellies. "Yes, Jeffy.. oh, yeah.. unnnfffuck.."

Jeff held his blonde tight as he continued to pound him, growling as his own orgasm washed over him and teeth grazing Adam's throat. "Fuck.." He panted, licking Adam's neck. He giggled. "You're so gorgeous, baby.. could play with you all day and night and never sleep."

Adam gazed over Jeff's shoulder at the tinsel that still hang from the bed rails as he let his fingers ghost over Jeff's back, his other hand buried in Jeff's hair. "Hm.. I think we'd need to sleep some."

"Cursed sleep." Jeff grumbled and Adam giggled, kissing the side of Jeff's head. "Well, at least it was worth you eating all my cookies." Jeff grinned, raising up to his elbows and looking down at his precious blonde.

Adam pouted his lips and blinked. "Are you calling me a pig?"

Jeff shook his head, stroking Adam's hair back. "No, baby.. I'll just take it my cookies were really good."

Adam nodded happily. "Oh, they were. Especially the chocolate chip. When're you making more?"

Jeff groaned and buried his face in Adam's neck. "As soon as I regain feeling in my cock."

Adam blinked again before bursting out into laughter. Not like his ass wasn't pulverized either.

* * *

**And finally! Finally Adam getting fucked w/ one of those large candy canes was wrote. I failed on this the past previous two Christmases that I wanted to do it. Ever since I laid eyes on one of those candy canes I wanted to write someone getting fucked w/ one & knew Adam would be perfect. Of course it was Jedam, w/ them they always have a candy kink in my work. Usually those big long peppermint sticks (that are literally the size of a vibrator) don't have a hooked end. I gave it a hooked end. It served a purpose. :P**

**And I'm finished for another year. This has been a bad year (sighs) and my Xmas Shots suffered. Or at least (besides chp 15 & definitely this chp) I wasn't that thrilled w/ them. Maybe next years will be better. Thanks to all who read/reviewed/alerted/faved this year. Merry Christmas, everybody!**


	25. Observing

**Back again for a limited time. M.j's place & Debwood-1999, I've never been able to look at a candy cane innocently. :P SlytherinQueen020, I might for posting it on Christmas, but eh, I suppose there'll be a party down there. takers dark lover & redsandman99, thank you both. :)**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter twenty-five/ 'Observing'  
Rated; T/ L (some drama queen attitude)  
Pairings; JeriMiz, Christian/Heath, Jedam, Randy/Mor, Team Hell No. Implied past Miz/Mor, Drew McIntyre/Mor, Punk/Mor.  
Set-up; Lonely at a Christmas party, Miz just watches & observes.**

There was something awful about staring at Christmas lights when heart broken or disappointed. When the joy and merriment of the holiday season just wasn't there. Miz sighed, staring past the twinkling red, green and white lights, making their image distort and blur in his vision. He adjusted his red tie for the 13th time, smoothed down his nice black suit and checked his watch before looking around. Everyone else was with their respective partners. Mike's partner, however, couldn't bother to show up, even though his rock star didn't have a show tonight. He knew he hated going to these things alone.

Miz let his eyes linger to Jay Reso. The scruffy blond Canadian was showing off in his black dress pants and dark green button-down silk shirt under a black blazer. He was with his little redhead Heath Slater who wore leather pants and a flashy red button-down. Miz shrugged, watching as Heath's arms wound around Jay's neck, the blonde gripping the younger's waist as they swayed to the soft- yet cheesy- Christmas song. Once Jay had shacked up with the ginger, it left Mizanin's own blond Canadian Chris Jericho all to himself finally. Chris and Jay used to be lovers long ago, but sometimes Miz still got a sneaky feeling about Jay. They sometimes used to play the 'just friends' card and it made Miz anxious. Now Jay's attention was solely on Heath and Miz liked it that way.

Over in the corner was long time couple Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland. Miz's head jerked back. Adam had cut all his once long beautiful hair off short. He wasn't sure how he got Jeff to agree to that. That would take some getting used to. Adam used to be a regular Smurfette, his hair envied by men and women alike. Adam was still more than the woman in that relationship, but now he looked older.. more distinguished. Like a soccer mom. Yeah, these older chicks like going for that short do, it saves time in the morning.. Miz snickered.

Miz watched Adam smile down at Jeff, squealing as Jeff said something and pinched him on the butt. Miz supposed the new-do was fitting. Once a "we want a baby" became a "oh my god, we're having a baby" and then there was the baby Joseph Nero. Adam could officially be a soccer mom. The couple was more happy today than they had ever been, and they deserved it.

Phil Brooks stood by the fireplace with his little associate Paul Heyman. No, they weren't a couple and Miz wouldn't dare even joke it for fear of vomiting in his mouth, but the Chicago Made Punk did have a scowl on his face that matched how Miz felt inside. Miz almost smiled. Others misery comforted and masked his own. Then Philly boy was distracted and Miz watched as the scowl turned to a laugh and he pointed as Daniel Bryan tossed a cup of cherry punch in Kane's face

"You can't even kiss me under the mistletoe!" Bryan shouted.

"Well, maybe if you'd shave that thing." Kane said, attempting to wipe punch of his face.

Daniel growled. "You're re-uninvited to my house for Christmas!" He whined before stomping on the much larger man's foot and stalking off.

"Ow.. what the hell?" Kane turned and growled before stalking after the goat-bearded drama queen.

The surprise of the night was when John Morrison was escorted in by Randy Orton. Randy held his hand and Mor did a little twirl before Randy helped take the expensive-looking white fur coat off. Randy then took his hand again and placed a kiss to the back of it as his icy blue eyes rolled up towards the smaller man in an arrogant admiration. Eh, they were both divas if Miz ever saw any. Randy then lead Mor off to dance, Mor's hips swaying with every step, that ass was still fierce in those sparkly pants, his boots furry to match his jacket and his damn shiny shirt so fucking tight there was no need to wear one.

Miz watched as Drew McIntyre pulled Heath away for a second to point and pout about it. Not too long ago Drew and Johnny had a nasty breakup. Punk snorted at Drew as he passed him. Miz shook his head. Mor got passed around quite a bit. Punk to Drew to whoever to Randy. Whatever. Of course Miz too had been there and done that.

Miz picked up his drink and looked down to watch the liquid as he swirled it around in the glass. He had grown bored with it all. A tap on his shoulder made him look up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes and a smile forming on two sets of lips.

"Didn't think I was coming, junior?" Chris smiled. That little shit and his shit-eating cat-ate-the-fucking-canary grin that Miz loved so much.

Miz took his hand, thumb brushing across the F tattoo on his lover's hand. "I was hoping. You look gorgeous." He said, downing the rest of his drink in a gulp and sitting the glass on the nearest table before pulling his rock star close. Chris was in his faded tight jeans and those black boots with a gray t-shirt under a studded black leather jacket. He felt good and he smelled like leather. Miz always found himself starstruck in his presence, that would never change.

"I do." Chris grinned again. "So do you, Mr. Mizanin." And those lips pressed against his, kissing him deeply as the cheery holiday music played on.

* * *

**It's back.. maybe, probably.. It's been a rough start to December for me & I haven't felt the Christmas spirit quite yet. I never know if I'm proud of these or not. Reading back thru last year's, they didn't seem as bad as I thought last year.. so.. we'll try this. That will prolly be the only time I let Adam have short hair, lol. All my usuals have to be here. Hey, it's just done for light-hearted fun & some fluff anyway. No, I would not dare slash Punk w/ Heyman, yuck.**


	26. Shopping

**LadyDragonsblood, I had doubts of them happening, but I enjoy doing them. I've slightly gotten used to the short hair in the real world, but fanfic is all about fantasy & the long hair still adds to the fantasy, so I like to write it long. The early hair is a fave, but so is how long it was in 2009. There was a segment with Jeff he did where the ends just curled up so purdy. Thank you, hun. Dashing Golden Dreams, ChrisMiz works. :P There are too many pretty boys to put Punk with than putting him with Heyman.. I can't even as a joke.. No, JoMo is not icky, & he gets all the sexy boys. I love Kane, but hardly slash him. Him & Bryan crack me up. takers dark lover, I wouldn't be able to write it either. :/ M.j's place, well, Merry Christmas then. & I don't think these are for good girls. :P Thank you much.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter twenty-six/ 'Shopping'  
Rated; T/ L (gaying up holiday classics)  
Pairing; E&C friendship, established Jedam, Jay/Heath.  
Set-up; Jay takes Adam shopping & runs into a certain redhead he's yet to ask out.**

Jay Reso watched the snowflakes fall onto the windshield of his car, crashing and dying as they melted on the glass. He shifted in the driver's seat, shivering and snuggling back into the seat and down into his coat.

"Fuck, Adam.. c'mon.. we haven't got all day.." He muttered to himself, reaching over and turning up the heater. The Copeland-Hardy house was already decked to the nines in Christmas wonder, lights strewn up everywhere and on all the weird statues and art projects Jeff had put free time on. And it already looked like something out of a Tim Burton Christmas and Adam had told him that they weren't even done.

Jay rubbed his hands together and blew into them, sighing relief as Adam finally appeared in the door, kissed Jeff on the cheek and stepped out onto the porch. Jay was taking Adam shopping today to get Jeff and other loved ones gifts and hang out.

"'Bout time." Jay muttered as Adam got in the car.

"Sorry.. Jeffy woke me up a little.. frisky.." The blonde's tongue curled out past his naturally pursed lips as he clicked the seat belt into place.

"Ugh.. I don't need to know that."

Adam giggled as Jay pulled out of the driveway. Adam immediately started fiddling with the dial on the radio. "Do not sing." He warned and Jay rolled his eyes.

"But.. it's tradition, Addy!" Jay whined.

"Stop calling me that!"

"That's also tradition." Jay grinned widely.

Adam huffed and folded his arms over his chest, staring forward. He groaned when a Christmas song did indeed come on and Jay just had to sing.. and fuck up the lyrics as usual and as tradition.

"Just hear those gay bells jingling. Ring ting tingling too. Cum on, it's lovely weather for gay sex together with you.."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "Jay Reso.."

"On your face the cum is falling, the guys are calling woo-hoo! Cum on, it's lovely weather for gay sex together with you." Jay turned his head and tilted it toward Adam as he sung. "Saddle up, saddle up, saddle up, you ho. Climb on my pole.. clamping on my dick with that tight hole.."

Adam turned the station. "Alright, that's enough." He giggled to himself.

Jay was quiet a moment during the commercials. Then.. "Gay bells ring, are you stripping..?"

"Ugh.. no.."

"On a bed.. lube is dripping. A cute twink's sigh, we're horny tonight, fucking in a gay wonderland.." Jay sang in a deep voice. "Gone away is this blue shirt. Here to lay your butt. Suck on this dong, while I remove your thong. Fucking in a gay wonderland.."

Adam repeatedly smacked his arm and Jay broke off laughing. "Those were not meant to be sung that way."

Jay smirked. "What can I say? I have an impressive gift for creativity."

Adam snorted. "That's not creativity.."

Jay laughed. "Deck the halls with vibes and dildos. Fa la la la la, la la la la... Tis the season to be naughty.. Fa la la la la, la la la la.. We're already donning gay apparel.. Fa la la la la, la la la la.. watch Adam use a double-barrel.. Fa la la la la, la la la la.."

Adam squeaked. "What? You make me sound like I'm gonna kill myself or fuck myself with a gun.."

Jay snorted. "No. I meant like one of those one dildos that like have two heads for double penetration."

"Ugh, you pervert."

"But you loves me.." Jay grinned.

Adam shook his head, lips quirking. "Oh boy, if I didn't.."

Jay laughed again.

-xx-

At the mall, Jay couldn't force Adam to understand what buying for Jeff and others meant. Adam was shopping for Adam.

"Supernatural Season Seven." Adam said, holding up the DVD box-set with the Winchester brothers showcased on the cover.

"No, Adam.." Jay pointed at the shelf. "Put it back."

Adam dropped his hands, holding the DVDs down in front of his lap. "But.. but.. I need it.."

"How do you know someone else hasn't gotten it already?" Jay said wisely as Adam put the DVDs back.

Adam quirked an eyebrow. "Ooh, Jay, you do love me.." He squealed, huggling Jay tightly.

-xx-

At another store, Adam wandered to the toy aisle. Jay watched as he pressed buttons on a baby toy, giggling as it made noises and characters popped up.

"Ooh, a See 'N Say." The long-haired blonde turned to say. "The cow says mooooo.."

"The rabbit says 'get me some lettuce, biotch'."

"It does not." Adam grabbed his buggy and started placing toys in it.

"What else would it say? Tell me those are for Joseph." Jay snickered. Joseph was Jeff and Adam's one year old baby boy.

"Of course." Adam puckered his lips. "I wanna spoil him. Y'know I didn't have much when I was a kid, Ma did what she could and always made it awesome.. but y'know.. I just want Joseph to have all the stuff I couldn't have."

"I know, Adam." Jay placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Shit, between all the stuff we've got him, kid'll be able to open up his own toy store."

"True." Adam leaned down and peered at a toy cash resister, tongue peeking past his lips as he slowly pressed a button. His eyes widened as there was a ding and something popped up and made noise. He squealed and put it in the buggy.

"And if Joseph doesn't like them, you can always amuse yourself playing with them." Jay chuckled and followed Adam around the corner and into another aisle.

"Ooh, Jay, someone opened a Nerf gun!"

Jay heard a click and frowned down at the foam bullet that hit his shirt and fell to the floor. "Don't play with that." He flinched as he was shot again.

Adam cackled, and reloaded the gun as Jay stared off down the aisle.

"Oh, shit.."

"What?" Adam clicked the plastic gun again.

"I think that's.." Yep. Jay saw a glimpse of red hair. "Yeah. Heath's here. Oh, hide me."

Adam blew a raspberry with his lips. "Oh, just talk to him and ask him out."

Jay found something fascinating about the floor, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Heath entered the aisle, not paying the blonde duo any attention. Adam narrowed his eyes, fired the gun at Heath multiple times, shoved the gun in Jay's hands and scampered off away from the aisle.

"Hey, what the hell..?" Heath scowled at the fallen foam bullets, his southern accent pronounced with his irritation. He glared up, saw it was Jay and his looked softened. He placed his hands on his hips, flipping his hair away, head tilted and pout on his lips.

Jay pointed behind him. "Adam did it." He tossed the gun down as he heard Adam cackle from the aisle over.

"You can't prove it! I'm innocent!"

Jay offered a little smile as Heath shook his head. "So..? You Christmas shopping too?"

Heath nodded. "Mhm. I'm almost done. I love this time of year, all the lights and decorations and shopping. It's magic. And the parties." He snickered and Jay swallowed, clearing his throat so his voice wouldn't squeak.

"The Hardys always have an annual Christmas party. I don't.. I don't have anyone to take, if you'd.. if you'd like to maybe go with me?" Jay held his breath, his heart clinched. It was like being in a horror movie and you had to open the door where the monster was possibly at waiting to eat you..

Heath smiled. "Oh, Jay, of course I'll go. Be your date.. we'll have fun." He reached out and squeezed Jay's hand.

Jay let out that breath and nodded. "Oh, okay.. great." He smiled. "It's Friday, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds wonderful." Heath looked off. "I got shopping to finish. See you Friday." And Jay watched him leave, a feeling of relief and excitement both fighting for the rights to his being at once.

Adam slung an arm over Jay's shoulders, his cheek pressed against his best friend's. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He let him go and punched Jay on the arm. "C'mon, we still got shopping to do too."

Jay shook his head and followed Adam, a sneaky little smile underlying his lips. He couldn't wait till Friday.

* * *

**Jay fucking up Christmas songs, it's tradition. Songs used were Winter Wonderland (a favorite to fuck up) Sleigh Bells (ditto) and Deck The Halls. I own the rights to nothing at all ever mentioned, not the See 'N Say or Nerf, nothing. Only in my world is Adam a Supernatural nut b/c the writer is. I originally had this one planned for last year's batch in case I didn't make it to get all 12, but I saved the idea till this year instead.  
**


	27. Santa Baby

**Debwood-1999, Sleigh Ride & Winter Wonderland have been stuck in my head since November, they've been asking for it. James's were amusing. My Jay muse likes messing up song lyrics, judging by TRV, he doesn't like hanging out with psychos very much. :P LadyDragonsblood, awe, no problem. M.j's place, least it was gay this time.. usually the songs end up being kinda horrific. At any rate, I hope they're fun. Thank you. JadeRose1, thank you. Dashing Golden Dreams, I never thought of them being called double-barrels either, it rhymed with apparel & thought it could sound like it just popped randomly into his head. There was actually a type of sex toy I had in mind for what Jay meant, but didn't know what it was called. & it was different from the double-headed one. It was always a secret wish for Adam to guest star on SPN.. but he went to Haven.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter twenty-seven/ 'Santa Baby'  
Rated; M/ L, S (a top stripping, mentioned nudity, oral, anal)  
Pairings; Jay/Heath, implied Jedam/OMC. Gerard Davis is my OC.  
Set-up; Adam, Gerard & Heath can't stop bickering.. Jay thinks stripping is a cure for that, it just makes a vixen jealous.**

Gerard prodded at a snowman decoration that was hung on the wall. It looked like any other snowman with a hat, scarf, buttons and a carrot nose. It protruded from the wall and if you pressed his gloved hand he sung a Christmas song and on his big snow belly was the words 'Let It Snow' in big red letters.

"Why is Let It Snow written in red? Is it supposed to be blood or something? Like someone carved it into his belly and the wounds bled?" Gerard pondered.

"That's the most horrifying thing I ever heard." Heath said. "Quit picking at Frosty. He done nothing to you."

Gerard huffed and sat down in a chair, picking up a box of lights that were of plastic candy canes and pushing the Press Me button. It was playing the melody of Santa Claus Is Coming To Town. He pressed it again and it played Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer.

"Dolph the stringy-haired Ziggler, had very sweaty hair.." Jay sang. "And if you ever saw it, you would say 'that's not hair'. Cuz it looked like spaghetti, Vickie shouts out with glee. She once tried to eat it, but she caught Dolph's fleas.."

"Don't you start." Adam scolded as he gazed at the tree.

Jay sat back and sighed, watching everyone. Jeff, Adam and Gerard were at their house this year and all day Heath had busied himself decorating and redecorating and getting agitated when Gerard got in his way of decorating.

Gerard pushed the button again, giggling and holding the box close to his face as the lights changed and flashed before his eyes. He pressed it again to start another song before Heath snatched it from his hands.

"You're gonna drain the batteries and they haven't even been put up yet." The redhead warned.

Gerard huffed and folded his arms, sitting back in the chair, blowing a strand of shaggy brown hair from his eyes. "Mean. I hope Santa gives you coal."

"I hope Santa gives you coal." Heath spread a red and green cloth on the coffee table, set a poinsettia on top of it and spread out some Christmas books.

Adam's eyes lit up as Jeff popped out of the kitchen carrying a large plate. "Ooh, brownies are ready!" He squealed as the plate was set on the table, snatching one up with thick green icing in the shape of a tree with red dots for the ornaments.

Gerard slunk down to the floor and grabbed his own brownie with red icing in the shape of a tree bulb, opening wide and letting small crooked teeth sink into the warm chocolate treat, chewing and moaning softly. Heath made a face as he saw him, grabbing his own brownie. Gerard bared his teeth at the ginger, showing pieces of chewed up chocolate stuck to his teeth. Heath shuddered.

"They been at it?" Jeff asked, bringing back in a tray of milk.

"Not more than usual. Gonna help me with these lights?" Jay asked and Jeff nodded.

Heath licked the brownie and icing from his fingers, chugged down his milk and got back on placing the little houses just right in his Christmas village, smacking Gerard's hand as he poked at a tiny tree. "Stop it."

"Nooo! Addy! He's being mean to me!" Gerard pointed.

Adam twitched. "Don't call me that!"

"Telling the alpha bitch, how mature.." Heath scoffed and placed the tree somewhere else.

"Hey!" Adam squeaked and tugged Heath's hair.

Jay rolled his eyes and Jeff laughed. Oh, he thought the pets bickering was a riot. Jay was already tired of it.

A bit later, Jeff got them all in the floor to help wrap presents while Jay and Jeff strung the lights. They were simple lights for indoors, worked by battery, flickered and played music when on or a loud noise was made, they went above the doors and windows. There was the candy canes, snowmen and Santa head's and some snowflakes. Jay was setting them all to just flashing and not music or his house would be noisy till Christmas. Besides, he was the musical caroling genius in the family, thank you.

Heath watched as Gerard wrapped a gift. He cringed as the paper with the reindeer and elves got crinkled as he tried to secure the ends. Gerard got them folded right enough, held it with one hand and snapped off a piece of clear tape, tongue peeking out past his lips as he concentrated on getting the tape in place.

Heath twitched. "Would you put it on already?" He shouted and Gerard flinched and got the tape stuck around his fingers. Gerard pouted and shook his hand as Adam sighed and helped him.

Then the bickering started.

"You're doing it wrong!" The redhead bellowed.

"It's my present, I bought it, I can do it however I want!" Gerard shouted, holding his gift up high as Heath tried to snatch it. "No!"

Heath huffed. "Let me see it. I just want to help."

"No!" Gerard was leaning over now, practically in Adam's lap as he held his present away from Heath trying to take it.

"Hey, you're squishing my present, get off!" Adam cried.

"Make him stop!" The brunette whined.

Jay finished securing the lights and disappeared down the hall and into his bedroom. When he emerged some minutes later, all three stopped and stared at him, Adam blinked, Gerard gaped and Heath swallowed and covered his crotch with a box. Jay stepped front and center, wearing a pair of red boxers with white trim around the legs, the top part was made to look like a thick black belt with a golden buckle, he wore untied black work boots and a dark green button-down shirt with a red Santa hat covering his short blond hair.

Jay started working on the top button. "Good evening, ladies.. are we having fun tonight..? If not, you will be soon.."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh, lord.." Facepalming as Jay started shaking his hips, undoing his buttons and slowly revealing his chest that was lightly dusted with blond hair.

Jay let his fingers run down his chest, shirt halfway unbuttoned. "Like what you see..?"

"Um.. Daddy.. um.." Heath cleared his throat, nibbling his lip. His eyes slowly rolled over to Gerard who seemed to be fidgeting.

Adam rolled his eyes and stood up on his knees. "Yeah, baby.. strip.. take it off and show us what a man-whore you are.. fuck yeah.." He proceeded to get out his wallet and shook some dollar bills at Jay.

Heath snorted and burst out laughing, cat-calling with Adam and also getting up to tug at the boxers.

Jay smacked Heath's hand and he pouted. "No touching the dancers." He scolded, hips gyrating as he finished unbuttoning the shirt and set the sides lose, fingers ghosting up and down the fuzz on his stomach.

Heath wet his lips, staring up and watching, grabbing Adam's dollars to shove in the waist band of Jay's boxers as he watched the shirt slip down those muscular arms, getting caught on his forearms. Jay turned, wiggling his butt, thrusting and flexing his ass like he was fucking someone as he ripped off the rest of the shirt and flung it to the side.

"Go, Jay.. shake that ass!" Adam hollered, tossing some bills at his feet as Heath wiped the drool from his mouth.

"Oh, yes, Daddy.. take it all off.. unfuck.. so hott.." Heath squirmed, closing his legs and bouncing a bit. After this he was dragging Jay away to their bedroom.

Jay turned back around, staring down as he toyed with the waist of his boxers, blue eyes fierce and top lip curling up in a snarl. Of course everyone noticed the tent in his boxers. Gerard locked eyes with Jay for but a second, made an embarrassing keening noise, lurched forward and grabbed the sides of the boxers before yanking them down. At that point Jeff fell back on the couch, holding his stomach and braying laughter.

Adam's lips twitched, he looked at Heath. "Heh, nice.."

Gerard swallowed, eyes wide. He was face to face with Jay's cock that had a red ribbon tied around it at the base. He flinched as Heath squalled, knocking him backwards on his ass.

"That's not for you to do!" The redhead shouted, ducking his head and turning his eyes back to Jay.

Gerard scooted back, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them, blushing furiously. Jay just shrugged and continued dancing, thrusting his hips and making his semi-hard dick flop, arms bent at the elbows as he did this little rolling thing with his hands, strutting to his right and back to his left. Adam shook his head, amused. Jay was just pleased it actually got them somewhat distracted.

Jay was startled, however, when Heath shot up and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the bedroom and shutting the door behind them before pushing Jay back on the bed, knocking the hat off somewhere in the process.

"Sorry, Daddy.." Heath said, wasting no time in discarding his shirt and pushing his pants and panties down to be kicked aside. "I couldn't take it anymore.." He left the boxers to bind Jay's knees as he shoved him on back. "So cute." The redhead giggled as he flicked at the ends of the ribbon before coiling fingers around Jay's cock & stroking. "This for me..?"

Jay raised his head and looked down to watch as Heath licked across the head, tonguing the slit. "Of course, precious.. oh.. all.. all for you.. fuck.."

Heath moaned, swirling his tongue around Jay's cockhead. "Got so hard out there dancing for us.. they were watching you.." He purred, sliding his cherry lips over the head and sucking before sliding them further down the shaft and bobbing his head, whimpering around the dick in his mouth as he stroked the base, fist sliding up to meet lips and help spread the saliva.

Heath took even more of Jay in his mouth, gagging deliberately as his cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, rolling his brown eyes up to watch Jay's face as he mouth-fucked him, using fingers to tuck stray strands of red hair behind his ear. Those eyes blinked before fluttering shut as Heath relaxed his throat, nose burying in the patch of soft blond pubic hair and breathing in the musky scent. He felt a tug to his hair and pulled off, licking up the side as he stroked Jay's wet dick.

Heath stood up, crawling up the bed and grabbing Jay's wrists before pinning them to the mattress, leaning down to kiss and suck at his lips and neck as he straddled him. "I shouldn't let you have lube.."

Jay let his hands run up and down his vixen's sides as Heath reached over to the nightstand to grab lube from the drawer anyway. Heath took the time to pop the top and squirt some onto his fingers before slathering it over Jay's cock and scooting back to line the head up with his pucker.

"Wait.. um.. what about.." Jay wet his lips, hissing as Heath pushed the head of his cock past that tight ring of muscle. Heath gave a little wiggle before dropping down and taking all of Jay to the hilt. "What about the ribbon..?"

Heath whimpered, rolling his hips and enjoying being full of his Daddy's cock. He pouted his lips and looked down at Jay, pushing his hair back and holding it on the top of his head. "Oh, Daddy.. you been bad. Maybe shouldn't let you cum.. you acted like such a slut out there.." He said, raising his hips and sitting back down hard, crying out. "Stripping for them.. putting on a show and letting them watch you.." He tsked. "That's my job.."

Jay grabbed to those hips and arched up. "I'm your little whore, huh..?" He winced as he felt Heath's blunt nails dig into his chest.

"No.. you're my Daddy.. I'm you're pretty little whore.. They're not your whores.. you're not their whore.. Uhm.. oh, yeah.." Heath raised back up slowly, making them both feel every delicious drag of skin on skin, feeling the perfect burn and friction. "Soo good, Daddy.. so big and hard in me.."

Jay wet his lips, holding to Heath's hips as his vixen started a pace, hips arching and back curving so perfectly as he fucked himself on Jay's cock. "Fuck yeah, baby.. ride that dick.. only you get this dick.. fuck, so tight.. so hott.."

Heath's hair fell around his face as he leaned over. "Yes, Daddy.. fuck.. so good.. right like that.. love your dick.." He made a whimpering sound as Jay's fingers brushed along his cock as it bobbed between his legs, hard and aching. "Touch me, Daddy.. let me cum.. need to- ooh, yeah.." Heath whined as he managed to hit his prostate.

Jay wrapped his fingers around Heath's cock, stroking up and down the length. "That what you want, precious.. need to cum while you bounce on that big dick.." Jay hissed, the pressure around his cock building, being stopped by the ribbon that was tied a little too tightly around his dick and acting like a fucking cockring.

Heath nodded frantically, rocking his hips forward into Jay's hand and back into his cock. Jay thrust upward, stabbing at his hidden button and making the redhead see stars. "Yes.. oh, god.. yes.. yes.. that's what I want.. need.. fuck yeah, Da-Daddy.. ohh.. so close.. wanna.. gonna.." Heath wailed, his speed increasing, his movements frantic now.

"Oh, fuck.. Heath.. I can't.. ugn.. holy shit.." Jay's face almost looked pained, eyes scrunched up and lips pulled back, bearing teeth in a snarled grimace. It actually fucking hurt. His left hand's nails dug into Heath's hip as he felt the ribbon completely snap and free his dick. He came. He came hard and nearly paralyzing, shooting deep into Heath's tight heat, groaning through clinched teeth as he squeezed Heath's cock painfully tight.

Heath looked surprised, cum splashing right against his hidden button, so hot and sudden. "Oh! Oh, uhmmm'fuck!" He tossed his head back, trembling as he came, toes curled up tightly and lips parted in a moan, that neck exposed and skin flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Jay's eyes crossed and he closed them shut tight as he collapsed back onto the bed, panting, arms going limp to his sides. "Fuck.. Heath.. shit.." And that was all he could muster.

Heath weakly pulled himself off and collapsed down beside Jay, head moving to lay on his chest as fingers played with his chest hair. "Should strip for me more often, Daddy.. just me though.. That ribbon was a good idea, Daddy.. oh, holy wow.. we should do that again!" He said, raising his head and kissing Jay hard on the lips.

"Uhm.. mhm.." Jay muttered, pulling Heath close and holding him as he cooled down. "It was definitely interesting.."

-xx-

Later Jay managed enough energy while Heath was sleeping to go lock up and check on their guests. He found them on the couch, Adam's head laying in Jeff's lap and Gerard practically in Adam's lap. Of course they were naked and covered up with a blanket. Jay shook his head and prepared himself for waking them and sending them on to bed.

* * *

**I wanted stripper Jay, but it wasn't supposed to have sex.. A certain hysterical muse was bound & determined to make me write some kind of smut no matter the kind. The little pixie got his wish. Making fun of Dolph & Vickie may also be an Xmas Shots tradition.. I'm sorry.. Jay wasn't supposed to sing again. :P I own no rights to any song mentioned. We have a snowman wall decoration & it has Let It Snow written in red, my cousin actually asked if it was supposed to be like carved & the snowman was bleeding. It amused me. On Valentine's Day (2012) my Jay muse wrapped a red ribbon around his dick for Rhi's Heath muse in TRV.. there was speculation of Heath using the ribbon as a cockring. The writers were tired and time ran out & we didn't get to watch the muses fuck with the ribbon. Heath talked about the ribbon snapping the next day. I have since wanted to write a scene with a ribbon used as a cockring & it snapping. (shrugs) It sounded hott. I saved it for Xmas.**


	28. Road Trip

**JadeRose1, lol, Jay's dick is powerful. M.j's place, thank you. Christmas should be fun. Dashing Golden Dreams, there are wrestlers I enjoy picking on. It's harmless fun. There is a lot of TRV drama. It's there for people to peek in on if they choose to. Heath & Gee are considered 'sisters', they sometimes bicker & catfight. Debwood-1999, it drives me crazy all holiday season. :P takers dark lover, chp 26 & 27, thank you. Jay at least knows how to distract. LadyDragonsblood, they stay stuck in my head. I don't know why, I haven't even listened to the main ones I've been re-wording this year. But then, I had Frosty The Snowman stuck in my head back in the summer just cuz my cousin got a corn-cob pipe & I remembered the lyric from the song. (smh) **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter twenty-eight/ 'Road Trip'  
Rated; M/ L, S (restroom stop quickie)  
Pairing; Jeff/Adam.  
Set-up; This year for Christmas Jeff & Adam are on a little road trip to Jay's in Tampa. Adam just wants snow.**

Adam looked out the window, watching the pretty lights as they passed. It was night and many houses had their lit decorations on display. The big white and blue LEDs were gorgeous and dazzling, glowing bright with wonder. This time of year always had a certain captivating magic to it that the blonde could never quite resist or outgrow.

Another house's yard was filled with trees wrapped in sparkling lights and a giant inflated snowman. In passing an automotive place, Adam saw they had wrapped some lights around some tires that were stacked up so they looked like a tree. Adam's eyes lit up as bright as the lights when he saw them and he felt like a kid again.

Adam snuggled down into his blanket in the passenger seat and let himself doze off. It probably wouldn't be long before Jeff would need a break and want him to drive some of the way. The couple were headed to Adam's brother's house this year and they still had some distance to go.

Adam woke up to the large snowflake decorations that hung from telephone poles as they drove past. Jeff's voice creeping into his subconscious and disturbing him. "Yeah? What?"

"Bathroom break. Mickey D's. Want coffee?"

Adam stared up at the big yellow M sign as Jeff pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine.

Adam shivered. "But I'm cold."

"You won't be when we get to Tampa." Jeff yawned, stretching in his seat before rolling his head on his shoulders, he grunted when his neck popped. He felt so stiff and not in any fun ways.

Adam shifted and sat up. "I don't know why we have to spend Christmas in Tampa. It's not the same without snow and ice." The blonde pouted.

"Jay said it was our turn to visit him and Heath this year, babe." Jeff pointed out, reaching over to ruffle his lover's hair. He giggled as Adam huffed.

Adam grumbled a "yeah.." in response and rubbed his tired hazel eyes. "Get me coffee.. Ooh, and a cheeseburger.."

"You're not Randy.." Jeff smirked, opening the door and sticking a foot out.

"Har har.. he hates those jokes." Adam grinned. "He doesn't seem to think he's boring."

"I suppose it isn't his fault." Jeff rolled his eyes, got out and stretched, his back popping loudly. "Oh, fuck.. that felt good.."

"Yeah, I bet. You're freezing me, you ass. Coffee."

"Kay." Jeff shut the door and Adam watched him disappear into the restaurant.

Adam sat in the dark silence. It was only 7pm and they still had so long to go. Eh, it wasn't so bad going back to Florida for the holidays. After all, the little road trip gave him time with his Jeffy. He just thought he and his Jeffy would be home this year in North Carolina. This year was special. Even more so than their other Christmases.

Adam stared down at the gold band on his left hand's ring finger, a smile tugging at his full lips. But then... there would be plenty of Christmases to follow and he didn't care where they were, as long as they were together.

-xx-

Adam nibbled his burger while Jeff fiddled with his coffee.

"They said in there it was liable to snow. You might get a little bit of a white Christmas after all." Jeff said, taking a cautious sip of coffee.

"Eh.." Was all the Canadian said with a mouthful of food.

They were back on the road shortly, Adam laid the seat back, covering up and trying to get some sleep before it was his time to drive. Jeff had the heater on and it felt so good and just the right amount of cozy to doze off.

It was almost 2am before they stopped again, Adam had figured. Adam got up and got out of the vehicle this time, stretching his legs and going into the rest area bathroom. Gazing into the mirror he saw his long blond hair was a mess from laying down. He turned and found himself yanked into a stall for a little quickie fun. The place was empty and quiet and the sound of Jeff's zipper coming down made his dick ache and beg to be touched.

Adam felt fingers on the back of his neck and in his hair as he clawed at Jeff's jacket and shirt. Full lips pressed to his, kissing him deeply and there was a tongue probing them open and asking permission inside. Then Jeff's hands were on his belt, getting everything unfastened before shoving his pants down in a hurry and palming his dick.

"Please tell me you got lube, Jeffy.." Adam panted.

"Of course.." Why wouldn't he? He always carried it for situations like this.

Then Adam felt himself be bent over, standing above the toilet with his hands placed against the back wall. He moaned at the stretching burn of fingers probing his entrance, wiggling against his insides to prep him quickly. Those fingers were soon withdrawn and Jeff shoved his own pants down before grabbing the blonde's hips and thrusting inside hard and deep, wasting no time in fucking Adam fast and dirty in the desolate bathroom stall.

Adam grit his teeth, moaning ever so often, nails digging at the chipping paint on the wall. Tattooed fingers curled around his dick and within a few rough strokes, Adam was cumming, managing to hit the toilet water with his release.

"Oh, fuck, Adam.. so hott.. fuck.." And Jeff followed, filling the blonde full and burying his face between his shoulder blades as he panted and caught his breath.

They both cleaned up a bit and left, Adam taking his turn at the wheel. The snow had started shortly. It began with a few small flakes that melted quickly on the windshield as they hit, but now big fluffy white flakes were peppering down on the road and the vehicle as it pushed forward. It was so hard that Adam had to turn on the wipers just to see. Through the headlights he could see the snow already laying, covering the ground like a layer of glistening icing.

"You were right, Jeff. I did get snow. Jeff?" Adam turned his head to the non-responsive Hardy, but his husband was fast asleep. Adam shook his head and smiled.

* * *

**Kinda short and pointless. Meh.. I get urges to write them on road trips & have them be domestic. There really is an automotive place that has a stack of tires decorated like a tree every Christmas.**


	29. Xmas Stalking

**JadeRose1, they are a bit naughty. LadyDragonsblood, it would be fun. I've missed writing Jeff with Adam, even if it's not smut or anything major, even if they're just together.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter twenty-nine/ 'Xmas Stalking'  
Rated; T/ L (candy cane sucking)  
Pairing; Punk/OMC. Mentions of Jedam & Jay/Heath, a Punk/Jericho hookup & JeriMiz.  
Set-up; Punk doesn't know why he stalks Gerard, tonight he tries to find out.. but the memories of Morrison try to root in. Gerard Davis is my OC.  
**

CM Punk looked around the party, picking at some green garland that was hung on the table with little velvet-feeling red bows. He was at some Christmas get-together and wasn't feeling it tonight. He used to have a lot of fun at these things when he attended them with Johnny before Morrison decided that no, nothing was working out for him. Not his job, not even Phil Brooks.

Punk sighed and ran his hand back across his short hair. It had been so long since Morrison.. and romance had been pushed far from his mind as he focused on conquering the WWE and holding the title. That one night stand with Chris Jericho awhile back didn't count.. but boy, did that make Miz mad. Punk almost smiled at the memory. He downed the rest of the eggnog- alcohol free, thank you- and let his eyes land on the dark headed male that sat alone on the couch.

Gerard Davis sat there in his green jacket over an old faded Maiden t-shirt with jeans and boots. His finger was curled around the hook end of a candy cane as he sucked on the straight end, hazel green eyes looking down at his lap. Punk nearly twitched, watching those full lips wrap around that stick. And he nearly twitched again at the fact that he was watching him again. Gerard was a friend of Jeff Hardy or whatever, he popped up at random and Punk would find himself stalking or staring. He never was quite sure why and he never tried to get too close. Sure, Gerard was an adorable little thing and was quite captivating.. but he usually brushed Punk off like a bug.

Well, not tonight. Punk poured another glass of eggnog and made his way over, offering the cup. "Hey?"

Gerard rolled his eyes up, blinking and slowly dragging his lips off the candy cane before a pink tongue flicked out to lick his sticky sweet lips. Punk would tell himself he was over-dosing on sexual frustration. It would never be drugs or alcohol or addiction to kill him.. it would be his dick exploding. It had simply been too long. That's what it was, he needed laid.

"What do you want?" He eyed the cup warily.

Phil rolled his eyes. "It's just eggnog. I'm not the roofying type, don't worry."

"Right." Gerard took the cup and took an experimental sip.

"So.. nice party, huh?" Punk said, sinking down into a cushion. Most people were kind of dressed up tonight, and here he was in faded blue jeans, a t-shirt under a gray hoodie and sneakers. He chose comfort tonight.

"It's kinda boring." Gerard muttered.

"Yeah, it's a drag.." He watched him a minute. "Here alone?"

"Jeff left me to fend for myself while he's fucking Adam in the upstairs bedroom." Gerard took another drink, candy cane held in the same hand as the cup, it just waiting to touch those lips again.

Punk did twitch. "Uh.. just like Hardy.. Read any good books lately..?" Fuck, that was lame. This whole thing was, what the hell had happened to his game all of a sudden?

"No." Maybe Gerard wanted to tell him about the X-Men he was reading, but didn't want to get into it.

"Oh, right." Punk smirked. "You like comics." Not only read them, but fucking created them.

"Sure." Gerard shrugged. There went that brushing off thing again.

"You draw them too. The Academy League.. it's, um.. really something.." He said, mentioning the writer's comic book.

"You've read it?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. it's an X-Men rip-off, but whatever.." And a slow grin spread across his lips. He was trying to tease.

Gerard glared and sat down the eggnog on the coffee table.

Phil sighed. "Okay okay.. I'm joking. I never read it." He shrugged. "Some jerk told me that when I asked about it. But he was a loser anyway."

"Why were you asking about it?" Gerard picked at his jacket zipper.

Punk shrugged again. "Curious.."

"Still stalking me.." Gerard's lips quirked, he crossed his legs and folded his hands over his knee, sitting up straight and looking like a cat swallowed an annoying yellow canary.

Punk wet his lips, eyes scanning those long legs. "Maybe I like stalking you.."

Gerard shrugged that time and remembered his candy cane, licking up the side. "Should I be concerned about that?" He pointed at him with the candy cane. "Are you dangerous, Punk..?" And he slid it back in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, eyes batting up.

Punk nibbled his lip ring. "Oh, I can be very.. very.. dangerous.." He leaned closer as he said this and those already large eyes widened as Gerard leaned back. Phil eased back. "So.. wanna dance.. maybe we'll find some mistletoe."

Gerard pointed to a doorway. "Mistletoe's right there. Jay and Heath stood under it for hours sucking face."

"Oh, that's nice." Punk rolled his eyes, grabbing Gerard's wrist and dragging him up.

Gerard pouted as his candy cane fell to the floor. "I was eating that."

"I'll get you something else to suck." Punk said, leading him away from the couch.

Gerard stumbled after. "Excuse me, what?"

"I'll get you another one." Phil grabbed the smaller male around the waist, swaying to some sappy Christmas song about silver bells.

Gerard's hands tentatively laid on Punk's arms, fingers moving lightly to catch a feel of the muscles underneath his hoodie. "That's not what you said." He grinned, eyes widening as he was jerked around and dipped back.

"Maybe I'll get you a bigger one." Punk looked down at him, lips mere inches from his. Gerard swallowed, squeaking as he was pulled back up. Punk laughed at the look on his face, smile fading as he looked back at the mistletoe where Jay and Heath occupied the doorway once again. "Oh, c'mon!"

Gerard giggled, picking at the hoodie. "Why do you need mistletoe?"

Punk motioned over. "Why do they need it?"

Gerard sighed and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Phil on the cheek before laying his head on his chest, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Punk looked down at the brown haired male, placing his hands back on his waist and burying his nose in that soft hair. It was then that that familiar heart-sickness that he thought he'd buried returned. It sometimes tried and Punk would repress it. Gerard wasn't John Morrison, but no one would be. Morrison was gone and in a lot of ways, Phil accepted it. Gerard was softer and probably a lot easier to deal with right now in this moment. Punk still didn't know why he wanted to stalk him, but maybe this year he didn't have a reason to loathe parties because of him..

* * *

**I usually tease at the Gerard & Punk pairing when I write. In 'Poison' Punk treated him cruelly. In other random stories not even posted yet, Punk's abused him as his boss at work, a couple of others merely innocently flirted to be turned down. I've yet to have them be sweet or have it turn into anything other than flirting. Punk's usually with Morrison in these. (sighs) Awe, Mor.. I'd love to write Gerard & Punk talking comics.. but I don't know anything about comics.. The Academy League isn't even real. Just based off shit that a lot of smart-asses do compare it to X-Men. My Gerard's a fan of X-Men, so.. eh.. The explanation for Gerard Davis being in my world is usually b/c of Jeff. This one was mainly for myself cuz I wanted to.**


	30. Department Store

**LadyDragonsblood, I was misunderstood. Sorry. I went back & reworded the AN. No one teases me about the pairing. Other than 'Poison' & Rhi on Twitter, no one knows I do anything w/ them. I meant that I teased about writing them in my work that I Twitlong. A lot of people did like Jeff w/ Taker. I don't like them, I'm in the minority on that. I don't really care anymore if people do or don't like what I write or who I write. JadeRose1, I explain at the end ANs. (shrugs) That particular one was just for myself. takers dark lover, chp 28, maybe it helped him sleep. Chp 29, I thought it was cute. M.j's place, chp 28 & 29, thank you. It's always sad to see it end. Maybe I can get up some of the things I've been working on after this. Dashing Golden Dreams, chp 28, I've wrote them in bathroom before. :P I only like snow at Christmas myself. So far no snow. Chp 29, He is missable. Thank you, sweetie.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter thirty/ 'Department Store'  
Rated; T/ L  
Pairings; Jeff/Adam. Mentions of Punk/OMC, Punk/Mor, Jay/Heath.  
Set-up; Jeff's been working hard to buy Adam the perfect present this year, Adam's amused, Gerard's jealous, Punk's Punk. Gerard Davis is my OC.  
**

Adam Copeland tapped his fingers against the glass of the counter. The department store was noisy with the hustle and bustle of shoppers all looking for that perfect gift for Christmas. Though, Adam figured, most were probably shopping for themselves. He would like to be shopping himself instead of spending time cooped up behind this register.

They kept it hot in here because it was so cold outside and he was burning up in his red sweater. Adam held it away from his body, fanning himself with it. He was sweaty and if he didn't dry off before he stepped outside he was going to freeze into a popsicle. Adam looked at his jagged chewed off nails and reminded himself to pick up a nail file.. though, Jeff didn't really mind when they scratched up his back..

Adam groaned as the song on the radio changed to something annoying. As much as he hated Jay's singing and his changing up song lyrics in the process, he wished he was here because Adam was a bit bored in the moment and needed the distraction. The "rum-pum-pums" might be changed to "cum-cum-cums" if Jay had anything to do with it though. Earlier a man had came in and pondered too long over what wallet he should get for his brother-in-law. He seemed more concerned with that than he probably did with what to get his wife. Adam snickered. Like any gay man never married a woman to run from his sexuality before.

_"Think he'll like this one? Can I see that one? It'll match the color of his eyes." The man had said, pointing to the nice brown leather wallet._

_"What color are they?"_ _Adam asked, his elbows resting on the counter._

_"They're brown."_

He soon settled on the brown one. Yeah, a brown wallet would match brown eyes. And happily married straight men were concerned with their brother-in-law's eye color. One thing about this job was the interesting people. Even if they were rude and pushy and demanding. All interesting. And Adam found himself amused more than frustrated often than not. He had to find amusement in it. It got him through the day. After all, he needed the extra money for Christmas.

-xx-

Gerard Davis looked around the store. He hated shopping for the people that he just had no idea what to get for them. He stopped and sighed, gazing up at a large tree adorned with red lights and sitting up on a table display. He reached over to poke at a shiny bulb, seeing his smile reflect back at him in the surface. The decorations were pretty, they gave him a warm feeling in a cold world. He turned his head as he heard some girls snickering and shrank back on instinct. He wasn't sure if the snickering was directed at him or not.

The girls saw him staring, one made a face, the other looked confused. He saw the girls were actually wearing short shorts and flip-flops.. Really? In December? It was at least zero degrees outside, there was snow and ice on the ground. How were they standing to be in shorts and flip-flops? Of course the girls looked at Gerard funny in his furry hat and big leather jacket and boots. Well, sorry, he was not going to freeze. And he could pull off short shorts better than them anyway.

Gerard's eyes scanned over to see John Morrison. Of course Morrison saw him too, stuck his nose in the air, turned away and flipped his long brown hair back. Gerard narrowed his eyes. Fucking diva. He was wearing a long white fur coat with matching furry boots and Gerard was pretty sure those tight jeans sparkled.. why didn't anyone ever look at him like a weirdo?

Gerard sighed. Probably because Morrison wasn't a weirdo. Not like Gerard with his messy brown hair that needed a trim and a comb ran through it. Morrison was glamorous and gorgeous and all made up and pretty with the body of a Greek goddess to boot. Gerard wouldn't say Greek god, JoMo was too feminine..

_"You have no room to talk, pixie." Adam once said._

_"Neither do you!" Gerard had shouted._

_"Shut up, you're all pretty." Jeff threw in. "Women, right?" He snorted to his brother Matt._

_"Hey!" Both Adam and Gerard squeaked at once._

Gerard went back to gazing into the bulb, giggling as the round body of it distorted his face.

-xx-

Jeff Hardy was stuck back in gift wrap. It wasn't something he wanted to be doing and his fingers were sore and littered with paper cuts and cuts from the sharp ridges on the tape where it had to be pulled off. Right now some chubby woman in the most unflattering top that looked like a hospital gown and probably cost a fortune was yelling at him.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" She shrieked.

Ugh.

"You're doing it wrong! This has to be perfect. I demand you redo it. Ugh, I could have did better myself." She complained.

_'Then why the hell didn't you? No, instead you're here wasting my time.'_ Jeff thought, but instead smiled. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I've been doing this all day, little tired. I'll get someone else to wrap your gifts." He shoved Phil Brooks out later. "Your turn."

"Fuck you, Hardy." Phil went up to the counter and looked at the gift. It looked perfect. As much as he hated to admit it, Jeff was an artist. "So what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? What's the problem? Look at this." She held up the gift and shook it. "I can't put this under my tree."

Phil sighed and unwrapped the gift before wrapping it back. He got half-way done before she bellowed again that it wasn't right. Phil shoved the present at her. "Why don't you just do it yourself then."

"What?" She was shocked he dare tell her that.

"C'mon, lady, there's a whole line behind you, not that you can see it with your fat head crammed up your fat ass. I'm sure these nice people want to get home." Phil motioned to the line. He too would like to go home sometime today.

The woman seethed and grabbed her gift, face flushing in anger. "You haven't heard the last of this." And she stormed off.

Jeff was busy on a man's gift who seemed to be giggling into his hand, amused. "You're gonna end up getting fired."

"Ah, don't pay her mind. I worked for her a couple of years, she's all talk mostly." The man said, smoothing down his nice gray suit. He had slicked back blond hair and smiled brightly.

Jeff nodded and handed him his gift. "Sorry about all that."

The man nodded and took his things before walking away.

Phil shrugged and helped another costumer, talking low. "She was being difficult. Besides, I don't need the job bad enough to take abuse from old hags."

Jeff nodded. He did need it. He almost had enough for the bracelet he wanted to get Adam for Christmas, just one more paycheck. "Going to the party next Friday?"

"Sweet of you to ask, Hardy. But Adam wouldn't be pleased." Phil batted his eyes and gave a little grin.

Jeff made a disgusted face. "Pig. No, you moron. Shit, I was just making small talk."

"Joking. Probably." Phil muttered, cutting the paper and folding it.

Jeff grabbed another gift. "Taking Morrison or Gerard?"

"Mor's a little pissed at me right now.." Phil pulled off a piece of tape, concentrating on placing it on the line where the paper overlaid.

Jeff snickered. "Probably because he caught you with Gerard."

Phil groaned. "It wasn't cheating. Okay. I made that clear. Johnny wanted time apart, he was seeing other people.. Fuck, he was seeing that chick Melina."

Jeff blinked. "Wow, really? Maybe he.. was it.. was it like a friend's thing, or experimental? Maybe she pegs him." He wanted to laugh, he really did.

"Whatever, I don't care." Phil shook his head and scratched at his short black hair.

"Why would you leave Morrison for Gerard?" Randy Orton said as he popped in with more supplies. "I mean, he's.. damn.. could hit that all night.."

"I hear you have, Randy. And don't start on me, there's nothing wrong with Gerard. I get along with him better, I can talk to him.. Johnny was too high maintenance, too much of a princess. Face it, he was out of my league.. least _he_ thought he was. I got sick of his damn diva whining. Maybe Melina was better for him, she's more of a diva than he is." Phil tossed the paper down. "Excuse me, Jeff, I'm sorry. I need a quick bathroom break."

"S'alright." Jeff shook his head, cringing as Orton smiled at him as he left. In high school he hated both of them. Hell, he had spent a great deal of time competing with Orton for Adam's affections.. now he was working with them. This was hell obviously.

-xx-

In another part of the store, Heath Slater held up an item to show to Drew McIntyre. "Think Daddy will like it?"

"And how would I know?" The Scot replied, hands dug into the pockets of his jeans.

Heath shrugged.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Jay's father owns this place, why would you want to get him something from here? I'm sure he could have whatever he wanted from this store."

Heath nodded. His boyfriend Jay Reso's father did own this department store. He had gave all of their friends jobs for Christmas this year just to help out and make extra cash. "Probably right." He held up some black lacy lingerie, strands of red hair falling down over his face, he gazed up. "Think Daddy'll like this? On me?"

"Surely not on himself." Drew snickered.

"I didn't mean for him to wear." Heath scowled and strutted back over to lingerie, Drew following tiredly.

-xx-

Jeff stared down at the check in his hands. He finally had enough. He smiled and relaxed only a second before realizing he needed to get to the bank to cash it. Adam still had another hour or so to go before he clocked out, so Jeff poked his head in to tell him he'd see him after work and left the department store.

Jeff tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, sighing deeply. Of course there was traffic with the snow and ice and the time of year it was. He barely pressed the gas pedal to move forth an inch. "C'mon c'mon.. let's go already.. the damn place is gonna close.." He stared forward at the roll of red tail lights, shining brightly in the dark of night.

He sat back in the seat. He guessed it didn't necessarily matter if it got done tonight, but he wanted to pick up the bracelet as soon as possible before it got sold to someone else. It was important.

Finally the traffic moved on forward and it didn't take much longer to make it to the bank. After that he just had to make it to the jewelry store.

-xx-

By the time Jeff got to Adam's place, his boyfriend was home and just got out of the shower before letting Jeff inside the apartment. He stood in a bathrobe, letting down his long blond hair from where he had it in a bun to keep it from getting wet.

"Hi, baby." Adam greeted cheerily and kissed Jeff on the cheek. "Get your errands done? I was thinking since there's no work tomorrow we could go out and grab a bite to eat. I'm ordering pizza tonight if you'd like to join me."

Jeff nodded. "Sounds good. I got ya something." He handed the taller blonde the long box that he had carefully wrapped before coming over.

Adam took the box and looked it over, eyes shining. "Aw, Jeffy.. but it isn't Christmas yet." He gently shook the box, making it rattle.

Jeff's lips quirked. "Consider it an early present. Open it."

Adam smiled and took off the bow, placing it on top of Jeff's head and giggling softly before tearing into the paper, he opened the black box to reveal a gold bracelet. "Oh, Jeff.. it's.. you got it for me.. It's the one I wanted.. How did you know..?" He said, touching the chain gently as if it would shatter at his touch.

"Mhm. Jay showed it to me. Here." Jeff picked up the gold chain, taking Adam's hand and kissing the back of it before placing it around his wrist and fastening it.

Adam looked the chain over, letting the light sparkle off it. "It's perfect, Jeff. It was expensive."

"I been saving. You like it?"

"Oh, Jeff, I love it. Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Jeff Hardy."

Jeff slid his arms around his waist, holding him close. "I love you too, Adam Copeland. Merry Christmas." He said, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

Adam pulled back and took Jeff's head in his hands, pressing his lips to his and kissing him deeply, pulling away with the softest of smacks as their lips parted. He reached down and took Jeff's hands, admiring the bracelet on his own wrist. "Merry Christmas."

Jeff purred and leaned forward to peck his lips again. "Mhm.. now what about a pizza? I'm broke."

Adam snorted and shoved at him, smile gracing his beautiful lips. "I'll get it." He gave Jeff one last little squeeze before going to order the pizza.

* * *

**This loosely inspired by R.L. Stine's Silent Night. Just the scene where Reva works in the department store that her daddy owns. Of course I did not want it to be Silent Night. This season I give to you chapters with lazily named titles. Maybe it should've been a wedding ring Jeff gave Adam, but didn't think they were ready for it yet. The bracelet was a sweet gesture. Um, Gerard Davis is my OC now for anyone concerned, he is 5'9, right now his hair is brown, shaggy & mussed. He can wear his hair anyway or any color, it's usually black. He is not muscular, not a wrestler, but it is debated he could be a Diva. :P He likes comics & art. Sometimes if he's married to Rhi's JD OC then he is named Falconer. The guy buying the wallet was no one at all in particular, just a random OC dude. The bossy woman & blonde male could or could not be Vickie & Dolph. It was Vickie & Dolph. There'll probably be a little more Jedam. I have seen girls in the dead of winter wear shorts & flip-flops.. & they did look at me funny in my furry hat. This Shot has a spin-off called Dark Christmas (Red Xmas) & is a holiday horror.  
**


	31. Buggy Ride

**JadeRose1, thank you. Debwood-1999, chp 29, nah, I don't think it's an acquired taste. It's not even an official pairing, just a little experimental thing to be poked at. I too am very biased. I love Gerard w/ Jeff, but Jeff belongs w/ Adam in my world. Mor is my favorite to go with Punk. They just seem to be broken up this year. I always tell people they don't have to be familiar with any of that just b/c I write Gee. B/c Gerard Davis is an OC of mine. Chp 30, I agree about Reva. I always liked the other characters way better. I realized that I was teasing Dolph & Vickie when I first started in Dec 2010. This may be my last year of teasing them. It isn't personal, they're great. LadyDragonsblood, it's alright. & I agree about the writing. There have been wonderful writers who have made me enjoy pairings I'd never thought of in the past. I'm double-sided on the sales clerk issue. I think some people are sadly just rude. Shoppers can be very rude, but I've encountered my share of rude sales persons. I'm not a rude costumer tho, I use manners, stay out of the way, try to be as polite as possible. Mostly it does work out. I had an easy time this holiday with it. Costumers like that get on my nerves & those are the kinds that make it harder on others. They're just disrespectful. Sounds like a nightmare. & thank you, all that means a lot. Writing has kept me sane my whole life, I take breaks, but can't leave it. & I hope this opens the floodgates for the new year & fanfic. Dashing Golden Dreams, Adam would be stalkable. It's prob all in Gerard's mind that they're looking at him funny. Morrison is amazing & gorgeous & I loved watching him, but he's not my type either. M.j's place, thank you. It has felt good to do this writing thing again. YadirySXEWWE, chp 26, thank you. takers dark lover, indeed. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter thirty-one/ 'Buggy Ride'  
Rated; T/ (very small suggestiveness)  
Pairing; Jay/Heath.  
Set-up; Jay takes his vixen on a buggy ride through the town and has something special planned.**

The redhead squealed as the carriage went over a bump and felt his lover's arm tighten around his shoulders. The driver turned his head back for just a second to check and make sure it was all okay. "Whoa, little bumpy down this road here. Hold on now."

The scruffy blonde male nodded and turned to look at his shivering boyfriend. "You okay, precious..?" Jay smiled, noting how cute Heath looked with his cheeks and nose flushed red from the cold that blew in their faces. Jay suspected he matched him.

"Yes, Daddy." Heath said, tilting his head to nuzzle Jay's hand as it brushed his long red hair back and cupped his cold cheek. Heath smiled much more warmly than the weather, looking out as his teeth chattered.

Jay had surprised him today with a horse and buggy ride through the park and into the town. It was nightfall and the temperature was freezing, snow lay blanketed on the ground, glistening in the moonlight. Icicles hung from tree branches and signs, sparkling as they dripped onto the white ground. Snow covered cars and benches and tree limbs and everything else that Heath could see that hadn't been scraped off yet.

Heath smiled as he saw little prints of animal feet in the snow by a tree. The pond in the lake was frozen over and Heath pointed as a baby duck struggled to follow its mother, skidding and sliding and raising a fuss about it that would have put Donald Duck to shame.

"Ohhh.." Heath melted, trying not to giggle and covering his mouth with a gloved hand.

Jay rubbed Heath's arm, feeling the younger male tremble from the cold as he hugged him close. Jay's own nose was numb and tingling from the weather, his lips were frozen and his teeth chattered. But it was beautiful tonight. Like a different planet or exotic landscape that he had never seen. It wasn't like the Canadian wasn't somewhat used to cold and ice on some levels.. but it just seemed more magical at Christmas.

"We can warm up when we get back to the room.." Heath whispered, snuggling into Jay's side, watching the blue lights that were wrapped around light poles and big lit snowflake fixtures pass as the horses trotted along.

Jay's lips quirked. He loved how Heath's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as they rode into town. Nearly every pole had lights wrapped all around them, wreaths and giant red bows adorned doors.. there were reindeer and Santa's sleigh and snowmen with lots of Christmas trees and giant bells. Nearly every shop was lit up bright for the holiday season. The place was small and looked like an old timey Christmas village like you'd see on the Christmas cards. It had been the perfect place to get away for the holidays.

Jay absently patted his pocket and the small box concealed inside. It was perfect for Jay to ask Heath for every day to as wonderful and magical as this.. This was the night.

When the couple's ride ended, they got out on the sidewalk on a street not but a stone's throw away from their hotel. It had begun to snow lightly now and Jay grinned as he looked over to see the snowflakes gently laying on top of Heath's head before they melted. They were even on his eyelashes and Jay relished the pretty sight before Heath blinked and wiped them away.

"I think it's snowing, Daddy." He snickered.

"Mhm.. we may get snowed in up here and not be able to go home." Coming here was becoming a nice tradition, one Jay would like to keep.

"Ooh, that'd be too bad.." Heath giggled and adjusted his coat. He was confused when Jay took his left hand and removed the glove. "Daddy, it's cold.."

Jay shook his head and took out the black box before getting down on one knee right there in the snow. "Warm you up later, precious." He opened the box to reveal a sparkling men's band and Heath's eyes shone brighter than they did at the Christmas lights or festive decorum.

Heath placed his right hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing. His mouth gaped, but he couldn't process a thought to scold himself for looking like a fish.. though Jay would say he was beautiful as always.. "Jay, is that..?"

Jay smiled up at him, the snow falling in his hair and on his jacket. "Yeah." It was said with almost a hint of breathlessness and Jay's breath came out in little white puffs. He was scared and nervous, but this had to be done. "Heath? I love you more than I thought I could love anyone in my life. I can't imagine it without you." He gave a little smile and swallowed. "I'm taking a big risk here, so before I wuss out.. would you.. would you marry me?"

Heath did that melting thing again. "Oh, Daddy! Yes, of course I will!" He shouted, grinning widely and bending down to wrap his arms around Jay's neck. Jay stood, wrapping his arms around his waist and swinging him around as he hugged him tightly.

Jay pulled back, shooed Heath away from dusting him off, took his hand and slipped the band on his finger. A perfect fit. He took Heath's head in his hands, pressing his cold lips to the redhead's and kissing him deeply. They rubbed noses as they parted, smiles playing on both's lips.

"You are so corny though. I love you." Heath smiled. "And I'm cold." He giggled, turning and taking off for the hotel, giving a loud "wooo!" and not caring who it disturbed. "I'm getting married!"

Jay shook his head, chuckling and chasing after.

* * *

**Eh, short and sweet. Jay muse wanted to take Heath on a buggy ride through town to let him see the lights.. things went backwards in TRV that night, so I used it here. Could be a sequel to chp 15's 'Romantic Getaway' or just inspired by it. It's cute when they have their traditions. Anything else? Eh, it was just fluff in the cold & made a cute little filler.**


	32. The End Of The World

**JadeRose1, it was. M.j's place, I'm sure they will, Thank you. LadyDragonsblood, the idea of a winter getaway intrigues me. Rhi kinda has me stuck on them, they're sweet. takers dark lover, thank you.  
**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter thirty-two/ 'The End Of The World'  
Rated; T/ L (pouty dramatic Adam)  
Pairing; Jeff/Adam.  
Set-up; As a winter storm blows at the house outside, Adam is paranoid that it may just be the apocalypse. Jeff just wants sleep. Happy apocalypse.. I mean Happy 12/21/12..  
**

Jeff groaned in the dark, shifting on the mattress, heavy eyes forced shut by exhaustion. He knew he was being watched, he could feel the wide curious hazel eyes staring at him in the darkened room.

"Jeff..?"

_Groan._

"Jeffy..?" _Nudge. Nudge. Poke._

_Another groan._ "What? What, Adam? It's 3am.."

"I'm scared." The blonde whined, burrowing into Jeff's side. He could hear the wind blowing against the house outside. It howled, rattling the icicle lights that were hung up outside and making them smack and scratch against the side of the house. It sounded like something was trying to claw its way inside.

"It's just a storm, Adam. Go to sleep. It'll be over in the morning." Jeff reached out and groped at air before his hand touched Adam's long wavy blond hair and petted it.

"But, Jeff.." He shuddered and cowered down in bed, pulling the covers around him tight. It was sleeting ice now. It had been supposed to snow, but this was ridiculous and given the day it was, his mind wandered to the horrors that could be. "You know what today is. It's the 21st."

Jeff groaned and sat up, rubbing his aching eyes with his fingers. "Adam, it's just a little storm. We get them all the time in the winter, it's been snowing. It's not the end of the world, I don't care who said what."

"But the Mayans.." Adam protested.

"Were too lazy to finish a calender. Go to sleep." And Jeff rolled over, snuggling into his covers. Adam wasn't allowed to watch the History Channel or whatever anymore.. it gave him ideas and irrational fears.

Adam lay in the dark, shivering and cold from just hearing the ice hit the house and window. Another loud rumble of wind rushed into the side of the house, nearly shaking it to the foundation. Adam let out a loud yelp and Jeff nearly whined as he heard a 'Hark The Herald Angels Sing' melody coming from the living room from a set of singing lights that were noise activated.

"You didn't turn those off like I asked you to." Jeff muttered against his pillow.

"Sorry, Jeffy.." Adam pouted. It sounded so small.

Jeff sat back up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching and back popping loudly. He grunted and got up to go turn them off, rubbing his poor back with every step.

"Wait.. don't leave me.." Adam pleaded, not being heard and sitting in the dark. He twisted the blanket in his fingers, eyes darting around the room and seeing the dark shapes and shadows created by various furniture and junk. He startled as the heater came on. He sighed when Jeff came back. "It doesn't sound like a regular storm." The wind pounded against the house like someone was just hitting it with something for the hell of it.

Adam stiffened as he listened.

_Pop. Pop. Scratch. Screech. Rattle. Boom!_

_Gasp._ "Jeffy!"

Jeff crawled back in bed, pulling Adam down and pushing him over so he could snuggle up behind his paranoid blonde. Jeff yawned, nuzzling his face in the back of Adam's neck and blowing at the pieces of hair that tickled his nose. "The world isn't ending tomorrow or any other day."

"But what if it does..?" Adam whimpered softly.

"Then we'll die together, happy and in bed." Jeff smiled, closing his eyes and letting the silence wash over him like a needed blessing. He needed sleep and was ready to give his body over to its whims completely and drift peacefully into the dream world.. when..

"But what if it's a zombie apocalypse.. what if the zombie virus spreads and we all catch it and become mindless decaying pieces of flesh and rot, roaming the city seeking out the next living creature to devour.." Adam went on.

Jeff sighed. "Then we'll be mindless decaying pieces of flesh together. Hush and sleep with me."

"But, Jeffy.." Adam squeaked as Jeff smacked him on the butt.

"I said hush. Go to sleep, crazy lady.." Jeff snickered, arm sliding around Adam's waist.

"I am not a lady!" Adam screeched.

"Only in the streets. You a freak in the bed." His lover muttered.

"Jeeeeeeffffff!"

"Adddddaaaaam!" Jeff giggled as his blonde huffed.

Adam gave an non-intimidating growl. "This is serious."

"So is me going into an apocalypse with no sleep." Jeff yawned.

"You said there'd be no apocalypse! You lied. I'm telling Jay.." He moved to get his phone to call Jay, but Jeff's arm tightened around his waist.

Jeff shook his head. "You don't let Jay get his sleep he'll be mad. I wouldn't even stop him from spanking you for it. I'm about to spank you myself."

Another huff from Adam. "It's the apocalypse and you have sex on the brain. Great."

"Baby, I have sleep on the brain.. sex comes later.." Jeff then smirked. "Sex. Cums."

Adam scoffed. "Perv.."

"Well, think like this.. if it's a regular apocalypse, Sam and Dean can save you. If it's a zombie apocalypse, Daryl can save you." Jeff sounded a little drunk with sleep deprivation.

"You wouldn't save me? What the hell kind of boyfriend are you?" Adam squeaked.

"I can sleep while they save. They're professionals at it." Jeff concluded.

"Some white-knight you are.." Adam grumbled.

"Awe, you know I'm bull-shitting.. I'd save my little damsel in distress. Can't let other men rescue you and think they'll have their way with you." Jeff teased.

"Whatever.."

Just then the streetlight that barely seeped into their bedroom through the window went out. Presumably all power did. The heater abruptly stopped. It was pitch black.

"It's begun!" Adam screeched and grabbed a flashlight to hold. "We have no power. No power ever again. No TV, no lights, no heat, no food.. oh my god, Jeff, we're gonna starve and freeze to death.."

"Promise?" Jeff groaned. "Cuz I could really use that sleep."

Adam whined again. "Jeffy.."

"I'm joking." He rolled Adam over to face him, flicking the flashlight on so they could see some. Adam was blinking up at him as his head laid on the pillow, strands of golden hair laying over his face and those lips pouted so sweetly. Jeff brushed his hair back and leaned forward to kiss him softly, lips smacking lightly as they parted and moved over the others. He felt Adam melt and heard a sigh from his addled blonde. He pulled away, fingers splayed against Adam's cheek as he brushed him thumb across those full lips. "It's all gonna be okay, Adam."

Adam kissed his thumb. "You promise?"

"I promise." Jeff kissed him again, holding him close and feeling Adam relax. He made sure he was asleep before Jeff gave himself over to slumber.

-xx-

The next day the sun shone bright, reflecting off the fresh glistening snow and hurting his eyes. Jeff nudged his fallen Santa with his foot. "I told you the world wasn't ending. It's all.. pretty much still here.."

Adam snuggled down into his thick jacket, still in his pajamas. He had only came out to observe the damage caused by the storm. "But.. our decorations suffered.." And they had, the wind had blew off lights from hooks, toppled over their light-up snowmen and Santa's. There was random debris in the yard, chairs turned over, some of Jeff's things askew and wrecked. But it wasn't from an apocalypse, just a winter storm.

"It all can be fixed. No big deal." Jeff sat Santa back up. "Better go in before you catch a cold. Make us some hot chocolate, I'll be in a minute."

Adam nodded and disappeared into the house. Jeff fixed some of the other decorations and fixed the lights, dusting snow off his gloves and jeans. He took a brief look to the sky, the wind blowing the front part of his bangs that always hung out of his usual bun. It was chilly and freezing, but a beautiful day. Jeff's lips quirked. Adam had said the day wasn't over yet.. but Jeff figured he was personally going to be pissed if the apocalypse came and made him break his promise to Adam. He shook his head. Nah, everything was going to be alright and this Christmas would be perfect as always.

* * *

**Based on that little ole thing about the Mayans "predicting" the world ends on 12/21/12.. Just Adam being paranoid & adorable. I crack jokes, but I don't believe it or pay much attention to any of it. Tonight where I live there is a bit of a winter storm with wind & ice & snow.. It sets the mood. Mentioned are Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead and Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural, two of my favorite shows and three of my favorite characters, actors, and sexy men. I want them in an apocalypse.. or it doesn't /have/ to be an apocalypse.. (twiddles thumbs)**


	33. Just a Lie

**LadyDragonsblood, yeah, that's why I put "predicting" in those little quotations. I don't blame the Mayans. Lots of people are just ridiculous about things they don't understand. I've never took an apocalypse prediction seriously. I won't say it couldn't happen, but eh.. I have no fear of it personally myself. I didn't in 1999, I don't now. I still like to joke about it. There are many terms for zombie, even outside of an apocalypse. Like in folklore it involved drugs to make the victim seem dead & nice & compliant so they could be slaves, not flesh-eating monsters. I guess though today w/ the "bath salts" drugs it turned people into flesh-craving monsters, but that's a different story completely. I actually relate zombie more to drugs than I do anything else when it comes to real-life. But I am a horror fan. If I was going to write a gold ole zombie apocalypse, it would be those flesh-eating horror monsters I would use. I do not care what's real or fake. I used horror/SPN/TWD references b/c I love it, it's my thing. Adam was just thinking as a movie lover. It was an excuse to write him being all adorable & I took it. M.j's place, I'm not ready for it to end either. I have things I'm looking forward to. & if I didn't finish this this year I'd be agitated, lol. JadeRose1, that would be wise on both their behalf. Debwood-1999, I didn't really. I wish I had've been older than 13 during Y2K, that was the New Year I really wanted to party. Not b/c of an apocalypse, but 1999 was so awesome for me. I watched MTV. Dorky freaked out Addy is fun to write. Thank you. Dashing Golden Dreams, chp 31, I've always wanted to take a buggy ride. We used to take hay rides pulled by tractors for fall when I was a kid. I miss those. Chp 32, Jeff is wise. The storms always freak me out b/c I'm scared the house will turn over, but it hasn't in 13 years yet.. The noises outside were just good inspiration for the chp. Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you. That feels good to hear. JoMoFan-spot, at least something cute. I miss writing them this way, it felt good. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter thirty-three/ 'Just a Lie'  
Rated; M/ L (adult situations, some drama)  
Pairing; Punk/Mor. Implied Punk/OMC.  
Set-up; Punk claims he didn't do anything with Gerard the night Mor saw them at the party. Mor's suspicious. Gerard Davis is my OC.  
**

Phil sat in the easy chair as he watched him. "You're being ridiculous, you know." He said, head laying against his fist as his elbow rested on the chair arm.

John had his back turned to him, he turned slightly, long dark brown hair flipping to the side. That glare was cold and hard. "You have no fucking right to judge me, Phil." He turned back around and continued shoving his possessions into a cardboard box. "I'm moving out."

Phil scoffed and folded his arms. "And you'll come right back, don't give me that shit, Johnny. I know how you work."

Morrison turned, his pretty features etched into a scowl. His fingers clinched into a tight ball. He looked like he was on the verge of snapping at any minute and he probably wanted to. "How I work? You know how I work..? What about you..?"

Phil stood up as John stepped closer. "Me? I didn't do anything!" Phil gestured to himself and then to Mor as he spoke. "You're the one throwing the bitch-fit!"

"I saw you with him." He grit his teeth. "I saw you, Phil. You're no different. You were never different."

"How..? Who..? What?" Phil scratched at his short hair, face scrunched up in confusion.

"Gerald or whatever his name is. I saw you." Mor pointed accusingly.

Phil sighed as he remembered the Christmas party he and Johnny went to the other night. "Gerard. His name is Gerard. And we didn't do anything, Johnny. I did nothing with him. You saw us talking and that was it. We were talking about comics while you were flaunting around with the Divas. You didn't seem to want to pay me mind."

Johnny folded his arms, hip cocked to the side, he looked down. "It's not my fault they steal me away." They were old friends, they hadn't seen each other in awhile and wanted to catch up. It was harmless.

"Yeah. It isn't my fault someone wanted to talk to me either. Maybe you were looking for another chick to peg your ass." Punk spat.

"I told you me and Mel never did anything." Mor protested for the thousandth time.

"Right. She just got you in a shitload of trouble, got you fired. She was a wonderful influence." Punk ignored John's glare. "And even with all that shit, I believed you that you never fucked her or vice versa. Why can't you believe me about this?"

Morrison twitched. "Talking? Comics, right? Your precious comics and superheroes. That was what made you drool like some love-sick school boy, right? The fucking comics."

"I wasn't drooling." Phil defended.

Morrison stomped his foot like a petulant child. He remembered seeing his lover standing there with the tiny rock star by the snack table, Phil's eyes glued to him and grinning down at him as he reached forward to brush a strand of hair from his eyes, Gerard's eyes shining up at him and smiling fucking brightly. He knew he couldn't have mistaken anything in that look. "You were drooling over him! I saw you! I watched you! You made him giggle and flirted, touched his hair! I saw you, Phil! I knew what you were up to!"

Phil flinched back as fists came at him, hitting him in the chest. "Whoa!"

"Why him? Why? Why would you..?" _Hit._ "This is OUR time of the year, Phil!" _Hit._ "And you.." _Growl._ "Is he prettier than me? Is that it? Well, he isn't! He's a weirdo freak and you.." Mor growled again and continued hitting him, accidentally nudging the Christmas tree that stood by the chair in the process of his childish fit. It was the tree they had bought and decorated together. The red, blue and silver bulbs swayed, along with the rest of the holiday ornaments of snowflakes and such, some nerdy ornaments of superheroes, a Pepsi logo Colt had given him as a joke.

"Hey.. hey.. fuck! Stop!" Punk shoved him away. "You're gonna knock over my damn tree."

Johnny stilled, tensing and panting. His hair was mussed and fell in strands over his face. "Your damn tree..?" He snarled, glaring angrily.

Punk watched in horror as Johnny grabbed the tree, pulling it over so it crashed to the ground with a slight bounce, the ornaments rattling in the process. Punk cursed, he was sure he heard bulbs breaking, one rolled off the tree and across the floor.

"Fuck your damn tree, Phil! I could care less about the tree!" He shouted, attacking Phil again.

Punk grabbed his wrists as he tried to hit him, yanking the irrational man over to the chair and pinning him to it, holding to his wrists as he shook him. "Stop! Stop it! This isn't like you. What the fuck has gotten into you? That I had a conversation with an attractive guy? I didn't cram my dick down his throat!"

Morrison struggled, bearing teeth and growling. He tried to kick, but Punk held him down so he couldn't. "You wanted to! How do I know you didn't?" He whined pitifully. "I can't be with you at work!"

"That's your own damn fault." He let him go and picked up the tree, looking it over for damages.

"How dare you throw that up to me." Mor seethed, sitting up and pushing his hair back. He got quiet a moment and looked down. He could kick Phil's ass if he wanted to and he wished he did want to, but he didn't want to hurt him.. he just wanted to be frustrated, wanted to throw a fit and get his damn attention. He shook his head sadly. "What's happened to us, Philly..?"

"You went batshit on me for no reason." Phil rubbed his hands over his face. He knew it could've been worse.

"You cheated on me with a weirdo." Johnny snapped.

Punk's head shot up. "Weirdo? Like me? Weirdo like the weirdo you're with?" He swallowed. "Well, he was easy to talk to. He didn't make me feel like I was a freak. I guess that's how _you_ see me. Maybe I'm out of your league, huh? I'm just some punk kid to you, princess? Well, you're right, I am some punk kid."

Johnny's look softened and he reached for Phil's hand, recoiling when Punk jerked it away. "Oh, Philly.. I didn't mean it like that.. I.. I didn't wanna lose you! To him, to anyone!"

"Then why are you attacking me and packing to leave? You're pretty, but stupid as hell." Punk sighed at the fallen look on Morrison's face. "I didn't.. I didn't mean it, Johnny.."

"No." Mor looked at the ground, voice tight. "You're right. I'm not perfect." He looked back up at Phil and shrugged, trying to force a smile, but failing miserably.

"No one's perfect.." Phil fiddled with a bulb, lips quirking as he gazed down at it. "Well, except for me. I'm pretty perfect in every way." He rolled his eyes up at Morrison and shook his head.

"I just.. It hurt to see you with him, Philly.. I couldn't.. Are you sure nothing happened? You didn't wanna fuck him?" Johnny nibbled his lip, hands in his lap as he stared up at him for some kind of confirmation.

"Oh.. no, I wanted to fuck him. Naked and surrounded by comic books.." He said, his look far away and stoic. And it was a good thought. Punk's tattooed fingers tangling in that shaggy light brown hair, kissing that long pale throat as he pounded him through the mattress..

Morrison glared at him and then snorted it away. "Maybe I deserved that. I've been a bitch. Philly, I'm sorry."

"Hey.." Phil got down on one knee in front of him, using his fingers to lift his chin and staring into those chocolate brown eyes. "He's not you, okay. He could never be you. I'm not going anywhere."

Mor nodded, lip quivering a bit. He wrapped his arms around the tattooed man's neck, hugging him tightly before pulling back and taking his head in his hands, kissing him hard and possessively, breath thick as he parted. "I'm sorry."

Phil smiled and stood up. "Yeah, me too. C'mon, help me fix this tree, then we'll get you unpacked."

Johnny smiled back at him and let him help him up, picking up a fallen bulb as Punk fluffed the tree and fixed the branches that were crooked thanks to the fall.

-xx-

(-a few hours later into the night-)

Gerard rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the door, the pounding on the other end disturbing his sleep. Who could be beating on his hotel room door at this time of night? It was late and he was tired. He opened the door, finding the person on the other side fidgety and twitching like a drug addict in desperate need of a hit. Though, in this case, it wasn't drugs he wanted. The man twisted the end of his shirt in his hands and stared at the smaller male with a feral look in his olive eyes.

Gerard sighed. "Phil, what the hell are you doing? You said we weren't doing this anymore. He almost found out. Go home."

Punk shook his head, pushing his way into the room and letting the door close behind him. Fingers twisted in Gerard's shirt as he yanked him closer, head bowing down so he could find Gerard's beautiful lopsided mouth with his own, devouring him hungrily. He lied, he couldn't stop. Maybe he didn't want to stop at all. Mor wasn't even interested in make-up sex after all that. Just wanted to go to bed after their fight. He didn't even know why he was holding on.

Phil felt the smaller male clinging to his shirt, whimpering sweetly into his mouth. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Gerard's, panting mere inches from his lips. He placed a finger to Gerard's lips before he could speak. "Just one more night.."

It wasn't a promise, or statement. Hell, it probably was a question. But it was most likely a lie. Just a damn lie.

* * *

**& Gerard's the other woman yet again. I'd like to do a whole fic based on this. Not w/ Gee being psycho like in 'Jilted', however. Or hell, I could do a threesome. I miss writing smutty threesomes. But that's like 'Kittens'. Either way, I'd be copying myself somewhere.. shit.. Oh, well.. This particular piece isn't connected to any of the other Punk/Mor pieces or Punk/Gerard pieces whatsoever. Though I may have stolen certain things from them. Mor & Phil going to parties, whatever.**


	34. The Prettiest Party

**JadeRose1, jerk, yes. But sexist? How? He's dating men. If it was the chicks pegging Mor thing, that was on my behalf. The old joke was Mor couldn't even top girls & Melina pegged him. I'm actually a fan of pegging personally. There was obviously still some jealousy & bitterness for Phil regarding Mor's involvement w/ Melina. More to their story, so to say. It wasn't meant to be sexist if it was taken that way. takers dark lover, chp 32, as would I. Chp 33, they would probably be better off separated, it might not be healthy. M.j's place, I needed a smidge of drama. Yes, the world goes on as does this project & others. **

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter thirty-four/ 'The Prettiest Party'  
Rated; M/ L (kissing, cross-dress, dancing, drinking)  
Pairings; JeriMiz, Jay/Heath, Jedam, Team Hell No, implied Mor/Punk/OMC.  
Set-up; All the pretties are dressed up for a party, but Jericho's not too happy that he is. Damn that Miz. Gerard Davis is my OC.  
**

Chris Jericho huffed as he sat in the chair, pushing the bottom of his short skirt down. He was dressed as a sexy elf for the dress-up party currently being held. The top was a green corset, sparkling with green sequins, the bottom of the skirt was cut to look like a bunch of red glittery leaves had been sewn together. He wore light green and white striped tights with little pointed elf shoes that were dark green and red on his feet. Miz did this. It had all been because he said Chris was mouthy, not respecting others opinions and carrying on like a 16 year old brat.

Miz had been quite the smug bastard himself lately, strutting around in his suits and going on with his talk-show like he was the shit. Jericho smirked and tugged at the leaf skirt again, he was actually quite proud of his protege. Miz was coming into his own, even if it was as a smug bastard.

The room of the house the party was being held in was huge, it had a bar that served drinks and even a platform with a stripper pole. A massive tree stood decorated with bulbs and bows and white lights in the corner, garland hung from the walls and Jericho was pretty sure someone was puking in a poinsettia plant as Deck The Halls played on some speakers. Ah, the magic of Christmas parties.

Jay Reso shook his head as he glanced over at Jericho. "He doesn't look happy." Jay was dressed in an elf suit, the top was a dark green jacket, secured around the waist by a thick black belt with golden bucket, it had white fur around the sleeves and v-shaped neck, the pants were red and came only down to the knees where under it were red and white striped tights and black elf shoes that curled up at the toes with little bells so he could jingle with every step.

Mike Mizanin shook his head. He was dressed in a typical red Santa suit except without the white beard. He slung a red sack that was filled with cotton for looks over his shoulder. "He isn't happy I made him dress like a faery elf. He'll learn to sass me."

"Eh, you know Jeri.." Jay scoffed. "He's a diva sometimes.."

Heath Slater chugged the rest of his eggnog, standing against the wall in his short and very tight shiny red dress with the slit up the side, he wore black high-heels and had his long red hair teased and fluffed up. "Daddy, I didn't get dressed up for nothing.. let's dance.." He sat his cup down and drug the blonde male over to an open area of floor, grabbing Jay's hand and placing his other hand on his shoulder as Rocking Around The Christmas Tree started.

"How do you move in those heels..?" Jay wondered, free arm curling around the small of Heath's back. "It's so hott.."

"I'm amazing, Daddy.." Heath took Jay's hand, pulled back and twirled himself.

John Morrison stood by the wall, arms folded over his chest. Tonight was not his night and he had been ignored.. well, not really ignored. He'd been getting hit on all night.. in his short velvet strapless Santa dress, adorned with white fur around the top and bottom white a black belt around the waist, complete with Santa hat and big furry white leg warmers that came down over his boots and up to his knees.. he just hadn't been hit on by the right people.. Phil didn't even know he existed anymore. He huffed irritably, eyes landing randomly on Kane and Daniel Bryan. He nearly jumped when he saw them and burst out laughing.

Kane was dressed as an over-sized Santa Claus, also without the beard and minus the hat, just his mask and the suit and no one knows how who managed to get him into it. Daniel was in a full reindeer costume with a giant red bow around his neck.

"Yes!" The larger Santa shouted.

"No! No! No!" The reindeer waved his arms wildly like am umpire calling an out. And they went back and forth.

"Yes." Kane said sternly and Daniel dropped his gaze and pouted.

"Fine. You're re-invited for Christmas.." Daniel said smally.

Kane smiled and beamed proudly, stroking his Santa suit. "Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Daniel muttered to the ground. His decision would probably change in 5 seconds.

Jeff Hardy stood in the doorway. He was a toy soldier, dressed in a red jacket with gold trimmings and black pants with a gold stripe going down the outside of each leg with a tall red cylindrical hat with a black brim, gold trim and a black feather coming out of the front. He gazed over when Adam Copeland emerged from the bathroom.

"Hi, baby. Wanna dance?" Adam was in a short sexy white dress that fluffed out at the end, it was strapless and had three black buttons going down the front. He wore tall white boots with this and black gloves that came up past his elbows with a red plaid scarf around his neck and a black hat trimmed in a red plaid belt to match the scarf. He was a sexy snowman.. if snowmen could be sexy. And he pretty much proved they could be. He twirled a strand of his long blond hair, batting hazel green eyes at his lover. "So, how 'bout it..?"

"Nah.. maybe the next song.." Jeff smiled, pointing up and raising his eyebrows suggestively. They were under mistletoe.

Adam gave a soft squeal, arms wrapping around Jeff's neck as Jeff's coiled around his waist. "Jeffy, you remembered.." Their first kiss had been under a mistletoe at a get-together long ago.

"Of course.." Jeff said, meeting Adam's candy cane laced lips in a soft kiss, flicking his tongue out to part those sweet lips and deepening it.

Gerard Davis strutted along, paying really no one any mind. He hummed as as he picked at his fingernails, strands of long black hair hanging in front of his hazel eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved red dress that came down in pointed tatters at the ends, the neck and the ends of the sleeves were trimmed in white fur, he wore red and white striped thigh-high stockings and lace-up heeled boots that came to his knees. He stopped when he saw a piece of peppermint laying on the floor and bent over to snatch it with a little "ooh.."

Phil Brooks, who was merely in a red and green jester's hat with his every day jeans and hoodie, stopped behind him and stared, watching that ass sway and those long legs spread. "Holy.."

Gerard raised back up and turned toward him. "You think I'm holy..? Ha.." He snorted.

Mor muttered as he saw this. His former boyfriend still stalking behind that twerp. He downed the rest of his drink and clambered up on the stage. Fuck them, he thought as he grabbed onto the stripper pole, wiggling his ass and dipping down, spreading his legs and arching his back as he rocked his hips. He raised back up, hooking a leg around the pole before swinging around it effortlessly.

Phil looked up to the stage. "Shit.." His eyes widened, lips quirking.

Gerard huffed, hand on his hip. He shook his head. Some people couldn't get over shit.

Johnny hopped up and wrapped his legs around the pole, climbing up it before bending all the way backwards and hanging upside down, long brown hair shaking about and legs still locked around the pole as he slid down before letting go and flipping back onto his feet, hands still gripping the pole as he rocked and shook his hips to the Christmas music playing. He turned back and glared as he heard booing.

Gerard had his hands cupped around his mouth. He hissed when he saw JoMo had saw him. Mor growled and staggered over to jump off the stage, stalking toward the smaller man. Phil held a hand out to keep them apart but Johnny tore past it.

"Oh, shut up, you twerp. I can solve this." And with that Mor grabbed Gerard by the nape of the neck and pulled him closer, crashing their mouths together in a sloppy dirty kiss that was all tongue and spit and alcohol.

Gerard flailed, not being let go and giving some surprised whimpers of his own. Phil stood, eyes wide and gaping. His brain had kindly died and wasn't processing this quite immediately.

"Two bottoms kissing!" Jay called out, dipping Heath backwards before pulling him back up and swinging him around as the redhead giggled and held on.

"And the world was supposed to end the 21st! I can't take this kind of shit!" Jericho shrieked.

Miz tugged a lock of short spiky blond hair. "You hush."

Jericho whined and stomped his foot, crossing his arms and muttering.

Phil groaned lowly as Mor pulled away from Gerard, lips glistening with spit and flushed with arousal. Gerard blinked, eyes huge and frightened as he panted for air. Mor brushed his thumb across Gerard's bottom lip, smirking and giving a wink to Phil before turning and strutting off.

Phil swallowed. "Damn.." He took off his hat and moved it to hold in front of his crotch just in case he was pitching a tent.

-xx-

Soon the party had died down and Miz took his naughty little elf back to their hotel room. Chris sat on the bed, getting his shoes off and pulling at the tights.

"Now was that so bad?" Miz unfastened the front of his red jacket, a white shirt was underneath.

Chris glared at him hatefully. "Awful. If you ever make me do that again.."

Mike only broke out laughing. "Oh, lighten up. It was a dress-up party. There were people dressed as reindeer and trees, drag, elves, snow faeries.. it was just for fun, Chris." His smile faltered. "You didn't have fun..?"

Chris smirked. "I can't say that. It was fun watching you slip on the ice outside and bust your ass on the ground." He laughed.

Miz made a face. "Oh, really? Really, Chris?"

Jericho nodded. "Really."

"I think I got something in my bag for you then, naughty elf.." Miz opened the bag and pulled out a red paddle with a big green bow glued to the back of it, holding it up and turning it.

Chris shook his head. "Mike, I really wouldn't dare."

"Well, I'm not you.."

And before Chris could snort Miz grabbed his arm, intending to turn the sparkling man over and swat his rump. Miz was surprised, however, when his arm was caught and wrenched behind his back before he was yanked over the bed. Chris grabbed the paddle, jerking the back of Mike's red pants down before smacking him hard and repeatedly on the butt, cackling madly.

"Like that, junior.. huh? Huh? My bitch now.." He tossed the paddle down and ran off to the bathroom, still laughing and locking the door behind him.

Miz shot back up and glared hard at the door. That brat. Miz shook his head, and grinned. Payback would be so sweet.

* * *

**Yeah, Punk got two pretties this year, what of it? :P I don't like Mor or my OC Gerard topping at all, but it was just a kiss to make Punk twitch. Some of the outfits (like Adam's, Mor's, Gerard's, Jeff's, Jay's, & Bryan's) based on costumes found while searching images for Christmas costumes. The "spanking" was just for fun, not even for BDSM purposes. It was like a playful birthday spanking.. Miz mostly tops in this pair, though I'm not too picky, but it was just a haha anyway. Jericho is a sassy diva. & yeah, I just wanted the bottoms all pretty in dresses. Meh.. **


	35. Christmas Eve

**JadeRose1, yes, that I agree with. He's a jerk & a sleaze-ball & probably a man-whore. Hm. I kindly don't know if I'd regretted it myself. LadyDragonsblood, I never said Jeri was a strict or exclusive bottom. I like him either way. It depends on the guy I've paired him with. He definitely tops my main bottoms if paired with them, but he's flexible to be used as a bottom if I need him to be. With JeriMiz I don't care who tops. Miz, Punk & Jericho are all flexible roles for me to write. I'll admit I like Jeri as a bottom with Jay b/c of the problems with a bottom Jay in the past & the headaches it caused on DA, but I've even had Y2Jay switch. So strict bottoms are Adam, Mor, Heath & Gerard. Strict tops are Jeff & Jay out of stubbornness. Everyone else flexes around that. But that is my world. Jeri would never ever ever bottom to Adam. Debwood-1999, I don't think there is a true dominate in JeriMiz. I think if so it would be Jeri even if he did bottom & even if he likes to let Miz think he's in control. As I've said, I don't care who doms or subs. I've read them both ways & liked it. I even like Miz in drag too. I don't know if Phil is ready to handle two diva-like bottoms. takers dark lover, I would love to actually see the outfits on the boys in real-life, lol. M.j's place, (hands you towel for drool) Thank you.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter thirty-five/ 'Christmas Eve'  
Rated; T/ L (warm fluffy family goodness, mentions of some bad guys getting abused during Home Alone 2)  
Pairing; Jedam.  
Set-up; It's Christmas Eve at the Jedam house. Snowmen, holiday movies, cocoa & an excited Joseph waiting for Santa.**

Jeff stood outside in the cold on his back porch in a jacket and hood. It had just stopped snowing and the white icy powder covered everything, including the ground, the porch, various art sculptures. He blew a breath out, watching it come out in a white puff. It was still evening and he had no clue why he had turned on the Christmas lights that were strewn up on the porch and around the bushes and trees. It wasn't quite dark yet to see them shine bright.

Jeff stuck the end of the cigarette between his lips, cupping a gloved hand over it as the other held up the lighter, flicking it a couple times and making the flame lick at the end of the cigarette to light it. Jeff pocketed the lighter, holding the cigarette between two fingers as he took a drag, inhaling the smoke before releasing it through parted lips.

He looked over as he heard a happy squeal and the sound of two little hands clapping. Adam was down by the end of the house in the backyard, helping their son Joseph make a snowman as the little well-bundled up blond-haired boy bounced around. He grabbed a tiny handful of snow in his thick glove and patted it on the body of the snowman as Adam gathered more snow to finish the head. The snowman was misshapen and crooked, but they were having fun.. they even "borrowed" an old scarf and ball cap from Jeff and had rocks to form the face and limbs for the arms.

Adam finished the head and started putting those things in place as Joseph stomped through the snow, squealing and giggling as he fell down in it. Jeff laughed to himself, flicking his ashes. Then Joseph tried to make a snowball and pelt Adam, spinning around and falling down as his pitiful snowball fell with what should have had a comical "thud" added in as a sound effect.

Jeff stubbed his smoke out in the cold snow and jogged out to his family. "Here, buddy, let daddy show you how to make a snowball." He bent over, reaching into the snow to gather some up, rolling and patting it tight in his hands. He gazed up at Adam and smirked, holding the finished snowball in his hand, drawing back to throw.

"No.." Adam backed up, blonde hair poking through his skullcap. "Don't you dare, Jeff Hardy.. no.." He held his hands out, yelping and cackling as he was hit with the snowball. "Okay.. I see how you are.."

Jeff was already making another so Adam quickly started to make his own, getting Jeff in the head as he raised back up.

"You little.. here, Joseph, let's get mommy.." He said, helping the smallest blonde make a snowball to throw at Adam.

"Two on one.. not fair.." Adam shook snow off, going to tackle Jeff in the snow, Joseph jumping on his back and wanting to play too.

They went on for a little while longer then huddled together to watch the lights as night fell. Jeff got a camera and took pictures of the snowman and of Joseph's face as his son peered up at the sparkling lights, a look of magic and wonder on his chubby face. Then the family went inside to get out of cold wet clothes and into some warm dry ones. Adam fixed hot cocoa while Jeff and Joseph sat down to watch TV, settling on Home Alone 2 because it was on.

It was already toward the big culmination scene between Kevin and the bad guys. The shorter fat one Harry got clocked as tools fell out of a bag onto his head. The other skinny goofy-looking one Marv slipped in some green goop and went sliding right into a case of paint cans that fell on top of him.

Joseph giggled. "He's all painted up like you, Daddy.." The little boy observed.

"Like me, huh? I ever covered in paints like that?" Jeff said, gently stroking the small boy's soft hair.

"Ye'huh.." He giggled again as Marv was electrocuted on TV, turning into a skeleton under falsetto girlie screams.

Jeff smiled, watching his son cackle as Harry's head was set on fire. "Was that funny?"

Joseph pointed at the TV. "Look, he's all covered in black soot like when Elmer gets blowed up in the cartoons." He babbled. " Uh-oh.." _Giggle_. "Him gotted knocked out.."

"He shouldn't be watching that violence. Put on A Muppet Christmas Carol or something." Adam said, standing in the door with his hot cocoa.

"Nah, he's fine.. He knows it's not real.. like a cartoon, right, buddy?" Jeff ruffled his hair.

Joseph cackled as the two bad guys were clocked in the face and sent flying backwards on their asses.

"Still.." Adam handed Jeff his cocoa. "They're not cartoons."

"Never!" Marv shouted on the screen and Joseph shouted with him, adding a "Boom! Pow! Smash!" to it with more giggling.

"See? He likes it." Jeff said, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Look at their noses, Daddy.." Joseph pointed out. Their noses were crooked after they had been smushed by a large tool chest.

"I see, sweetheart. They look funny." Jeff assured.

"C'mon.. time for bed anyway. Santa comes tonight, y'know." Adam gently poked his son's belly.

Joseph squirmed. "Nooooo.. I wanna see Santy.."

"Santa won't come unless you're in bed. You know that." He poked him again, lips quirking.

"Daddy.." Joseph looked back at his father pitifully.

"Better go.. you wanna get up early and open your presents." Jeff agreed.

Joseph pouted. "Read me a story, Mommy..?"

"Okay. Then sleep." Adam went and got the book and Jeff turned off the TV.

Jeff watched as Adam sat in the recliner, Joseph in his lap and laid back against him as he was rocked and read to sleep, the lights were off and only the soft warm glow of the Christmas tree lights allowed Adam to see. The small boy soon lay snoozing in Adam's arms and Jeff picked him up and carried him to his room to tuck him in.

The couple sat in the comforting silence of the tree as they sipped their not-so-hot-anymore cocoa. "He's getting big, ain't he?" Adam said.

"Beautiful. Like his mother." Jeff grinned.

Adam smiled and stirred his cocoa with a candy cane, tipping the mug up to take another sip. "Like his father maybe."

"Do you ever think about him having a brother or sister?" Jeff asked quietly.

"I don't know, Jeff. Do you?" Adam licked at the chocolate on his lips.

"Well, yeah. I mean.. you ever think about having another..?" Jeff inquired.

"I don't know.. Do you want another, Jeffy?" Adam said, looking over at his lover.

"Well.. well, yeah. I do. I'd like to." Jeff pondered. "You?"

"Sometimes.. I think it'd be neat. Watch our family grow." Adam smiled softly.

Jeff echoed that smile. "Yeah." He sipped his cocoa for a moment, pondering. They were ready for another. He was sure of it.

-xx-

The next morning, tiny socked feet padded down to the living room, stopping and staring with wide green eyes as he gazed in wonder at the Christmas tree, bursting underneath with presents. Santa had came last night and had left gifts like mommy said.

Joseph turned and darted to his parent's room. "Mommy! Daddy! He came! He came! Santa! Santy Claus came! Wake up!"

Jeff groaned as he felt a small body pounce on his and shake him.

"Daddy! Santy came!" Joseph announced excitedly.

"Oh.. he did, did he..?" Jeff said tiredly.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Get up, I want my presents!" More shaking.

Adam was already staggering to his feet and fighting into his bathrobe. "I'll go make coffee.."

After some more excited whining and pushing, Joseph got them both out of bed and awake enough to go dig into his new treasures. Jeff watched his son through the lens of a camera as his baby boy tore into the wrapping paper of a gift, squealing happily as he got that toy race car he had wanted. Jeff smiled as Joseph showed it to Adam. This was the most perfect Christmas ever.

* * *

**Joseph's getting so big. They were watching Home Alone 2, which I enjoy watching the robbers get hurt. It's funny & sorta cartoonish. I mentioned Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes as who gets blown up. Joseph saying blowed & gotted was not a typo, he's still a baby.**


	36. XXXmas Spirit

**LadyDragonsblood, he's getting easier to write. Thank you, hun, you do as well. JadeRose1, thank you. M.j's place, the first 2 Home Alones are favorite holiday films of mine to watch. takers dark lover, indeed they do.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2012  
Chapter thirty-six/ 'XXXmas Spirit'  
Rated; M/ L, S (cross-dress, oral, anal, inappropriate candy cane usage)  
Pairing; Jeff/Adam.  
Set-up; Jeff seems to have lost his Xmas spirit.. Adam thinks he can help him find it.. Gerard Davis-Falconer is my OC.  
**

Jeff sat in the chair, huffing as he watched them. His lover Adam and that little dark-haired pixie that always hung around. Gerard giggled as Adam tickled his nose with a strand of fluffy garland. They were decorating the tree and that tree was gorgeous as usual.. but this year, Jeff just wasn't feeling the usual magic and wonder of the holiday season. This year he was drained and filled with utter blech.

Adam secured the star on top as Gerard bent to fluff out some of the bottom and place a bulb in an empty spot. Why was that kid always here..? And why was Jeff calling him a damn kid when they were the same age..?

Jeff huffed louder and Adam looked over and held up a bulb. "Wanna help, baby?"

"No. It's late. I wanna go to bed." Jeff replied.

Adam checked the time. "It's only 8pm. Something wrong?"

"I think he's just a Scrooge." Gerard added, tongue peeking out past his lips as he placed a snowflake just right. He had meant it in teasing, honest. But Jeff wasn't in the mood.

"I am not a Scrooge. Fuck knows that this year has canceled out my entire bank account." Jeff grumbled, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Now that's a lie, Jeff Hardy." Adam pointed a candy cane at him. "You're just being a humbug."

"Yes, let's call me more Christmas puns." Jeff muttered. "Shouldn't you be getting home, Gee? To your family? Friends?"

Gerard sighed and grabbed his coat. "You need to get home, Gerard. Your family misses you, Gerard. Your brother's called nine times, Gerard. Your husband's in a straightjacket, Gerard." He zipped up the coat. "See you later, Adam. Pull that bug outta Jeff's ass, will ya?"

Adam saw him out. "Oh, I'll try." He turned to Jeff and tapped his foot, arms folded. "Did his brother really call?"

"Not tonight. He just assumes.. What? I know what it's like to be a younger who has an older brother with a drinking problem." If he had been in a good mood, he would have cringed at how like-Punk he sounded. He hadn't meant it, really.. And Matt was a far different story from Gerard who had been clean for a few years.

"Gerard hasn't had that for years, I'm sure his leash was lengthened. Congrats, now _you_ get to help me with the tree." Adam held out an ornament, it was a picture of them in a gingerbread house frame.

Jeff shook his head and headed on to their bedroom. Adam slouched and pouted, raking strands of blond back as they fell in his face. Jeff just didn't have any Christmas spirit this year.

Jeff didn't know why he was so "bah, humbug" about Christmas this year, he just wasn't feeling it. He wasn't a Scrooge. He'd bought his presents to make sure his family and loved ones had gifts and he knew Christmas wasn't just another day and on Christmas morning he'd be there to open gifts and watch and celebrate as always whether he felt into it or not.. It was just kind of sad at his lack of interest this year- and he wasn't talking about like how it was finding out Santa was a phony as a kid, or just growing up so the magic dies. There was just no joy or inspiration in it this year. Hell, even his creativity seemed utterly dry and drained. It was disappointing. It made him feel empty in his whole fucking soul. It was like a piece of something was missing and he had no clue what or what to fill that void with..

So he just was weathering it this year and taking it day by day and Christmas project after Christmas project like a docile mindless zombie waiting for the day to take it all down and put it back away until next year. It was all forced.

Shit, he even looked at the Christmas lights with such a devoid indifference to them. They were just lights and had no magical luster to them this year. Just pretty flickering lights.

Jeff looked up from where he sat on the edge of the bed when he heard Adam clear his throat. His jaw dropped and Adam smiled, giggling.

The taller blonde was wearing a short red Santa dress with white fur trim around the bottom of its skirt and around the neckline. He wore white sheer thigh-high stockings that had little red bows at the tops with tall black boots. The necklace around his neck was made to look like flashing Christmas bulb lights that blinked red, green, blue and orange. He had his red-stained lips wrapped around a candy cane, finger curled around the hooked end as he he pushed the stick in and out of his puckered lips.

Jeff swallowed as Adam pulled his lips off with a sucked pop sound that made his dick twitch under his jeans. Adam licked and smacked his sticky lips, throat muscles contracting as he swallowed all the sweet peppermint juices.

"Hiya, stud.. see a present or package you like.." He giggled, long tongue licking up the candy cane stick as he strutted toward the bed, placing himself between Jeff's splayed legs.

Jeff nodded, sliding hands up Adam's thighs to push up the end of the velvety dress to reveal silk lacy white panties that hugged Adam's dick tight underneath. "Maybe I can find my Christmas spirit after all, huh.." He said, gazing up at Adam as he ran his palm over the bulge confined by those tight panties, squeezing and wiggling his fingers to tease.. "Think I found a present, all nicely wrapped.."

Adam shifted on his feet. "Uhm.. maybe, Mister Hardy.. or you could go on being a Scrooge.."

Jeff swallowed, leaning forward to nuzzle his trapped cock with his cheek, eyes rolled up at the sinfully sweet blonde. "Bah, humbug, baby.." He purred huskily, licking across the small wet stain from precum that was forming on the silk before mouthing his bulge.

Adam stuck the candy cane back in his mouth before grabbing to Jeff's long dyed hair and yanking his head back, he shook his own head and dropped down to his knees in front of Jeff, grabbing his belt and unfastening it before popping the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper down. He took the candy cane back out, smacking his lips as his other hand reached inside to find Jeff's cock, stroking it as he brought it out.

Adam's eyes rolled up at his lover. "Have you been a good boy this year..?"

"The first half.." Jeff grunted as Adam rubbed his thumb across the head, feeling himself stiffen under his touches as long fingers ghosted up and down his shaft. "I can be a good boy.."

Adam wet the candy cane with his tongue. "Hm.. I don't know.. I bet you're bad.." He said, smearing the candy cane over Jeff's cockhead and rubbing it up and down the shaft. He reached up and slid the stick in Jeff's mouth before bowing his head and licking all the sticky peppermint from Jeff's cock, swirling his tongue around the head before molding his lips down over it and sucking. He hummed sweetly, stroking the base and sliding his lips down further, slurping and sucking as he bobbed his head.

Jeff held the candy cane as he sucked on it, fisting Adam's long blond hair and jerking his head back just enough to see those lips stretched around his cock, spit-slick and flushed as they slid up and down his hard shaft. Adam swallowed, batting those hazel eyes up at him. He pulled off and lapped at the head, tongue fluttering against the slit.

"Think you are a naughty boy.." Adam then squeaked as Jeff yanked him up and grabbed him by the waist, tossing him down on the bed. He scooted back as Jeff crawled up between his legs.

"I am very naughty, my precious little elf.." Jeff growled, holding the candy cane aside as he leaned down, attacking Adam's neck and causing his blonde to writhe and squeal as he sucked and kissed his soft smooth skin. Jeff grabbed the necklace and snapped it open, moving back down and raising Adam's skirt. He grabbed to those silky white panties, pulling them down his long legs and tossing them aside. "Look at you.. uhm.. so beautiful, Adam.. such a sweet little gift for me to unwrap.."

Jeff shoved the candy cane back in his mouth, spreading Adam's knees and holding him open. He made sure to get the candy stick good and wet before bringing it down to tickle and tease at Adam's opening, pushing the slender stick inside and wiggling it a little.

"Ooh.. Jeffy.. you kinky bastard.. oh, god.. yes, baby.." Adam purred, raising one leg and holding it under his knee. "Play with your present, Jeffy.. play with me.."

Jeff coiled the string of lights necklace around Adam's cock, watching the lights blink against his blushed skin before wrapping his hand gently around it and stroking a bit, fucking the candy cane in and out of his wily blonde.

"Ah, fuck.. yeah.." Adam keened as his prostate was rubbed and tortured with the tip of the candy cane. "Jeff.. oh, god.."

Jeff removed the candy cane, leaving Adam's dick to curl back up against his abdomen, still wrapped with the light necklace and getting precum on the fur of the dress. Jeff raised his shirt over his head as Adam rolled over and crawled up to the head of the bed, raising up to his knees and grabbing to the head board. He shifted his legs apart, arching his back and making his ass stick out as he looked back, hair flipping over his shoulder. He gave a little wiggle as Jeff crawled up behind him, kissing his way up the back of those thighs and placing his hands on his cheeks to spread them parted. The lights were still coiled around Adam's cock, one end unraveled and danging down onto the sheets as his hips swayed.

"So beautiful.." Jeff dipped his head forward, flicking his tongue out to swipe up that small pink pucker, tasting the candy cane as it mixed with his Adam. He squeezed those cheeks, wiggling his fingers and burying his face back between them, tongue probing at his entrance.

"Ohh.. ooh, yeah.. eat me, baby.. fuck.. feels so good.." Adam rocked his hips back, head tossed back as he bit on his bottom lip, a smirk tugging at his lips as fingers curled tightly around the iron head board.

Jeff used the tip of his tongue to circle the rim of Adam's hole before nipping at the delicate skin, earning a squeal. He smacked a cheek and reached over to the nightstand to get the lube, squirting some out onto his fingers and rubbing them over Adam's pucker before shoving them quickly inside, crooking them and rubbing against his inner walls before wiggling them apart to stretch and prep him.

"Unnnfuck.. Jeff.. I can't.. fuck me.. finger me.. need you in me.. please.." Adam let out a whine, pouting as Jeff's fingers were withdrawn. He felt the bed dip as Jeff moved, standing up behind him on his knees.

Jeff stroked his cock, wiggling it between Adam's cheeks before pressing the head against his opening. "This what my Misses Claus wants..? Oh, fuck yeah.." He groaned as he pushed inside slowly, making Adam feel the delicious burning drag of skin and every sweet inch of his cock as he pushed in to the hilt, rolling his hips.

Adam tossed his head back, strands of blond hair falling in front of his face. "Oh, yes.. fuck.. so big.. so deep.. feel so good in me, baby.. fuck me.. hard.." He whimpered as Jeff pulled halfway out before slamming back in, grabbing to his hips and thrusting hard and fast. "Shit.. fuck yeah.. ohh.. oh, right like that.."

"So tight.. ah, god.. squeezing this dick.." Jeff reached up and grabbed to Adam's hair, pulling his head back and making his back arch as flesh pounded against flesh. "Like that big dick inside you.. fucking you.."

Adam moaned. "Mhm.. Jeff.. hand.. I need a hand.. oh my god.. please.. can't.. I need.. ooh'ohhh.." He wiggled his hips as he felt Jeff's fingers brush along his cock, removing the lights and coiling fingers around his dick as he stroked him roughly. "Yes.. fuck.. right like that.. right there.. oh, right- uhnuhm.." Adam trembled as he came, babbling incoherent nonsense and half curse words as he painted Jeff's tattooed fingers.

Jeff grunted, feeling Adam's walls clamp around his dick, suffocating him. He pulled out and drug Adam off the bed and to the floor, standing over top of him as he took hold of his cock, stroking himself as Adam stood on his knees, staring up at him and panting harshly. Adam blinked, parting his lips and poking out his tongue and that did it. Jeff felt his cock sputter and jerk in his hand as he came, painting Adam's pretty face in white streams.

Adam took hold of him, sucking at cockhead as he finished, milking his lover's orgasm before licking at his own cum-stained lips. Jeff rested back on the bed, breathing hard and staring down at Adam as he calmed down.

"Now that's what I call decorating.." He grinned, getting down to help lick Adam clean. "I think I did find my Christmas spirit after all.."

"And it ended up all over my face.." Adam giggled as Jeff's lips found his own.

* * *

**It was a smaller candy cane this year. I started off with this one to get my ball rolling and then set it aside for last. The 'husband's in a straightjacket' line comes from TRV, my OC Gerard's husband, who is Rhi's OC JD, is usually in a straightjacket. Most of Jeff's bitterness was based on my own. It's been a rough year. I didn't mean to come off sounding like a jerk in the ANs, if I did I'm sorry. I was just trying to explain my view of things. I've been under a lot of stress. So ends another year, thank you to everyone who came along for the ride. Merry Christmas, everybody!**


	37. Cold Pretties

**Okay, let's do this. It's back. JadeRose1, indeed they are. YadirySXEWWE, maybe this year.. vampqueen440, chp 6, hehe, silly boys. M.j's place, I think I have those feelings every year.. maybe it's holiday rust. Thank you. takers dark lover, he usually does. :P LadyDragonsblood, thank you, sugar. Always appreciated.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter thirty-seven/ 'Cold Pretties'**  
**Rated; M/ L **  
**Pairing; Gunk, Slatian, Jedam.**  
**Set-up; Gerard's bored waiting for Phil, Jay & Heath enjoy a Christmas light show, & Jeff tries to get a cozy Adam out of bed.. all while freezing!**

**Waiting; Gerard (Punk)**

Ah, winter. That magical time of year where no matter how high the heating system was turned up, no matter how long it ran, there was still a consistent hint of a chill in the air. Fake heat felt horrible anyhow and made him sleepy. It'd get too hot and stuffy, but if it was turned off that chill became a nagging bitch who refused to be denied.

No matter how warm his body temperature got, his feet stayed frozen, his toes feeling as if they were encased in ice. He wiggled his toes under his cozy socks.. or they were supposed to be cozy. They were the kind that felt soft and warm.. the first time you put them on and the first time only. The first wash took all the soft out of them. But they had the little rubbery things on the bottom to keep him from slipping and sliding around on hard floor. And that was fine for in the bathroom where he didn't want to slip, but he missed sliding around in the kitchen, pretending he was skating.

Gerard usually didn't mind winter. The snow was pretty. The holidays were exhausting, but fun. And he usually wore some kind of jacket everywhere anyhow. But right now he felt pretty sulky, waiting on Phil to get home. He couldn't go with him this time and they hadn't had much time to talk. CM Punk hadn't even tweeted much, or none at all. Gerard checked his phone again and sighed.

At the first sound of a car coming up the road, he was up and peeling back the curtains to look out the window. The snow had covered the ground in a thick white blanket. He wiped the window clear and stared out. Nothing. No sign of life. His breath fogged the window back up as he pressed his forehead against the cold glass. Maybe Phil couldn't get home because of the snow.. He contemplated once on bundling up and going out to shovel the driveway just in case.

In fact, that's what he was going to do. He replaced the curtain and nearly tripped over the large rectangular box containing their tree that they were supposed to put it up this weekend. He redressed and pulled on some boots, bundling up in a jacket with a hood, he pulled on some gloves and headed outside. He squinted in the harsh sunlight as it reflected brightly off the pure white snow. Maybe if Phil was here they could make a snowman before it melted. It was cold, but didn't feel cold enough for it to stay very long this time.

As soon as he stepped off the porch he tripped, landing on his hands and practically on all fours in the snow. It was nice of it to be there to catch him. He shook his head, trying to force the longer strands of shaggy brown hair from his face. His nose was already frozen and probably red. He got up and looked around for the shovel, finding it standing beside the house, covered in snow itself. Taking high steps, he made his way over to it in the small wonderland. It would be beautiful if they had the decorations up. He got the shovel and the snow dusted off without a problem. He used it to sift his way back through the snow to the driveway. He'd start at the porch and shovel a path from there first.

The shovel was pushed in okay with his foot, but when he grabbed the handle and tried to lift, it resisted. He tugged a bit more before deciding it was simply too heavy a load and tugged at the handle to pull the shovel back out. In doing so he fell back on his ass in the cold snow with a surprised gasp and immediately wished he had worn something more snow-resistant than jeans. He got back up and dusted the snow off as it caked on the tight black jeans, teeth chattering as he tried at the shovel again. He succeeded this time and shoveled bit by bit until he was to the mailbox, his back aching from bending and tugging. Why did he talk himself into this? He hated labor.

He looked toward the road, it was clear, salted and plowed. He wished they'd plow the driveways. He'd slip again on the slick path before it'd be over with, pushing his fur-lined hood up out of his face and huffing, eyes narrowed. He was never doing this again. His backside now ached for all the wrong reasons. He placed the shovel on the porch this time and headed inside. Into the warmth. The heater kicked on at that perfect moment and Gerard stood by it while peeling off his cold, damp clothes.

Winter was not the time to be naked. You have to be naked to change, to shower and to fuck.. And unless he was fucking, who gave a shit about being naked in the winter. He dressed quickly in pajamas and put two socks on each foot this time before curling up on the couch to watch TV. He checked the phone and saw a text from Phil saying he'd be home soon. Gerard smiled, replied back and snuggled down into the cushions to wait.

-xx-

**Tree; Jay/Heath**

The redhead stood outside in the dark huddled down inside his faux fur coat. It was brown and very soft and warm.. but tonight it was very cold and the coat did little good. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, breath coming out in wisps of white.

"Da-ddy.. I'm c-cold.." He whined.

Jay looked back at his boyfriend and smiled. Heath's nose was red and his cheeks were flushed, his teeth chattering. "C'mere." Jay wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he obeyed and hugged him close to his side.

"When does this thing start?" Heath shuddered, trying to borrow deeper into Jay's side.

"In a minute." Jay turned his attention to the massive tree on a platform, it was surrounded by smaller- yet still large- trees, all decorated for the season. Right now they stood dark. Lights covered every inch of the theme park. The singing trees were its main holiday attraction. They sat on platforms on a pond that was surrounded by a wooden fence. In the summer, there would be ducks and turtles, moving through the little streams as they pleased, the pond had pretty orange and yellow fish in it.

"It better hurry." Heath huffed, pouting.

Jay shook his head in amusement. He was about to reply when a voice on a loud speaker announced the start of the show. The trees lit up in a brilliant array of color, blinking and changing to the tune of the instrumental Christmas music playing. They changed in patterns of red and green, to purple, blue and orange, sparkling and lighting up in the most spectacular of ways.

The redhead stood in awe watching, eyes shining and a hint of a smile playing on his lips. They were frozen and his nose was numb, even his eyeballs were cold and dry. But he forgot all that for a moment. It was gorgeous, the colors and the show, even the songs that Jay would most likely change the lyrics to and sing on the way home. His Daddy liked screwing up Christmas song lyrics and driving everyone crazy. They all wished he'd get out of it.. but then again, sometimes it was funny.

It was too soon the culmination hit and the lights went crazy, all changing and flashing rapidly as the music reached its own culmination. They seemed to all drop from sight when the music stopped, the trees growing dark. They looked kind of sad that way.. especially with the rest of the park dripping in lights on every tree and building. But they would light up and dance again shortly.

Heath felt Jay shift and he moved from his hiding place. The side that was cuddled up against Jay had gotten warm. "That was beautiful, Daddy. Can we see them again?" He said, wrapping his arms around Jay's arm and following.

"Maybe tomorrow, precious. Jeff and Adam will probably pout about us going without them tonight." Jay said as he lead the way to the front exit.

"Eh, they'll get over it. They love us anyway."

-xx-

**Cozy; Jeff/Adam**

Jeff giggled at his sleeping blonde and tugged at the covers again. Adam stirred as the cold hit his skin, shivered and grabbed the blankets back, curling back up in them as tightly as he could.

"S'cold, g'way.." He muttered, yawning.

"You have to get up." Jeff's voice reminded him.

"It's too cold though. Rather stay in bed."

Jeff scoffed. "Pfffftt.. Cold. Aren't you supposed to be Canadian?"

"S'got nothing to do with it." Adam closed his eyes and attempted to doze back off. His childhood had been rough, too many nights he had gotten used to the cold being a blanket.. But Canada was far away, and though North Carolina wasn't exactly warm in the long winter months, it was still cold and in his adulthood he had gotten used to being wrapped in a warm blanket, in a warm bed, in a warm house. It was a pampered luxury he had earned and took great advantage of.

Jeff sighed and Adam felt the mattress dip behind him as Jeff sat down on his side of the bed. He poked at the stubborn blonde's side. "C'mon, Adam.."

Adam merely squirmed. "Nooo.." He whined, full lips pouted and eyes closed.

"Matt'll be here in a few minutes, he doesn't wanna take all day." Jeff poked him again and Adam squirmed further away from him.

"Then he can go without me." Adam managed groggily through a couple of yawns. He finished the longest yawn at the end, smacking his lips and snuggling down against the soft, fluffy pillow.

"You're going with us, Adam Joseph." Jeff told him, walking his fingers up Adam's blanket covered hip.

"You're not my mother." Adam grumbled, blowing at the strands of long blonde hair that fell in his face and tickled his nose.

"I can still spank you."

Adam's lips quirked into a little smile. "You usually do anyhow."

Jeff stood back up and glared at Adam's tall form under the covers. Adam was being purposely difficult.. not that he really blamed him, the warm bed was more appealing than going shopping with his brother. Hell, they could sleep in and decorate the tree later today, hang the garland, fix hot cocoa and sit by the lit tree and watch sappy Christmas movies.. But Matt would throw a huge diva fit if they didn't go.

Jeff huffed and put his hands on his hips. "I have other ways of making you regret defying me." He warned, growling.

"Oooh, scary.." Adam snickered.

Jeff twitched. "That's it."

He grabbed the covers again and yanked as hard as he could. Adam had sat up and was tugging the covers too, he did not wanna lose his warmth, but he was losing grip. With a grunt, Jeff gave a final hard tug and fell backwards with a groan. The covers were successfully off Adam, at least.

"Oh, fuck.."

Adam leaned over to peer over the side of the bed at Jeff, hazel eyes blinking. "You okay, Jeffy?"

"No." There was something between a laugh and a groan in his answer.

Adam snorted and pushed away the rest of the blankets, reluctantly getting up and moving around to the other side of the bed to help Jeff up.

"There. Was that so hard..?" Jeff asked, rubbing his lower back. Adam rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom.

Adam adjusted the water to warm up before pulling off his shirt, shivering as chill caressed his skin. He was quickly out of his bottoms and underwear, pulling his hair into a high ponytail before stepping under the spray of the shower. The water felt wonderfully warm and soothing on his tired muscles. It was still cold in the air and when the heat touched his skin, he got goosebumps, making him shudder at the delightful sensation. He loved the feeling. It was like when Jeff played with his hair or scratched his back and he got these little pleasing chills.

He moved under the spray, letting it warm him as he got good and wet before soaping up his rag and washing neck to feet. He was happy to get back under the water again to rinse, wiggling and rubbing his hands over his body to make sure every soap sud went down the drain with the water running down his skin.

Jeff stood outside the bathroom door, hearing Adam's sweet little whimpers and moans. He sighed, trying to remind himself he was annoyed so that his dick didn't get hard and do the thinking for them. Because now it seemed he wasn't going to get Adam out of the shower so soon. But, he figured, the water would have to go cold sometime..

* * *

**Okay, some of these might be short & not epic. I'm running extremely behind. My leg started back up hurting & sitting here to write has been tough. The trees were inspired by a theme park we usually go to.. I've begged all year to go, & now all the Christmas season to go & something always knocks me out of it.. **


	38. Remembering Perfection

**LadyDragonsblood, I think at that park is the only place I get to see anything like that.. that isn't on TV. Lol, Jeff probably should, he might be awhile anyhow. :P Thank you.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter thirty-eight/ 'Remembering Perfection'**  
**Rated; T/ (this shot anyway)**  
**Pairing; (background Jedam) Just Adam, his mom & son Joseph.**  
**Set-up; Adam stands at the window and watches the first snow of the winter, remembering doing the same as a kid, excited just as his son is now.**

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the first snow of that winter and Adam pressed his little ten year old face up to the window to see it. It looked so pretty in the moonlight, sparkling like it was sprinkled with glitter. The glass of the window was cold against his nose and he could feel the cool on his cheeks as he watched the shimmering powder gently fall to earth, covering the ground in a rich blanket.

The next morning there was no school and Adam glanced back out the window, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun reflecting off the white snow. It was very pretty right now, thick and glistening, pure and untouched. No one had walked over it, so there were no footprints in it yet, not even from any animals or birds, nor was there any dirt to make it black and soil it.

It was smooth and brilliant and looked like Adam could eat it if he wanted to.. He knew it didn't, but it looked like it would taste like the cream that squirted out when he squeezed the right doughnut. Like it would make him sticky and smell like a bakery with all its delicious treats.

The snow glittered under the the light. Untouched and perfect.

He wanted to go out in it, touch it, mess it up and play in it.

"Ma!" He called, turning from the foggy window and running to get his mother.

He impatiently waited as his mother zipped and buttoned up his jacket, the hood that was pulled up over his head and tightened by the drawstring pushed his blond hair down in his eyes and he reached up and tried to rake the strands away.

"I can barely see.." He pouted as his mother held up a glove for him to wiggling his fingers down in.

"You'll be fine. Can't have you getting sick on me." She smiled that gentle smile of hers that made Adam forget any trouble he had as long as he could see it.

She finally lead Adam outside, bundled up in his little snowsuit, gloves and boots. Walking was awkward just in the winter clothes alone, but it was more so when he first stepped into that white wonderland, feet making prints in the icy powder. His mother had bundled up and came out with him, even getting out his sled. They both squinted as the sun shone in their eyes.

Adam shuddered and hurried to make more imprints in the untouched perfection. This, he reasoned, had to be how the astronauts felt when first walking on the moon. It was like stepping on an unexplored world made by nature and not meant to be tainted by humans. Adam tripped in the soft snow a few times, but got up and kept going, having fun and laughing. He threw a snowball at his mom, who gave a surprised "Oh" and bent down to pack her own snowball in her gloved hands and throw it back at her son.

"Missed me!" Adam shouted, making another snowball.

"I won't this time." Judy chuckled, scooping up another of her own as they laughed and played.

Later they climbed a small hill that was close by and Adam sat in the sled and waited for his mom to push him down the hill, screaming gleefully as he felt the wind rush at his face, eyes wide and smile huge and bright..

Now at 40 Adam looked out of the window into the night at the first snow of this winter, sipping coffee from the mug he held. It was coming down harder than earlier, covering everything outside.

He felt a gentle tug to his pant leg and moved aside so the small blond-haired boy could press his chubby little face to the cold window, green eyes blown huge as he cooed, hands pressed against the glass and breath fogging it up. His son Joseph was only three now and still excited by all of the Christmas season and winter's glory. The lights made him light up with the curious unbiased wonder that only a child could master. He liked to help hang bulbs on the tree- with plastic hangers- and pick at the pretty wrapping paper of the presents under the tree, lightly shaking the festive boxes.. Of course, Adam did that too, still. He had taught Joseph how to shake them without causing damage, or breaking something that was possibly fragile.

"Pretty isn't it, Joseph? Wait till you see it tomorrow in the daylight.. wait till we go out and play in it." Adam said.

Joseph giggled. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" He shouted, pumping his little fists in the air.

Adam smiled fondly, ruffling his baby boy's hair. "Have to go to bed so you can get up then. Go find Daddy and make him get you ready for bed. I'll be in in a minute to tuck you in and read you a story."

Joseph looked up, face excited. "Kay!" And he ran off down the hallway in search of Jeff.

Adam took another sip of coffee and stared back out at the pretty glittering snow.

He couldn't wait to mess it up.

* * *

**Something cute. I may have to post two a day a couple of times if I can. I'll inform when I do.**


	39. Get Together

**LadyDragonsblood, it was possibly my favorite this year. I used to love playing in the snow as a kid, I maybe snuck a taste of it once or twice.. but when all my sickness started, playing in snow & rain ended for me. I'm not friends with the cold, but I still think snow's pretty, esp to describe. Debwood-1999, I enjoy writing both. There will be some smut this year.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter thirty-nine/ 'Get Together'**  
**Rated; M/ L (adult themes)**  
**Pairing; Gunk, Jedam, Slatian, Jiz, Matt/Mor. **  
**Set-up; Phil hosts movie night for the gang of misfits he's reluctantly became apart of thanks to his boyfriend.**

The blonde with the short spiky hair known as Chris Jericho poked at the half-decorated tree. The lights and star at the top already adorned the tree, but were currently turned off, dark and dull. The big shiny bulbs hung in carefully spaced out places on the branches. He poked at one, baby blue eyes peering into it.

"Hey!" The voice said behind him, scolding and shoving at him. It was attached to a smaller male with black hair named Gerard Davis. "Hey, my tree. Hhsss, shoo. Go away, mine."

Chris gave an unimpressed snort and moved out of the way. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, junior."

"Awe, Chrissy, did you find something shiny?" His boyfriend Mike Mizanin asked, amused.

Chris made a face at him, joining Miz on the floor. "He even hisses like a damn cat."

Another blonde with long hair named Adam Copeland snorted as he flipped idly through one of the many comics that littered the coffee table. "Careful. Jay'll add him to his collection."

The man in question rolled his eyes. "I do not have that many." Jay Reso said for the thousandth time. He occupied one of the two chairs in the living room.

"Surrrre.." Adam teased, a hint of a playful smirk playing on his full lips. He and Jay had been best friends since they were little and went on like brothers.

"You do have quite a few, Daddy." A redhead named Heath Slater giggled, plopping down in Jay's lap and running his fingers through his lover's short mess of blond hair. Jay went shaggy these days, looking like he needed just a trim all the time. Shaggy hair and shaggy beard, shaggy chest hair. It drove Heath wild and amused others.

"A few. Just a few." In honesty, it was only just four. Both Gerard and Adam were allergic to cats, so their get-togethers were almost never held at Jay's house.

Tonight it was Phil Brooks' honor, who stood in the kitchen making popcorn and rolling his eyes at the conversation in the living room. He often wondered what Gerard saw in those nut-jobs. He had tried to stay away from them, but since he and Gerard started dating, he became an awkward and reluctant member of their gang of misfits.

"He's never adding me to his collection." Gerard said, securing a hook on a branch. He tried to avoid going to the Reso household. Jay may have had only four cats, but it felt like a thousand and they all decided they really liked Gerard every time he visited for whatever reason.. usually it was Jay's annual Christmas party. Heath didn't help him or Adam, he found it funny.

"That's one pussy you'll never get." Adam smirked.

"I don't want his pussy in my collection, thank you." Jay said.

Gerard glared. "You couldn't afford for my pussy to be in your collection." He flipped his shoulder-length hair back and went to rummaging through his ornaments.

"Awe, c'mon, Daddy. He looks all soft and pettable though." Heath giggled.

"He has Brooks' cooties. He'd have to be vaccinated first."

Gerard shuddered. He knew they were bullshitting, but the word 'vaccinate' made him think of needles and he didn't like those.

"What in the hell are you guys yammering about?" Adam's boyfriend Jeff Hardy asked, coming back from the bathroom and sliding in beside Adam on the couch. "What'cha reading?"

"Gerard's pussy and Phil's cooties. And X-Men.." He answered.

"Don't get your fingerprint smudges on those." Gerard hummed, flittering busily around the tree and hanging ornaments.

"I know how to handle comics, thank you. Where is that popcorn?" Adam inquired, getting impatient. They had planned to watch a movie.. Batman, he thinks. One of them anyway.

Phil wasn't entirely thrilled with the next actor set to play the Caped Crusader. Gerard didn't care either way.. fuck it, it was fucking Batman.

"I'm kinda wondering that myself." Jeff coughed into his hand.

"Oh, I hope you're not getting sick." Adam moaned, feeling of Jeff's forehead.

"No." Jeff playfully batted him away. "Mother-hen."

Jeff's brother Matt Hardy was sitting in the floor with his new boyfriend John Morrison in his lap. They had been making out and weren't much into the conversation or being the center of attention. Matt looked up and over at his younger brother. "You alright, bro?"

Jeff appeared disinterested. "I'm fine. Right as rain. Just dry. Hey, Brooks, bring something to drink."

Matt had just shrugged and went back to his lip lock. Johnny smiled into the kisses, arms wrapped loosely around the brunette's neck.

Phil appeared in the doorway with a huge bowl of popcorn. "I'm not your maid, Hardy." He glared. Gerard nudged him and gave him a stern look.

"Be nice." He slid another gold string of a snowman ornament on a branch and headed to the kitchen to get drinks.

"We don't have alcohol, by the way." Phil snarked.

Jeff rolled his eyes. Of course the preachy straightedge asshole didn't have alcohol, he knew that..

Jeff sighed, that probably wasn't fair to think that way. Hell, Gee had been clean and sober for nearly a decade now and even Jeff didn't want alcohol in his fridge to be any kind of temptation. Even if Gerard had said he was okay with others drinking, that it didn't bother him, Jeff didn't like to drink around him. Gerard wasn't preachy though. _"Drinking just didn't work for me."_ He once said.

But Phil seemed to always rub Jeff's face in like he thought he was always drunk or high or needing some kind of fix. So the Hardy brothers had gotten drunk now and then and acted stupid.. so what? They were young and dumb mostly. Matt had been worse about it, but Jeff hadn't gotten tanked in some time. Especially since he and Adam were engaged and planning on using a surrogate to have a baby. Adam didn't drink much and didn't smoke and Jeff had managed to significantly cut down and quit. All that shit was a thing of his past and it seemed Phil only used it against him. It's not like Phil hadn't dated someone who wasn't straightedge before. Phil never threw up Gerard's past addictions to him.

Jeff guessed it was because him and Phil simply didn't get along. They only tolerated each other for Gerard and mutual friends like the Wonder Twins Chris and Mike, who had been dating since their Twitter feud a few years back turned to sex through loud-mouthed insults in the locker room. Miz was almost creepily Jericho's mini-me and he practically worshipped his sparkly ass.

Gerard returned with some sodas, noticing Matt and Mor for what seemed like the first time that night.. or he hadn't been paying them much attention, or wasn't putting it together. Mor was Phil's ex before Gerard. The breakup hadn't been particularly bad or scornful, but Johnny had stayed away for a long time. He had forgotten Mor had hooked up with the older Hardy brother.. And Matt, hell, he heard Matt would fuck anything.. but that was just what he had heard.

Gerard looked at Phil and nibbled his lip, wondering how Phil would take it, or what he thought of it. Phil didn't seem to be paying them any mind and went about setting up the movie. Matt and Johnny had stopped sucking face long enough to grab some popcorn.

Phil hadn't wanted to invite Jeff because then he'd bring Matt along and Matt would bring Morrison and there'd be awkward on top of awkward.. But Gerard wanted to invite Jeff.. He guessed Gerard just didn't think Jeff would bring his brother and Phil's ex.. In Jeff's defense, he didn't always.

Fuck, it was probably only logical Matt Hardy and John Morrison hooked up. They were both kinda whore-ish and had both had half the locker room at any given time..

Of course, then so had Reso, but his playboy days ended when he found Heath and was immediately ginger whipped. So maybe Matt and John's would end with each other. Good. Good for them, he wished them the best, just stay the fuck out of his business and relationship.

Jeff got his own handful of popcorn and shoved half of it in his mouth. "Ah?" Adam opened his mouth wide for Jeff to throw a piece in.. and miss. Adam frowned and picked the popcorn out of his hair. "You have terrible aim."

"I didn't last night." Jeff smirked.

"Jay still has terrible aim." Adam said, stealing a few pieces of popcorn.

"How do you know that? You been cheating on me?" Jeff quipped, sliding an arm around Adam's shoulders.

"Now, Jeff, you knew Adam was mine first and foremost." Jay grinned fondly.

"Hey.. if Jay got Adam, I say it's only fair that Jeff gets Heath." Gerard teased, back to fiddling with his tree, wrapping red garland around it.

"Nuh-uh. Sorry, Jeffy, but I'm only my Daddy's." Heath clung to Jay's neck, kissing his cheek before petting his scruff.

Jay smiled. "A minute ago you wanted to pet Gerard."

"It wasn't personal, Daddy."

"No. I went over to their hotel that one night and Heath answered the door.." Adam grinned.

Heath groaned and hid his face in Jay's neck. "Oh, god.."

"Heath answered the door and he had cum in his hair." Adam giggled.

"Holy There's Something About Mary, Batman.." Jeff muttered.

"Ugh." Heath now clashed with his hair. "That was soooo embarrassing." Jay snorted a laugh and Heath smacked his arm. "And you were gonna let me walk around like that!"

Jay shrugged. "I expected you to shower after. You usually do."

Gerard spotted Mor staring at him, eyes dark and narrowed. He shifted uncomfortably under the gaze and slunk back behind the tree to do more fluffing and check his progress.

Phil and Chris had moved to discussing The Walking Dead as Phil scanned through the previews. Gerard peeked back around and glared viciously at the shiny blonde. "Oh, I wish you'd hush about Carol. Team Rick, bitch." He flipped him off on his way to the popcorn bowl.

Chris swiped at his hand, missing of course and scoffed. "Team Carol."

"Rick!" Gerard screeched, causing Chris to wince.

"You just don't want Carol dick-raping Daryl." Phil smirked.

Gerard folded his arms. "Damn right I don't! Not my fault Jeri has a boner for the dying bird lady."

"Dying bird lady?" Chris blinked.

"She looks like a dying bird." Gerard huffed.

"Okay, settle down." Phil rubbed Gerard's shoulders from behind. "Movie's about to start."

"It'd certainly be about time.." Adam grumbled.

"They seriously went as Rickyl for Halloween." Heath said, feeding Jay bites of popcorn. "Gee's hair was still brown so he was Daryl. Punk was Rick."

Adam raised an eyebrow, leaning forward on the couch. "Ooh, do tell, did you fuck in those costumes?"

Phil pointed at the blonde. "None ya damn business."

"You know they did." Chris snorted, running fingers through Miz's dirty blond hair.

Gerard shrugged, settling down in the other chair. "I wore the winged vest and the ear necklace."

"Okay, shush. Movie." Phil hit play and nudged Gerard. "Hey." He pulled him up and sat down, tugging Gerard down in his lap. "Can't sit in yours, I'll squish you. I prefer you unsquished." He kissed his cheek and Gerard giggled.

Mor stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

* * *

**This was probably the first piece I tried to write this year & eh.. I'm not entirely thrilled with it.. This year hasn't really been inspiring. & yes, I'm one of those fangirls who love Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead, it's a show about zombies. Carol & Rick are characters on the show.. I don't like Carol. Jericho seemed hell bent on humping her leg when he appeared on Talking Dead not too long ago. Rickyl is the slash name, or just mere bromance name, for Rick & Daryl. I'm not too particularly thrilled with the next Batman.. but I wasn't with the last either. (shrugs) I feel awkward when I try to write things they like, or I like, or let them talk about shows or music or whatever.. This seemed to be a exercise in getting rid of the holiday rust & peeking into the gang.. maybe how they see each other & themselves.. Jeff not getting why Phil hates him has inspired a future project. I usually stay away from the addiction route, but I'd like to explore their situation more. Nothing is personal. & hopefully I have at least one smut piece on the way.. It's great that I just managed to get sick.. so I blame that. (hides in Gee's hair where it's safe) **


	40. Holiday Trimmings

**Debwood-1999, physical violence never stops my Punk muse from being an asshole. My fic Phil seems to only do it with Jeff. Ironically, Gerard likes Coke. It's still developing. LadyDragonsblood, that's alright, hun. I know how that goes, I'm in Safe Mode till I feel better enough to fix my computer. Such a pain. Thank you as always.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter forty/ 'Holiday Trimmings'**  
**Rated; M/ L, (slight violence)**  
**Pairing; Punk/Gerard.**  
**Set-up; Phil finds himself at a salon when his boss demands he get his hair cut or be fired. He nearly talks himself out of it.. until he sees the stylist & just has to get close to them.**

Phil groaned as he stared up at the sign of the salon and ran his fingers through his shoulder length dark hair. His boss had been on his ass for weeks to get a trim to, he guessed, look more respectable. Phil had been ignoring him.. until the prick gave him the ultimatum of cut it or be fired. Phil really wanted to tell him to cram the job up his ass.. but the holidays were close and he couldn't find a job that paid as well right now.. and he really hated to botch his upcoming vacation days. He had earned those fuckers, dammit. He could last until then at least. Besides, a little trim wouldn't hurt much, it was just hair and would grow back. Small sacrifice to make for the time being..

Phil took a deep breath and stood back, waiting for a clearance through the line of shoppers that cut through in front of him. The worst of it was he just had to choose the mall of all places to get a haircut, and with just a couple of weeks until Christmas.

The entire place was all decked to the nines, huge green wreaths with large bright red bows, streams of gold garland and holiday classics playing over the sound system for all to hear as they pushed through each other, arms loaded with bags.

The salon itself was nothing special, small and friendly. It was like several other hair-cutting businesses he had been in over the years. Four barber chairs lined up in front of vanity mirrors and work stations on both sides of the salon. There was a register as you entered and shelves of hair care products, chairs and stacks of books to flip through as you waited.

The receptionist at the register looked anything but busy, snapping her gum and checking out her pink nails. Her name tag said she was Alicia. Phil cleared his throat and she looked up at him, eyes widening.

"Oh, I'm sorry. May I help you?"

Phil glanced around, seeing two stylists who were both busy with clients. A blonde with short spiky hair that looked like it could withstand a hurricane- and various other natural and unnatural disasters- was layering a guy's long kinky blond hair while they chatted away. The other was a woman with long fiery red hair with a dragon-like tattoo on her arm. She was adding high-lights- Phil thinks- to a man's short blond hair that had less hold than the spiky stylist's and more facial fuzz..

"Um.. I need a cut.." Phil said simply.

The receptionist handed him a clipboard with a sheet of paper. "Sign in. It'll be a few minutes."

Phil nodded and briefly scanned over the sheet, signing his name and the current time, he left the appointment option blank since he didn't have one, marked haircut and skimmed over the names of the stylists others had written; Adam Copeland had Chris Jericho and Jay Reso had Amy Dumas. He saw earlier clients had marked a Gerard Davis, but since Phil had never been here before, he really didn't have a preference. Instead he shrugged and left it blank.

While waiting he wandered over to the shelves filled with different products, seeing shampoos and conditioners, leave-in treatments, hair gels of all kinds, all ridiculously priced. He wondered who the hell would pay out the ass for a bottle of shampoo.. Picking up a book of hair style ideas, he sat down in a chair in the 'waiting area' and flipped through it. His mind was at war with itself really. Did he honestly need this job bad enough to change a part of his appearance? The punk kid in him screamed no and that he should run out the damn door right now. Phil really didn't give a damn if his hair was short or long, or thought much of it as a statement, but it was the principle of the damn thing. It was _his_ hair.

Of course, the other side didn't want to be broke and not be able to pay rent and have to go back to his parents' house or live on the street.. And he bargained with himself that he had been thinking of chopping the shit off for awhile now because it was getting on his nerves. But it was still the damn principle of the thing. He wondered for a second if maybe he should get a mohawk to stick it to his stuffy bitch of a boss. He figured it'd maybe balance shit out between the two arguing sides of his brain.. but he'd probably still get fired, so why go through the trouble?

Phil tossed the book back down. He didn't want a mohawk. He wanted to have the fucking hair style he wanted and still be able to hold down a fucking job because it was his fucking right as a human being. He huffed, about to get up and leave since it was taking too long anyhow.. but that's when he noticed her.. He thought it was a her at first glance anyway and realized he was openly staring at the person in trying to figure out if it was.

Their hair was a little shorter than shoulder length, it was black with blond highlights underneath the slightly curled and feathered ends. The face was more feminine than it'd ever be masculine with long sensuous lashes he could see from a mile away on large hazel eyes, that were being rolled as the spiky blonde was talking. The other two clients were finished and were paying the receptionist. The person had the cutest little pixie nose that was slightly pointed like what models paid shitloads to have surgically altered. Phil doubted this creature was surgically altered in any way. They were too natural, except for the dark makeup that surrounded those doe-like eyes. Their lips were full and flushed and when they opened their mouth to speak, Phil caught glimpses of small crooked teeth that seemed to pull the whole face together. It was an odd face and so weird and pretty. Flawed in a way that made it perfect.

The person was petite, sleek and feline-like, yet guarded and they slouched, hand on a cocked hip. The body language was more feminine, though the hands looked male. Phil found himself searching for an adam's apple and thought he caught the tiniest glimpse of one on their long delicate neck.. but what did that prove? He was pretty sure that chick in Iron Man 3 had an adam's apple. He couldn't really tell on this person, but he didn't see tits under the black clothes and black apron, though the hips looked kinda curvy.

Phil became aware that he was gaping as the person looked his way and closed his mouth. He saw a hint of a smirk on those lop-sided lips and decided that he didn't care if this person was male, female, transgendered, transexual, or an alien from outer space; they were the most beautiful thing he had seen thus far and he just wanted to know them, hear their life story, share laughter, things they loved, hopes and dreams and sappy shit he usually hated. He needed to be near them. They were like this unreal creature, almost mythical, like fairies and pixies and magic really did exist in them.. Not that he believed in that silly stuff.. but this person had him under some kind of spell.

The person nodded at who Phil guessed was Chris and looked back at Phil, crooking a finger and motioning him back, the right side of their mouth quirked. Phil couldn't get out of his chair fast enough and was happy he didn't trip as he followed them back to their station.

"Okay, have a seat please. What are we doing for you this evening?" The voice was male, but even it sounded a bit confused, not deep, but not high.

Phil plopped down in the chair, tensing as it was adjusted. "Boss says I need a trim." He eyed the name tag. So this was Gerard. He sighed a bit of relief. It was a he. Not that being a she would have been bad, but still.. he liked knowing..

"Have anything particular in mind?" He asked, securing the cape around Phil's neck to protect him from hairs getting on his clothes. Even though, really it never did and Phil always ended up covered in hair anyhow.

"Nah, just take about an inch, should shut him up."

Gerard snorted. "Pain in the ass boss? I know the feeling." He glanced back at Chris and grabbed a spray bottle and a comb, spritzing Phil's hair before combing it out.

Phil shuddered when those long slender fingers raked through his hair. "Yeah, but what're you gonna do, huh?"

Gerard smirked and retrieved his scissors, setting to work. Phil watched his face in the mirror, his eyes rolled down as he focused on his job, lashes fluttering against porcelain cheeks as he blinked. Damn, they were pretty. He watched as a pink tongue peeked out to wet those plump lips, tracing the shape of the top slowly and then the bottom.

Phil bit the inside of his jaw deliberately, trying not to think about those lips wrapped around his dick, those doe eyes batting up at him.. Too late.. His cock twitched and he sighed.

"So..? Got all your holiday shopping done?" Gerard asked, doing that making small talk with the customer thing that was usually awkward.. but Phil didn't care what he was saying, he just wanted him to talk.

"Nope." Not that he had very many to buy for, just family mostly.

"Me neither. Haven't had time." Gerard stopped and stretched, rolling his neck on tired shoulders. "Be so good when this day is over, get in a nice warm bath.."

Another image Phil didn't need in his head, but was starting to badly want.

"I think everyone decided to get Christmas pics all on the same day because so many people come in to doll up."

"Well, no Christmas pics for me, I'd break the camera." Phil grinned at him in the mirror.

"Bull. You're probably the best I've seen all day.." Gerard held up a strand of hair in his fingers, eying it as he snipped at the ends.

"Uhm.. flatter me enough, I might tip.."

Gerard laughed and Phil decided he liked hearing that laugh. "I'll give you a tip, Phil. You're not as suave as you think you are.. but you are cute."

"Please.. I'm devilishly suave and handsome." Phil smirked and got another giggle.

"Devilishly is probably right.. So, what do you do when you're not being devilish?"

Phil shrugged under the cape. "I'm a bag boy at a dollar store.. stock shelves.. sometimes I work the register.."

"That must suck."

Phil laughed that time. "What do you mean? It's a job full of luxury and excitement.."

Gerard snorted.

"Nah. I wanted to grow up and be a wrestler."

Gerard quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Aren't you a little small to be a wrestler?" He teased.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I'm bigger than you. You could be my valet, my manager. We could run away and join the WWE."

"Right.. I don't think I'd fit in."

"Nonsense. We could run that shit." Phil wiggled his nose as the little hairs tickled it. "I used to train for it. Your job would suck too, being covered in hair all day."

"It does. But it's a living." He sighed, not seeming happy about it.

Phil reached out from under the cape to wipe at his nose. "How'd you get into this?"

"Um.. Well, let's see.." Those eyes batted as he thought. "Let's just say after high school it was beauty school or art school."

"Then why this? Art school sounds more fun."

"I sold out. I needed a way to be on my feet quick. I didn't think I could make it as a starving artist.. And.. well.. shit just didn't pan out the way I wanted it to.." Gerard shook his head and snipped another strand.

Phil wet his lips. "Maybe you could be an artist's model, you know. Pose nude so other artists could draw and sculpt you."

Gerard scoffed. "Yeah, right. No one wants to see that."

"Bullshit.. Eh, they probably wouldn't be talented enough to do you justice anyhow."

Gerard blushed and sprayed Phil's hair again, combing it out. Admittedly he was taking his time on this one on purpose. There was something about this guy.. or maybe he just had a thing for punk guys with tattoos and lip rings.

"What kind of art do you like?"

Gerard shrugged. "All kinds. I really like comics. I draw my own."

Phil smiled. "Really? So do I.. well, I don't draw them. Maybe you could show me yours sometime."

"Maybe." Gerard finished up and offered to dry his hair out. "It's freezing out there."

"Psh.. I run shirtless every morning, sleet or shine. I'm good, thank you." Phil stood and brushed at the hair on his shirt. "So, you seeing anyone?"

Gerard shook his head. "Not currently. You?"

"No.." Phil handed Gerard his money at the register. "You, uh.. maybe wanna get together sometime?"

Gerard smiled. "I'd like that."

He gave Phil his number and Phil did tip him more than he probably should have.. But he wanted to see this guy again. He made him feel all warm and cozy.. among other things..

-xx-

Phil ended up back at the salon two days later, asking for Gerard.

"Couldn't stay away from me, huh? Had to come see me at work." He teased.

"Nah. Sorry I haven't called." Phil said, rubbing his hands together. He had wanted to.

"S'alright. It's been a hella busy week anyhow." Gerard motioned him to follow him back.

"Yeah. Boss still isn't happy." He sat in the chair and let the cape be fastened around his neck. It was a small fib at best, the boss had said nothing, but Phil decided he wanted it cut for himself this time. "Just cut it short."

Gerard took a second to adjust the chair. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It's beginning to agitate me anyway. Keep it edgy and bad ass though. None of that distinguished gentleman crap." Phil could be a gentleman without looking like a suit.

He giggled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Phil really liked Gerard's fingers in his hair, so much that he could've literally purred. He loved listening to him talk and say anything, loved watching his facial expressions in the mirror as he talked. He found out that they had a bunch of stuff in common and Gerard agreed to go to dinner and a movie Friday night. It was Monday and that seemed so fucking long away..

The boss was somewhat more pleased with Phil's shorter haircut, maybe he wasn't more dignified, but looked more cleaned up. He was happy with the cut himself, it suited him and Gerard knew what he was doing. The boss just had to accept his tattoos and lip ring, however, because they weren't going anywhere unless Phil said so himself.

-xx-

It snowed Friday. Phil picked Gerard up from his apartment at 6:15pm and they were on their way to the movies. Phil spent most of the time watching Gerard watch the movie, eyes glued to the big screen as he munched on popcorn. He really did look nice. Tight black jeans with black boots almost up to his knees and a rock tee with a black coat that had a brown fur-lined hood. He wore black eye makeup and his hair was a gorgeous mess that Phil wanted to run his fingers through.

Phil probably looked pretty plain in comparison in his hoodie over a white t-shirt and jeans with dirty sneakers. But he figured anyone would next to this incredible beauty.. he was alright with that.

They had dinner at a steakhouse, listening to more crappy holiday music being played amidst the people talking and dishes clanging. This place was also decorated with green and red garland, holly berries. A large Christmas tree greeted customers at the front, adorned with sparkling white lights and bulbs of many colors and sizes, tinsel hung all over the tree, raining down like icicles and pooling messily underneath it with the presents that were most likely nothing but wrapped empty boxes for show.

They talked more during dinner and Phil found himself smiling a lot more lately than he had all year. After they finished their meal, Phil excused himself to go to the restroom before they left. When he returned, however, he found a guy sitting in his seat, leaning practically over the table and leering at Gerard. He was bald and hulking, gorilla-like and probably drug his knuckles. The pixie-ish male had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at him in annoyance.

"C'mon, doll-face, let me take you out, buy you a drink. Bet I could show you a real good time.."

"No thank you." Gerard said simply. "I have a date, you're in his seat. Move."

"I'm not leaving here till you agree to leave with me. C'mon, toots.. fuck, the things I could do to you.. make you forget all about your date. What do you say, sweetheart?"

"I said no." Gerard leaned closer, talking through grit teeth. "I don't do that anymore.. I'm not.." He huffed, frustrated. "Leave. Now." He unfolded his arms and reached over to grab a napkin.

"You little teasing whore." The man hissed over a whisper, reaching out to grab Gerard's wrist, letting him jerk it away. I'll fucking t-"

"Hey, asshole, he said to leave him alone. Can't you hear?"

The man glared up at Phil as if he were a cockroach. "And who's this pipsqueak?" He stood, towering over Phil.

Phil glared up defiantly. "I'm his date. He's leaving with me."

"Oh, really?" The guy chuckled.

Gerard stood and grabbed his coat, laying down a tip. The bill had already been taken care of. "C'mon, Phil, let's go. Don't need to cause a scene." People were staring and that made him uneasy.

"You gonna make me leave, prick?" He shoved at Phil, a snarling smirk on his dumb face.

Phil gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, muttering under his breath. He needed to block this jerk out, he wasn't worth it.

The man laughed. "You're not man enough to handle that bitch anyways."

The guy found himself on his ass, holding his jaw as Phil shook out his throbbing hand. The patrons gasped out in alarm as Phil had decked him. Gerard had cried out.

"Motherfucking bitch.." The man spat as waiters rushed over to try to prevent a fight, asking them to leave.

"He fucking started it." Phil snarled.

"Sir, people are trying to eat." Some waitress said snottily.

"So, they can't eat if I say fuck? Fuck that."

"Sir.." She sighed.

Gerard shook his head and stalked off.

"Eh, you can have him. I'm outta here." The man said, heading back to his table to pay his own bill.

"Gee, fuck.. where're you going..?" Phil grabbed his coat and followed out the front doors. Gerard was already heading through the parking lot. "Hey, wait.. Gerard! What?"

Gerard turned around, snowflakes landing and melting on his coat. "I said I didn't want a scene."

"I'm sorry.." Phil panted, breath coming out white in the cold. "He shouldn't have.. fuck. Who was that dick anyway? You know him?"

Gerard shook his head. That didn't matter. "Some prick. You didn't have to get all macho.. I could've handled it. I don't like violence."

"I don't know what.. I'm.." Phil sighed. "Let me at least drive you home. It's snowing."

"I can take care of myself." Gerard was visibly shaking from the cold or anxiety.. maybe both. He hunkered down in his coat and hailed a taxi.

Phil watched him get in, glaring at the cab as it drove away. He stood in the falling snow, not quite sure what the fuck had happened really.

-xx-

Gerard wouldn't answer his phone when Phil called and he hated this. He hated laying in bed, tossing and turning in a restless attempt at sleep. For once he craved sleep like a drug, if only to get Gerard off his mind. He was all Phil thought about.. and that he had offended him and he hated that. He hated that he had probably destroyed his chance of seeing him ever again.

Gerard sighed as he saw the large bouquet of flowers at his station. A couple of days ago it had been poinsettias. He even had a balloon that said "I'm sworry" and had a big-eyed sad puppy on it.

Amy shook her head. "Man, this dude's got it bad for you. I'm kinda jealous."

"Humph." Alicia scoffed. "You have Trish. Why're you jealous?"

"Of the romantic gestures, not the guy." She went back to sweeping up the hair from a previous customer.

"I just can't.. I dunno.." Gerard pushed his hair back and took the flowers to the back. He returned and set about tidying up before heading to the register. He was checking the appointment book when someone approached the register. "Can I help you?" He looked up and groaned. "Not you."

Phil stood, hands shoved in his jean pockets. "Please listen to me. I messed up. Look, I can't stop thinking about you and I'm shit at this, so please.. just give me-"

"Hey, junior, I'm not paying you to stand and talk." Chris warned.

Gerard shrugged. "Sorry, Phil, I'm working."

"Fine." Phil signed his name on the paper. "I want a cut then, you can listen while you cut."

"I don't have to do it." Gerard said, hand on his hips.

Amy tossed her hands up. "I'm on break."

And Chris was busy trimming some redhead's dead ends and that's all that fucking worked today.

Gerard rubbed his temples. "Okay. Fuck, keep on you're gonna be bald." He lead him back to get him set up.

"Just take a little off.." Phil told him. "I didn't mean to offend you or embarrass you, okay.. I just.. The way he talked to you.."

"That's nothing." Gerard shook his head. "Forget it, I'm not bothered."

"Then why run out on me?" Phil asked, staring at him in the mirror.

"Cuz you were an asshole." His tone was whiny, but his lips quirked like they wanted to be amused.

"I can be. I didn't think he should talk that way to a lady." Phil smirked teasingly.

"I'm not a lady." Gerard pouted.

Phil gave a facial shrug. "Well, I don't know that for sure. You could be. When I first saw you I thought you might be."

Gerard scoffed. "Would it matter if I was? Do you have something against women?"

Phil shook his head when Gerard wasn't snipping. "No, I love women. They're strong and beautiful."

Gerard looked up at him through the mirror and smiled, hair falling in front of his eyes.

"And it wouldn't matter if you were. I want to be with you, spend time with you.. fucking doves fly and angels sing when I see you, okay." Phil squirmed. "I don't just buy anyone flowers. You fucking make me wanna buy you flowers."

Gerard laughed. "Well, I'm not a woman. Meaning I have a dick." And he really probably wouldn't be a 'lady' if he was a girl.

"That's good." Not that he ever labeled himself, he preferred men more he guessed, and most of the time he didn't have an eternal quest to be in a pussy, but he'd never rule out falling for a girl.. especially one like Gerard. He was like having both. A bisexual's dream really. "Why did you run? Cuz I hit a guy?"

Gerard sighed, still trimming his hair, taking little by little. "I have a dark past.. when you said you were straightedge.. I.. I've been clean and sober for years now.. There used to be a time when men thought they could.. use me.. I don't have the best rep. I didn't want you knowing yet. It's in the past though."

"Hey, I'm not judging you. Everyone has pasts and their own demons, even straightedge assholes like me." He grinned.

"Yeah, I accepted that.. before I got clean, I had this boyfriend and we were supposed to be soulmates." Gerard rolled his eyes at his own admission. "I was young and stupid and thought it was true love. I was blind. He was notoriously possessive and I mistook that for love. He started being abusive, he'd see me talk to someone and go off. I thought it meant he just wanted my best interests, take care of me. It was my fault.. It took a fall down a flight of stairs, a broken arm and cracked rib to wake up. I was lucky I guess. I got away, sobered up, then went to beauty school.. I lied about it being after high school."

Phil listened, watching Gerard pause to scratch the side of his nose where hair tickled it.

"Hard to see how wrong someone is for you when they keep you pumped full of pills and booze and you let them. I just.. when I saw you deck that douchebag, I panicked. I thought of him and.. that's not fair to you."

"You're not stupid.." Phil sighed. "If I'd known.. shit, Gee.. I'm not usually like that. I'm not abusive. I couldn't imagine hurting you. Whoever would, they're a dick."

Gerard glanced back up at him in the mirror and smiled. "I think I can give you another chance.. Providing you lay off haircuts for awhile."

Phil smiled back. "Deal." He looked at the almost crewcut. "Boss is gonna love this at least.."

* * *

**If it's not perfect, I'll probably go back & re-edit it when I feel better. I think I just wanted Phil to drool over Gerard.. More character study, I could actually use this as backdrop for the new idea. The hulking bald dude could be Ryback or whoever.. Phil asking if people couldn't eat cuz he said fuck was inspired by something in my real life when I was still down. It involved a man & a woman blowing their noses repeatedly & loudly in a restaurant, getting offended cuz I suggested they go to the bathroom b/c it's gross & I don't understand the appeal of people wanting to blow their noses in restaurants. He left w/out paying his bill! They let him & said he had did it before.. But they scolded me for saying a curse word "people are trying to eat." So, cursing is more offensive than being gross while people are eating & skipping out on your check. Check. Don't understand why they couldn't ban him from their restaurant if he kept agitating people so he could not pay when they offended him. We paid our bill & tipped b/c we don't run scams like that.**


	41. Bah Flu Bug

**LadyDragonsblood, as I have said before, no one has to be a fan of the music b/c I won't write him as such. He's incredibly OOC at this point & more like my pixie muse than the counterpart.. though, they do share a couple minor interests. I ignore it mostly & let it slide, & for people I'm close to I'll tolerate almost anything.. but this guy was a jerk & I just wanted to tell him off.. I foolishly realized too late that he was just doing it deliberately & looking for a way to skip out on the bill & I took the bait. I rarely do that. Thank you, hun. & I'm glad.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; 2013**  
**Chapter forty-one/ 'Bah Flu Bug'**  
**Rated; M/ L **  
**Pairing; Christian/Heath.**  
**Set-up; Jay takes care of a sick and pouty Heath. Sick fic. Some Daddy Jay.**

There was something about him when he was sick, Jay noticed. Something child-like about his appearance, his cheeks and nose flushed, adding an amusing contrast to his red hair. His lips seemed swollen out just a bit in a slight pout.. but that may have not been because of the cold he had, he was naturally pouty. His cheeks were also a little puffy, but his eyes were not and remained just as pretty and brown as ever, not even bloodshot.

At least his pet still had color to him. He was just a bit whiny and miserable, though understandably so. Heath sat on the couch in his pink fleece pajamas that had little plush fox heads for feet and a fox patch on the left side of the chest, sniffling.

"I'm supposed to do that, Daddy." He pouted, watching Jay pick up the living room.

"I got it, precious. Just rest. Doctor says rest." Jay said, straightening up the coffee table.

"But the tree isn't finished. I could work on it some.. it wouldn't be stren.. strenu-" His sentence cut off in a sneeze and he groaned, wiping his nose.

Jay looked at the half decorated tree, parts of its branches had bare spots that made it look incomplete and homely. "You can when you feel better. C'mon now.." Jay guided him to lay back against the pillows propped up behind his back and put his feet up on the couch before covering him up with a blanket. "You need to try to eat."

"I don't wanna.." The concept of food didn't appeal to him right now.

"Just something light and easy. Soup? How about jello? You need to eat." Jay said, stroking fingers back through Heath's hair.

"No." He sniffled.

"Well, at least drink for me. Want a popsicle?"

"No." Heath shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself under the blanket.

"Heath.." Jay said sternly. "You're gonna drink something. I'll get you some juice."

Heath whined, but did not protest and managed to get some of the liquid down, it felt cool on his aching throat.

Later Jay found Heath off of the couch, sitting in the floor by the tree as he pawed at the branches sadly and whimpered. It reminded Jay of a puppy who's been told not to do something, but tests doing it anyway to see what the repercussions will be.

He looked up at Jay with wide, hopeful eyes. "Can't I just wrap presents?"

Jay sighed, hands on his hips. "Am I gonna have to send you to bed? I said you could lay on the couch _only_ if you'd rest."

"But it's booooooorrrrrring.." Heath gave a whiny huff and puckered his lips. "I don't like it."

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, you can watch a crappy Christmas movie with me."

Jay got Heath back on the couch and set up and found A Muppet Christmas Carol- because why the hell not?- and got some jello for the redhead to nibble on. It would something going down anyway.

He held up a spoonful of the jiggly blue dessert, pushing it against Heath's closed lips. "Choo-choo..? Please?" He tried a pout and puppy-dog eyes of his own.

Heath snorted and coughed before opening his mouth so Jay could feed him the bite of jello. "Dork.." He said as he chewed.. or well, the best gelatin could be chewed, really it sort of just came apart to be swallowed.

"Meh, it worked at any rate.." Jay scooped up another bite and Heath reached for the bowl.

"Let me do it.. I can.. please, Daddy?" He took the bowl with the spoon as Jay nodded and cuddled up beside the blond to watch the movie.

It made Jay smile to see him giggle at something Gonzo or Rizzo would do during their re-telling of the classic tale.. eyes lit up and smile big.. That was until a sneezing fit hit..

The sneezes came one after another, five or six in a roll. Heath groaned or cursed after each one, holding a tissue to his nose. He felt dizzy from the sneezing, his head stopped up. "Oh, man.. this sucks.." He groaned, blowing and wiping his raw nose before disposing of the used tissues in a small trashcan that Jay had sat by the couch for his sick fox to use.

Heath sniffled again, sitting back and waiting for the funny feeling in his head and sinuses to subside. His breathing was labored and he felt utterly lethargic, his chest ached a little.

"You okay, precious?" Jay asked.

"No." He said as he rubbed his chest.

Jay wrapped an arm around his shoulders, reaching up to feel of his forehead. "I think it's time for your other dose of medicine."

Heath groaned. "Yuck.."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jay kissed his temple and went to fetch his medicine.

The pill was easy to swallow.. but the green liquid crap wasn't. Its taste was so strong it made him cough and lose his breath, when it was supposed to stop him from coughing. "Man, fuck whoever concocted that shit. Ewww.. so nasty.." He took another sip of water to wash away the lingering taste. "I mean, it's horrible and it don't work."

"Gotta give it time, precious." Jay ran his fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead. The fever was long gone by now, it had broke last night, but he kept an eye on it.

After the movie ended, Jay noticed his fox getting drowsy- he did after the medicine- eyes half-lidded and heavy, breathing through parted lips. His lips were dry, cracked and achy from where he had had to breathe through his mouth. He licked them and tried to sit up right.

"Daddy, I feel bad.." Heath rubbed his temples, feeling that crawly feeling in his sinuses. He hated that feeling. His head was stuffy and quick movements made him dizzy.

"Ready for your bath then? It'll help.. make you feel better so you can sleep."

Heath nodded. The shit did relax him and make him more compliant.. or that was the cold or his basic submissive nature.. or it could be he was just drained. Jay lead him to the bathroom and fixed the water to the right temperature in the tub while Heath struggled out of his foxy pajamas, grunting and getting frustrated because the cold he had made the simplest task a burden right now.

Jay helped him the rest of the way out of his clothes and into the nice warm water. Heath sniffed, the heat and steam opening him up some so he could breathe a bit out of his nose. He laid back, staring up at Jay as the blond ran the soaped up rag across his chest.

Jay could see that glimmer of irritation in those brown eyes, that pout on his lips that was more than swelling. Heath didn't like being babied and pampered, as he had put it. He was more nurturing, mothering.. The word Adam used was maternal and the glare Heath gave him could have scalded fire.

"I could do it myself, you know." He raised his arm anyway to let Jay wash it before doing the other one.

The legs were given the same treatment before Jay grabbed a cup and scooped up some water to pour over him and rinse the white bubbles from his paled freckled skin. Heath shuddered as the warm water caressed him. He had to admit it felt good to be cleaned and rubbed with how achy he felt.

He closed his eyes, purring a bit.. even if the sound didn't come out as pretty as it usually would. He felt Jay move the rag down between his legs to wash his crotch and his lips quirked. He had the brief notion to thrust up and be a brat, but felt too drained to start anything.

After that was done, Heath begrudgingly sat up so Jay could wash his back.. and that felt really nice, the rag being rubbed across his shoulders and down his spine, massaging him. Heath moaned, rolling his shoulders and arching, trying to get more of the rag as it scrubbed his skin. It wasn't just the sickness but the cold winter weather that made him itchy and the rag was just doing wonders for that.

Jay plunged the rag into the water to rinse the soap out, wringing it out before draping it momentarily over the side of the tub. He scooped up more water in the cup, pouring it down the back of Heath's hair as he tilted his head back, running fingers through it to get it wet. Heath wiped his eyes as Jay got the shampoo.. and he did purr as Jay washed his hair, scratching his scalp lightly with his blunt nails.

Jay watched him in amusement as he worked fingers in Heath's soapy locks, his eyes were closed, lips parted. He grabbed the cup again to rinse the white suds from the red locks before repeating with the conditioner. He grabbed a towel and wrapped his wet hair up.

Heath stood as Jay got another towel, water dripping off his body and back down into the tub. He let Jay dry him, getting arms first, then his chest and legs before helping him step out and wrapping the towel around his back to dry it.

"There, all clean."

Heath coughed and sniffled again, letting Jay wipe his nose. Between the baths and the medicine, he was too drowsy and at ease to complain. Jay dried his hair and got him some clean pajamas and into bed.

The redhead laid curled up with his head on Jay's slightly fuzzy chest, babbling sleepily as his fingers pawed at it. "Daddy.. I think I hear sleigh bells.. San'a and hish rein'err.."

Jay smirked, petting his soft clean hair. "Oh, really? You do, huh?"

Heath nodded. "Uh-huh."

"But it isn't Christmas Eve yet." Jay reminded.

"Then he's prolly jus' makin' his rounds.. chek'n on the naugh'y an' nice.."

"Mhm. Probably so." Jay agreed, snuggling his vixen.

"Daddy.. think San'a will bring me some'in good?" Heath asked softly.

"I dunno, precious. Have you been a good boy this year?" Jay smiled, knowing that no he had not.. and that wasn't a bad thing. Not at all.

"Dun't matter.. if he sees you when'ure sleepin' and knows if you've been naugh'y or nice.. then San'a's a perv and hasta give presents.." Heath reasoned.

"I'm sure that's how it works, precious." Jay kissed his head as Heath dozed on off.

* * *

**This probably b/c I'm sick right now. Inspiration's been so low, some of these have some personal touches.. This year they seem to be about relationships, character & habits. Any 'typos' when Heath's talking are intentional b/c it's apart of the dialogue. Rhi said something about Jay giving Heath a bath in a review for Unwanted Temptation. I probably plan on having something dirtier there too, but this little bit for now.**


	42. A Drink for the Lovelorn

**To make my Christmas day deadline, there may be two or three on some days.. maybe.. There's one before this for anyone who misses it.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter forty-two/ 'A Drink for the Lovelorn'**  
**Rated; M/ L (casual drinking)**  
**Pairing; Mentioned Jedam and one-sided Redge, mentioned past Candy & Centon.**  
**Set-up; Adam finds himself in a bar as he realizes his relationship w/ Jeff could be over, he's joined by Randy who still carries a torch for his old partner.**

Adam Copeland sat at the nearly empty bar, glass in his hand. He rarely drank, but just felt like having one tonight. He wasn't here under any circumstances to drink his troubles away. He had saw more than once firsthand that that never worked out or solved anything. But he guessed that for some- especially this time of the holiday season, lonely and in low spirits- they just needed to numb all the bullshit and forget it if only for a little while.

Adam was already numb, this liquor was to make him feel something in his veins. Even the harsh winter weather seemed to have no effect on him. Nothing felt right this year, and certainly nothing was the same. He knew things changed in life, they had to so it could go on.. but when what changed was the people you love, when the change wasn't positive or for the better, then change became an enemy.

If they did go through with a divorce, or even a separation, it would be their first Christmas apart in forever. They had always been, always loved each other. Adam had figured that if there was such a thing as soulmates, he and Jeff Hardy had to be it in true definition.

But here lately, things seemed different. They started being that way when Adam had to retire. They had been through so much and conquered all the bad that came with the good.. but there didn't appear to be a way through this.. if there was, he wished he could find it. They were drifting apart, losing communication.. Hell, they didn't even feel it was worth arguing anymore.

They were becoming strangers. He had no idea what was going on with Jeff. He seemed devoid of passion and love for him and Adam longed for the days when Jeff would look at him with all the love in the world, see him as special.. But he guessed that you just couldn't control how you felt.. not who you loved, and not who you didn't love.

Adam raised the glass to his lips and took another sip of the bitter liquid. 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' was playing, most likely from the jukebox. This year didn't seem to be merry.. and the irony of this was, the tone of the song was kinda depressing and matched how he felt.. But maybe that was the point of the song, muddling through your troubles and distracting yourself from them with the things and people that you loved and were important. He didn't think he ever really listened to the song to understand it until now.. The other irony was, the person he loved most in the world was his troubles.

Adam was broken from his thoughts when Randy Orton sat down at the bar next to him, took off his jacket and ordered a drink of his own. "Adam." He greeted almost curtly.

"Randy." Adam stared down into his glass at the brownish liquid, tilting it and swirling it around. He let the silence buzz between them, just the song playing, noise in the bar. But it was so silent. He was just visiting RAW tonight and hadn't saw Orton until now.

"I heard what you're going through with Jeff." Orton said, taking a drink of his beer.

"You would." Adam's lips twitched.

"It must suck."

Adam shook his head. "Suppose you wanna tell me I'd been happier with you. You don't know what I ever saw in him." He had heard Randy's same lines and cliches enough in the past.

"I don't. I didn't and I never will.." Randy sighed. "I always thought you could have at least gave me a chance.. you were just so obsessed with him.. I couldn't compete."

"I just didn't feel that way about you. I loved tagging with you, Rated-RKO will always stand out in my mind.." Adam had briefly gazed up at him, but directed his attention back to his drink. "I liked being your friend.. but we couldn't be more.."

"I know. I just feel bad for you is all."

Adam gave a dry laugh that held no humor whatsoever. "Feel bad for me? How long's it been since you had anybody, Randy, hm?"

Randy almost flinched, hearing the 'Edge' in Adam's tone. "Right. I'm sorry. Forget it."

Adam sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. That was uncalled for."

Randy kept his gaze on a strand of shiny green garland with big red bows and some pitiful attempt at stringing white lights. Well, they tried to make it festive in here, so that had to count for something. If they could only play some less somber holiday music.. Randy took another swig of his drink.

"It has been awhile. Too busy for a love-life." Too involved with his career, more-or-less. Cody had been a million years ago and had probably been the most serious. He didn't know what was going on between Cody and Sandow and didn't care to ask or know. Him and Cody barely uttered a word to each other anymore.

And John Cena had been a mistake. Hooking up was one thing, but they'd never be able to make a serious relationship work, even if others thought they'd be a power couple.. Randy often thought that Cena could ruin his career if he pissed off the WWE's golden boy.. but he hadn't, Cena wasn't like that, too Captain America. But it wasn't because of Cena that Randy was getting his time on top either. Hunter still saw something in him, he always had.. But Centon, champions again? H'uh, the irony.

Randy saw plenty of pretty boys in the back, but he never spent no more time than flirting, or a quick word. Love or lust seemed to be a burden right now.

"Jeff's been throwing himself into his work too. I think mostly it's a distraction from me.. It hasn't even been decided yet and I already feel so alone. Like I've lost him for good." Adam admitted, holding to the cold glass with both hands.

"I gotta ask.." Randy wet his lips. "If you had it to do over again with Jeff, knowing you'd lose and get hurt in the end, would you still do it?"

Adam looked up at him. "Of course I would. I love him, that's something that will never change.. what I feel for him.. how I admire him.."

"That's how I felt about you. I still love you, Adam. That's why I never wanted to see him break your heart. I wanted you happy."

Adam's lips quirked and he looked back down at his glass again. "Please, you resented him.. like you cared about me and Jeff making it.."

Randy didn't take his gaze off of him. "I'm not the monster you think I am, Adam. And I do care. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I never said you were a monster." Adam said softly. "Just jealous and selfish."

"I was jealous. I'll never tell you I didn't want you or wish you two would fail so I could have you.. but I wasn't selfish. See, I always knew that no matter what, I couldn't make you happy. I could've been a good boyfriend, a good lover, took care of you, do anything in the world for you.." Randy shook his head. "But it wouldn't be enough because you wouldn't have been happy with me. I think if Hardy lets you go, he's a damn fool."

Adam swallowed built up emotion. "You were always a good friend, Randy. I guess it was easy to forget that when I was pushing you away. I'm sorry."

"I made you push me away. I was a spoiled brat who had a lot of growing up to do. I admit that." Orton downed a good portion of his beer.

"I never told you how proud I am of you, Randy."

Randy nodded. "You know, if you ever change your mind, I'm still here."

"I know.. Hey, I've saw Johnny Curtis checking you out in the back. If you're into Fandangoeing." Adam shrugged. "I think you should get out of the ring more and into someone's pants."

Randy scoffed. "I would say I don't go for prissy divas, but I went for you." He smirked playfully.

"Hey now.." Adam grinned. "You also went for Cena, remember that. He's the biggest diva of them all."

"I'd like to forget."

Adam turned his head as he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Jeff stood with his hands shoved in his coat pockets, looking unsure and out of place. "Hey, Adam.."

"Hey, Jeff.. What're you doing here all the way from TNA?" Adam asked, a lost smile ghosting his lips.

Jeff shrugged. "I came to see you.." He glanced at the floor before looking back up into Adam's eyes. "I don't wanna lose you."

"I don't either, Jeff.."

Randy killed the rest of his beer and threw some bills down on the counter before slinging on his jacket. "I'll leave you two alone. See you, Adam. Jeff." He turned and headed for the exit, leaving the couple to their troubles.

He'd always love Adam, thought they'd be so perfect together.. But Adam and Jeff belonged together, they always would. They'd figure it out. This time of year had a way of making a person feel alone.. but also making them realize where they're supposed to be.

Randy stepped outside, the cold air filling his lungs.

* * *

**Like I said, relationships. End of Jedam? Nah. This probably had various inspirations, it can be my angsty piece for the year. I let them be wrestlers. It's still AU cuz I had to figure out a way to get them together, but eh.. & I don't know if I'd pair up Orton & Fandango.. prolly not..**


	43. Gurl Time

**Debwood-1999, chp 40, possibly. Thank you. Chp 41, I think he just wants to be greedy. :P Chp 42, I wish I could. I'm having to use the comp in safe mode & I can't watch or listen to anything. I'm sure Jay muse would be amused. Lol, indeed it would. LadyDragonsblood, chp 41, the pjs were actually inspired by ones I saw in a store last year.. they were women's but were probably long enough to fit Heath. Chp 42, I've been putting Randy w/ Morrison, so I guess there wouldn't be much of a difference as far as glittery divas go. Thank you, sweetheart, that one was another of my favorites. takers dark lover, chp 39, they manage it.. & don't wanna endure Gerard's wrath..**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter forty-three/ 'Gurl Time'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (three power bottoms playing, lots of oral, toy use, cross-dress)**  
**Pairing; Adam/Heath/Gerard. (mentioned Jedam, Slatian, Gunk)**  
**Set-up; Three pretties have a little quality time to themselves to.. bond. This year's smut piece.**

Gerard propped his leg up on the seat of the chair, rubbing his hands together to warm the vanilla scented lotion he had previously squirted out in them before leaning down to smear it on his skin. Using both hands he massaged the lotion into his calf, long slender fingers splaying as he ran them up and down his shin and to his ankle. The official name was Sugar Cookies, but basically it was vanilla. It smelled good enough to eat and lead him to wonder if there was anymore left-over icing..

Heath watched with mild interest as Gerard stood on one leg, bent over with his choppy black hair hanging down in his face. He was wearing tight red silk panties with black trimming around the waist and legs and nothing else. Not that it was strange for them to wear any kind of drag.. they did often..

Adam groaned from in front of Heath. "Ow, not so hard.. jeez.." He grumbled, tensing.

Heath's hands gripped the blonde's shoulders as he stood behind him, apparently squeezing too hard. He loosened his grip. "Sorry."

"He's in la-la-land." Gerard snickered, raising up to get another handful of lotion and rub his hands together before rubbing them up and down his thigh.

"I didn't say quit." Adam sat shirtless on a box-shaped ottoman, wearing only white cotton panties and white slouch socks, his long blond hair gathered up into a high ponytail.

Heath grabbed to his shoulders again, squeezing and trying to massage out the tense knots in Adam's muscles. The blonde arched as he worked his thumbs down in the middle of his back.

"Oh, god.. fuck.. harder.. down the middle.. OoOoh, yeah.. like that.." Adam moaned, clinching his teeth.

"So lewd." Gerard sat his leg back down and placed the other in the chair to give it the same treatment.

"Calling us lewd.." Heath muttered, working on trying to dig his knuckles down in Adam's spine.

Adam placed his hands on his knees, leaning forward and whimpering at the nearly painful pleasure. A couple strands of golden blond hair came loose to fall and curl gently in front of his face. His dark hazel eyes were closed, lips parted and curling with every purred whine. Heath's fingers were beginning to ache and he reminded himself that Adam had promised to return the favor and rub him next.

Gerard raised back up and sat the lotion on the table before wandering over to the bed and grabbing the white knee-high stockings he'd laid out that had little glittery red candy canes on them, slipping the right one on first and rolling it up before doing the left. He pulled on some red fuzzy boots next that came only to his shins.

"Okay, I'm done.. and slightly hard.." Adam cracked his neck and felt Heath tug the hairband off, freeing his ponytail and running fingers through the shoulder length, naturally kinked locks. Adam shuddered, pleased little smirk playing on his pursed lips.

Adam stood and slipped back on the white long-sleeved button-down that was too big, securing a few buttons before rolling up the sleeves. It had been Randy's shirt and he had stolen it during their tag-team days.. His boyfriend Jeff usually wouldn't be pleased with this.. but Jeff quite enjoyed fucking Adam in another man's shirt and cumming on it. Adam plopped down at the head of the bed to rummage through his duffel bag. They were all currently in a motel room to just chill for now while their men were all out, claiming they were shopping for gifts.

Heath plopped down on the ottoman and opened a candy cane, holding to the hooked end as he sucked on the other.

Gerard wet his lips, pulling up a pair of tight white short shorts and a ratty old green t-shirt with the words "Santa, I Can Explain' faded and cracked on the front, the neck was stretched and a little tore and somehow he made it look hott. "Aren't you dressing up all Xmassy?"

"What for?" Adam asked.

Gerard shrugged. "Cuz it's Xmas..?"

Adam didn't look up as he sifted through the bag. "Why are you?"

"I just wanted to." He liked dressing up sometimes.

"It's really not Christmas yet.." Adam told him.

"So..?"

"I'm kinda Xmassy." Heath was in some red silk pajamas. He swallowed and fucked the candy cane in and out if his mouth, sticky lips wrapped around the stick and smearing the red on the white. He hummed, sucking softly.

"We need to get you a big one." Gerard said, strutting over and batting Heath's hand away to take hold of the hook before pushing it in and out.

"You'd just fuck yourself with it." Adam snorted.

Heath's lashes fluttered as he batted his soft brown eyes, feeling the smaller male petting his long red hair.

"Noooo.. did that once, never do it again.. so much sticky.." Gerard shuddered at the memory. He looked down at Heath, lips quirking mischievously. "Like sucking on that, don'tcha? Bet you wish it was your Daddy's cock.."

"Don't get him started. They hate when they're left out or don't get to watch." The blonde reminded.

Adam didn't exactly know what this 'girl' time was.. it was like the bottoms got together and.. bonded.. He often wondered about their tops. It wasn't just about dolling up, hair and makeup. Hell, Jeff was the one in their relationship who spent more time dying his hair and wore nail polish and makeup. They didn't stereotype it.

Heath's 'Daddy' Jay was more rugged these days, scruffy and fuzzy and shaggy.. but just for fun and to be a total dorkfish, Jay would sit and let them manicure him, polish and doll him up.. he didn't care for the makeup though.. said it was itchy or whatever. Yeah, Adam didn't either really.. Guyliner was okay.. Gerard wore eye makeup sometimes, usually black or pink to make the green in his hazel eyes stand out.

"They'll live." Gerard grunted, reaching down to rub himself through his shorts. "Think I want that mouth on me.." He hummed, pulling the candy cane out and tossing it on the table. He quickly tugged his shorts and panties down in front, reaching inside and taking hold of his cock, stroking it as he brought it out and feeling it harden under his touch. He tangled his fingers in Heath's hair, tapping the head of his cock to his pouted, candy-stained lips.

Heath stared up at him, nibbling at the head and feeling a tug to his hair. He wet his lips before engulfing Gerard's cock, taking him all the way and dragging his lips back off slowly until he got to the head, sucking a bit and starting to bob his head.

"Oh, fuck.. yeah, like that.." Gerard whimpered, burying teeth in his bottom lip and thrusting a bit, both hands on Heath's head.

Adam hummed disapprovingly. "I'll tell Jay.. Think you both need a spanking.."

"You're lousy at determent.." Gerard giggled. "Uhm.. Jay's sucked me off before.." Technically they had all been with each other in one way or another. "Phil wanted to see my dick in someone's mouth while he fucked me.."

And really, oh hell, that was the shit.. Phil plunging in and out of Gerard from behind while he fucked Jay's mouth.. he came fucking hard..

Of course there was another instance where Phil wanted to watch him take another dick.. and another where Gerard wanted someone to fuck his boyfriend while Phil fucked him.. So Gerard laid on his back on the bed, Phil buried balls deep in Gerard while Jay took Phil from behind.. Heath just sort of watched and jacked off in the corner.. Their group was kind of slutty..

"I'm sorry I missed all that.." Adam blinked.

Gerard's fingers tightened in Heath's hair and he whined, hip cocked and ass swaying a bit. "Oh god, fuck.. Suck.. suck it.. ahh.."

Adam found the vibrator in the bag after changing into a more 'festive' red flannel. He made his way over to the other two, kissing Gerard's neck before grabbing to the sides of his shorts. "Whore." He yanked them and the panties down to his knees.

Gerard arched, spreading out some. "Oh, fuck yes.. oohh'uhm.."

Adam lubed up the vibrator and turned it on before teasing the tip at Gerard's entrance. He pushed it in slowly, twisting and wiggling it when it resisted until it was as far as it'd go.

"Ahh.. fuck me with it.. hard please.." He cried out as Adam obliged, still thrusting into the redhead's hot mouth.

Adam wrapped an arm around Gerard's chest, holding to him and growling in his ear as he shoved the vibrator in and out at an upward angle. "Like being fucked when you got a mouth on your dick.. slut.."

Gerard whined pitifully. "Yeah.. fuck.. oh, shit.. m'gonna cum.."

Adam nuzzled his neck. "Cum.. cum like a dirty whore.."

Gerard grit his teeth, tummy tightening as he felt it building. "Bitch.. ah, god.." He panted through small gasps as he came, cock jerking inside Heath's mouth. Heath swallowed some, lips still sliding up and down his shaft and smearing the cum and spit. Gerard relaxed against Adam as Heath licked him clean, murmuring softly.

"Now get down on your knees and return the favor.." Adam commanded, releasing him but leaving the vibe inside him.

And Gerard quickly obeyed, dropping to his knees and nuzzling the bulge under Heath's red silk pajama bottoms. He raised the matching top, pulling at the waist to free his cock and taking the head in his mouth, sucking softly and teasing the slit with his tongue.

"Uhmm.. so good.. ooh, harder.. suck, please.. suck.. please please please.." Heath was aching, and with as much as he loved Jay, this was naughty and Gerard's fucking mouth.. fuck, it was made to have a dick in it..

Heath whimpered as he took him further. He watched as those lips stretched around his cock, sliding up and down the shaft and sucking at his flesh. Gerard sighed softly, eyes closed and long lashes resting against pale cheeks. He reached back behind himself for the vibrator, wiggling it with his middle finger.

"That's it.. good boy.. no no, leave that in your butt.." Adam shooed Gerard's hand away and pulled his panties and shorts back up to trap the vibrator inside. "Don't even fuck yourself with it.." He undid a couple of buttons at the bottom of the flannel and pushed the sides apart, burying fingers in Heath's hair. "You're not done.." Adam groaned as Heath nuzzled his thigh, reaching up to paw at his dick through the white cotton material before mouthing the bulge through his panties. "Shit.. fucking tease.. don't make me tell Daddy.."

Heath tugged at the panties, releasing Adam's hard cock and wrapping his fingers around the base, stroking a bit and running his thumb across the head to smear the precum. Adam gave an anxious tug to his hair and Heath slid his lips over the head and down the shaft, bobbing his head as his fist twisted around the base.

"Oh, fuck yes.. good boy.. oh, so good.. that's it.. good boy.. Daddy'll like how good you've been.. doing what you're told.."

Heath flushed. So naughty. He whimpered, throbbing and so close. Gerard was merely brushing his lips over the head of his cock, kissing the tip every now and then or flicking his tongue over the slit. When he felt fingertips touch his balls he squirmed. Gerard took the head back in his mouth, sucking hard and pulling off with a pop.

Adam pulled out and touched his shoulder. "C'mon, on the bed.. Gee, the vibrator.." Adam lead the redhead to sit on the end of the bed and lay back. He pulled the pajama bottoms down and instructed him to pull his knees up and spread out.

Gerard stood, shoving his bottoms on down and retrieving the vibrator. Adam took it and spread more lube on it, bringing it down to press against Heath's pucker, pushing it inside and fucking it in and out slowly.

Heath bit his lip, feeling the toy stretch and pull at his insides. "Ohm.. Adam, please.."

Adam left the toy in and took hold of his own dick, jerking himself over top of the squirmy redhead. He leaned over, capturing Heath's lips and kissing him hungrily as he released his dick and thrust his hips against the younger's, moaning as their cocks brushed together.

Gerard had moved to the side of the bed on Heath's right, taking over kissing as Adam raised up and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, stroking and squeezing. Gerard pulled away and leaned his head down to watch, licking his lips.

"C'mon.. wanna try..?" Adam panted.

"Oh, fuck.. please.. it hurts.. ahh'mmph.." Heath fisted the bed sheets, holding his legs up and bent at the knees.

Gerard nodded and bowed his head lower, trying to lap at both heads, nibbling at them with his lips. Adam stopped stroking and held them together as Gerard licked across both heads and opened his mouth wide, taking both heads in his mouth. Heath groaned, trying not to thrust up or wiggle down against the vibrator.

"Oh, fuck yeah.. take some more.. you can do it.." Adam encouraged.

Gerard shut his eyes tight and pushed his head down further, lips stretching painfully wide around both Adam and Heath's cocks as he attempted to take more of them. He whimpered and tried to pull back off a bit. It was difficult, but with some effort he managed to bob his head some, jaw aching and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Heath raised his hands above his head, tugging at his hair and letting out a sobbed whine. The friction on his cock was excruciatingly delicious as it rubbed against Adam's inside Gerard's mouth. It just wasn't enough.

Gerard pulled off and Adam let go of himself and Heath, feeling Gerard lick up the side of his dick before that wet warm mouth enveloped him. Adam rested his hand on his head, moaning sweetly and letting fingers paw at black locks. Gerard pulled off with a wet pop, mouth going to Heath's cock as Adam moved back and took hold of the vibrator, shoving it in and out of Heath's tight hole.

The redhead was a writhing mess and couldn't help thrusting up, breathing hard and babbling. "Guh.. I can't.. hnnngnn.. uhm.. so close.. ohh.. oh oh oh.."

Gerard was pulled off and Heath keened, clawing desperately at the bed sheets. Adam dropped down, sliding his lips over Heath's cock and sucking him greedily, dirty slurping noises escaping him as he fucked his dick with his mouth. Heath lost it as the vibrator was plunged deep inside him and rubbed torturously against his prostate, toes curling as he came, head back and neck bared and letting out little mewls through parted lips.

Adam left Heath to lay wrecked and panting, fisting Gerard's hair and dragging him around to his knees in front of him. He was throbbing painfully and wasted no time in shoving his cock past Gerard's slick arousal swollen lips.

"C'mon.. suck me.. suck me till I cum.. gonna cum down that throat.." He held to the back of his neck, fingers raising up to tighten in the back of his hair. Adam tossed his head back, going rigid as it built, tingling all the way down to his toes. "Oh, yeah.. yeah.. ahh'uhm.. fuck.. so good.. so.. uhm.." Adam came with a whimpered growl that was a little more than slutty.

The blonde loosened his hold on Gerard, pulling out and stumbling over to collapse beside Heath on the bed and cuddle into the younger man, spent and blissed out.

Gerard smiled as he sat back on his knees, licking the cum off his lips. Just because they were bigger than him didn't mean they had more stamina.

* * *

**Well.. it was an experiment.. sometimes I remember I was suppose to write orgies.. just let them all fuck & suck each other.. Adam's more in control cuz he's the alpha bitch. :P Never wrote two dicks in one mouth before.. **


	44. Winter Decorating

**Reminder that there's another one before this for anyone who misses it, & it's smut.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots; ****2013**  
**Chapter forty-four/ 'Winter Decorating'**  
**Rated; M/ L **  
**Pairing; Slatian & Jedam.**  
**Set-up; Jeff makes Jay help him decorate to his chagrin.**

Jay looked down at his boots in the snow. The white icy stuff was caked on his pant legs and on his brown boots, cold and wet.. He should've wore better winter attire, he realized too late. But he was dragged out of his nice warm bed with his nice warm fox to the tundra that the weather had turned the lawn into. Jeff had came beating on his door at 7:30am- 7:30am! On a Saturday!- and demanded he come help with the lights and catch his death.

So Jay got up, kissed a sleeping Heath and dressed, bundling up in a large poofy coat, winter hat and gloves, wrapping a scarf around his neck and following the crazy Hardy out into the cold... sometimes he seriously regretted living so close to his brother Adam and Adam's husband Jeff. Sure they were life-long friends, but this was ridiculous.

"It's too damn early.. and cold.. why do we have to do this on a snow day?" He had begged to put the lights up in November.. but Jeff just had to wait till December blew in icy.

"Cuz it's a day off. Quit complaining and hold the ladder." Jeff said, climbing said ladder that was propped up against his house, staple gun hooked to his belt and a string of lights wound up in his hand.

Jay groaned, muttering unhappily as he held to the sides of the metal ladder. He was glad he was wearing gloves, fearing his hands would freeze to it if he wasn't. "Je-Jeff.. I think this is a li-little danger-ous, even for you.." He shuddered, teeth trying to chatter.

"No, man." Jeff hollered down, stapling the first section of lights to the house. He wrinkled his nose as snowflakes sprinkled down, kissing his face before melting. He blinked hard as the wind blew in his eyes. "Done this shit for a living.. done crazier.. You've done crazier." And Jeff knew what he was doing, thank you very much.

Jay tensed to keep the ladder still, wanting to fidget, wanting to hug himself for warmth. "We're too old for that sh-shit now though.."

"You maybe." Jeff smirked.

"I'm gonna tell Adam you called him old too then since we're the same age." Jay threatened.

"Why? You're the one who said it, not me." Jeff laughed. "Nah, Adam's still youthful.. but you've grown to be a stuffy creepy pervert preying on younger dudes."

"Yeah yeah yeah.. so he's younger than me." Jay said of his boyfriend.

"By about a decade."

"Means nothing. It's not like I planned it. I wasn't out looking for someone younger on purpose or because I wanted someone younger. I didn't seek it out.. I just.. There's something about him. I want to be with him, be near him.. he makes things clearer." Jay knew he was probably talking to himself at this point, his lips curling up at the sides. They were probably getting dry and chapped along with his nose. He pulled the scarf up over his mouth and continued holding the ladder.

"Love is never planned, Jay." Jeff finished with the job and hopped down to move the ladder. "Think I planned for Adam? Matt liked him.. but Matt didn't like or trust him.. gave me his older brother bullshit."

"Like he's done any better over the years.." Jay muttered.

Jeff snorted. "You gave me your older brother bullshit and you're a month younger than Adam and he's not your brother."

"Not my biological brother.. Eh.." Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "We all grew to love and stand each other." He smirked under the scarf. "That's all we could ever ask for, right?"

Adam poked his head out the door and blinked into the harsh white snow. He shuddered and closed the door up just a bit, leaving a crack so he could be heard. "Jeezus, are you guys crazy?"

"Jeff is. This was his idea." Jay said, steadying the ladder.

"Go on back to bed, babe. I'll bring you breakfast in bed later." Jeff said softly as he started to climb again.

Adam- who was still in his flannel pajamas- just grumbled and went back inside, closing the door up behind him.

It had taken them all day, stopping for breaks to rest, warm up, eat and figure out where the rest of the lights went. It was dark by the time Jay finally drudged back to his own home for the night. He was tired, sore and frozen stiff.

Heath gazed out the window at the Copeland-Hardy house, admiring the multicolored lights as they twinkled. "You two did a great job, Daddy." He turned back to Jay. "Oh, let me help you. My poor Jay, gonna catch a cold."

Heath fussed, peeling Jay out of his gloves and jacket as Jay fought with the scarf. His hair stuck up in various places as he pulled the hat off.

"I think you need a nice hot bath.. thaw you out." Heath bent down and untied the boots, raising up to unfasten his jeans as Jay kicked off the boots. "And some cocoa."

Jay smiled tiredly. "Maybe a nice massage.."

"Whatever you want, Daddy." Heath giggled, leading Jay to the bathroom to fix the water and get Jay thawing in the tub. He gathered up the clothes, hung up the wet pieces and dried up the melted snow before fixing some cocoa.

It was waiting when Jay got out, warmer and dressed in some dry pajamas and a t-shirt. He took the heated mug thankfully and sat beside his redhead as they sipped quietly in the glow of the tree.

* * *

**Just a short one. When I started these the weather was fucking cold & that was my inspiration.. Only my Jeff would be crazier enough to think this was a good idea..**


	45. Too Pretty to be a Grinch

**I decided on three tonight since two were pretty short. There are two more before this one.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter forty-five/ 'Too Pretty to be a Grinch'**  
**Rated; M/ L**  
**Pairings; Jedam.**  
**Set-up; Adam's stressing on running out of time for gifts.**

That time of the year was upon them again. That magical time of lights and people putting greed aside to buy presents for others- which was ironic since those people tried to kill each other over that perfect holiday sale. Good will toward men? Bah humbug.

It was the gift giving season and Adam Copeland was ready to pull his hair out.

Jeff watched the statuesque blonde pace as he studied his list of people to buy for. Adam stopped and read over what he had so far. Heath was getting a strap for the guitar Jay had bought him. Jay was getting a new hockey jersey. Matt was getting a camera. Morrison was getting new shades. Jeri was getting a season of Dexter he did not have.

Gerard was getting a new paint- No, scratch that, Gerard was getting coal for calling him a diva at the Christmas party. Phil was getting... Wait, if he wasn't getting Gerard anything, did he really have to get Phil something..?

"I don't think you'd have to.."

Adam startled at Jeff's voice. "Did I say that out loud?" He rubbed his temples. A dull ache was beginning to form in his head.

"Yep. Just get them gift cards and leave it at that." Jeff suggested.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "That's cheating.."

"So is giving coal." Jeff shrugged.

Adam whined and resumed pacing, biting on his pen and trying not to think out loud.

Jeff was getting... Oh, shit.. he had no fucking clue what to get his own boyfriend!

He was getting Orton a new razor, because apparently his current one was broken.. or he just wanted him to take the damn hint. He knew what to get Orton, but not what to get Jeff? Ugh..

"Hey, stop. Calm down. There's plenty of time left. It's only the 15th." Jeff reminded, turning on the TV to find something to watch.

"Time. Time. I'm running out of time." A frantic Adam checked his gift list again and huffed.

"Now, Adam, you have plenty of time. I promise." He found Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer and left it there.

Adam huffed. "No. I know what I must do. I must stop Christmas from coming." He said seriously.

Jeff laughed. "Okay, Grinch. C'mon, we'll go out this weekend and get everyone else's. Sit down, have some eggnog, watch Rudolph with me and actually enjoy the holidays before you _do_ run out of time."

Adam sighed. "I guess you're right, Jeffy. But no eggnog, Imma wrap these."

Jeff rolled his eyes as Adam grabbed the wrapping paper, tape and scissors to wrap the gifts he already had. The bows, ribbon and name-tags were close by.

Jeff decided he was getting Adam a spa day for Christmas. He watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye as he divided his focus between him and the holiday classic. Adam cut the paper and sat the gift on top of it just right before pulling off a piece of tape, cursing and sucking on his thumb as he nearly sliced it on the jagged metal edge of the tape dispenser.

"Careful." Jeff's lips quirked.

"I know what I'm doing." Adam said, folding the paper neatly and securing with tape. He was pretty sure he had mastered folding the ends in little triangles just perfect. He wrapped ribbon around the gift and curled the ends before putting a large bow in the middle. He admired his gift; the green paper with pieces of different colored candies printed on it, the red ribbon and gold bow. He grabbed the name-tag and frowned.

He could not remember whose gift this was. Adam groaned and started carefully unwrapping his gift.

After that Adam couldn't get it wrapped back right. His perfect triangles weren't perfect anymore and it wasn't folding or taping right. On the fifth try he threw the gift, fuming and glaring at it like it was personally offending him.

Jeff giggled and Adam flushed. "I hope that wasn't breakable."

"No. It's just the guitar strap." Adam tucked his knees up to his chest and ran both hands through his hair, tugging a bit and pouting.

"Take a break. The movie's 'bout over, get up here and watch with me." He patted the cushion beside him.

"You could be helping me." Adam whined.

"I'll help you in a minute. Give yourself a rest, c'mon.." Jeff persisted.

Adam sighed again and relented, crawling up on the couch and laying on his side, head in Jeff's lap. He felt Jeff's fingers run through his hair and he shuddered, relaxing and nearly purring. He snuggled against Jeff's thigh and let his eyes droop some. The picture of Santa and his reindeer on the television blurring slightly.

Jeff was right, they had all the time in the world.

-xx-

Of course the next night Adam changed his mind and was back on it. Jeff helped him wrap the presents, stacking them neatly underneath the heavily decorated tree as Adam got ready to head out. It was a little late and close to dark, but Jeff had promised to take him shopping tonight.

Adam fastened up his coat, pulling on a skull cap. "Come on, Jeffy.. it'll already be crowded.."

Jeff sighed and grabbed a coat of his own, following his anxious boyfriend out the door.

Instead of shopping, Jeff took his stressing blonde driving around to look at lights. Adam sat with his arms crossed in the passenger seat, irritated that he'd been tricked.

"Oh, come on.. Look outside and watch the lights." He slowed down by a house that had a few of the multicolored LED lights strung up along the front porch, shining brilliantly in the night. "Those are pretty.."

Adam glanced out. The lights were quite beautiful in the dark.. even if there wasn't any snow. They drove around more, looking at other's decorations. Adam didn't care for the houses done all in white lights.. they were pretty, but not that festive by themselves. He liked the blue lights by themselves, however. There were yards with bushes lit up, various glowing decorations, other houses had those weird inflatables of snowmen and Santas.. he even saw a huge tan puppy with a red Santa hat on its head.

Eventually Adam eased up and found himself having fun. He smiled out the window as they passed houses, Silver Bells playing softly on the car stereo. Adam's eyes lit up as they came to a house that was decked to the nines. It had lights everywhere, nearly covering every inch of the house and the yard was full of different decorations. There were suckers carved from wood staked into the ground, candy cane stakes lit up the walkway, even the mailbox was outlined in lights. A giant snowman waved to them, lit up animatronic deer turned their heads as if they were grazing. The whole place practically glowed in the night.

"Wow.. Santa would not miss this place.. I'd hate to pay their electric bill.." Adam murmured.

"They can probably afford it." Jeff said.

"I still wouldn't want to pay it.."

Jeff giggled and drove them home.

Adam nibbled his lip. "Hey, Jeffy, when we get back.. you think I could have that eggnog..?" He was feeling the Christmas spirit a little more already.

* * *

**Another kind of short. I myself am running out of time this year.. My gift shopping is already done, however.. I wouldn't really know what to get these guys either.. I'm not that good at gift ideas, but I get by..**


	46. Not Jolly

**takers dark lover, chp 40, we probably wouldn't have taken it. Chp 41, indeed it was. Chps 42, 43, 44, 45, thank you kindly. Debwood-1999, chp 43, of course he is. Chp 45, I think the LEDs are very pretty as well. I wish I could've ordered all my stuff from there this year.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter forty-six/ 'Not Jolly'**  
**Rated; M/ L (some sparkly male diva catfighting)**  
**Pairing; Gunk. (mentioned Jiz & Kane/Bryan)**  
**Set-up; Phil isn't feeling the holidays, but he may find his Christmas spirit in laughing at others..**

Phil Brooks didn't care for Christmas. It all just seemed so stressful.. the decorating, untangling those damn lights, lugging shit that had been packed away all year out of storage or basements or whatever.. Then there was the shopping, people pushing over people in stores, being packed in like cattle, the annoying holiday music..

_"It's just because he's a Scrooge.." His friend Chris Jericho had said._

_Chris' boyfriend Mike Mizanin looked thoughtful. "Now, Chrissy, you can't call him a Scrooge."_

_"Well, at least a Grinch then.. he gets mean this time of year.."_

_Mike shook his head. "Can't call him that either cuz by the end of those stories, the Grinch and Scrooge found their holiday spirit and had become nice."_

Oh, bah humbug. Phil never tried to stop Christmas from coming, he let everyone else have their holiday spirit, he just didn't want any part of it. And Phil wasn't a Scrooge, he spoiled his boyfriend all year and let him decorate his house however he wanted to.

Which was what he was doing right now. Phil sat in the chair and watched Gerard flutter around the living room, hanging bows and garland, putting ornaments on the tree.. It looked tiring, but then when Gerard would stand back and smile at his progress it was worth it. He had really been into it this year and probably had enough Christmas spirit for the both of them. Gerard had been festive, hanging decorations and lights, singing Christmas carols while he did it- if his voice wasn't so pretty, Phil would've went mad with it.. And then there was all the cookies he baked, and the candy and eggnog and hot cocoa.. Phil was sure he was getting fat now..

Phil jammed his nose back in the magazine he was reading before an ornament was dangled in front of his face. "Oh, what..?"

Gerard stood at the side of his chair, shaking the ornament. "You gonna help me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I put up the tree.." Phil reminded.

"But I want you to help with the ornaments.."

Phil sighed. "Gee.. I really don't care for it, okay." He looked up to see Gerard looking absolutely crushed, pout on those pretty lips and hazel eyes wide. He looked like Phil just told him Christmas was canceled.

Gerard looked down at the ornament in his hands. "How could you not care for it..? It's.. it's Christmas."

The smart-ass in Phil would have told him that was lovely logic if he were anyone else.. but Gerard had this way of challenging him and making him come around to shit he didn't want to.. He knew he was whipped, he knew. "I guess I just haven't got the Christmas spirit this year.."

Gerard blinked. "Oh, well.. we can fix that.." He took the magazine and tossed it aside before sitting down in Phil's lap, wrapping arms around his neck as Phil's coiled around his waist.

"You think you can, huh?" Phil smirked, pecking his lips.

Gerard nodded, petting his facial scruff that Gerard called his Wolverine sideburns. "My ole Grinch." He kissed his cheek and Phil rolled his eyes.

He had already sat through countless Christmas specials, countless Christmas songs, looked at decorations and singing lights.. He just really wasn't feeling it this year.. he doubted that he had in a long while.. But he liked seeing Gerard happy, so he put up with it, hung ornaments and tacked up decorations. It's not like it hurt.. it was just a thing.

-xx-

Of course on RAW Punk could boast that Santa had brought him a gift of three tag team partners to combat the Shield. And yay, Christmas was saved from the Bad Santa Damien Sandow by the Good Santa Mark Henry- which was odd seeing Mark be the Good Santa, but the match was fun. He had secretly been rooting for Christmas to be canceled.. But he thinks Gerard even had fun watching them beat each other with presents and giant candy canes on a backstage monitor.

And the Authority and Orton were a little too creepy with their holiday cheer segment, Phil supposed he had more cheer than that not faking it. And it was amusing to watch Kane hand the candy canes a little too forcefully to the kid in the Daniel Bryan shirt.. He kinda wanted to roll his eyes. _'Good god, just take him back..'_

The party after the show was amusing at least, since Gerard wanted to drag him to it. Some of the crew had did an okay job at decorating the area and there were refreshments. Sandow was still in his filthy Bad Santa suit and people kept trying to sit in his lap and tell him their Christmas wishes to his chagrin. Phil had half a mind to go jump in his lap and tell him a million things he wanted.

Somehow Gerard had managed to acquire a sparkly Santa hat on top of his head.. as well as a candy cane of his own that he was busy twisting as he held it between his lips.

"Steal that from Kane?" Phil asked, standing beside the trunk Gerard was sitting on.

Gerard pulled the candy stick out and smacked his sticky lips, ankles crossed as he swung his legs. "Nope. He gave it to me."

Punk snorted. "I'm surprised he isn't stabbing people in the eye with those things. He isn't exactly holly jolly. Cute with that little Santa hat on though."

Gerard giggled, both pulling back as Fandango hurried through, looking back behind him as Ziggler chased after him. Phil laughed as he watched him crash into Jericho- who had been there to see Miz.

"Hey, watch it, junior.." Chris picked himself up and dusted his clothes off, glowering down at the offender.

Ziggler plowed into Fandango as he stood up, grappling with the dancing queen, pulling and tugging at hair, clothes getting disheveled.

Someone yelled "catfight" and a few cat-calls went up before Mr. Fandango squirmed and scurried away, Ziggler on his heels.

"Hey, I know what this place needs! We need a tree!" Jericho shouted, following the two shiny men down a hallway.

Gerard blinked. "Was that over that present on a pole thing..?"

Phil was still grinning from laughing. "I don't know, but it was funny."

Gerard hopped down, crunching his candy cane between his teeth and chewing.

Damien was scowling in the chair he sat in, Cody shaking his head as he stood beside him. "Why didn't you just bring something to change into..?"

The brooding Santa rolled his eyes. "I had something in my bag.." He startled when Punk plopped down in his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Santa!" Phil gave an exaggerated squeal, hugging Damien's neck tight. "Oh, you do exist! Oh my gosh.." He pulled back and grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks. "I want sooo much this year.. I want a pony, and a choo-choo, one of those phones everyone talks about, some kind of tablet, an XBOX and maybe one of those Wii things.. And oh, I want a helicopter and a race car that goes really really fast.. some Power Rangers and Ninja Turtles and a jack-in-the-box. Can I have it, Santa? Please please please please please!" He practically bounced in the confused male's lap, hamming it up.

Damien blinked. "Get off me."

Phil scoffed. "Psh, you're no fun. I was gonna give you cookies. Eh, I still love ya, Santa." He planted a big kiss on Damien's lips before his laughing boyfriend tugged at him to get off.

"Come on, you goof-ball.. Besides, it's my turn." Gerard flopped down instead in Sandow's lap, grinning widely. "Hi, Santa!"

Damien rolled his eyes and sighed.

It was that moment Jericho and Ziggler carried a bound and complaining Fandango back through, wrapped in Christmas lights.

"Put me down.. you're gonna be sorry.." He growled.

"I doubt it.." They sat him down by the wall, Ziggler plugging him in as Chris secured his mouth with duct tape to shut him up.

Fandango glared heatedly at Jericho as the blond grabbed some garland to wrap around him, putting a bow on his head. "There. Now we have a tree." He dusted his hands off and left the dancer to struggle in the blinking lights, his bitching muffled by the duct tape.

"Oh, shit.." Punk giggled. "You know, you're right. I think I found my holiday spirit after all.. Let's find some bulbs to put on him."

"Okay." Gerard nodded and got out of the Bad Santa's lap to go find things to hang on Fandango. At least he had him decorating and enjoying it..

* * *

**This was supposed to be the Morrison/Punk/Gerard threesome that I wanted to do since last year.. but I wasn't feeling it this year.. This inspired by the holiday RAW on Dec 23, 2013. I wanted Chris to decorate Fandango like a tree months ago, I had to have him there somehow. And I wanted Damien in the Santa suit b/c that amused me so so much.**


	47. Snow Fox

**The second one today, there's another before this one. Debwood-1999, Jericho did once tweet Merry Chrizmiz, the idea's the same. Touching butts works for me. :P **

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter forty-seven/ 'Snow Fox'**  
**Rated; M/ L**  
**Pairing; Slatian, Jedam.**  
**Set-up; Jay nearly crashes into a pretty redhead while skating & can't get him off his mind.**

Chris rolled his eyes as he drug Jay out onto the ice rink. "You're Canadian, you're supposed to know how to ice-skate. Seriously, I'm ashamed of you."

Jay glared, holding onto the side of the wall. "It's not like it's genetically encoded in our DNA." His foot nearly slid out from under him and he stumbled on the skates, righting himself quickly. "Besides, I know how.. it's just been awhile is all.."

"Riiiight.. I'll leave you to skittering off the rust."

"Skittering off the rust? Is that your band's new song?"

Chris merely waved the other blond Canadian off and took off on his skates. Of course he could skate. It really wasn't that Jay couldn't.. he could just fine as a teenager.. he just wasn't a damn teenager anymore. Jay stayed close to the railing, taking it slow and gradually getting the hang of it.. somewhat.

People of all kinds ran rings around the rink today. Mom's and their kids, parents and their kids, couples of all kinds, teenagers with friends and boyfriends and girlfriends, some alone.. All bundled up and having a great time as that Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time song played over the speakers to skate to. Green garland and red bows hung on all sides of the rink. Jay thinks he saw a dude in a Santa costume roll by.

Jay sighed, stopping a brief moment to watch others, seeing people holding hands, skating close, giggling and smiling. He felt a pang of loneliness in his heart and kept skating. He hated being alone at Christmas.. and New Years and Valentines and St. Patrick's Day, and all those other holidays..

But, ah well..

Jay was pretty sure he had the hang of it when he nearly collided with a runaway redhead. "Hey, whoa.. watch out!" He cried out.

It didn't help and Jay only ended up with one foot going one way and the other going another way and Jay falling on his ass, all to avoid the red-haired male.

"Ooh, oh my gosh.. I'm so sorry.. Are you okay?" The redhead leaned over to check on him.

Jay shook off the little stars he saw circling his head and held it, grunting. "Ow.. yeah. I'm fine."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can't get the hang of this." He reached down and helped pull Jay up, albeit very awkwardly.

"I can skate.. it's just been awhile." Once he looked up at the male he had nearly collided with, his breath caught in his throat, heart skipping a beat or so. He was gorgeous.. more than just pretty. Long red hair hung down around his neck under his white skullcap, big brown eyes gleaming. He wore a white jacket trimmed with gray fur and white pants that hugged his tall lithe figure just right with sparkly accents that gleamed in the light.

The redhead smiled and angels sung. "Mhm. I'm sure of it, big Daddy." He skated off through the people and Jay blinked, regaining his wits.

"Hey, wait.." He hadn't gotten his name, asked him to dinner, for marriage, for children.. Jay tried to take off after him.. this time nearly colliding with Chris.

"Dammit, Reso.. ugh.." The annoyed blond moaned.

"Did you see that guy?" Jay panted, pointing out to the crowd of skaters.

Chris looked and squinted. "What guy?"

"The redhead."

Chris shook his head. "Nope. Plenty of blonds though."

Jay had looked around for the redhead, but found no trace of him and gave up.. But he couldn't get the guy off his mind. He wished he'd have asked for a name, talked to him some more.. not let him skate off..

-xx-

Jay sat on the couch and watched Adam sift through rolls of wrapping paper, picking one up and checking it over before sitting it back down and picking up another, rolling the other tubes of paper out of the way.

"Jeffy, I want new paper." He blew at the strands of long blond hair that hung in front of his eyes.

Jeff grunted as he lugged a storage tub into the living room and sat it down on the floor.

"Ooh, there's the rest of my pretties." Adam abandoned the paper for the plastic tub, snapping the lid off and digging in the box. This was the decorations that Adam kept in the closet, candles and snow globes and things that could warp in the wrong storage in the wrong weather.

He had learned that the hard way a few years ago when some candles that had significant meaning had melted because summer was too hot. They were the kind that weren't meant to be burned, one was of a snowman, another was a large beautiful snow-covered tree. The water in snow globes also dissipated, glass had broke on them if it was too cold. So specific things weren't allowed to go in the basement or any storage building.

"Don't we have enough paper?" Jeff motioned to said paper. "We need to use all this up first 'fore we go buying more."

Adam rolled his eyes up at his boyfriend. "We have too much to use up. I've been using this same wrapping up for five years now. I'm tired of using the same paper. I want something different."

Jeff sighed. "Okay.. we'll go pick some up."

Adam smiled. "Thank you, Jeffy.." He continued to go through the tub. "Everything okay, Jay-Jay? You're quiet."

Jay shrugged. "Everything's fine.. I'm a little behind on shopping, I got a nasty bruise from falling on my ass at the rink.. nice reminder.."

Adam nodded. "The redhead. Well.. you should've went after him."

"What was I gonna do, catch him and bonk him over the head?"

"No. But you could've gotten his name." Adam picked up a roll of paper with ice-skating penguins on it. At least that one was sort of new. He laid it down and sat the gift box on top of it, measuring before starting to cut.

Jay sat back and rubbed his hands over his face. "You're right. I can't get him off my mind.. It's stupid, I know. I don't know anything about him, he could be a serial murderer for all I know.. I don't believe in love at first sight.. least I never thought about it.. but this guy.. I don't know.."

"You just wanted a chance to get to know him.." Adam said, folding the paper over the gift and holding it in place.

"Hell, he could be married and have six kids." Jay snorted.

"Yeah. And he could be straight, or he could be a chick, or he could be CIA.. but whatever, you can't dwell on it forever." Adam pulled off a piece of tape, placing it down and growling when it wrinkled. "Dammit.."

Jay rubbed the palms of his hand on his jeans. "What am I gonna do?"

Adam shrugged. "Keep a watch out? It's not a huge town, you could run into him again, you never know."

Jay sighed. "Thanks. Need help with that?"

Adam fumbled with the paper, having a hard time getting tape off and holding the ends together. He looked up at Jay and pouted. "You could help me hold it."

-xx-

Jay had checked the rink a couple of times over the week, but found no trace of his redheaded vixen. He was becoming a dream now, a mere fantasy.. shit, Jay wasn't even sure anymore if he had really met him; maybe he cracked his head when he fell and he just dreamed he met him.

There were no slow days at work this time of year.. but right now the department of the outlet store he worked for was nearly empty and Jay had time to look around and space out. He worked in lawn and garden and right now that area was packed with Christmas decorations that were meant more for outside; lights, large light up plastic Santas and snowmen, candy canes to line a walkway, animatronics that moved and lit up, and those big ass airblown inflatable lawn decorations that he thought were ugly and stupid.

The store had a few up high on display for customers to see them in action from the floor. He spotted one he had never paid much attention to before and cocked his head. It was Santa and a polar bear in an above ground swimming pool and a reindeer that was holding its breath in the middle of them that rose up out of the pool and then lowered back down like it was going under water. Jay wouldn't let himself think about how wrong that it looked.. or what it appeared the poor reindeer was doing, especially with the bear laid back in the pool the way it was.. These things had only gotten creepier this year.

Jay walked over to pick up some wreaths that had been knocked off. Glitter covered the floor and pretty much everything else in the Christmas department, he usually went home with some of it. He was finishing straightening up when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Uh.. excuse me please.."

"Yeah, just-" Jay turned and nearly lost his words. He couldn't believe it. It was his redhead. "A second.." Jay tossed a wreath he was holding down and dusted off his hands. "How can I help you?"

The redhead smiled. "Hey, I remember you. You're the one who nearly ran into me at the rink. How's your ass, by the way?"

Jay could've grinned, he remembered him. "It's fine." He cleared his throat. "I should've took down your information though.. just in case.."

"What, your ice-skate insurance don't cover wipe outs?" He raked his red hair back behind his ear, eyes mischievous.

Jay's lips quirked. "Nope. You might owe me for my pain and suffering."

The redhead giggled. "How much would you have asked for?"

Jay shrugged. "Dinner maybe..?"

"Hm.. I don't even have your information, or your name."

"I'm Jay. Jay Reso. You?"

"I'm Heath Slater." He held out a hand for a shake, but Jay took it and boldly bowed his head to kiss the back of his hand. Heath blushed as Jay looked up at him and grinned.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Heath."

Heath giggled again. "Nice to meet a gentleman.. I don't know.. we could still exchange that information, gimme a call and see what we can do about dinner." He winked.

Jay nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good." He took a discarded receipt and wrote down his name and number, tearing half off for Heath to give him his in return. He tucked the receipt into his pocket for safe keeping.

"Now, big Daddy, I really did need help with something.. I'm looking for some outside lights, the ones I like don't have a price on them." He explained, leading Jay back to where the lights were.

Jay followed, smirk tugging at his lips. He was quite proud of himself, he managed to run into his snow fox and ask for his name and number and he may have a future date. This day was good.

* * *

**That airblown pool thing was inspired by one me & mom saw in a store, we both agreed not to not to think about how wrong it looked.. Adam's wrapping paper issues are my own.. we have so much & I've been trying to use it all up for years.. The storage thing is me as well, I had some Halloween candles gave to me by someone important melt during a hot summer. One to go!**


	48. Miztletoe

**LadyDragonsblood, chp 43, it's alright. I've been driving myself crazy with the holidays. Thank you dearly. Chp 44, every year I say the decorations & Shots will be started in November.. it never happens, lol. A lot of these are for memories. I inspired some of my own. Chp 45, I do manage to get my gifts done in the November- early December range. Used to drive around to look at lights as a kid. LEDs or inflatables didn't exist then either. We did have some lights that sang Rudolph. Chp 46, that RAW made me giggle quite a lot. Chp 47, I remember an ex of my mom's had a Santa one back in like 2002 when they weren't that huge. I hated the sound it made to be blown up. Right now they're really popular over here & I see them in a lot of yards, they make them in just about everything, even for Halloween. I don't or won't have them in my yard though. It reminded me of a good song title.. Thank you, sweetheart. Glad you've enjoyed these & Merry Christmas. takers dark lover, chp 46 & 47, thank you.**

* * *

**Christmas Shots;** **2013**  
**Chapter forty-eight/ 'Miztletoe'**  
**Rated; M/ L (lots of boy/boy kissing)**  
**Pairing; Mainly Jiz, Slatian, Gunk.. **  
**Set-up; At a party Miz is tired of watching Chris flirt & ignore him.. so he gets the perfect idea to entertain himself by collecting kisses under the mistletoe.**

Mike Mizanin watched his boyfriend through narrowed blue eyes. Chris was talking to the little brunette that Punk brought around.. he didn't even look old enough to be at the party and yet he was older than Miz. He guessed they were discussing music or something, both smiling and laughing. He watched Chris touch his shoulder, flirting perhaps.. Jeff told him that men were just like that around Gerard. Straight men, gay men, married men, taken men, manly girls.. They all had to touch him and smile and look at him like they wanted him on all fours..

Not that Miz really blamed them, and he didn't blame Chris, he just felt left out and alone at the party. Punk walked up at this time and wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders, Jeri backed off a bit but their conversation kept going. Those three could talk music and shit forever..

Miz had wandered over once more and tried to get Chris' attention, but the blond kinda waved him off, so he gave up.. Chris couldn't stop flirting or ignoring him to have any fun with him.. So Mike decided he would have fun by himself, spotting the mistletoe hanging in a doorway and smirking. He knew what kind of fun he'd have.

-xx-

Mike stood watching the doorway. The party he had left in the other room wasn't really rowdy, but inhibitions were being loosened at least. He had found this nice little room empty for now and hid along the wall, ready to strike as soon as someone stepped under the sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway. If Chris was going to drink and flirt with everything in sight, Miz was going to too. He had always thought about doing this at a Christmas party, waiting till it was in good swing and people were slightly tipsy and seeing how many kisses under mistletoe he could collect.

He just had to wait. He saw a shadow looming, but the big booming voice belonged to JBL. _Ew, no. Go away._

Layfield didn't come in to his relief and a few seconds later a messy head of brown hair popped in. Who it belonged to couldn't have been more perfect.

"Phil? You in here?" Gerard stepped on inside and Miz saw his chance. He moved before he could leave, grabbing his head and tugging it close. He had to lean down a bit due to the height difference.

Gerard's eyes widened as Miz crushed his mouth against his, kissing him hungrily. Gerard's lips were soft and when he relaxed and kissed back, Mike had to admit it was one of the best kisses he had had. He tasted like coffee and sugar and that small mewl sound that came from his throat made Mike wish he had it in him to take it further than kissing.. Well, maybe a foursome could be arranged. Chris liked Phil and Gerard, and Mike liked Phil and Gerard..

He broke the kiss after a few fleeting pecks to those lop-sided lips and pulled back. "Uh.. mistletoe.." He pointed up, smiling sheepishly.

Gerard appeared dazed, mouth half open and eyes narrowed into lazy slits. "Have you seen Phil? Punk?"

"No, dude. Sorry."

Gerard nodded hazily and wandered away. And when Adam wandered in, Mike had him up against the wall, capturing and devouring that perfectly, naturally pouted mouth. He tasted of chocolate and a hint of peppermint. Miz tugged his head back by his hair, sucking and tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth before letting go.

The taller blonde was stunned for a moment, but shook it off and glared. "Dammit, Mizanin, you're supposed to do it _under_ the mistletoe!" He pointed over to the doorway.

They had apparently stepped out from under it when Mike grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Whoops. He shrugged and left the blonde to find another unoccupied room. He found it in the kitchen, making sure the mistletoe was in the doorway and waiting. It took longer this time, but finally someone staggered in.

It was Heath Slater, still yammering as he walked through the threshold. "I'll get it, Daddy.. you want Coke or-" He was cut off as two hands grabbed his head and a pair of lips pressed against his own. Whatever question of protest or surprise was muffled by the lips and swallowed up by their owner.

Miz slid a tongue past Heath's lips, tasting the redhead. He too kinda tasted like candy cane and his full mouth was warm and inviting. He pulled back when someone cleared their throat, Heath's eyes wide and blinking. Jay Reso stood with his arms crossed, glowering questioningly at him. It should've been a little awkward, seeing how Jay was Chris' ex from awhile back.. but eh.

Mike shrugged and grabbed Jay's face, jerking him close roughly and planting a hard forceful sloppy kiss on the irritated blond. He was kinda convinced that Canadians just fucking tasted the best of all.

Jay shoved Miz away from him. "What the hell?"

Heath pointed up. "Mistletoe, Daddy.. Or maybe we should say _Miz_tletoe.." He giggled.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Beat it, Mizanin."

Miz scoffed. "You're no fun. How do you put up with this guy?" He jerked a thumb toward Jay, taking his leave.

"My Daddy's fun.." Heath retorted.

Jay licked his lips. "Well, gotta admit it wasn't bad. I'll kill him if he ever does it again though.."

Heath giggled, moving closer to Jay and pawing at his chest. "Rawr.."

For the next half hour, Miz laid in wait for unsuspecting guys to pass underneath a doorway. He had pounced on a confused Fandango, making sure to ravish the dancer's hair as he ran his hands through it. Dolph Ziggler more-or-less got him, kissing him a little too messily and leaving him wondering if he should count it.. He did and took a break to freshen his breath again just in case. Cody Rhodes did not care and just left with a shit-eating smirk. Miz didn't want to get Randy Orton, he was afraid that beard would hurt him.

-xx-

Punk walked back up to Chris, opened bottle of Pepsi in his hand. "Do you know what your boyfriend's been doing all night, Jeri..?"

Chris sighed. "It's hard telling with him. He's been all pouty."

"He's being a ho ho ho.. kissing every pretty boy in sight." Phil smirked, holding the plastic bottle up to his lips. He took a drink.

"He what?" Jericho squeaked. "Oh, that bitch.."

Adam snorted. "To his credit, he was doing it under mistletoe.."

Chris groaned and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and middle finger. "I don't believe him.."

-xx-

Miz stood waiting back in the doorway of the empty room. No one had come in and his lips had needed a break. He kept his victims select, not interested in smooching just anyone. He had saw John Morrison for a brief second and pondered if he should just pass him up if the opportunity presented itself. He had sort of dumped Mor before he got with Jericho.. They hadn't been working out, Mor didn't seem interested anymore.. they just drifted apart. He was afraid it'd cause too many old wounds to be opened up and didn't need it.. Besides, he thinks Johnny was there to see Orton.

Mike was about to abandon his wait when a hand wrapped around his tie and yanked him close and a hot, wet mouth crashed against his own, kissing him possessively. He knew that mouth anywhere and kissed back fervently, clutching to their shirt as they shoved him against the wall.

Chris pulled back, a pretty little scowl on his pursed lips. Mike had to admit he was quite hott when he was mad and shuddered.

"Miiikey.. you got some 'splaining to do.." Jericho said, pulling the dirty-blond away.

Well, what could he say? "It was under the mistletoe.."

* * *

**I thought I was clever with the title.. I had to write something to use it. I usually have a lot of three/foursomes in my head that I never write.. Chris quoted Ricky Ricardo from I Love Lucy at the end for anyone who doesn't get it. Well, that's it for this year. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, etc. I hope everyone enjoyed them. Merry ChrizMiz, everyone! Or um, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
